EDLyE: La Orden de los Elegidos
by patriot117
Summary: Continuacion de "El destino de la Luz y la Esperanza: La isla File". Han pasado varios años de los sucesos anteriores y nuestros protagonistas entraran en un nuevo reto que no solo ocupara las Islas Yagami, esto sera de mayor dimension. Takari,Sorato,etc.
1. Regreso

_**Hola a todos, les doy la bienvenida a esta secuela esperando que esta continuación sea igual o aun mas de su agrado =) que la anterior, ahora nuestros protagonistas tendrán una nuevo reto que vivir y lograr, no quiero decir mucho haha, pero bueno solo quiero decirles que gracias a ustedes he podido llegar a esta parte de mi historia que es compleja en cierto punto, pues tengo muchas pero muchas ideas para este fic, que como verán ya va en su segunda temporada xD. En fin les dejo leer y espero con ansias sus reviews =).**_

_**_**Digimon no me pertenece, ni su historia y personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**_**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

El Destino de la Luz y la Esperanza:

La orden de los Elegidos

Fuego, vientos amohinados, olas inmensas, gritos, todo eso era abrumador en aquel gran barco que parecía tan fuerte que nada lo hundiría, pero aquello era descomunal, nunca había visto algo igual en su pequeña vida.

Papa, Papa – gritaba la voz de un pequeño abrazado a su hermano mas pequeño, ambos veían asustados correr a las demás personas de un lado a otro.

Aquí estoy pequeños – se les acerco una figura sombreada, no se distinguía.

No nos dejes solos, papa – la figura de aquel hombre los abrazo muy fuerte.

Nunca lo haría – pero de pronto aquel señor se fue alejando de los pequeños, ambos niños corrían hacia la figura pero nunca la lograban alcanzar ni por mas que la figura y los niños extendieran sus brazos con las manos extendidas.

Matt se despertó jadeante y sudoroso en su habitación, se tomo con su mano la frente y miro hacia su ventanal dándose cuenta que aun era de noche, se sentó a la orilla de su cama y miro el suelo, de nuevo había tenido aquel sueño, cada vez era mas frecuente pero no entendía que significa todo lo que aparecía en el.

Capitulo 1: Regreso

7 años después de los sucesos de la Isla File.

Un gran barco de guerra surcaba las aguas tranquilas del "Gran mar", como se le conocía, el viaje era calmado y relajante para la tripulación que días anteriores tuvieron que luchar contra el adverso clima de un huracán, el ambiente en ese entonces fue de estrés que a diferencia de esos momentos era de tranquilidad. Un joven rubio de ojos azules portaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa de igual color con bordes verdes, sobre esta usaba una armadura ligera de plata pura, el joven caminaba por la cubierta superior observando como unos compañero de el mantenían la vela en orden, se acerco a la orilla recargándose en el pasamano y se quedo observando el mar.

Vaya hermanito, ¿en que piensas? – Matt se acerco a su hermano T.K, al igual que su hermano menor Matt iba vestido de la misma manera solo que en el pecho de su armadura había una "C" pintada en oro – o debo decir, ¿En quien estas pensando?.

Como te gusto molestar – T.K miro a su hermano con una cara de enojo fingida – solo estoy feliz de regresar a casa después de tres meses.

Aja, no será que estas feliz por volver a ver a tu "amada" Kari – Matt cerraba los ojos mientras se abrazaba a si mismo meneándose levemente, su hermano no había cambiado en nada sobre como molestarlo.

Ya Matt, no es graciosos – aunque debía admitir que ver a su hermano así era de risa.

Tranquilo ya estamos por llegar ha casa – Matt se giro quedando recargado en el barandal con la espalda y recargando sus codos, miraba a sus compañeros platicar o simplemente leer un buen libro como lo hacia una chica rubia de ojos azules claros muy bellos, la joven iba vestida similar a ellos pero con toques mas femeninos, lo que le hacia lucir muy bien – Ansío poder comer la carne que prepara "Madame" – a Matt se le podía salir la baba si seguía pensando en eso.

No me lo recuerdes, lo tengo antojado desde hace dos meses – T.K juraba poder oler el delicioso aroma de la carne en ese instante.

Y hablando enserio, estas feliz por volver a ver a Kari ¿Verdad? – T.K dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ya no lo podía negar ese era el motivo de su felicidad, volver a ver a su hermosa amiga.

La verdad si hermano, no lo negare, la extraño – Matt observo como en la mirada de su hermano aparecía un brillo especial, movió un poco su vista y vio como la chica rubia que leía el libro miraba fijamente a su hermano, esto le pareció interesante a Matt.

Es todo lo que quería escuchar – Matt se separo del barandal y le revolvió el pelo a T.K – iré con el Capitán del barco para ver como vamos.

Suerte – T.K sabia que el capitán era un señor barbudo que odia que Matt siempre se entrometiera en sus deberes con el navío, el joven también se separo del barandal y fue a su camerino donde se encontraban Patamon y Gabumon.

(-)

El palacio real estaba lleno de gente como siempre, los sirvientes limpiando o llevando una cosa de un lado a otro, cortesanos que salían de una reunión con el rey, siempre estaba lleno de vida el bello aposento de los reyes Yagami. En la parte superior del palacio en el interior de una habitación lindamente decorado y con un aroma exquisito en el ambiente se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños hasta un poco debajo de los hombros y de ojos cafés, vestía un bello vestido rosa con adornos de un rosa mas fuerte, la joven tenia sobre sus piernas a un Gatomon que acariciaba con mucho cariño y miraba emocionada el horizonte donde se pintaba la pintoresca ciudad de Odaiba.

Estas muy animada hoy, Kari – Gatomon miro a su compañera.

¿Tú crees Gatomon? – la joven sonriendo bajo su mirada para ver a su Gatomon.

Me imagino que es por que hoy llega T.K –

¿Soy tan obvia? –

Un poco – bromeo Gatomon, ambas siguieron admirando la bella ciudad de Odaiba cuando escucho que tocaban en su puerta.

Adelante –

Mi lady, su padre solicita su presencia en la sala del rey – una joven de cabellos negros entro temerosa a la habitación de la princesa.

Naomi no te pongas así, no soy un monstruo para que me tengas miedo –

Nunca pensaría algo así de usted mi lady – la joven miro a la princesa con sus ojos color púrpura, Naomi Murasaki era la nueva protegida de Madame y compañera de Sally, ellas dos se habían puesto a disposición de la princesa como sus damas – Me disculpo si la he ofendido.

No te preocupes- Kari rodó sus ojos, nunca lograría que esa joven cambiara – Dile a mi padre que en un momento voy.

Enseguida, con su permiso – Naomi se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta de madera fina tras ella.

De seguro quiere que atiendas al hijo de los invitados – Gatomon se quito de la regazo de Kari y se paro a su lado.

Es lo mas seguro – Kari se levanto acomodo su vestido, se dispuso a ir a donde le solicitaba su padre – solo espero no perderme la llegada de T.K.

Yo te avisare cuando llegue – la felina digimon le guiño el ojo a su compañera.

Gracias Gatomon –

(-)

El gran barco bautizado como la "Espada del Rey" llegaba por fin al puerto de la ciudad Cruz, los tripulantes del navío preparaban todo para el desembarco y el acomodo de la nave en el puerto. Matt junto con Gabumon ayudaban a sus compañero a izar la vela, T.K con Patamon y otros compañeros empezaban a bajar las cosas del barco, mientras otros aseguraban el barco en el muelle.

¡Hemos llegado a casa! – un emocionado chico de cabello negro le dio una palmada en el hombro a T.K, los dos eran de la misma edad – Ya pronto veremos a tu princesa – esto ultimo se lo dedico a su rubio amigo en forma de burla.

No molestes Carlo – T.K vio a su mejor amigo que caminaba a su lado con su brazo puesto en su hombro – Deberías ayudar a bajar las cosas.

Discúlpame pero soportar al capitán todo el viaje fue mucho trabajo –

Así ni te discuto – los amigos siguieron su camino entre risas.

La mañana paso en la labor del desembarco y preparar a los caballos para su ida a Odaiba. T.K vio a su corcel gris ese que le había acompañado en tantas aventuras, lo monto y vio como Patamon se posaba en su cabeza, espero a los demás y al ver a sus otros quince acompañantes, entre ellos su hermano y Gabumon, empezaron andar hacia la capital del reino.

(-)

Kari regresaba a su habitación, las visitas de su padre no eran tan agradables pero tenia que ser cortes con ellos demostrando la educación que le fue enseñada, la joven pasaba por los pasillos del palacio cuando llego a un enorme ventanal, se quedo unos instantes admirando la bella noche adornada por las estrellas y entre ellas se colocaba la majestosa luna, en ese momento apareció Gatomon para informarle que habían llegado.

(-)

El rey se hallaba en la sala del rey, sentado al fondo en su trono hablaba con su amada esposa la reina y en la platica participaba el príncipe Tai, el joven ya había crecido su cabello castaño seguía revoltoso pero mas largo, la gran puerta de la sala se abrió y entro un joven quien se acerco a sus reyes, se hinco hasta que el rey le dio permiso de hablar.

Señor, la Guardia Blanca a llegado –

Excelente, ya era hora – el rey sonrío, pero su sonrisa no se comparaba con la de Tai – que pasen rápido, ya quiero oír como les fue.

Como ordene mi rey – el joven salio de la sala, después de unos instantes quince individuos entraron al salón, cuatro eran mujeres, todos iban con su vestimenta blanca y la armadura plateada.

Mi señor – hablo haciendo una reverencia el hombre que iba en el centro del grupo, los demás imitaron al hombre, el era un señor de cabellera castaña clara, fornido y con una mirada intimidante, a su lado estaba un Bearmon el rey les pidió que ya no lo hicieran – Hemos regresado con éxito después de tres meses.

Me alegro Comandante – el rey se acerco al hombre y le tomo el hombro – es bueno tenerlos de regreso en casa – el rey miro atrás y vio a Matt, T.K y sus digimon a sus lados, les dedico una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, los jóvenes le imitaron – supongo que han de estar cansados, vayan al comedor ahí les servirán de cenar.

Gracias mi rey – dicho esto la "Guardia Blanca" como les llamaban se retiraban de la sala, antes de que los hermanos rubios salieran fueron detenidos por el príncipe.

Amigos, ¿no piensan saludar? – el joven miraba divertido a sus amigos, sonrieron al tener a su amigo frente a ellos.

Es que ya tenemos hambre – bromeo Matt, pero enseguida se dieron un abrazo los amigos - ¿Cómo has estado Tai?

No me puedo quejar – Tai volteo a T.K los dos también se dieron un abrazo – Te han extrañado mucho aquí – Tai le sonreía burlonamente al menor de los rubios, parecía que ese día todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para molestarle.

Y no sabes como ha extrañado el – Matt contesto, T.K en ese momento solo sonreía, nunca había negado lo que sus amigos y hermano insinuaban - ¿cierto T.K?

Muy cierto, no ahí nada como el hogar- el joven disimulo no entender a lo que se referían, los amigos se rieron – Bueno creo que será mejor ir a comer, hace meses que quiero probar la carne de Madame.

Cierto - Matt se torno ansioso – vamos a comer.

Lamento informarles que Madame hoy preparo caldo de pollo – Tai sabia perfectamente que ese platillo era el menos grato de los rubios, los hermanos hicieron una cara de disgusto tan graciosa que Tai no pudo evitar soltar tremenda carcajada.

Pero Madame sabia que veníamos – Matt parecía desilusionado.

No se crean, hoy preparo la carne que tanto adoran – los jóvenes y digimon saltaron de felicidad, todos empezaron andar al comedor – es bueno verlos también Gabumon, Patamon.

Gracias Tai, igual –

Agumon nos alcanzara en el comedor –anuncio Tai al ver como Gabumon iba a preguntar por su amigo.

(-)

Kari fue de inmediato a la sala del rey pero ya no había nadie, no llego a tiempo para ver a sus amigos, se sentía algo desilusionada pues tenia tantas ganas de verlos, Gatomon le animo con decirle que al día siguiente los vería. La joven y su digimon se disponían a ir a su habitación cuando Sally se le acerco para informarle que la Guarda Blanca seguía cenando en el comedor, la joven con esperanzas y agradecimientos a su dama fue a dicho lugar.

Al llegar al comedor, observo que solo había unos cuantos, ya varios se habían retirado pero entre los que quedaban se hallaban Tai, Matt, Agumon y Gabumon platicando, la joven se les acerco.

Matt – le saludo alegre, el rubio se levanto enseguida e hizo una reverencia – deja las formalidades, somos amigos.

No puedo faltar a la cortesía –

Déjalo Kari nunca cambiaran – Kari sonrío pues su hermano por años quiso cambiar eso de los hermanos, pues se sentía mal que sus amigos le hicieran reverencia- Ya se a que vienes hermanita, lamento decirte que T.K se quedo en el continente – la noticia tomo por sorpresa a Kari quien sintió un vuelco en el estomago, su mirada perdió brillo.

No seas cruel Tai – Matt le miro serio – No te preocupes Kari, mi hermano fue a caminar un rato en el patio de la fuente.

Como eres malo hermano – le regaño Kari a Tai por haberla asustado, el joven solo reía, luego se dirigió a Matt quien noto de nuevo el brillo en sus ojos – Gracia Matt me da gusto que regresaran con bien, igual tu Gabumon – le sonrío al digimon que le correspondió el gesto.

Gracias Kari –

(-)

T.K caminaba un poco en el patio del palacio para digerir mejor la comida, el lugar era agradable con su fuente en el centro, el césped bien cortado y uno que otro árbol cercano, Patamon estaba en el fuente acostado viendo a T.K.

Por fin en casa – Patamon vio a su rubio compañero.

Así es Patamon, extrañaba este lugar –

Es raro que no hallas visto a Kari –

Lo se, pero yo creo será mañana –

O talvez no – la voz de la mencionada sonó tras el joven quien por instinto volteo – Te extrañe T.K.

También te extrañe Kari – la joven corrió hacia su amigo para sumirse en un fuerte abrazo.

Es bueno verte Patamon – Gatomon se sentó a su lado.

Igual Gatomon – los digimon se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Esa noche T.K, Kari, Patamon y Gatomon bajo las estrellas se pusieron a platicar todo lo que les había pasado durante esos tres largos meses que no se habían visto.


	2. El compromiso de Kari

_**¿Qué tal están? Hoy es sábado y como es costumbre nuevo capitulo =), es bueno ver que les agrado el inicio de este inicio del fic, en serio que sus review me motivan a continuar hehe. **_

_**anaiza18: Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de mi fic y si ya empezaran los romances =). Espero que esta continuación te llegue a gustar hehe.**_

_**Kari-Chan99: Amiga gracias por el review =), haha espero no defraudarte con esta continuación de mi fic.**_

**_Takari121:_ _Espero mantenerte con emoción de lo que sucederá hehehe._**

_**Espero sus reviews con ansias nos vemos la próxima semana =).**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 2: El compromiso de Kari

El sol ya tenía rato de haber salido a iluminar a la ciudad de Odaiba, T.K se terminaba de alistar pues ese día tendrían que dar informes de su misión en tierras lejanas. El rubio salio de su habitación acompañado de Patamon, ambos salieron a un pequeño pasillo mostrando varias puertas que marcaban la entrada a las habitaciones de sus compañeros, aquel era un edificio solo para la Guarda Blanca, el joven camino por el largo del pasillo para llegar a las escaleras pues su habitación era de las ultimas, al pasar por las ultimas puertas una se abrió dejando ver a una rubia muy bella, la joven al ver a T.K y su Patamon le sonrío.

Hola T.K- le saludo la joven, detrás de ella salio una Floramon.

Buen día Catherine – el rubio le sonrío, la joven se sonrojo pero el rubio no lo noto – Floramon.

Hola T.K, Patamon –

Hola Catherine, Floramon –

¿A dónde van? – Catherine salio seguida de Floramon quien cerró la puerta.

A desayunar y después ir al informe con el rey -

Los acompañamos –

Vamos – los jóvenes y sus digimon bajaron las escaleras para ir al comedor y desayunar.

(-)

Tai caminaba junto a Matt seguidos por Agumon y Gabumon, iban por los jardines traseros del palacio, tenían un rato que ya habían desayunado y solo hacían algo de tiempo para la reunión con el rey Yagami.

Vaya, si que tuvieron muchas aventuras – Tai escuchaba fascinado las historias de su amigo.

Algunas fueron un verdadero susto pero salimos de esos embrollos -

Y pensar que yo solo he estado aquí, lo mas lejos que llegué fue a la isla "Guire"-

Tu funciones como futuro rey ahora son mas importantes –

Algo de aventura no me caería mal – los jóvenes rieron un poco.

Por cierto escuche que tienen visitas de la realeza –

Si vinieron los reyes Motomiya – la voz de Tai sonaba algo exasperada – con eso de la alianza, tú sabes.

Vaya, ellos aquí y nosotros estábamos en su reino – Matt miro pasar a una joven que le saludo, el rubio le sonrío pues era su querida amiga Sally – Y, ¿que tal? ¿Cómo son?.

¿No los conociste en tu tiempo allá? –

No, solo conocí a sus generales – Matt rodó sus ojos – son unos imbeciles.

¿A que se debe eso? – Tai reía.

Son unos engreídos que creen saber de todo – Matt miro como Gabumon y Agumon iban en su platica – para que al final nosotros resolviéramos el problema.

Algo parecido pienso de los Motomiya – Tai iba a seguir desahogando su pensar cuando una joven de cabello castaño claro punteado se les acerco – Ten cuidado ahí viene la hija mayor de los susodichos.

Mi príncipe Tai – le saludo, el joven solo contesto con ademán, la joven miro al acompañante del príncipe y le gusto lo que miraba - ¿No me presentara a su acompañante?

El es mi mejor amigo y general de la Guardia Blanca, Matt Ishida – Tai le presento, el rubio hizo una reverencia.

Mucho gusto princesa – Matt termino la reverencia para toparse con un rostro de emoción que se pintaba en la joven.

June Motomiya – la joven extendió su mano, Matt por educación la tomo y le beso – El gusto es mío también.

Bueno si nos disculpas debemos retirarnos June – Tai continuo su caminar, Matt con un gesto de su cabeza se despidió y junto con los digimon se alejaron de la princesa quien no les dejo de mirar hasta que se perdieron en los pasillos del palacio.

(-)

Un joven de cabellos castaños obscuros y vestimenta muy elegante miraba por la ventana cuando vio pasar muy juntos a la princesa Kari y un joven rubio, la cercanía y el trato alegre entre ellos le comenzó a molestar tanto que por querer mirar mejor casi se cae de la ventana, para su fortuna un joven de cabellos azules le detuvo, este joven traía puesto un pantalón gris con un abrigo de igual color.

Davis cuidado, casi te matas –

¿Quién será aquel? – Davis el hijo menor de los Motomiya miraba aun a la pareja, su compañero observo lo que su amigo veía.

Según tengo entendido se llama Takeru Ishida – el joven recordó haberlo visto en la sala del rey, luego por su carácter de curiosidad fue ha investigar sobre ellos – es de la Guardia Blanca, la elite del reino.

Por mucho que sea de algo importante, ¿Por qué esta tan cerca de Kari? – Davis vio perderse de su vista a la pareja – Venga Ken como el puede estar tan cerca de ella, ya ni yo.

Eso no lo se mi príncipe –

Lo tendré que averiguar –

(-)

La reunión pasó de lo más normal con la excepción de que el rey Yagami presento a la Guardia Blanca a los reyes Motomiya. T.K no entendía porque el príncipe de aquel reino le miraba con recelo, trato de ignorarlo pero si le incomodaba que no le quitara de encima la mirada.

Por fin termino todo, los presentes en la reunión se empezaron a retirar de la sala donde se llevo acabo el evento de informarle al rey el logro que tuvo la Guardia Blanca en el reino Motomiya en aplacar un levantamiento de unos rebeldes. T.K se despido de su hermano y Tai, partió junto con Patamon hacia la entrada principal del palacio sin notar que era perseguido por el príncipe Motomiya. El rubio y su digimon salieron del palacio donde eran esperados por Kari y Gatomon, los dos al verse no pudieron ocultar su felicidad y pronto partieron fuera de los terrenos del palacio, Davis estaba dispuesto a seguirlos.

¿A dónde vas Davis? – la voz del digimon del príncipe lo asusto.

Veemon no me asustes – Davis se tocaba el pecho – venga tu solo sígueme, en el camino te explico.

Ambos alcanzaron a la pareja, estos parecían que irían a las periferias de la ciudad de Odaiba pues ya estaban por salir de la ciudad, y así lo hicieron, se adentraron en el bosque algo que no le gusto a Davis, el y su digimon rápido les siguieron pero entre los árboles y arbustos poco a poco se les fueron perdiendo hasta que no los puedo ver por ninguna parte.

Maldición, se nos fueron Veemon – Davis lanzaba una patada al aire.

Lo extraño aquí es que harán tan adentro de un bosque – Veemon observo como a Davis se les desfiguraba el rostro, Veemon abrió los ojos al creer saber lo que pensaba su compañero – No pienses esas cosas Davis.

(-)

Ya lo perdimos – hablaba T.K en voz quedita, el joven junto con su amiga y sus digimon se escondieron tras un gran árbol, todos reían lo mas bajo posible.

Ves porque no me agrada mucho –

No es su culpa ser así – todos comenzaron andar.

Pero podría tratar de cambiar ese carácter –

O por lo menos ser menos molesto – Gatomon tampoco le pasaba el príncipe Motomiya.

No sean duras – Patamon trato de entender al joven como lo hacia T.K.

Ya mejor no hablemos de el – Kari tomo de la mano a T.K y empezaron a correr.

Pronto llegaron, a su lugar favorito en todo el mundo esa parte del bosque que solo era para ellos y donde pasaban sus ratos libres para disfrutar de un rato agradable.

Extrañaba este lugar – T.K se acerco a la cascada donde se postraban las esculturas de los Ángeles – es bueno estar en casa.

Este lugar no era lo mismo sin ti – Kari se sonrojo al pronunciar esto, T.K también torno sus mejillas en un rojizo.

Con que quieres decir que venias aquí sin mi he – bromeo el rubio.

No sabia que este lugar era tuyo – la joven le siguió el juego, T.K sonrió mientras Kari le miraba divertida.

Los jóvenes y sus digimon pasaron un rato en aquel lugar, pues aun tenían mucho de que hablar ya que la noche anterior no pudieron terminar su plática.

(-)

La noche llego y el palacio se pintaba festivo ya que los reyes Yagami prepararon una fiesta especial donde darían a conocer algo muy importante que uniría más a los reinos. En el gran salón de fiestas los invitados iban con sus mejores galas, entre los hombres destacaban dos rubios quienes iban con unos trajes que les hacia lucir elegantes, las doncellas presentes les miraban atónitas, el príncipe Tai no se quedaba atrás pero para su mala fortuna tenia que pasar la fiesta con June.

Pobre Tai, tiene que estar con esa chica- Matt miraba la cara de frustración de Tai.

El tiene la culpa de ser el príncipe – T.K y Matt soltaron una carcajada por el comentario del menor.

Oye, ¿ya notaste que bonita luce Catherine? – T.K se fijo a donde apuntaba su hermano, ahí se encontraba la rubio que lucia un vestido negro con un cinturón plateado, realmente lucia bella esa noche, Matt miro divertido la cara de su hermano menor – le voy a decir a Kari.

¿Qué?, no digas tonterías – en eso se escucharon unos aplausos provenientes de las escaleras donde se entraba al salón, los hermanos como varios cortesanos prestaron atención de quien se robaba los aplausos.

¡Que hermosa! – pronuncio un T.K embelesado por la belleza de su amiga Kari que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras.

Se te cae la baba T.K –

¿Hee? – T.K miro a su hermano.

Nada ve con ella, invítala a bailar – T.K sin pensarlo dos veces hizo lo que su hermano le dijo.

Te vez realmente hermosa – llego T.K abriéndose paso de la gente que rodeaba a Kari, la joven le miro feliz.

Tu te ves muy elegante –

¿Bailamos? –

Encantada –

Los jóvenes bailaron unas canciones y pasaron una buena velada, un rato después los reyes de ambos reinos se hicieron presentes en la fiesta, por lo cual Kari tuvo que ir a sentarse con su familia. Paso un rato más hasta que el rey Yagami pidiera la atención de todos.

Mis señores, me da un gusto verlos tan contentos con la fiesta – se escucharon algunas risitas, T.K y Matt vieron como en el rostro de Davis, quien les miraba, había una risa de burla – Solo interrumpo un momento la diversión para dar la noticia que dio origen a este evento – todos escuchaban con tal atención – hoy quiero anunciar que nuestra alianza con el reino Motomiya será mas fuerte que antes – varios mostraron su aprobación – y se unirán en uno con el compromiso matrimonial entre mi querida hija Hikari y el príncipe Davis Motomiya – T.K sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, su rostro era de incredulidad ante la noticia, Matt tampoco lo creía miro a su hermano impresionado. Kari tampoco creía lo que acababa de decir su padre, la joven estaba igual o mas impactada que T.K, Tai por su parte estaba igual de asombrado que los rubios y su hermana – En dos días mis hijos partirán por seis meses al reino Motomiya para formalizar el compromiso, como es costumbre en la cultura de nuestro reino hermano – el salón rompió en aplausos ignorando lo que pasaba en el interior de dos jóvenes que se miraban con gran tristeza.


	3. Motomiya

_**Hoy es un gran día para actualizar, esta fresco y nublado que mas puedo pedir después de un día de calor haha, bueno ese no es el punto, hoy traigo el nuevo capitulo, se que en el anterior paso algo que no agrada y creo que por el momento seguirá así pero no coman ansias que ya verán que tengo preparado, espero que les guste hehe.**_

_**anaiza18: Si pobre T.K sintió que todo se le vino encima pero pues tendrá que lidiar con esto y en seis meses pude pasar muchas cosas hehe.**_

_**Kari-Chan99: Amiga pues no se si "corta vida al rey" pero si que complico las cosas haha, la verdad soy muy lento para empezar con los romances haha me gusta poner trabas, y sabes como que me convence el Daikari muajajaja, no te creas jamás pondría Daikari *Spoiler* haha, no te preocupes ya veremos que pasa =).**_

_**Takari121: Así es comprometida por culpa del rey, pobre de ella y luego con quien haha pero ya veremos que pasa.**_

**_Alii:_ Gracias por el review =).**

**_DRAVEN GLEON5: _Hey es bueno volver a verte =), pensé que ya no te había gustado mi fic haha, pero lo bueno es que sigues leyéndolo. Gracias por el review.**

_**Espero sus reviews con ansias nos vemos la próxima semana =).**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 3: Motomiya

El cielo despejado, el viento a favor, las olas tranquilas, la luna adornando junto a las estrellas en la noche y un joven rubio parado sin expresión alguna en la cubierta superior de un barco con destino a la desilusión, son la contradicción de la vida. Matt miraba a su hermano, desde hace casi una semana que le miraba con esa actitud y más ahora que llegaban a las costas del reino Motomiya que para desgracia de su hermano menor fue uno de los cuatro elegido de entre la Guardia Blanca para escoltar, junto con la guardia real, a la princesa y príncipe en su estancia en aquel reino.

Sigue triste – mas que una pregunto fue una afirmación de Catherine que se paro justo a lado de Matt – fue un golpe duro para el.

Más que un golpe – Matt vio a su compañera, la joven tenía su propia tristeza.

¿Qué deberíamos hacer? –

Apoyarlo porque lo peor esta por venir – Matt tomo el hombro de la rubia.

Tienes razón – los dos observaron como el mejor amigo de T.K se le acercaba.

Hey T.K – hablo alegre Carlo a su amigo –Este viaje a sido muy aburrido ¿cierto?

Eso creo – a duras penas el rubio le contesto, Carlo paso de alegre a compasivo.

Venga T.K, animo amigo esto no es el fin – Carlo hablo serio algo extraño en el – hay muchos peces en el mar, ella no es la única.

Para mi si – T.K miro a su amigo con esa opaca mirada – desde hace años que estoy enamorado de ella – Carlo se sorprendió ante la confesión ya que el rubio nunca lo había admitido tan abiertamente – para mi no hay nadie como ella.

Amigo no quiero sonar cruel pero tú crees, ¿que hubieran podido tener algún futuro juntos? – Carlo tenia que hacerle ver a su amigo la situación – ella es la princesa, tarde o temprano le hubieran buscado un príncipe para marido.

No estas ayudando en nada –

Un verdadero amigo te lastima con la verdad para no herirte con la mentira – pronuncio Carlo, T.K le miro algo sorprendió pues hace tiempo el le había dedicado esas mismas palabras a su amigo, Carlo ya no dijo nada mas y solo se quedo a lado de su amigo, pronto Matt llego con ellos sin decir una palabra y patamon se poso en su cabeza, el rubio sintió alegría de tenerlos cerca, ellos siempre estarían para apoyarlo, ayudarlo y animarlo.

(-)

En el camarote real del barco se encontraba Kari mirando por la ventana las nubes y el agua que iban dejando atrás como si su felicidad se fuera alejando con cada ola que producía el barco, Tai sentado a su lado se encontraba leyendo la ruta que se tomaba para llegar al reino Motomiya, al percatarse de la tristeza de su hermana dejo lo que hacia para hablar con ella.

Hermana – la joven estaba sumida en sus pensamientos – ¡Hermana!

Dime hermano- la castaña le miro con sus ojos algo cristalinos.

Maldición, no me gusta verte así – Tai no lo soportaba sabia perfectamente que ese matrimonio arreglado era una tortura para Kari, pues el sabia que su corazón ya tenia un dueño, y para el ese dueño era al único que le permitirá estar cerca de su hermana – Este matrimonio nunca debió de pedirse.

Mi padre ya tomo una decisión, no podemos oponernos – Tai miro a su hermana, el sabia que ella no desobedecería a su padre.

Al demonio con la decisión que allá tomado, esto no te hará feliz- Tai golpeo la mesa sobresaltando a su hermana – Decidido cuando lleguemos daré a conocer la decisión que el matrimonio se cancela.

Pero Tai – Kari parecía sorprendida – esto podría traer problemas, nuestro padre se enfadara.

De nuestro padre yo me encargo – Tai pensó en lo otro – no te preocupes yo veré como soluciono todo, no por nada soy el futuro rey.

Gracias hermano – Kari se lanzo en un abrazo a Tai quien gustoso le correspondió.

(-)

Cuatro largos días de viaje pasaron, por fin podían ver en el horizonte un puerto, Matt, T.K, Catherine y Carlo ya lo conocían pues hace unos días de ese lugar habían zarpado, al tocar puerto todos los marinos empezaron a bajar las cosas de los príncipes Yagami, reyes Motomiya y demás.

¿De aquí falta mucho para llegar a la capital? – pregunto Gabumon quien ayudaba a Matt con el caballo del rubio.

Creo que mediodía –

No coman ansias pronto llegaremos – Tai se paro junto con Matt.

Hasta que decides dar señales de vida –

No es mi culpa, los reyes Motomiya nos mantuvieron ocupados con ellos – Tai parecía cansado – pero ya que llegamos a tierra hay mas campo para alejárseles

Tai dice el rey Motomiya que le gustaría que los acompañen en su carroza hasta la capital – Agumon se acerco a los amigos, Matt le miro divertido y Tai se pego la frente con su mano.

Agumon diles que voy enseguida –

Lastima parece que les has caído bien –

Es mi maldición de ser tan popular – los amigos se rieron.

Tai fue a una carroza algo alargada para lo normal, Matt monto su caballo al igual que su hermano, la Guardia Blanca y soldados de los Motomiya y de Yagami. T.K vio a lo lejos a Kari que le miraba, el rubio fingió no percatarse de esto pero de reojo le miraba y se dio cuenta cuando abordo la carroza.

Vamos T.K se nos van – Patamon vio como todos empezaban andar.

Cierto – T.K monto a su fiel caballo, Patamon se puso ahora en la cabeza del corcel, el rubio dio unas leves patadas en los costados del animal y comenzó andar.

Nunca hemos ido a la capital, ¿Cierto? – hablo Carlo cuando T.K le alcanzo.

No, siempre estuvimos en las costas –

Dicen que la gente de ahí es mas dura que la de provincia –

Es lo mas seguro – T.K miro como la princesa Motomiya iba en su corcel y se le acercaba a Matt.

Hola Guardia Blanco – le saludo la joven, Matt volteo a ella.

Mi lady –

¿Dónde ha quedado su Gabumon? –

El va en una carroza de atrás con los demás –

A mi me gustaría tener un digimon – con eso empezó una platica en la cual Matt no quería participar pero acepto por compromiso.

(-)

Dentro de la carroza Tai estaba dispuesto a decirle al rey la decisión que habían tomado, pero antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo, el rey se le adelanto.

Al llegar a la capital les tendremos preparado una fiesta –

Mi lord, tengo algo importante que anunciarle – Kari miro emocionada a Tai.

Antes solo déjenme decirles que el pedido de su padre esta ya en el castillo – Tai no entendió nada, su padre nunca menciono algo de eso. – Pero mejor dejemos la política para mañana.

Bien – Tai no sabia si decirle en ese momento o se esperaba a tener lo que su padre le hubiera pedido al rey Motomiya ya que podría ser importante, giro con su hermana quien entendió lo que pasaba por su mente, la joven asintió, Tai no diría nada por el momento.

(-)

El trotar de los caballos, y algunas voces eran lo que se escuchaban en aquella pradera, la gran caravana veía como el sol llegaba a mitad del cielo, esto quería decir que el medio día había llegado, T.K cabalgaba junto a Catherine y Carlo que en ese instante pasaban un monte y al llegar a la cima pudieron ver como una gran ciudad con un castillo en el centro se mostraba frente a ellos.

La capital, ciudad Sakka – Carlo pasaba su vista de un lado a otro, luego negó con su cabeza – es más bonita Odaiba.

Concuerdo contigo – Catherine veía que la magnitud de la ciudad superaba a Odaiba pero sus construcciones y naturaleza alrededor no lucían - ¿tu que opinas T.K?

Lo mismo, esta ciudad no tiene buena arquitectura -

Es justo lo que pensaba –

Ay si, Catherine y T.K los grandes arquitectos – Carlo se bufo, los jóvenes sonrieron.

Pronto entraron a los limites de la ciudad, pasaron por calles angostas, personas, puestos entre otras cosas para poder llegar al castillo, este era enorme con grandes torres y bellos jardines, los de odiaba debían admitir que este era un lindo lugar.

La realeza paso a sus habitaciones, la guardia de los príncipes Yagami eran guiados a unas habitaciones cercanas a ellos para poder cuidarlos en todo momento, los que quedaron cerca de la princesa fueron T.K y Catherine, Matt y Carlo estaban cerca de Tai. Carlo hablaba con un soldado Motomiya que le explicaba que los demás soldados serian llevados a otro lugar, por una ventana se podía ver un edificio, según le explicaron en aquel edificio estaría la guardia real. T.K acomodaba sus pertenencias en la habitación, no era la primera vez que compartía habitación con Catherine por lo que se sentía en confianza, la joven de igual manera ponía en orden sus pertenencias. Pasado un rato T.K, Matt, Catherine y Carlo dejaron al cuidado de los reyes a la guardia real, con esto decidieron salir un momento para reconocer el castillo y la ciudad.

¿Qué opinas Matt? – Carlo apuntaba hacia una torre, en ella se podían divisar unos soldados.

Tiene mucha seguridad –

¿Será algo normal en este lugar? –

No lo se –

Miren – Catherine a lo lejos vio como un grupo de cuatro soldados apresaban a un señor que se acerco mucho al castillo – Parece que tiene mas seguridad de lo normal.

Esto no me gusta, desde que llegamos hemos visto muchos soldados – Floramon percibía hostilidad en esa ciudad.

Por algo dicen que en la capital son mas duros – Gabumon repitió lo que anteriormente Carlo había dicho.

Una cosa es ser duros y otra mantenerte en guardia – Patamon miro como se llevaban al señor.

Patamon tiene razón, no se fijaron como en las orillas de la ciudad habían catapultas preparadas, como si fueran atacar – T.K no le gustaba el misterio que tenia aquella ciudad.

Debemos de mantenernos en guardia, no sabemos que nos han ocultado los reyes Motomiya – en el rostro de Matt se mostraba algo de preocupación pues tanta protección en tiempos de "paz" no era normal, el rubio tenia que hablar con Tai al respecto.


	4. La fiesta roja

_**Hola a todos, aquí pasando rapido a dejar un nuevo capitulo, les agradezco mucho sus reviews =) y espero les guste este capitulo que ya empieza la emocion hehehe.**_

_**Espero sus reviews con ansias nos vemos la próxima semana =).**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 4: La fiesta roja

Matt pasaba por lo pasillo del castillo, se fijo que había mas soldados que servidumbre por lo que empezaba a sospechar que el reino tenia algo oculto, no podía asegurar que pero podría imaginárselo. El rubio llego a la puerta del príncipe donde parado a sus lados se hallaban un par de guardias, paso entre estos y toco, la voz de Tai sonó por dentro permitiéndole el paso.

Matt, ¿ya te instalaste? –

Algo así –

¿Qué sucede amigo? - Tai advierto a su amigo intranquilo –

Tenemos que hablar – Tai asintió y ambos tomaron asiento en unas sillas de plata muy bien decoradas y separados por una mesa. Matt le contó lo que habían notado en la ciudad y como al recorrerla pudo notar la presencia de soldados en cada esquina, esto no le agradaba - ¿tú sabes algo?

También me preocupe al principio pero hable con el rey y me explico todo –

Dime, ¿Qué te dijo? –

Después de la rebelión, en la que participaste en aplacar – Tai comenzó a platicar – el rey a querido prevenir algún resurgimiento de los rebeldes que pueda poner en peligro la paz.

¿Para eso tantos soldados? –

Se que es exagerado pero el sabrá como cuida su reino – Tai tomo la jarra de la mesa y en las copas que tenia a un lado sirvió en dos vino, uno se lo ofreció a su amigo – No te preocupes no estaremos mucho aquí.

¿A que te refiere?, ¿No se supone que estaremos aquí seis meses? –

Cancelare el matrimonio de mi Hermana –

Pero, ¿Cómo? –

Tu déjamelo a mi, así que no te pongas cómodo – Tai bromeo y le explico a su amigo lo que haría.

Vaya, ¿tú crees que funcione? –

Claro, nos deben demasiado –

Y, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en el muelle? –

Tiene algo de mi padre – Tai dio un trago a su bebida – Al final solo era una espada Mirth – aquella espada eran de las mas especiales en el reino Motomiya.

Le pudiste decir y ya solo veníamos por el encargo -

Eso pensé pero no sabia de que se trataba pudo haber sido algo importante –Tai se sentía mal pues pudo en ese momento estar de regreso a Odaiba, pero también el rey Motomiya se puso en plan de no revelar nada por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta llegar al castillo –Tendremos que esperar a mañana, no queremos darle un desplante al rey en su fiesta, eso si podría poner mal las cosas.

Bien, te apoyo en lo que decidas amigo –

Gracias, pero bueno deja me preparo para la fiesta –

Con su permiso príncipe – Tai rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

(-)

Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon y Floramon estaba en el tejado de las caballerizas adentro del Castillo, los digimon observaban la fuerte presencia de soldados, al igual que sus amigos pensaban que esto era inusual, es cierto que siempre había soldados por la ciudad y mas en los terrenos de un castillo pero aquello era de mas.

Yo creo que se protegen de algún ataque – Gabumon miro como dos soldados eran seguidos de un gran Gorillamon y un Gilmon.

Yo digo que están en guerra – Agumon dio su opinión.

Las dos son razonables – Patamon tenia esas dos sospechas.

Puede que solo mantengan el orden – Floramon quería descartar posibilidades bélicas.

También puede ser, esperemos que sea eso – Patamon giro a Floramon, esta miraba a Agumon.

Ojala, no quiero que Tai y los demás les pase algo – Agumon se rasco la cabeza.

Lo mejor es no pensar mal, pero eso si debemos estar muy alerta – Gabumon vio perderse en una esquina a los soldados.

¿Qué hacen? – llego Gatomon asustando a todos - ¿Por qué se asustan?

Muy bien a partir de ya estaremos alerta –

(-)

La noche llego y el castillo se pintaba de fiesta, varios nobles llegaban al castillo siendo conducidos hasta el gran salón por guardias que se postraban en la gran entrada principal, en esta ocasión T.K y los demás no seria parte del evento pues ahora estarían en servicio del cuidado de sus príncipes por lo que iban vestidos con sus armaduras de plata. Al fondo del salón habían varios tronos donde la realeza se encontraba sentada, en el centro el rey Motomiya a su derecha la reina, a la izquierda de la reina estaba la princesa, a la izquierda del rey se hallaban Davis que a su lado estaba Kari y Tai. La fiesta transcurría

Espero gocen de la fiesta – Davis miraba con ojos soñadores a Kari.

Eso espero – la joven le sonrío, volteo a ver el salón con forma alargada tenia columnas a cada cierto tramo, en sus costados se mostraban unos enormes ventanales de vidrio que permitían ver la obscura noche – esta muy lindo el lugar.

Es lindo pero no tanto como tu – Davis tomo la mano de Kari y la levanto junto con el de su asiento – venga permítame una pieza.

Oh si – los jóvenes se acercaron a las demás personas que en ese momento bailaban – Pero te advierto que no se bailar.

No me engañas – el joven sonrío – te vi bailar en tu fiesta y lo hacías muy bien.

Bueno es que tenia una buena pareja – las palabras de Kari pusieron celoso a Davis del rubio que en ese momento hablaba con una rubia, esto le gusto al príncipe Motomiya – De casualidad no era aquel joven – Davis apunto a donde se ubicaban T.K y Catherine quienes en su platica reían, Kari paso su mirada a donde le indico y ahí los vio hablar animosamente a los rubios.

Si, era T.K – Kari estuvo tranquila pues sabia que ellos eran solo amigos – es muy buen bailarín.

Ya veo – Davis se molesto al ver truncado su plan, los dos príncipes siguieron bailando cuando se escucho al fondo una gran explosión, la música dejo de sonar, la gente dejo de bailar y todos prestaron atención hacia fuera pues llamas se podían ver a lo lejos. Las llamas y explosiones se acercaban cada vez mas cuando notaron como dos digimon voladores se acercaban a ellos.

Dos Megadramon se acercaban peligrosamente y con mucha velocidad al castillo, de sus garras prepararon un ataque que impacto en los ventanales del salón donde se llevaba la fiesta, los pedazos de vidrio cayeron sobre los que estaban cerca, el pánico no se hizo esperar, la gente empezó a echarse a correr.

Rápido cuiden a los príncipes – Matt grito corriendo tras Tai quien por el impacto quedo tumbado en el suelo.

Kari – T.K junto con Catherine corrieron entre la multitud que se movía despavorida por el salón en busca de una salida, el joven al lo lejos vio como Davis iban en dirección a la salida – Esperen – volvió a gritar.

Yo voy por ellos – Patamon paso por encima de la gente, en su camino vio como Gatomon corría en dirección hacia Kari – ¿Te llevo?

Patamon – Gatomon vio a su amigo - ¿Podrás?

Claro – Patamon con gran fuerza elevo vuelo rápido llegaron con Kari y Davis.

Kari, ¿Estas bien? –

Gatomon, Patamon, estoy bien – Kari al ver a Patamon se pregunto por T.K – y ¿donde esta T.K?

Hay viene no te me separes – patamon aun en vuelo vio como se acercaban.

Ella esta bien conmigo – Davis se notaba molesto.

No es momento de ponerse así – Gatomon miro con recelo a Davis.

Yo la puedo proteger –

Lo dudo, será mejor que la Guardia Blanca la mantenga cerca- Davis miro mas que molesto a Gatomon.

Hay viene – anuncio Patamon.

Davis – el príncipe volteo y de entre la gente amontonada en la salida apareció Veemon - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿estas bien?

Si Veemon, pero no se que ocurre –

Kari ¿Estas bien? – T.K llego preocupado.

Si no me paso nada, ¿tu estas bien? - Davis miro molesto como se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

Si, estábamos lejos del impacto-

Me alegro por ambos – Kari miro a Catherine.

Gracias mi lady –

No es momento de platicar – Matt llego junto con Tai, sus digimon y Carlo.

Venga debemos salir – Carlo vio al frente la gente se seguía atorando en la puerta – rayos están estorbando.

¿Dónde están mis padres? – Davis miro a Matt.

No lo se príncipe, después del ataque los soldados los sacaron - una fuerte explosión volvió a sonar estremeciendo a todos – Maldición.

Oye príncipe – Carlo le hablo a Davis quien se molesto por como se atrevió hablarle – explícanos que sucede

No lo se – Davis decía toda la verdad – supongo que la rebelión.

No es la rebelión, lo solucionamos – se seguían escuchando gritos y explosiones al fondo – sin mencionar que la rebelión nunca tuvo digimon ayudándoles.

Miren se esta despejando la salida – Kari detuvo el confrontamiento.

Bien es tiempo de ir … - Catherine no pudo terminar pues al ver como la gente corría hacia afuera una gran explosión los extermino, los Megadramon bombardeaban la ciudad.

No podemos salir por ahí – Agumon miro hacia el ventanal – Gabumon – su amigo entendió.

Matt es tiempo de digievolucionar – Matt miro a su digimon.

Debemos ayudar en la pelea – Agumon se acerco a Tai – y mientras nosotros peleamos daremos tiempo a que los demás huyan.

Bien – Tai y Matt entendieron –

Nosotros saldremos por los ventanales ustedes váyanse – Agumon empezó a correr junto con Tai, Matt y Gabumon.

Hermano – grito Kari.

Estaremos con bien –

Tengan cuidado – T.K vio a su hermano alejarse.

Ustedes mas –

Tai y Matt se pararon en uno de los ventanales destruidos desde ahí vieron como la ciudad estaba en una batalla, los amigos se miraron y asintieron, Agumon y Gabumon pasaron a ser Greymon y Garurumon, los chicos se subieron en sus digimon y salieron a la intemperie llamando la atención a los dos Megadramon que cazaban cerca del salón del castillos.

Bien es tiempo de irnos – ordeno T.K y todos salieron del salón.

¿A dónde iremos? – Carlo no sabia para donde ir.

Hay un refugio al norte del castillo – Davis apunto a donde deberían dirigirse.

Bien ahí iremos –

T.K, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon y los demás corrieron por los jardines del Castillo viendo como en el suelo había gente muerta, era una escena muy fea de ver, Kari paso su mirada al cielo para no ver a la gente que antes se estaba divirtiendo en la fiesta, pero ahí fue donde vio a otro Megadramon volar, este no se percato de ellos, los jóvenes siguieron su camino pero se toparon con un obstáculo, una torre fue derrumbada y no les permitía el paso, Davis sugirió que tenían que rodear por las afueras del castillo, al no haber otra opción salieron de los terrenos del castillo y lo que vieron fue una gran batalla en las calles de la ciudad, frente a ellos unos soldados eran atacado por una grupo de Blossomon y Mushroomon, solo les hacían frente unos soldados con un Growlomon, Octomon y un Gorillamon, tras estos soldado estaban los reyes.

Debemos ayudarlos – Davis y Veemon salieron corriendo en dirección a la batalla.

Davis cuidado – grito T.K al ver como un Megadramon lanzaba su ataque, este golpeo cerca de donde iba Davis y Veemon, el rubio y los demás no pudieron hacer nada, solo frente a ellos quedaba una gran llama – no puede ser.

No debemos quedarnos aquí, hay viene de nuevo – los jóvenes corrieron y se adentraron en una de las calles angostas cercanas para ocultarse del digimon que surcaba los cielos.

Los jóvenes siguieron andando, la ciudad estaba en llamas, T.K y Kari estaban muy preocupado por sus hermano pues no sabían si estarían con bien. T.K quien iba al frente se asomo por una esquina para ver si no se acercaban enemigos por la calle, ahí vio un grupo de digimon que se acercaban enseguida les hizo una seña a los demás que se detuvieran, pronto se escondieron, T.K vio como pasaban cerca de ellos todos comandados por un digimon en forma de títere de madera.

Sigan buscando debemos eliminar a todo el que se nos oponga – hablo el líder.

Si señor – todos siguieron andando.

Los jóvenes salieron de sus escondites al ver que todo estaba libre, salieron y comenzaron andar de nuevo por las calles angostas y callejones.

¿Quién habrá sido aquel títere? – Carlo tenia la duda, pues no había visto un digimon así.

Ni idea –

T.K, ¿Dónde estarán nuestros hermanos? –

Tranquila Kari, seguro que están bien pronto los veremos –

Cuidado – Catherine se lanzo hacia atrás seguida por los demás para evitar el ataque de un enorme Okuwamon.

Debemos pelear – T.K miro a su Patamon ambos se enfrentaron a su oponente, Patamon paso a ser un Angemon.

No te permitiré que les hagas daño – Angemon se enfrento a Okuwamon.

Yo ayudare – Catherine hizo pasar su Floramon a un Kiwimon.

Ambos digimon lucharon contra el digimon pero era fuerte, aprovechando que Kiwimon le distrajo Angemon con su "Golpe de Fe" saco de combate al Okuwamon. Angemon y Kiwimon regresaron a su forma novato.

Bien hecho hacen un gran equipo –Carlo felicito a sus amigos, Catherine se sonrojo, Kari se sintió mal y algo de celos.

Debemos movernos rápido –

Kari vamos – Gatomon saco de su pensamiento a Kari y siguió a los demás.

Después de unas calles al doblar en una esquina se toparon por sorpresa a Tai, Matt, Agumon y Gabumon eran seguidos por dos soldados, todos tenían algunas heridas como muestra de que estuvieron en combate.

Hermano – hablaron T.K y Kari - ¿Están bien?

Si no se preocupen – Matt se acerco a Matt – Y, ¿Davis?

No lo logro – T.K miro al suelo.

Ya veo –

Matt no hay tiempo debemos irnos – cada vez se escuchaban menos explosiones y gritos de guerra.

Cierto, bien andando –

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Catherine

Fuera de la ciudad –

Todos empezaron andar con sigilo por la ciudad para poder salir de la capital la cual había caído en manos de los invasores, ahora deberían ocultarse en el inmenso bosque que rodeaba la ciudad para poder ocultarse y mantenerse a salvo.


	5. El paso de la montaña

_**Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?. Bueno hoy es sábado y llega el nuevo capitulo. Esta semana me dio un gran ataque de escritor y he avanzado mucho en la historia, todo gracias a ustedes, y la verdad me esta gustando como va quedando, ojala que cuando lo lean también les encante como a mi de escribirlo. **_

**_patamon takaishi_: Gracias por el review, espero sigas leyendo mi historia =).**

**_anaiza18__: _Ya veras que pasara en el bosque =) y si te puedo adelantar que veremos a los Dark Master haha.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Gracias por tu review y me hace feliz que te gustara el cap. anterior, ojala este también sea de tu agrado =).**

**_Takari: _Hey que bueno que te gusto el cap. =) y sobre tus dos preguntas, una se contesta en este capitulo.**

**_DRAVEN GLEON5: _Lo que cuenta es la intención =), gracias por el review, espero este capitulo también se te haga interesante. **

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 5: El pasó de la Montaña

La ciudad estaba en ruinas, las calles estaban repletas de escombros, cuerpos y uno que otros digimon rondando el lugar en busca de sobrevivientes, el humo se hacia presentes en partes de la ciudad, los jóvenes, sus digimon y los dos solados estaban cerca de poder salir, todos corrían de un callejón a otro para no ser vistos por el enemigo, Carlo al pasar de un lado a otro vio al fondo de la calle como se dibujaba el castillo de los Motomiya en ruinas, ya estaban a unos pasos de llegar al bosque.

Silencio – Matt se asomo en por la esquina de donde se escondían, pero no vio nada – Parece que no fue … - de nuevo escucho un sonido, era como si varios seres se les acercaran, los jóvenes escuchaban atentos pues cada vez se oían mas fuertes.

Matt, debemos movernos – T.K quien estaba enfrente de Kari en forma protectora miraba a su hermano, el mayor de los rubios volvió ha fijarse hacia fuera, no había nada.

No se ve nadie – Matt no quería arriesgarse a ser descubiertos pues contra un ejército en donde la mayoría eran digimon nivel ultra, no podía correr el riesgo.

Yo creo que no ha de ser … - Carlo empezó a reír algo fuerte, todos giraron a verlo molestos, el era el ultimo en la fila, detrás del joven de cabello obscuro era babeado por su caballo, detrás de este se ubicaban otros dos, eran los caballos de T.K, Matt y Catherine – Ya "Zar" déjame.

Nuestros caballos – T.K se acerco al suyo y le empezó acariciar – que listos, han venido por nosotros.

Bien hecho, amigo – Matt le daba unas palmadas a su caballo – con ellos nos moveremos mas rápido.

Ni tanto – un soldado hablo, los demás le prestaron atención – somos trece si contamos a los digimon y solo hay cuatro caballos.

No se preocupen por nosotros – Agumon miro al soldado – nosotros le podemos seguir el paso a los caballos, ¿Cierto Gabumon?

Claro –

Y yo puedo ir volando – Patamon empezó a elevar vuelo.

Yo también soy rápida puedo darles seguimiento – Gatomon estaba dispuesta apoyar el plan.

Nuestros caballos son fuertes pueden llevar a dos pasajeros – Carlo animo a proseguir, Catherine vio a su digimon apenada.

¿Qué sucede Floramon? – Catherine se acerco a la digimon.

Yo nos soy muy rápida – la digimon miraba el suelo – solo los retrasare.

"Linda" es fuerte podra llevar a tres – el caballo de Catherine pareció entender porque relincho – Ves, Linda nos podrá llevar.

Será muy pesado para ella – Floramon no se veía animada, en eso se escucho como alguien o mejor dicho varios corrían, todos enseguida quedaron quietos y callados. Matt volvió asomarse ahora fue acompañado por Tai, ambos miraron que en la otra calle pasaban varios digimon corriendo y escuchando a uno decir que al otro lado de la ciudad aun había gente peleando.

Debemos ir ayudarlos – Tai le susurro a Matt.

No podemos, no ganaríamos nada –

Pero no los podemos abandonar –

Debemos – Matt se sentía mal por aquellos soldados que un peleaban pero si iban en su ayuda solo serian otras victimas mas – hay que aprovechar que están distraídos y salir de la ciudad.

Maldición- Tai miro perderse al ultimo digimon – bien andando.

Los jóvenes montaron en parejas los caballos, T.K y Kari en uno, Tai y Matt en otro, Carlo con un soldado y Catherine con el otro soldado y Floramon. Al notar que donde se hallaban estaba desierto emprendieron el cabalgo a toda velocidad para salir de la ciudad dominada por los enemigos, pasaron con gran velocidad entre las calles llegando a un lugar donde frente a ellos podía dibujarse los árboles del gran bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. El viaje era guiado por los soldados ya que nadie conocía esas zonas del reino Motomiya y según ellos sabían de un lugar donde se podrían refugiar.

(-)

Los chicos llevaban cabalando bastante tiempo, pasaban por los frondosos árboles del bosque en dirección al norte pues según los soldados en aquel lugar había una fortaleza donde encontrarían ayuda. Iban a toda velocidad cuando Matt noto que el caballo de Catherine se quedaba rezagada, este ordeno a su caballo que se detuviera este acto llamo la atención de los demás que también detuvieron su andar, pronto entendieron el porque de su parada.

Tu caballo esta cansado – Matt se le acerco a Catherine, la rubia asintió – entiendo lleva mucha carga, será mejor acampar.

Es peligroso detenernos aquí – Tai no creía que fuera una buena idea.

No hay otra opción – Matt empezó a bajar de su caballo – nuestros caballos también ya se notan agotados.

Mi hermano tiene razón – T.K se les fue acercando – además ya esta obscureciendo, será mejor descansar y mañana empezar de nuevo el viaje.

¿Estamos muy lejos a donde vamos? – Tai miro al soldado que iba con Carlo y era el que dirigía.

No, ya estamos muy cerca- el soldado miro a Tai pensar – pero si es peligroso viajar en la noche.

Bien, acampemos aquí –

Tan pronto como llego la noche los jóvenes, digimon y soldados se establecieron en el bosque para descansar, los digimon habían ido por leña para prender una fogata pues las noches en aquel lugar eran frías, Matt Tai y Carlo fueron por agua aun riachuelo que se encontraba cerca, T.K y Catherine aseguraban a los caballos en los árboles cercanos mientras que Kari y Gatomon recogían moras de un arbusto cercano, la joven de cabello castaño miraba cautelosamente a su rubio amigo y Catherine pues esta estaba muy pegada a T.K. Después de un rato todos quedaron sentados alrededor de la fogata, el silencio reinaba en el lugar y la seriedad se hacia presente, Tai fue el que rompió todo aquel ambiente.

Bien, Cuéntenos que fue lo que sucedió en la capital – Tai miro inquisitivamente a los soldados del reino Motomiya, estos miraron sin expresión al príncipe Yagami. Los demás se quedaron a la expectativa de lo que dijeran los soldados, y es que no habían tenido tiempo de haber preguntado eso hasta ese momento.

Príncipe pues vera … - el soldado que antes dirigía al grupo comenzó a explicar sobre la situación que conllevo al ataque de la capital, explico que los tres reinos y las tierras bárbaras del continente oriental "Server" estaban sumidas en una gran guerra contra un enemigo que surgió en el norte en las tierras mágicas del bosque solitario que era como le llamaban ahora, pues antes era conocido como el "Bosque azul" donde vivían los digimon – Hace diez años ese bello lugar se torno obscuro y malévolo, muchos digimon emigraron a las tierras cercanas para alejarse de aquel lugar. Pero hace cuatro años de esas tierras emergió un gran ejercito de digimon que ataco al reino vecino por sorpresa y también ataco las tierras bárbaras que limitaban con el bosque solitario – el soldado miraba fijamente la llama de la fogata mientras contaba la situación, todos le miraban atentamente – El norte se sumió en una gran y cruenta batalla y hace poco cayo, ahora ese ejercito se dirige hasta el sur comenzando atacar a nuestro reino vecino "Reon".

¿Quién dirige ese tal ejército de digimon? – pregunto T.K quien recordó que la ultima vez que supo de algo parecido era Devimon quien controlaba un ejercito de digimon.

Se hacen llamar los "Dark Masters" – hablo el otro soldado – o eso escuche.

¿Dark Masters? – Kari parecía aun confundida como los demás.

Si, no se mucho de ellos pero he escuchado que son digimon muy poderosos –

¿Qué tan poderosos? – Carlo temía saber la respuesta pero quería cerciorarse.

Nivel Mega – Carlo al escuchar al soldado cerró los ojos, era justo lo que suponía y no le agrado nada, los demás se quedaron estupefactos.

No lo entiendo – sonó la voz enojada de Tai llamando la atención de todos - ¿Por qué no ayudaron a las tierras del norte?, ¿Cómo permitieron que llegara hasta estos limites esta guerra?

Yo solo soy un soldado – se escuso el que había contado la historia – solos se que nuestros reyes al principio creyeron que era una simple rebelión de unos cuantos digimon, creyeron que el reino de "Bara" y los bárbaros no tendrían problemas contra ellos.

Y después de ver que iban perdiendo, ¿Por qué no ayudaron? – Matt también parecía molesto por la actitud del reino Motomiya de no ayudar.

Hasta hace poco supimos de la caída del norte, por lo que nos decidimos a resguardar – hablo el otro soldado, estos tenían tales conocimientos pues eran asistentes de un general.

Por lo menos se han aliado con el reino de "Reon", ¿No? – T.K traba de ver que al menos trataban de hacer algo para resolver el conflicto.

Me temo que no, aquel reino dice poder solo contra aquel enemigo – el soldado se notaba angustiado – Siempre se han caracterizados por ser una población bastante fuerte y solitaria.

Que estupidez – Catherine lanzo una rama a la fogata – que malas decisiones han tomado.

Sin mencionar que no le contaran nada de esto a mi padre – ahora era Kari la enojada y mas que nada indignada – Comenzaron una alianza con nuestro reino sin advertirnos que estaban en guerra.

Princesa le repito yo solo soy un soldado, todo esto fue decisión de nuestros reyes –

Esos Motomiyas – pronuncio Tai entre dientes – nos expusieron al traernos aquí sabiendo de su situación.

Y, ¿Cuál ese refugio a donde nos llevan? – Catherine se había preguntado todo el camino eso, también quería enfriar un poco las cosas.

Vamos a la fortaleza militar ubicada en el "Paso de la Montaña" – el soldado saco un mapa del continente, la extendió en el suelo para que todos miraran, ahí en las costas del centro del continente se hallaba el reino Motomiya que era protegida por una cadena de montañas, si seguías el camino recto hacia el occidente se ubicaba el reino de "Reon" al norte de este y del reino Motomiya se postraban las tierras bárbaras y aun mas al norte, en el noroeste, se ubicaba el reino de "Bara" a su lado en el este esta el "Bosque solitario", también vieron que en el sur solo decía "Zona de Salvajes" – Vamos a esta fortaleza que es la que nos queda mas cerca – todos volvieron a ver las tierras Motomiyas observando que el la cadena de montañas en la parte norte habían tres fortalezas.

¿Pero no habrá sido atacada por el enemigo? – T.K miro que el único lugar por donde podía haber penetrado el enemigo eran esas zonas.

No lo creo, la única que debió haber sido atacada seria esta – el soldado apunto a la fortaleza mas al norte – si pasaran esa tenían acceso directo a la capital.

Bien – T.K no estaba muy convencido.

Después de toda la platica decidieron irse a descansar ya que aun les quedaba un trayecto de viaje y querían salir a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, para seguridad hicieron turnos para hacer guardia, los primero en hacerla fueron Matt y Tai con Agumon y Gabumon, los demás descansarían en el suelo sobre sus capaz para no quedar directamente sobre la tierra.

(-)

Después del turno de Matt y Tai, los siguientes fueron los soldados seguidos de Carlo y Catherine y al final les toco a T.K y Kari con sus digimon. Carlo iría a despertar a T.K mientras que Catherine a la princesa.

Sabes Carlo, creo que no hay que despertar a la princesa – Catherine miraba a Kari dormir placidamente abrazando a su gatomon.

Ella se ofreció hacer también guardia y el príncipe Tai estuvo de acuerdo – Carlo sabia las intensiones de su amiga.

Yo puedo hacer guardia con T.K –

Ya has de estar cansada –

No, todavía puedo hacer mas guardia, cierto Floramon – la chica miro a su digimon.

Cierto Catherine – Floramon le apoyo.

Venga Catherine, ve a descansar aparte de que no creo quieras desobedecer a nuestro príncipe – Carlo le miro a los ojos, sabia que eso la doblegaría.

Bien – ambos fueron a despertar a los que los relevarían en la guardia.

(-)

Ya habían pasado un tiempo en que T.K y Kari rondaban las cercanías del campamento para mantener guardia, Gatomon y Patamon les seguían de cerca, los digimon estaban extrañados del silencio que había entre los jóvenes pues esto era muy extraño en ellos dos.

Están muy callados – Patamon comento viendo a sus compañeros unos pasos mas adelante para que no lo oyeran.

Supongo que es por lo sucedido –

¿La batalla en la capital? –

No, me refiero al compromiso de Kari –

Ah ya veo – Patamon sabia que T.K estaba muy triste por tal compromiso – T:K desde que lo supo ha estado muy desanimado.

También Kari – Gatomon miro a Patamon – Esos dos no se atreven a decirse lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

Creo que deberíamos darles una ayudadita –

Eso es lo que hay que hacer – Gatomon y Patamon se sonrieron – pero primero debemos de hacer bien la guardia.

(-)

Apenas el sol se asomo por el horizonte los jóvenes volvieron a emprender su viaje hacia la fortaleza en el Paso de la Montaña, en su cabalgata a lo lejos escucharon un gran gruñido por lo que todos se mantuvieron en alerta. Siguieron su andar con una buena velocidad, según el soldado ya estaban a poca distancia de su destino por lo que apretaron aun mas el paso, pues ya se podían ver las enormes montañas sobre las copas de los árboles, el soldado informo que debían subir unos cuantas millas mas de la montaña.

Después de un corto tiempo de entre los árboles se dibujaban unas largas torres dando a saber que ya habían llegado a la fortaleza, pero algo no estaba bien, de entre las torres salía humo y la estructura se veía dañada. Al llegar a las murallas de la fortaleza y postrarse frente a la gran puerta entraron con mucha precaución pues no sabían si habría aun peligro, al terminar de pasar por el gran pasillo de la entrada llegaron a un patio donde pudieron darse cuenta de algo terrible.


	6. Guerrera cabellos de fuego

_**Hola, ¿Cómo han están? Primero que nada muchas gracias por los review, me hacen el día cada ves que veo me llego uno =), enserio muchas gracias y espero demostrar mi gratitud en cada capitulo haha. Bueno me imagino que los habré sorprendí al actualizar hoy, la razón es que no podré actualizar el sábado y también lo hago para no hacerles largo la espera haha.**_

**_patamon takaishi_: Pues ya veras lo que encontraron en aquel lugar y sobre los elegidos creo que este capitulo te dejara con emoción, eso espero haha.**

**_anaiza18__: _Pues yo no lo veia como aprovecharse hehehe, pero hay que entenderla, esta enamorada xD.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Que puedo decir ante tu review, solo decir ¡Muchas gracias!, me da gusto que te este gustando mi historia =). Para que no sufras porque subo los sábados ahora lo subí antes haha.**

**_Takari121: _No te preocupes, no me molesta, de hecho me encanta que me pregunten ya que eso me dice que si leen mi fic hahaha. Lo de Davis seguirá siendo un misterio muajajaa ;), lo de que les asombro en este capitulo lo descubrirás. **

**_DRAVEN GLEON5: _Muchas gracias por el review, lamento dejarte con la intriga pero ya aquí esta la continuación, hasta días antes =), aunque no se si este capitulo te deje igual que el anterior hehe. **

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 6: Guerrera cabellos de fuego

El lugar era desgarrador, cadáveres regados por todos lados era lo único que mostraba aquella fortaleza, signos de una feroz batalla habían por todos lados. T.K, Tai, Matt y compañía bajaron de sus caballos, solo Kari y Carlo se quedaron en los suyos, todos desenvainaron sus espadas por si alguien seguía por ahí, caminaban con mucha cautela por el gran patio que emanaba un desagradable olor ocasionando que los presentes se taparan la nariz para evitar tal hedor. Tai y Matt fueron a las partes de arriba de la fortaleza, T.K y Catherine rondaron por los pasillos de la parte inferior, los soldados de Motomiya se dirigieron cada uno a una de las dos torres, mientras tanto Carlo y los digimon se quedaron resguardando a Kari, la joven se sentía mal por el trato pues ella también quería ser de ayuda.

No queda nadie con vida – Matt venia con Tai – Esos malditos mataron a todos.

Son unos despiadados – Tai mostraba en su rostro que algo le desagrado.

¿No encontraron a nadie hermano? –

No – respondió secamente Tai.

No hay rastros de enemigos – T.K y Catherine se acercaron al grupo.

Solo encontramos una carnicería – la rubia se notaba asqueada.

Esos bastardos son sanguinarios – T.K se notaba molesto por todo lo que presenciaban.

Aaaaaaaaaah – escucharon un desgarrador grito de alguien a los lejos, Matt y T.K corrieron en la dirección donde provenía el ruido, los demás se quedaron por ordenes de Matt, Tai quiso acompañarlos pero Carlo lo detuvo.

Los hermanos pasaban a toda velocidad por los callejones de la fortaleza, por todo el camino solo había manchas de sangre pero ningún cadáver, esto les preocupo. A lo lejos se volvió a escuchar el grito, los jóvenes aumentaron su velocidad, pronto doblaron en una esquina y llegaron a otro patio, lo que vieron fue demasiado triste. Frente a los rubios se posaban los dos soldados, uno de ellos arrodillado frente a un cuerpo amarrado a un gran poste de madera, el otro parado a su lado simplemente viendo el suelo.

¿Qué sucede? – Matt se acerco a los soldados, estos no voltearon a verlos.

Mi hermano – hablo el soldado arrodillado – ha muerto, mi hermano – Matt y T.K no supieron que decir simplemente se quedaron callados como el otro soldado - ¿Por qué el?, era tan joven y pronto seria su cumpleaños – Matt miro al joven en el poste, se notaba de una edad similar a la de su hermano, sintió un gran vacío en su estomago al pensar si estuviera en la situación de aquel soldado, pronto vio como T.K se acerco al afligido y le tomo del hombro mientras este lloraba desconsolado.

(-)

Matt, T.K y demás decidieron darle un entierro digno a los caídos en el fuerte por lo que pasaron un buen rato enterrando a todos, dejaron para el final al hermano del soldado quien con una emotivas palabras le dio sepultura, todos los presentes sintieron un nudo en sus gargantas al pensar lo que ellos sentirían en una situación así.

Al rato de terminar su labor todos decidieron salir de aquella fortaleza y volverse adentrar en el bosque, y así lo hicieron. Ahora no todos viajaron en caballos, los soldados decidieron ir a pie, Matt y T.K también para dejar descansar a sus caballos de cargar tanto peso. El camino fue en silencio total, todos se estaban dando cuenta que estaban metidos en una gran lío.

¿Y ahora a donde iremos? – pregunto de pronto Carlo sacando de sus pensamientos a todos.

Debemos irnos lejos de estas tierra – T.K sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar por su rostro – Por lo visto el reino Motomiya ha caído.

O la mayoría – Catherine miro al rubio – Por lo menos el norte del reino esta bajo el dominio del enemigo.

Entonces deberíamos ir al sur – comento un soldado.

Imposible, el enemigo se dirige para allá, si vamos seria un suicidio – Gatomon se notaba pensativa.

Deberíamos volver al mar y regresar a nuestro reino – Kari miro a T.K quien asentía.

Es cierto, debemos volver y advertir a nuestro reino de lo que sucede en el continente – T.K apoyo a Kari, ya que tenia razón puesto que al huir de la capital no tuvieron opción mas que ir hasta esos lugares, pero ahora que ya estaban en relativa calma podrían tratar de volver a las costas.

Es lógico pensar que las costas pueden estar ya bajo ataque – Matt se notaba calculador – pero es cierto debemos tratar de regresar.

Matt, no te preocupes que nosotros podremos abrir paso hasta allá – Gabumon se notaba animado.

Entre todos podremos enfrentar al enemigo mientras huimos – Agumon levanto un brazo dejando ver sus garras.

Eso es imposible – Tai llamo la atención de los dos digimon.

¿Por qué dices eso Tai? –

Ese ejercito de digimon esta compuesto en su mayoría por nivel Ultra – Tai paso sobre una rama quebrándola – en la capital corrimos con suerte de toparnos con puros nivel Campeón, pero si nos volvemos a enfrentar a ellos ahora si veremos a niveles mayores.

No nos da miedo – Patamon salio volando de la cabeza de T.K – Podremos contra quien sea.

No, será mejor pensar una mejor manera de llegar a las costas sin pelear – Kari miro a su Gatomon, una nueva ráfaga de viento paso por ellos, esta era aun mas fría.

Por ahora será mejor detenernos, el frío nos puede perjudicar – Catherine cruzaba sus brazos.

Buscaron un lugar entre el bosque donde lo árboles les podrían cubrir algo de las ráfagas de viento que se desataron en el bosque, para fortuna de todos antes de partir de la fortaleza se llevaron todo lo que pudiera servirles por lo que llevaban unos abrigos que habían encontrado en algunas habitaciones, también tomaron materiales que les ayudarían hacer tiendas de campaña donde podrían dormir. Prepararon el lugar pues pensaron quedarse en esa zona por aquel día de luto, una gran fogata fue encendida en la mitad, entre las tres tiendas, Matt y Tai junto con Gabumon y Agumon terminaban de colocar la última tienda mientras tanto Catherine y Carlo rondaban las cercanías, los dos soldados estaban sentados en unos árboles a lo lejos.

Hola – saludo T.K a Kari quien sentada junto al fuego acariciaba a Gatomon.

Hola – respondió la joven, Gatomon miro a los dos chicos, luego dirigió su mirada a Patamon quien estaba a los pies del rubio, el pequeño digimon entendió lo que le quería decir su amiga digimon.

Kari, ahorita regresamos – Gatomon no permitió que Kari reaccionara y salio junto con Patamon a donde estaban Tai y Matt, T.K se quedo extrañado por la reacción de los digimon.

¿Cómo estas? – T.K se sentó junto a su amiga.

Cansada – Kari no miraba al rubio, solo se quedaba mirando las llamas de la fogata – y frustrada.

¿Frustrada? –

Si, me siento como un estorbo – Kari cambio su tierna voz a una afligida – todos ayudan en algo, todos pelean pero yo solo estoy detrás de uno de ustedes sin poder hacer nada.

Kari, es que tu eres la princesa – T.K le miraba fijamente – te debemos proteger.

No es justo – Kari giro a T.K – que me protejan solo por ser la princesa, yo también se cuidarme sola y puedo ayudar.

Yo no solo te cuido por eso – Kari miro asombrada a T.K, la joven le preguntaría a que se refería cuando la voz de Tai los interrumpió.

¡Kari! –

Dime, hermano – Kari se molesto con su hermano por interrumpir la platica.

Tu y Catherine dormirán en esta tienda – el joven castaño le mostró la tienda que acababan de formar.

Bien – Kari quiso retomar la plática pero fue T.K quien hablo primero.

No te sientas mal, Kari – T.K se levanto – se que te puedes cuidar sola, se de lo que eres capaz – con esto el joven partió con Carlo y Catherine que llegaban de su ronda.

El atardecer llego a su clímax, aun con el sol en todo su resplandor los vientos en aquel bosque en esas épocas del año eran muy frías. Todos comían un delicioso jabalí que Matt y T.K habían cazado y que Carlo había cocido con la llama de la gran fogata, nadie entablaba alguna conversación en ese momento solo se escuchaba el silbido del viento y alguno que otro ruido que hacían al comer. La tarde parecía tranquila, ya todos habían terminado de comer a excepción de Tai y Agumon que comían un pedazo de carne cuando sintieron un temblor.

¿Qué ha sido eso? – Tai miro a para todos lados.

Escuchen – Carlo silencio a todos para captar que el temblor era por pasos.

Se acercan – Catherine puso una mano en su espada lista para cualquier cosa, los demás le imitaron.

Kari – la joven miro a su amigo T.K quien le paso una espada que habían tomado en la fortaleza, la joven asintió y tomo decidida la espada, lo único malo era ese vestido que aun traía de la fiesta.

Grrrruuuuuaaaa – escucharon unos gritos y los árboles que les protegían del viento fueron derrumbados por uno enormes Rockmon, si no le fallaba el calculo a los jóvenes eran unos ocho pero estos eran acompañados por Woodmon que eran quince mas.

Maldición, son demasiados – grito Carlo.

Oigan ustedes – hablo un Redveggiemon que salio de entre aquel grupo de digimon – será mejor que se rindan y sirvan a nuestro señor Puppetmon.

Me importa poco quien sea ese tal pupeton o como lo llames, nosotros no serviremos a nadie – Tai le amenazo con su espada al digimon.

No hay nadie que se le oponga a uno de los Dark Master – "Con que asi se llama uno de esos tales Dark Master" pensó Matt.

Me importa una fregada – Tai se ergio junto a el estaba Agumon.

Bien si así lo desean morirán – el digimon rojo giro y se empezó a retirar - ¡Mátenlos! – los Rockmon y los woodmon se lanzaron en ataque contra los jóvenes y sus digimon.

Agumon –

Gabumon –

Patamon –

Floramon –

¡Digievolicionen! – ordenaron los jóvenes pertenecientes a la "Guardia Blanca", en eso aparecieron Greymon, Garurumon, Angemon y Kiwimon.

Gatomon también ayuda – Kari sabia que su digimon estaba en el nivel Campeón al igual que los digimon de sus amigos por lo que podría ayudar.

Una batalla se libro en aquella zona del bosque, los Rockmon se encargaban de pelear contra los digimon de los jóvenes mientras los Woodmon iban directo los chicos. Tai con su espada luchaba contra un Woodmon que era resistentes a las embestidas de la espada del joven, Tai trato de alejarlo con una patada pero pronto otro Woodmon le ataco por un costado lanzándolo al suelo, a unos pasos de ahí Matt aniquilaba a un Woodmon que casi logra enterrarle uno de sus brazos de madera picudos, el rubio giro y miro como dos Woodmon se acercaban amenazadores a Tai, el joven corrió enseguida en su ayuda, mientras corría saco una daga de un costado de su cinturón y se lo lanzo a un digimon dándole en de lleno en la parte superior de su "rostro" este cayó al suelo, el otro al ver al rubio venir se le lanzo pero Garurumon lo pesco en el aire con su hocico y lo lanzo lejos.

Gracias Garurumon – dicho esto el digimon siguió en combate, Matt se acerco a Tai tendiéndoles una mano – Venga Tai, se que eres mas fuerte.

Solo les estaba dando una oportunidad de hacerme algo – los amigos bromearon pero pronto fueron rodeados por otros tres Woodmon.

Bien, espero que ha estos no les des chance – los amigos encararon a sus adversarios.

En otro lugar de la batalla, T.K y Kari estaban de espaldas uno con el otro pues eran rodeados por cinco Woodmon, el rubio miro de reojo a su amiga quien sostenía firme la espada, de pronto la joven con la espada desgarro parte de su vestido que para entonces ya no lucia como hace unos días.

Me estorba la falda – comento la castaña.

Bien, ahora si pelearemos de verdad – T.K le sonrío a Kari quien le regreso el gesto, los Woodmon se les lanzaron en un ataque a los jóvenes, T.K evadió un golpe de un agresor para pronto clavarle la espada, Kari por su parte tuvo dificultades pues peleaba por su espada con un digimon que repelió el ataqué de Kari, el rubio al percatarse de esto corto los brazos del Woodmon con esto Kari se quedo con su espada, quedo algo asustada de ver aquel digimon tirado - ¿Te encuentras bien, Kari?

Si, gracias – la joven vio como un Woodmon se acercaba por la espalda del rubio, Kari empujo un poco a lado a T.K y clavo su espada en el digimon.

Ya estamos a mano – T.K miro sorprendido a Kari, la joven estaba asustada.

Carlo, Catherine y los dos soldados terminaban con sus agresores mientras tanto Angemon, Greymon, Garurumon y Floramon lograron acabar con los Rockmon. Todos se hallaban felices porque habían logrado salir de aquel embrollo, pero aquella alegría se opaco por una preocupación al ver como llegaban otros Woodmon y Rockmon en mayor numero, esto llegaron ayudar a los heridos de la anterior batalla.

Estamos perdidos – hablo un soldado

Hasta aquí llegaron nuestros días – pronuncio el otro.

No hay que rendirnos – Tai se notaba cansado pero su valor le daba fuerza, aunque no la suficiente al ver como Greymon volvió a ser un Agumon. Angemon, Kiwimon y Garurumon les paso lo mismo al volver a su forma de novato.

Lo siento Tai – Agumon se sintió mal al no poder seguir en nivel campeón.

¡Lo sentimos! – exclamaron los demás.

No se preocupen – T.K sonrío a los digimon.

Aun así pelearemos – Kari los ánimo.

Los digimon sirvientes de Puppetmon avanzaban hasta donde se hallaban el grupo de jóvenes, estos se pusieron en forma de combate, sabían que no saldrían de esta pero no dejarían de dar pelea. Cuando los digimon malvados se les acercaron escucharon unas trompetas y gritos de personas y digimon que salieron detrás de ellos corriendo en dirección en contra de los sirvientes del Dark Master, eran tantos que superaron fácil el numero de Rockmon y Woodmon dándoles una victoria casi rápida y sin caídos en batalla.

Tai miro asombrado como aquellas personas y digimon se empezaban agrupar, Matt trato de acercárseles pero pronto varias espadas y lanzas, mas algunas ballestas le apuntaron, y no solo a el si no también a sus amigos.

Calmados, somos buenos – exclamo Matt levantando los brazos y dejando caer su espada, T.K y Kari le imitaron, Catherine, Carlo y los soldados estaban en guardia, Tai quien estaba a un lado de Matt no tiro su espada pero tampoco estaba en guarda.

Eso lo juzgare yo – de entre el grupo que apuntaba a los jóvenes salio un hermosa joven de cabellos de fuego, una hermosa mirada seria y atractiva, una linda figura resaltada por su vestimenta de curo y de una edad igual a la de Matt y Tai. Los dos amigos al verla se quedaron cautivados por su belleza.


	7. La Resistencia

_**Hola, ¿Cómo han están? espero que muy bien. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi loca historia, sin ustedes esto hubiese terminada hace mucho haha, enserio muchas gracias y espero no defraudarlos en cada capitulo. Bueno pasando a otro punto les tengo una noticia, espero que buena haha, a partir de la otra semana y la que le sigue actualizare dos días, Lunes y Viernes, para que estén al pendiente =). Ahora pasemos a lo siguiente:**_

**_patamon takaishi_: Así es, Sora ha hecho su aparición.**

**_anaiza18__: _Fue la primera vez que Kari presencio una pelea, pero tendrá que aprender que la vida es dura. Con respecto a Sora ya apareció =), el inicio de la orden comienza hehe. Ken es un misterio hehe.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Me encantan tus reviews haha, me dan mucho animo =). Por eso por ti actualizare este viernes ;), espero te guste este capitulo.**

**_Takari121: _Me gusta que me pregunten, tu no te detengas en preguntar que yo te responderé con mucho gusto, mientras pueda ya que no quiero revelar lo que se viene. Si Sora ya apareció pero no se si abra Sorato, naaa claro que si habrá hahaha.**

**_DRAVEN GLEON5: _Yo seguiré mi historia mientras ustedes sigan leyéndola y animándome con sus review =). Sobre la intriga en este capitulo trate de no dejarte con tanta xD haha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 7: La Resistencia

La joven de cabello rojo ordeno que aprisionaran a Tai y compañía, estos con tal de no ocasionar algún altercado aceptaron ser amarrados de manos, ahora iban caminando con aquel grupo por el bosque sin saber a donde los llevarían. Matt observo como eran rodeados por varios hombres corpulentos, algunos acompañados por sus digimon.

Matt – escucho que le hablaba su hermano.

¿Qué sucede? –

¿Crees que sean confiables? –

No lo se, pero hay que averiguarlo –

Cierto, pero ellos no confían en nosotros – T.K miro como uno de los hombres le dirigía una mirada asesina – Debemos también estar precavidos por cualquier cosa.

Lo se hermano, lo tengo en mente –

Ustedes, cállense – ordeno un hombre de tez morena y corpulento que iba enfrente del grupo que los cuidaba.

Siguieron caminando por un largo rato subiendo por la montaña, los jóvenes ya estaban cansados pues amarrados de las manos se les dificultaba cuando escalaban algunas grandes rocas. T.K miro hacia mas atrás y junto a Catherine estaba Kari, la joven se notaba pensativa cuidando por donde pisaba ante aquel suelos rocoso mientras era seguida por un grande Gorillamon, el joven rubio estaba preocupado por ella pues era la primera ver que la joven estaba en un combate y lo que había visto pudo asustarla.

Llegamos – los jóvenes se percataron que llegaron a un gran campamento poblado por bastantes hombres, mujeres, niños y algunos digimon. Los escoltas de los jóvenes y soldados los empujaron para que se quedaran sentados cerca de uno de los árboles alejados del campamento, Matt vio como solo se quedaron dos hombres corpulentos a cuidarlos mientras los demás iban al campamento, el rubio no perdía de visto a la pelirroja.

Joven Ishida – le hablo en voz muy baja uno de los soldados Motomiya.

Dime –

Hay que tratar de huir, fuimos capturados por estos bárbaros – esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono despectivo.

Si bien nos tienen de prisioneros nos han salvado de una muerte segura – Matt estaba molesto con el soldado por su forma de expresarse – me imagino que no investigaran, mas no nos harán nada malo.

Al menos que les demos motivos – Tai quien había escuchado todo miro molesto al soldado.

No se porque se ponen así, estos son solo unos bárbaros – el soldado también se tornaba molesto – es gente sin clase.

Cállense, no susurren – llego una mujer de cabello negro ante los prisioneros – tu el rubio, vendrás conmigo.

Bien – Matt parecía decidido, un hombre corpulento lo levanto.

Yo debo de ir con el – Gabumon salto pues no quería ir dejar solo a su compañero.

Si van a llevar a alguien es a mi, yo soy el príncipe Yagami – Tai como pudo se fue levantando decidido.

Hermano – susurro Kari.

¿Un Príncipe? – la joven le miro extrañada, noto su ropa sucia y rota mas sin embargo se notaba que alguna vez fue fina – bien ustedes dos vendrán, pero sin digimon – Gabumon y Agumon replicarían pero con la mirada de sus compañero callaron.

Tai y Matt eran dirigidos por el hombre corpulento y la joven de cabellos negro, muy atractiva, por el campamento de aquellos denominados "Bárbaros". La gente al ver pasar a los jóvenes les miraban con una mirada dura y seca, según pensaron así era esa población. Prosiguieron su camino hasta llegar a una carpa de un color caqui, la joven entro primero seguida de los jóvenes quienes fueron empujados por el hombre corpulento, mas este no entero. Matt y Tai pasaron por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegaron en la parte mas amplia del lugar, el cual era iluminado por cuatro antorchas colocadas en las esquinas, todo era adornado por algunas pieles en el piso y en la cama principal, se hallaban armaduras y un gran escudo en la parte derecha de los jóvenes, una mesa con algo de comida a su izquierda y frente a ellos estaba la joven de cabellos negros, quien se acerco a un pequeño espacio divisor hecho de tela donde se podía ver la silueta de una joven cambiándose de ropa, Matt y Tai se sonrojaron el ver tal escena.

Alü – la joven se hinco cuando vio que una joven de cabello corto y rojo salía de entre las cortinas, la joven se acerco a la muchacha de rodillas y le toco el hombro, la joven se levanto – he traído a los lideres de los prisioneros como lo solicito – los jóvenes escuchaban que hablaba la joven pero no entendían esa extraña lengua que utilizaban.

Te lo agradezco Rein – la joven se acerco a los dos jóvenes, le miro con una seria mirada y los analizo – ¿Por qué me has traído a dos?

El joven de cabello castaño dice ser un príncipe –

¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – pregunto con un tono de intimidación la pelirroja.

Disculpe pero creo que lo mas cordial es que se presenten primero las damas – Tai trato de verse cortes pero ante esto la mirada de la pelirroja se torno molesta.

Aquí de nada servirán los buenos modales – Tai se molesto por la contestación he iba hablar pero Matt se le adelanto.

Soy Matt Ishida, Capitán de la Guardia Blanca del reino Yagami – Matt se inclino un poco, la pelirroja le miro mas tranquila al rubio – y aquí presente se encuentra mi señor príncipe Taichi Yagami – Matt miro a Tai quien permaneció parado firme ante la mirada de las jóvenes – si me permitiera saber el nombre de con quien trato.

… - la joven pelirroja les miro desconfiada pero algo en su interior le tranquilizaba al ver aquellos jóvenes – mi nombre es Sora líder de los "Sekira" y con eso les bastara por ahora.

Es un placer – la cortesía de Matt llamaba la atención de Sora, emanaba algo diferente a como era el príncipe.

Bien – Sora se acerco un poco mas a los jóvenes – quiero que me digan porque un príncipe de un reino que jamás he escuchado y jóvenes con digimon andaban solos por estas montañas boscosas.

Es una larga explicación – Tai hablo calmado pero dando un paso mas hacia Sora, la joven no se intimido quedándose plantada donde estaba.

Bien, explícame –

Nosotros somos de unas islas, el reino Yagami, mi reino – Tai comenzó a explicarle absolutamente todo, de su reino en las aguas del "Gran Mar", su relación con el reino Motomiya, el ataque a la capital, su huida, la fortaleza, y el ataque que sufrieron – y así llegamos ante usted.

Ya veo – Sora razonaba lo que le habían relatado, miro a Rein recibiendo una mirada de que ella también les creía – les creo, esos Dark Master avanzan muy rápido.

¡Sora!, ¡Sora¡ - una dulce voz sonó tras los jóvenes, estos giraron para ver como entraba una Biyomon que para recuerdo de Tai y Matt les recordó a la gran Adar de la isla File, pero a diferencia de esta la Biyomon que entraba no tenia la cicatriz característica de la Adar.

Dime Biyomon –

Los hombres preguntan ansiosos de cuando alcanzaremos a Puppetmon – los jóvenes no entendían el lenguaje que de nuevo utilizaban.

Pronto – solo supo decir eso Sora mirando a los jóvenes.

(-)

En las periferias del campamento T.K miraba a Kari en el arbol de enfrente mirando el cielo, Patamon y Gatomon como los otros digimon los pusieron retirados a ellos por seguridad. El rubio necesitaba hablar con su amiga, quiera saber que pensaba pues por primera vez no podia ver en su rostro lo que en ella pasaba y esto le frustraba, al momento de que uno de los cuidadores se fue con su compañero a platicar se acerco poco a poco a Kari.

Kari – le hablo con voz queda.

¡T.K! – la joven salio de sus pensamientos al verlo a su lado.

¿Te encuentras bien? – la mirada de T.K se notaba preocupado por ella y la joven se percato de esto.

No – soltó Kari quien sabía que siempre podía ser sincera con su amigo quien le miraba confundido – nada de esto esta bien, esos digimon los tuvimos que matar.

Kari, se que esto es duro para ti pues nunca habías vivido esto – T.K no encontraba palabras certeras para calamar a su amiga, pero aun así lo intentaría – ellos no se tentarían el corazón si te tuvieran para asesinarte, nosotros tuvimos que defendernos.

No debería de pasar esto – Kari miro a T.K con una mirada de tristeza, esto golpeo el interior del rubio.

En el mundo hay mucha maldad, mucha obscuridad – T.K recordó lo que vivieron en la isla File y en su mente apareció Devimon.

Lo dices por Devimon – Kari pareció leerle la mente a T.K.

Si, pero no solo por el – T.K se acerco mas a Kari – en el mundo hay peores que el y nosotros debemos de luchar por que la Luz y la Esperanza dominen esa obscuridad y maldad.

Debo de ser fuerte, lo se – Kari tapo su rostro en el hombro de T.K.

Eres fuerte, Kari – T.K le miro tiernamente con esos ojos azules – eres mas fuerte que yo, eso lo aseguro.

No bromeo – la joven le dio un golpecito en el hombro al rubio.

No bromeo, lo digo sinceramente – T.K recordaba como Kari siendo tan pequeña nunca perdió la compostura al ser secuestrada por aquel ser malvado en la isla File.

Gracias – Kari miro a T.K quien le sonreía, la joven al ver esa sonrisa sintió que su corazón se llenaba de Luz y era limpiado de toda ese temor que la dominaba, así que le devolvió la sonrisa.

(-)

Sora, Biyomon y Rein hablaban algo en su idioma mientras los jóvenes solo les miraban extrañados, Matt giro a Tai quien no perdía detalle de Sora, al parecer le gustaba.

¿De que crees que hable? – Tai volteo a su amigo.

De nosotros – Matt observo como las jóvenes les lanzaban unas vertiginosas miradas.

Oh, espero que sea algo bueno – Tai vio como Sora se les acercaba mientras sacaba una gran cuchilla con una hoja de metal alargada y curveada – Muy bien, será mejor que pienses bien lo que harás con esa cuchilla.

Calla – Sora tomo las manos de Tai y corto la gruesa soga que habían usado para amarrar sus manos, luego tomo las de Matt he hizo lo mismo – Confío en ustedes, así que lo dejo en libertad.

Se lo agradecemos – Matt pediría por sus amigos pero no fue necesario ya que Sora ordeno a Rein que liberaran a los demás.

Bien podrán irse cuando deseen – Sora dio media vuelta dando la espalda a los jóvenes.

Pero… - Matt se quedo esperando a que Sora le dijera como referirse a ella.

Dime Alü –

Alü, me gustaría saber si nos podría contar que es lo que esta sucediendo exactamente en este continente –

¿Qué sus aliados Motomiya no les contaron? – Tai al recordar esto una vena en su frente se empezó a marcar, Sora al ver los rostros de Matt y Tai supuso que no.

Pues vera, nuestros "aliados" nos ocultaron ese pequeño detalle – Tai se notaba molesto.

Ya veo – Sora les miro un poco – bien será mejor que sepan, pues querrán preparar a su reino ante tal peligro, tomen asiento – los jóvenes tomaron asiento en dos sillas de madera cercas de la mesa donde se posaba la comida, al verlos tomar asiento comenzó su relato – En las tierras del norte donde el frío abunda y los días calidos son un tesoro, se encuentra un bosque que florecía aun con tal clima, era conocido como el bosque azul, era el reino de los digimon "Salvajes" mas solo es el nombre pues solo se les conoce así por no tener un compañero humano. Hace mas un siglo de ese bosque empezó a decaer volviéndose solitario y obscuro muchos digimon empezaron a huir de esas tierras, al principio nadie tomo importancia hasta hace unos cuatro años cuando de aquel bosque, ahora conocido como "El bosque Solitario" surgió un gran ejecito de digimon y empezaron atacar al reino de Bara y las orillas de nuestras tierras – Tai paso por su mente "tierras bárbaras" pero por el bien de todos se quedo callado, Matt por su parte pensó que hasta ese momento todo concordaba con lo que el soldado del reino Motomiya les había contado – en un principio la situación era controlada, el reino de Bara tenia un gran ejercito que los mantuvo a raya, incluso nos ayudo en muchas ocasiones ya que nuestro pueblo siempre ha estado fragmentado en grupos y un ataque tan sorpresivo no lo podríamos aguantar solos – Sora miro a su Biyomon quien parecía recordar aquellos días.

Pero si estaba controlado, ¿Por qué no ganaron? – Matt necesitaba conocer todos os detalles.

Su ejército en un principio solo consto de digimon nivel Campeón como máximo – Biyomon se dirigió al rubio – pero solo nos probaron, pues al poco tiempo nos comenzaron atacar con digimon nivel Mega.

Como saben un digimon con compañero digievoluciona con su energía sumada a la de su compañero – Sora explicaba algo básico – por lo que máximo a lo que logran digievolucionar es nivel Campeón, mientras que un digimon salvaje se vale por si y aunque son pocos pueden llegar a un nivel Mega.

Es lo sabemos – Tai entendía a donde iba todo.

El ejercito de Bara contaba con soldados con digimon por lo que solo eran de nivel campeón – Sora volvió a posar su mirada en Biyomon – incluso nosotros tenemos guerreros con digimon, pero ante un nivel Mega todo se complica.

Era cuestión de tiempo su derrota – Matt veía como el curso de la guerra se tornaba mal para el reino y el pueblo de Sora.

Si, con dificultad logramos pequeñas victorias pero solo para retrasar lo inevitable – Sora apretó un puño, al parecer recordaba algo mas – teníamos superioridad numérica y es por lo que podíamos tener esas victorias, pero para un nivel mega se necesitaban sacrificar cuatro nivel campeo y varios guerreros.

Debieron de haber tomado decisiones difíciles – Matt sentía la frustración que emitía la chica de cabellos de fuego – lo que no entiendo es, ¿porque no pidieron ayuda a los reinos del centro?

Lo hicimos –

¿Cómo? – Tai y Matt no entendían, los soldados de Motomiya editaron eso de la historia.

Pedimos ayuda al reino de Reon incluso al Motomiya – la joven se levanto y se acerco a una antorcha – los Motomiya se hicieron lo que nunca les llego el mensaje mientras que Reon nos mando decir que en esas épocas del año su cultura no podía entrar en guerra, ¡malditos!

Esos Motomiya – Tai cada vez se molestaba con aquel reino.

Y fue cuando cayo el norte – el rubio se levanto de su asiento dando unos pasos a la joven.

Así lo es, Bara cayo primero – Sora giro al rubio – después de eso la sagrada capital de nuestras tierras también lo hizo, después de eso logre unir a los grupos dispersos y comenzamos una campaña de resistencia contra los Dark Master.

Y, ¿Los han seguido hasta acá? –

Si, pero este es solo un grupo de exploración – la Biyomon se acerco a la mesa tomando una manzana – todas nuestras fuerzas nos esperan mas allá de las montañas de este reino.

Esos Dark Master, ¿Sabes quien son? – Tai sentía gruñir su estomago al ver a la digimon comerse esa manzana.

Si, aunque solo he visto dos – Matt dejo pasar a Sora quien se acerco a Tai – Son cuatro, Puppetmon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon y el líder Piedmon.

¿En realidad son poderosos? – Tai y Sora se miraban fijamente.

Demasiado, he presenciado el poder de Puppetmon al que actualmente perseguimos –

Y, ¿Los otros tres? –

Machinedramon esta atacando las orillas nortes del reino de Reon, Metalseadramon cuida las aguas del norte y me imagino que ya lo ha hecho con las de Motomiya – Sora se acerco a un mapa los jóvenes también se le unieron para ver como estaba distribuido el continente – y Puppetmon esta capturando este reino para flanquear Reon, aunque no nos pidieron ayuda tratamos de detener las fuerzas de Puppetmon porque aunque el ejercito de Reon es numeroso, fuerte y poderoso si los golpean por dos lados será cuestión de tiempo en que caigan.

Hacen bien – Tai miraba aun el mapa.

Pero y, ¿Piedmon? –

Ese nunca sale del bosque solitario, me imagino que no lo ve necesario –

Esto esta peor de lo que imagine – Matt camino hacia la entrada con una mano en su barbilla – Tai, tenemos que entrar en la guerra.

Lo se amigo –

¿Qué es lo que dicen? –

Que les ayudaremos en esta guerra – Matt giro y miro fijamente los ojos de la líder de la resistencia, Sora. La joven vio un brillo especial en los ojos de aquel rubio quien estaba decidido a no permitir que esos denominados Dark Master dominaran el continente Server.


	8. Metalseadramon

**Lo prometido es deuda hehe, así que aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, se que ya es lunes en la noche pero es que la escuela, el trabajo y de mas cosas me permitieron poder actualizar hasta ahora, pero es lunes =). Veo que les gusta mi fic y eso me da demasiado gusto. Sobre los elegidos, calmantes montes hehe ya no tardan en aparecer =).**

**_anaiza18__: _Tai y Sora que cosas, es lo único que puedo decir hehe, sobre Kari y T.K el acercamiento se hará aun mas ;).**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Se que voy lento con el Takari pero no puedo evitarlo así soy, pausado en las cosas del amor u.u, amo esa pareja así que prometo habrá aun mas hehe. Matt y Sora teniendo mucha confianza entre ellos puede que sea el inicio de algo mas haha. Me da gusto que te haya inspirado para seguir con tu fic =), me avisas cuando actualices para darme una vuelta hehe.  
><strong>

**_Takari121: _Don´t worry ya vienen los digielegidos =), mas momentos T.K y Kari y de más =).**

**_DRAVEN GLEON5: _Muchas gracias enserio que me animas a seguir al decir que seguiras mi historia hasta el final =). Y siempre trato de no cometer errores ortograficos u otras cosas, por eso leo el capitulo antes de publicarlo hehe.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 8 MetalSeadramon

Rein caminaba con una mujer de mas edad que ella, se dirigían a los prisioneros para liberarlos, al llegar los dos guardias se acercaron a Rein y hablaron algo que al parecer no les pareció a los hombres, Carlo les miraba algo desconfiado cuando noto a uno de los guardias acércasele, este temió lo pero cuando saco su gran corvillo, lo tomo de los brazos y corto la soga que los amarraba.

Por orden de nuestra líder serán liberados – la suave voz de Rein sonó en el lugar – será mejor que me sigan – uno por uno los jóvenes fueron liberados al igual que sus digimon.

¿Qué ha pasado con nuestros amigos? – T.K pregunto por su hermano y Tai.

Ellos están con Alü – Rein se acerco a T.K con una mirada seductora – si me sigues los veras de nuevo – Kari y Catherine miraban con molestia como la joven de cabello negro pasaba un dedo por el pecho del rubio.

Bien llévanos con ellos, por favor –

Después de esto Rein dio media vuelta y empezó andar, T.K vio como por su lado pasaba Kari quien le dedico una mirada seria, después lo hizo Catherine, esto puso confuso al rubio. Los jóvenes y los soldados del reino Motomiya caminaron por el campamento hasta llegar a una gran carpa donde en la entrada se hallaban Tai, Matt y la chica de rojos cabellos. Agumon y Gabumon corrieron hacia sus compañeros.

Hermano – T.K se acerco a Matt - ¿Qué sucede?

Ya no somos prisioneros – respondió algo que T.K sabia – Alü nos a permitido unirnos a sus fuerzas.

¿De que hablas? – Catherine miro algo desconfiada a Sora.

Bien, vengan les explicaremos en otro lugar – Matt miro a Sora – permiso Alü.

Descansen, mañana partimos – Sora entro a su casa de campaña seguida de Biyomon y Rein.

Bien vengan – Tai empezó andar con Matt, los demás confundidos les siguieron.

Dieron unos pasos y llegaron a unas casas de campaña, Matt vio un tronco tirado cerca y se sentó ahí imitado por los demás, otros solo se sentaron en suelo.

Bien, ¿nos dirás que sucede? – T.K fue el único que no se sentó a lado de Matt.

Tranquilo hermano – Matt le miro jugando – No te aceleres.

Es que nos tienes en intriga, que han hablado con esa chica – Kari sentada a lado de su hermano sentía esa sensación de saber en que estaban metidos.

Bien, esto es lo que sucede – Tai comenzó a platicar sobre la charla que anteriormente tuvieron con Sora, todos pusieron atención al relato que mientras avanzaba algunas dudas surgían. Tai explico que se les unirían para pelear contra esos Dark Master, y que al día siguiente partirían a las costas para ir por el ejército de Yagami – Uniendo nuestras fuerzas con la resistencia y convenciendo al reino de Reon podremos tener una oportunidad de ganar.

¿Debemos de confiar en estas personas? – Catherine se notaba incomoda.

Pero se ven tan amigables – Carlo observo como un hombre les dedicaba una mirada cruda.

Confío en Sora – Matt hablo sin dudar – algo en ella me inspira confianza.

Hermano no debes de basarte solo en lo que sientes –

T.K tiene razón Matt y, ¿si nos traicionan o hacen alguna otra cosa? – Gabumon sentía la preocupación de T.K.

Yo opino igual que Matt – Tai ahora era el que parecía no saber lo que decía.

Tu siempre actúas entusiasta, hermano – Kari mas que reprocharle lo decía con una manera de recordarle que eso lo ha metido en muchos problemas – Debemos de ser mas cautelosos, no sabemos que pueda pasar.

Es cierto, esta gente es bárbara – un soldado salto – estos no tiene escrúpulos, códigos, honor.

No hables de algo que tu pueblo no ha demostrado – las palabras pronunciadas por Matt callaron al hombre de inmediato – confíen en nosotros, sabemos lo que hacemos – el silencio reino en el lugar.

Esta bien, te apoyo – T.K conocía bien a Matt y si el creía que era lo mejor era confiar en esa gente el también lo haría.

No se hable mas, somos bárbaros a partir de ahora – Carlo bromeo, pero al hacerlo en voz alta Tai rápido le tapo la boca y le regaño por lo descuidado.

Hagan lo que quieran – los soldados molestos se levantaron y caminaron unos pasos lejos de ahí.

Será mejor descansar – T.K miraba a los demás cansados y si partirían mañana era mejor que reposaran.

Hola lindo – el rubio menor escucho un voz a su espalda, al girar se topo de enfrente con la chica de cabello negro – He venido por orden de Alü, quien solicita la presencia de las jóvenes presentes – miro a Kari y Catherine.

¿Nosotras? – Kari no entendía el porque de tal petición.

Así es – Rein miro de nuevo a T.K y dio media vuelta – síganme.

Ve – Tai animo a Kari – todo esta bien.

Las dos chicas y sus digimon siguieron a Rein y pronto se perdieron de la visto de los jóvenes. T.K aprovecho que su hermano estaba recostado sobre el tronco que anteriormente lo uso para sentarse.

Matt –

Dime, Hermanito –

Hablaron de un tal Metalseadramon, ¿Cierto? –

¿Qué hay con eso? –

Que dijeron que el cuida el mar – T.K ya había pensado esto pero no dijo nada para no preocupar a los demás sin ser necesario – Con el ataque de los Dark Master en el Reino Motomiya, es probable que el este en las costas.

Lo se hermano – Matt se reincorporo y vio a su hermano – las costas son muy grandes, el no podrá cuidar todo, por lo que rodearemos el ejercito de Puppetmon he iremos a las costas mas al norte donde seguro no estará ese Dark Master.

Pero si su ejercito –

Esta en las posibilidades, si hay algunas fuerzas al puerto donde vamos pues pelearemos para abrir un espacio donde pueda salir alguien rumbo a nuestro reino –

Será peligroso –

Lo se hermano, pero no hay otra opción –

Siempre hay más de una – T.K se puso junto a Matt.

Es cierto, pero por ahora solo hay esa – Matt miro hacia donde se ubicaba los aposentos de Sora – la que tiene planeada Sora.

Los hermanos se quedaron un rato sentados, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos.

(-)

Kari se sentía extraña con aquella ropa que le habían dado Sora y Rein, traía puesto una vestimenta similar a la de Sora, un pedazo de cuero que le cubrió el pecho hasta un poco mas arriba del ombligo, pantalones del mismo material y un calzado que utilizaban aquella gente. Sora y Rein miraban a Kari de pies a cabeza.

Realmente eres muy hermosa – Sora la analizaba de pies a cabeza – debes tener muchos pretendientes.

Si Kari, te ves muy hermosa – Gatomon le miraba de pies a cabeza a su compañera.

Me da algo de pena usar esto –Kari se sincero, tratando de no poner atención a lo ultimo que dijo Sora – no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de vestimenta.

Pero es mejor que traigas eso puesto a un vestido que te impedirá la movilidad – Rein giro a la rubia a lado de Kari – También deberías cambiarte.

No gracias, mi ropa esta hecha para estas situaciones – Catherine estaba en lo cierto, pues traía su vestimenta de soldado.

Como quieras –

Bueno, Kari ¿cierto? – Sora se acerco a la castaña.

Si –

¿Puedo confiar en ti? – esto asombro a Kari pues no esperaba algo asi.

Claro – Kari dio un paso a Sora – y ¿Yo puedo confiar en ti? – ahora era Sora quien estaba asombrada por la reacción de la joven castaña.

Todo depende de si ustedes son de fiar –

Lo somos – Kari no se dejaba imponer por la presencia de la joven de cabellos rojos – si te refieres a si somos tus enemigos, pues no lo somos.

Vienen del reino Motomiya, alguien que se alía con un reino así no me daría mucha confianza – soltó Rein mirando retadoramente a Kari, la joven le ignoraba y solo tenia su mirada en Sora, la que si miraba molesta a la joven de cabello obscuro era Gatomon.

Somos de un pequeño reino en las islas del Gran Mar – Kari giro hacia Rein – dan directo a las costas de este reino y solo con ellos hemos podido tener trato. Nunca imaginamos que nos estarían ocultando todo esta situación.

Te creo – Sora hablo antes de que Rein pudiera decir algo, la joven de pelo negro se quedo mirando sorprendida a la Alü – y se que puedo confiar en ustedes, así que pueden estar tranquilos que nosotros lo consideraremos uno de los nuestros.

Gracias – Kari miro a Sora esperando ver como le podría decir.

Dime Sora – la pelirroja le sonrío.

Gracias Sora – Kari devolvió el gesto – Ustedes también pueden estar seguros que nuestro reino traerá la ayuda que necesitan.

Eso esperamos – la joven compañera de Sora se notaba molesta.

Lo haremos – Catherine le miro de igual manera a Rein.

Rein – Sora le llamo la atención, la joven se quedo en silencio – muy bien – volteo a las jóvenes – se que han de tener hambre así que les invito a cenar – Sora les mostró la mesa donde se hallaba algo de comida.

(-)

Matt y T.K se encontraban en una charla sobre la situación de lo que podrían hacer para evadir las fuerzas enemigas en su camino a las costas, Matt con un mapa facilitado por Sora apuntaba las zonas donde creía no podrían haber demasiado riesgo, cuando escucharon un gran gruñido, los rubios se miraron, volvió ese sonido, los jóvenes miraron a su lado y vieron a Tai sobando su abdomen.

¿Por lo menos nos estas haciendo caso? – Matt miraba algo molesto a Tai.

Si, lo que pasa es que me dio hambre –

Creo que eso lo notamos – T.K veía gracioso a Tai.

Disculpen – escucharon los jóvenes una voz tras ellos, al girar miraron a un joven mayor que ellos de cabellos azules, era delgado, alto y era acompañado de un Gomamon junto con varios hombres que traían alimentos.

¿Si? – Tai le hablaba al joven pero miraba la comida.

Vengo de parte de Sora – Matt y Tai le miraron raro ya que no sabían que alguien le pudiera llamar por su nombre – Soy Joe Kido, el curandero de la resistencia. Les hemos traído algo de alimento y examinare sus heridas.

Te lo agradecemos – Matt no se sentía en confianza pero tenia un dolor en un costado por un golpe que recibió en la batalla de hace rato.

No se preocupen, Joe es bueno curando heridas – el Gomamon se notaba de carácter alegre, Matt vio al digimon ir con Gabumon y Agumon quienes ayudaban a los hombres a bajar las bandejas de madera que contenían el alimento, al piso. Tai al percatarse de esto se lanzo por comida.

Bien quien quiere que lo cheque primero – Joe miraba a los jóvenes.

Yo creo que primero a Matt – T.K miro a Tai comer a gusto, sabia que el como su hermano estaban algo golpeados pero el príncipe prefería comer.

Gracias, T.K – el joven rubio se acerco a Joe que le pido que lo siguiera a una casa de campaña pues los aires le podrían hacer daño. Al esta dentro del aposento le pido Joe a Matt que se quitara su armadura y demás vestimenta así el joven rubio acato las órdenes para comenzar su chequeo.

(-)

Rato después de que Joe les checo a los jóvenes, llegaron Kari y Catherine al campamento, nadie se percato de esto hasta que T.K sintió que alguien se paro a su lado, el joven paso su mirada a la joven Kari quien le miraba algo apenada, el rubio se quedo con la boca abierta pues con esas vestimentas Kari lucia realmente hermosa, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y eso sonrojaba mas a la joven de cabello castaña.

Kari, ¿Pero que traes puesto? – Tai salto al verla vestida así.

Sora me presto esta ropa – Kari miro a su hermano que le miro extrañado.

¿Por qué le dices Sora? –

Ella me dijo que podía –

No se vale – susurro Tai, pero al recordar a su hermano se volvió a ella – dile que te preste otra cosa o vuélvete a poner lo que traías.

No tenia otra cosa, además con lo que traía me impedía moverme – Kari se sentó junto a T.K, este le seguía mirando – eso seria inconveniente en un caso como el que pasamos.

Mi príncipe si me permite, Sora tiene razón en que la princesa se pusiera eso – Catherine entro en defensa de Kari – me asegure y el material de esta vestimenta es de un cuero muy resistente, esto también protegerá a la princesa.

Aun no me convenzo –

De hecho tu también te tendrás que cambiar – Matt hablo llamando la atención del príncipe – Joe dejo un cambio para ti, ya que esa ropa de fiesta no te ayudara mucho.

Bien - Tai ya no supo que decir, solo miraba algo molesto a T.K.

La noche llego y los jóvenes fueron a descansar, esta vez no se preocuparon por montar guardia ya que lo harían los guerreros de Sora lo harían. Así por fin después de un par de días dormirían bien.

(-)

"Pas, Pas", "bla, bla" era lo que de fondo se podía escuchar, Kari poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, giro a su lado y no vio a Catherine, se quiso levantar pero no podía por el sueño que aun seguía presente, al escuchar el sonido de una trompeta se levanto de golpe. La joven castaña salio de la casa de campaña viendo como la gente iba de un lado a otro, lo mas extraño es que parecía que había aun mas gente que la noche anterior. Kari camino entre los desconocidos hasta que diviso a la rubia de la Guardia Blanca.

Catherine –

Princesa – saludo con reverencia la rubia.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué tanto movimiento?, ¿Por qué hay mas gente? –

Nos preparamos para partir a las costas – la rubio empezó a explicar – hay mas gente porque en la madrugada arribaron las fuerzas que faltaban del ejercito de Sora.

Ya veo – Kari veía por todos lados buscando alguien - ¿Sabrás como cuantos son?

Me explico el joven de cabello azul – dijo apuntando a Joe – que son aproximadamente mil.

Pensé que serian mas –

Lo son – Catherine y Kari caminaban guiadas por la primera – pero los que restan están en los bosques del Norte.

Entiendo, ¿Y los demás? –

Preparando los caballos, Sora nos entrego unos mas – Catherine vio como Carlo venia en su dirección.

La mañana paso en los preparativos, y tan pronto estuvieron todos listos partieron rumbo a las costas que con la ayuda de Matt y T.K ya tenían trazado la ubicación a que parte de las orillas irían. El galope de los caballos sonó por todo el bosque de aquella cadena montañosa, era tiempo de ir en busca de la ayuda de los Yagami.

(-)

Así pasaron tres días de viaje, los mil hombres en sus caballos ya hace rato salieron de los bosques y ahora estando en campo abierto podían percibir el olor a sal y arena mojada, las costas estaban cercas. Por orden de Sora todos apretaron el paso para llegar más rápido a su objetivo, pero antes de llegar al mar, Sora detuvo a su gente y mando a tres exploradores, pues a las lejanías ya se podía ver el puerto al que llegarían.

Alü – Matt cabalgo hasta ponerse a un lado de Sora que veía partir a los exploradores.

Dime –

Se ve todo tranquilo – Matt sabia que ese puerto ya habría sido perdido por lo que espero que hubiera poca presencia de fuerzas enemigas, mas no había nadie – esto no me agrada, no puedo creer que tomada una ciudad la abandonen.

En todo este tiempo así a sido – Sora se volteo al rubio – solo arrasan con la ciudad y los que sobreviven se los llevan como prisioneros.

Alü – uno de los exploradores regresaba con rapidez – este puerto esta intacto – gritaba el guerrero.

¿Cómo? –

Hay personas – explico el guerrero – párese que no han atacado aquí.

Esto me suena mas extraño – Matt tenia un mal presentimiento.

O es una oportunidad que no hay que dejar pasar – el guerrero se notaba alegre.

Hay que estar precavidos – Sora tenia el mismo sentimiento que Matt.

Sora ordeno que solo los Príncipes y su soldados, ella y unos pocos de sus guerreros, entre ellos Joe y Rein, fueran a la ciudad mientras tanto los demás se quedarían alejados y al pendiente de cualquier situación.

El grupo avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad reuniéndose con los otros dos exploradores, como había dicho uno de estos, la ciudad estaba intacta, las personas caminaban tranquilamente y realizaban sus actividades con naturalidad. Ahora estaban cerca de los muelles, pues su principal objetivo era n barco para zarpar al reino Yagami.

Esto esta extraño – Matt le susurro a Sora viendo como unos pueblerinos les miraban extrañados.

Lo estoy notando –

Nos están viendo raro – Joe se les acerco.

Deja averiguo – Matt se separo del grupo y fue directo a donde se encontraban unas señoras platicando, pero Matt noto que le miraban de reojo – Disculpen – las señoras muy apenas le miraron – ¿podrían decirme informarme donde puedo conseguir alguien que tenga un barco?

No – respondió una de las señoras cortante.

Ya veo, ¿no sabrían donde puedo buscar? – Matt observo que las señora estaban nerviosas, una con la mirada trataba de decirle algo - ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? – Matt susurro para que solo los presentes escucharan.

Huyan – pronuncian con una voz apenas perceptible una señora, Matt se preocupo ante lo escuchado y giro con sus amigos.

¡Vámonos! - grito Matt, sus compañeros rápido dieron media vuelta para irse pero su retirada fue truncada por un grupo de Divermon que salían del agua.

¡Somos atacados! – chillido un guerrero de Sora.

¡Retirada! – ordenaba Sora quien desenvainaba su espada y se enfrentaba aun Divermon.

No podemos – Joe también era atacado por un Divermon pero fue defendido por Gomamon quien junto con otro soldado pudieron con su contrincante – Estamos siendo rodeados.

Cuidado Kari – T.K advirtió a Kari que le llegaban por la espalda, la joven giro y con su espada, la cual le entrego Sora incluso con la oposición de Tai de darle un arma, y enfrento a un Divermon, la joven no tenia experiencia en combate por lo que rápido llego T.K en su ayuda junto con Carlo - ¿Estas bien?

Si, gracias – T.K y Carlo se pusieron en una posición donde podrían cubrir a Kari.

Los quince que habían ido a la ciudad estaban rodeado por varios enemigos, su única posibilidad de huida seria digievolucionar a sus digimon y crear una distracción que los dejara huir. Todos los digimon compañeros digievolucionaron, entre los nuevos aparecieron Birdramon e Ikkakumon. El grupo de digimon que pasaron a su siguiente nivel aun no tenían el poder de enfrentar a los Divermon sin embargo seria de ayuda, cuando harían la distracción del mar salio ocasionando una gran ola un enorme digimon en forma de serpiente con armadura dorada, los Divermon dieron un paso hacia atrás y mostraban respeto.

Oh vaya – hablo el digimon que se hizo presente.

No puede ser – Sora se notaba aterrada – es Metalseadramon.

¿Un Dark Master? – los presentes de Yagami vieron al imponente digimon con cara de sorpresa.

Mordieron el anzuelo – el digimon miro a los jóvenes que eran rodeados por sus tropas – aunque veo que no son los que esperábamos.

Sora, si el es nivel Mega estamos en un gran problema- Tai aunque viendo el peligro no se notaba temeroso – yo lo distraeré ustedes huyan.

Jamás – la pelirroja le miro – todos saldremos de aquí – sora estaba preocupada de que sus demás tropas fueran en su ayuda ya que si iban no ganarían la batalla, en cambio siendo pocos podrían huir..

¿A quien esperabas? – T.K le hablo al Dark Master, este le miro indiferente.

Eso no les incumbe – el digimon al ver de quien se trataban sus oponentes se dio vuelta – elimínelos – ordeno y se introdujo en el agua de nuevo.

¿Qué haremos? – hablo con voz débil un guerrero, Joe quien miraba a su Ikkakumon se percato que al moverse la arena se levantaba.

Lo tengo – Joe roto su cabeza a Sora, esta asintió al saber que el joven tenia algo planeado – Ikkakumon lanza tu ataque el suelo.

¿Al suelo?, No entiendo Joe –

Hazlo –

Bien – el digimon uso su "Arpón vulcan" dando de lleno en la arena que por la explosión formo una gran capa de arena que impedía ver, los Divermon se tapaban los ojos pues lo granos de arena calaban. Al poco tiempo que se disipara la arena, los digimon vieron como sus oponentes se habían ido.

(-)

Un Divermon, el cual tenia una insignia que parecía un rostro como el de Metalseadramon, nadaba a las profundidades del mar, hasta que llego donde se encontraba su líder.

Mi señor – hablo con voz temerosa.

¿Ya eliminaron a la basura esa? –

N.. No – pronuncio a duras penas – han huido, crearon una capa de polvo con la arena impidiendo nuestra visibilidad. Pero si desea vamos tras ellos.

No, déjalos solo son la ridícula resistencia – Metalseadramon parecía no preocuparse.

(-)

El pequeño ejército de Sora cabalgaba a toda velocidad de nuevo a la zona del bosque para huir de cualquier persecución que pudieran tener tras ellos. Algunos de los presentes se sentía mal por dejar a la población de aquel puerto a su suerte con Metalseadramon, pero no podían a quedarse a salvarlos a todos, solo pudieron llevarse a los que estaban cerca de donde estaban y ahora los acompañaban a las profundidades del bosque. La Guardia Blanca, los príncipes incluso Sora y Joe sentían en su corazón que eran débiles y cobardes al no poder enfrentarse a sus adversarios, pero en esa situación no podían arriesgarse a pelear, Sora necesitaría mas fuerzas para tener una oportunidad de enfrentar al ejercito principal de un Dark Master, pero con todo esos sentimientos en sus corazones se refugiaron en los bosques pensando que ya vendría el momento de mostrar su valor y fuerzas.


	9. Esclavos

**Ya es viernes y hay nuevo capitulo¡, ¿alguien aparte di mi esta feliz? Hahaha. Bueno espero disfruten este capitulo, la verdad este capitulo me agrado ya que la idea en si esta lo mas ha como quería hehe.**

**_anaiza18__: _Ya estan apareciendo los elegidos¡ haha a mi me dio mucha risa cuando me imagine el rostro de T.K cuando vio a Kari y mas de cómo se pondría Tai hehe. **

**_Kari-Chan99: _¡Que bien¡ subiremos capitulo el mismo día n.n, lo espero con ansias. Tomare mucho en cuenta el escuchar las canciones ;), y si se que el Lunes esta lejos del Viernes pero, ¿sabes que? ¡Ya es Viernes¡ haha.**

**_Takari121: _Así es los elegidos vendrán poco a poco y llegaran de distintas manera =).**

**_DRAVEN GLEON5: _Pues hay algo del orden de las digievoluciones con la seria hehe, y sobre quien estaba esperando Metalseadramon lo sabremos en capítulos futuros =). Sobre de donde soy diré que de Nuevo León hehe, yo también me estuve preguntando cual es la que capturo el Sol? =).**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Fuego, vientos amohinados, olas inmensas, gritos, todo eso era abrumador en aquel gran barco que parecía tan fuerte que nada lo hundiría, pero aquello era descomunal, nunca había visto algo igual en su pequeña vida.

Papa, Papa – gritaba la voz de un pequeño abrazado a su hermano mas pequeño, ambos veían asustados correr a las demás personas de un lado a otro.

Aquí estoy pequeño – se les acerco una figura sombreada, no se distinguía.

No nos dejes solos, papa – la figura de aquel hombre abrazo ha ambos muy fuerte.

Nunca lo haría – pero de pronto aquel señor se fue alejando de los pequeños, ambos niños corrían hacia la figura pero nunca la lograban alcanzar, ni por mas que la figura y los niños extendieran sus brazos con las manos extendidas.

Matt se despertó jadeante y sudoroso, había vuelto a tener aquel sueño el cual no sabía que eran esas imágenes. Se levanto y salio de su casa de campaña, miro que aun era de noche, paso una mano por su cabello, le preocupaba que aquel sueño se le estuviera presentando cada vez mas seguido, decidió despejar su mente y fue caminar un rato.

Capitulo 9: Esclavos

Un mes había pasado de los sucesos en las costas, la resistencia se reorganizo con el otro grupo mas allá de la cadena montañosas del reino Motomiya, ahora se encontraban en territorio bárbaro, o que en algún momento fue así, tres mil quinientos hombres, mujeres y niños acampaban en los ríos de Smilion, limites entre el reino de Motomiya y dominios bárbaros. En todo aquel tiempo solo habían tenido un enfrentamiento con un pequeño grupo de abastecimiento del ejercito de Puppetmon, de mas no habían tenido enfrentamientos ya que Sora necesitaba un buen plan de ataque y mas hombres.

Matt se deleita en aquella noche con las bellas estrellas que se dibujaban en el obscuro cielo, el joven recargado en un árbol saco su instrumento musical y se dispuso a tocar una melodía.

¡Que hermoso! – el rubio reconoció la voz detrás de el.

Alü –

Puedes decirme Sora – la joven pelirroja le sonrío al rubio, al que en ese mes le empezó a dar mucha confianza y decidió que el termino Alü no era necesario para que le hablara - ¿Que es ese instrumento?

Gracias, tu también puedes llamarme Matt – en ese tiempo Sora se refería al rubio con su apellido – Y la verdad no se como se llame, lo único que se es como usarlo.

¿Por qué no sabes que es? –

No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi pasado – Matt recordaba aquel sueño que de vez en cuando le despertaba por las noches – mi pasado es borroso – en los ojos del joven se notaba aflicción, recordaba a una señora de edad avanzada que le sonreía, no recordaba bien quien era ella, ni cuando la conoció pero estaba en su borrosa memoria. A partir de eso no recordaba nada más de su pasado que tuviera que ver antes de los 11 años.

Lo siento –

No te preocupes, aunque no sepa de donde vengo tengo bellos recuerdos en mi memoria – Matt le dedico una sonrisa a Sora.

Eso es bueno – la joven devolvió el gesto, decidió no preguntar nada mas pues no quería ocasionar tristeza en el rubio al ponerlo a tratar de recordar su pasado, por lo que paso su atención a las estrellas – que hermosa noche.

Eso mismo pienso –

¿Podrías volver a tocar la melodía? –

Claro – Matt puso el instrumento en su boca y comenzó a entonar de nuevo la melodía, Sora cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por aquel sonido tan agradable que fue acompañado por una ligera pero refrescante brisa y adornada con aquella noche bellamente estrellada.

(-)

El gran campamento estaba como siempre muy movido, gente iba de un lado para otro haciendo sus deberes o solo niños que pasaban corriendo. Tai caminaba junto con Joe viendo el vivas campamento, esos días habían tenido tanta calma que no pareciese que estuvieran en medio de una gran guerra.

Se nota muy pensativo, príncipe Tai – la voz de Joe saco a Tai de sus pensamientos.

Solo reflexiono sobre la situación – el príncipe viro a Joe y le miro extrañado – ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Claro –

¿Porque tu no eres como los demás? –

¿A que se refiere? –

Si, bueno no es por ofender pero casi todos aquí son "bruscos" – Tai trataba de no sonar grosero al explicar el carácter de los llamados bárbaros – tu eres educado y serio.

Bueno es que yo no formo parte de esta cultura – Joe como siempre demostraba su buena manera de hablar – vera yo soy del reino de Bara, de una ciudad en las fronteras sur del reino.

Ya veo, ¿Y como acabaste aquí? –

Cuando mi familia supo que la capital de Bara cayó decidió huir al reino de Reon – Joe nunca había compartido esa historia mas que con Sora – pero en el camino la caravana que se formo con gente de mi ciudad que huía fue atacada por el ejercito de los Dark Master, solo mi hermano y yo logramos salir de esa situación – los ojos de Joe se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, Tai se empezó a sentir mal por el joven al escuchar su historia – vi como asesinaban a mis padre y se llevaban a uno de mis hermanos – el joven se torno a donde estaba su otro hermano mayor – solo quedamos Shin y yo.

Como lo siento Joe –

No pasa nada – Joe no pudo detener una lagrima y esta corrió por su mejilla – es algo del pasado, lo mejor será buscar un mejor futuro.

Tienes razón – Tai trato de animar a Joe, quien seco su lagrima – y, ¿Cómo terminaste con el grupo de Sora?

Mi hermano y yo éramos perseguidos – Joe recordaba lo sucedido hace unos seis meses – cuando creímos que todo había acabado nos rescataron el clan de Sora, después de eso nos unimos a ella y fuimos reuniendo a otros clanes desperdigados.

Entiendo – Tai paso su vista por el lugar – ¿Cuántos clanes reunió?

Habían diez clanes, y solo logreo reunir tres – Joe entrecerraba sus ojos como tratando de recordar – cuatro clanes fueron arrasados.

¿Y los otros tres? –

Pelean en el Este –

¿Por qué no se unen? –

Lo estamos – Joe vio que Tai no entendía – hacia abarcamos mas territorio, además de que si nos quedamos todos juntos seremos mas notables y lentos en trasladarnos – Tai empezaba a entender – y al no tener mucho y buen armamento seriamos mas fácil de vencer.

Comprendo – los dos jóvenes siguieron con su platica, mientras proseguían con su andar.

(-)

T.K y Kari se encontraban un poco retirados del campamento, el rubio tenía en su mano izquierda una manzana roja y en la derecha una espada de madera, mientras Kari con sus dos manos sujetaba su respectiva espada, igual de madera. La joven castaña miraba molesta al rubio quien solo estaba parado viendo su manzana. Gatomon y Patamon se encontraba sentados sobre una de las grandes rocas de aquella pradera observando a sus compañeros.

Siento que te estas burlando de mi, T.K – Kari se notaba cansada.

Talvez – T.K lo dijo en tono de burla al momento que dio una mordida a la manzana – ven dame tu mejor golpe.

Si eso quieres – la joven se lanzo en un golpe con la espada, T.K la detuvo rápidamente. Kari siguió lanzando ataques, y entre mas confiado veía a T.K se molestaba mas, así que en un ataque al ver desprevenido a T.K le logro rodear la espada de este y poner la suya sobre el rostro de su amigo – ¡Te tengo!

Bien – T.K sonrío alegre, Kari le miro confundida – Haz mejorado mucho en este mes. Pronto ya no solo sabrás usar el arco.

Gracias, todo se lo debo a ti y Sora – Kari recordó que Tai como siempre de sobre protector no quería que le enseñaran a usar armas, pero al ver la necesidad acepto, sin embargo el trató de comenzar a enseñarle pero al ver Kari que el la limitaba decidió que fuera otro, a lo que Tai acepto solo que el aprobara al instructor – Pero no entiendo, ¿porque hoy te pusiste tan pretencioso?

Te quise hacer enojar para que sacaras mas fuerza de ti – T.K y Kari se fueron a sentar junto a sus digimon - y funciono.

Pues ten cuidado que a la otra te puede ir peor – bromeo la castaña, los jóvenes rieron.

Kari … - T.K se notaba algo nervioso.

Si, dime –

Hay algo de lo que he querido hablar contigo desde hace un tiempo – Kari miro asombrada a T.K, Gatomon y Patamon se sonrieron.

¿De que? –

Sobre tu matrimonio con Davis – T.K por todo lo que había pasado nunca se entero que la boda se cancelaría.

¿Qué hay con eso? –

Pues es que… - T.K dudaba – no se me hizo justo lo que hizo tu padre – Kari dibujo en sus labios una media sonrisa, el rubio le miro desanimado - Tú si querías casarte, ¿verdad?

¡¿Qué? – exclamo casi en un grito Kari asustando a los presente – No, claro que no me quería casar con el – la joven regulo su voz, y ante lo dicho T.K sintió que le volvía el alma – Yo estaba muy triste por mi compromiso, ya que yo no amo a Davis – la joven miro de reojo a T.K que le miraba fijamente – Sabes, Tai iba a cancelar el matrimonio.

¿Enserio? – T.K trato de no sonar tan animado – pues me alegro mucho por ti.

Gracias – Kari se volvió a su amigo quien le sonreía, iba hablar de nuevo cuando Carlo salio detrás de una gran roca y llegaba a donde estaban ellos.

Princesa, T.K, Gatomon y Patamon – les saludo.

Hola Carlo – saludo Kari.

¿Qué pasa, amigo? –

Sora solicita de nuestra presencia – Carlo se notaba serio cuando se percato de lo cercano que estaban los amigos – ¡rayos! Creo que he interrumpido algo, ¿Verdad? – Kari y T.K se sonrojaron.

No sabes cuanto – bromeo Gatomon.

Siempre tiene que ser Carlo – siguió el juego Patamon, Kari y T.K no entendían a lo que se referían.

No digan tonterías – T.K se levanto, se volvió a Kari y le ofreció su mano, la joven acepto y también se levanto.

(-)

Sora estaba reunida con Tai, Matt, Catherine y su gente de confianza cuando entraron Carlo, T.K, Kari y sus digimon. Todos estaban alrededor de una mesa que contenía un gran mapa.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? –pregunto T.K cuando se pararon frente a la mesa.

Unos exploradores han traído información muy interesante – Sora miro al menor de los rubios.

Nos han informado que cerca de los limites del reino Bara hay un pueblo, el cual el ejercito de Machinedramon lo usa como una zona de prisioneros – Matt quien estaba a un lado de Sora, apuntaba en el mapa la ubicación de dicho lugar.

¿Y cual es el plan? –

Rescatar a los prisioneros – todos se quedaron en silencio, se notaba que no todos estaban convencidos de ir en el rescate de aquellos prisioneros, pero Sora, Matt y Tai sentían el deber de ir por ellos, y quien sabe talvez ganar mas brazos para pelear una guerra casi perdida.

¿Y que esperamos? – T.K se notaba decidido en ir en ayuda de los prisioneros, esto sorprendió a los presentes que le miraron, Matt le dedico una mirada de orgullo.

(-)

El viaje al pueblo fue muy largo, ya que deberían viajar demasiado al norte. El gran ejército de Sora estableció en una segura a las mujeres, que no eran guerreras, y sus niños, esto dejaba a un ejército que contaba con dos mil quinientos brazos para pelear. Sora, Matt, Tai y Carlo fueron los designados para ir a ver el pueblo dominado por las fuerzas de Machinedramon, desde un punto elevado observaron el lugar que se notaba desolado, solo algunos guardias en las periferias de un pueblo algo pequeño pero con muchas chozas de piedra. El rubio miraba por todos lados y pudo notar como las chozas del centro eran donde mantenían a las personas prisioneras.

Estos digimon tiene armadura en todo su cuerpo – Tai miraba preocupado como las fuerzas de las periferias lo cuidaban Tankmon y Mekanorimon esos digimon extraños, con armaduras verdes y plateadas – Será difícil eliminarlos.

Es por eso que este ejercito es el mas temido – Sora se notaba algo desconfiada – a excepción por el de Piedmon.

Miren – Matt apunto al cielo nublado, los otros tres jóvenes miraron a donde indicaba, en el cielo paso volando un enorme Megadramon – Esto lo pone mas interesante.

No quiero sonar molesto pero seria mejor no atacar esta zona – Carlo seguía observando al digimon en los cielos – el lugar esta muy resguardado.

No quiero volver abandonar a nadie – Tai cerraba su puño con mucha fuerza.

A veces es necesario – Matt pronuncio esto con voz muy baja, Sora solo asintió.

No me digan que ustedes … - Tai no pudo decir mas ya que el sonido de un cuerno de guerra sonó por todo el pueblo. Los jóvenes prestaron a atención en como la mayoría de las fuerzas en el pueblo se iban reuniendo en la periferia al otro lado del pueblo.

El ejército de Machinedramon se aglomeraba lejos de la ubicación de los jóvenes que observaban todo con atención, el sonido del cuerno volvió a sonar y las tropas empezaron avanzar, incluso el Megadramon se retiraba. Los jóvenes deberían aprovechar ese momento en que el pueblo se quedaba sin mucha vigilancia.

Es nuestra oportunidad – Matt miro a sus compañeros.

El sol comienza a esconderse – Sora giro al cielo – debemos ser rápidos.

Bien, yo iré avisar al ejercito que atacaremos – Carlo se empezó a retirar.

Nosotros nos quedamos a vigilar el movimiento que se presente aquí –

(-)

El campamento estaba retirado, por lo que Carlo iba a todo galope, cuando por fin llego a la zona donde un ejército estaba preparado para su movimiento. El joven de cabello obscuro se acerco a T.K y dio la orden que Sora mando. El ejército empezó a movilizarse.

(-)

Debemos de ser rápido – Sora estaba recargada sobre un árbol, Matt y Tai se ubicaban frente a ella – nuestro objetivo será ir al centro del pueblo donde se ve que tienen a los prisioneros.

Calculo que han de tener unos doscientos – Matt se inclino a un lado para ver el pueblo que le era tapado por el árbol en que Sora estaba recargada.

Los que sean – Tai toco el hombro de Matt protegido por su armadura plateada – lo que importa es ayudarlos.

Paso un rato cuando Carlo, T.K y Rein llegaron con los tres compañeros vigilantes de la ciudad. Sora al tener frente a su gente, noto como en la mirada de cada un espíritu férreo listo a pelar por su Alü.

Hermanos de batalla – hablo Sora – Frente a nosotros tienen ha mas hermanos prisioneros, los cuales son torturados – los presentes prestaban atención a las palabras de la Alü – esta noche los rescataremos, los liberaremos y castigaremos aquellos que nos han quitado a nuestros seres amados.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – se escucho un grito unísono del ejército de la resistencia y todos salieron corriendo hacia el pueblo.

Los Tankmon que cuidaban a las periferias escucharon el grito, se colocaron en forma de combate, se quedaron esperando que de la obscuridad de entre los árboles saliera alguien cuando vieron que lo primero que salía era un enorme Gorallimon, Greymon y Garurumon, estos asustados atacaron, pero fueron superados por demás digimon, hombres y mujeres que les atacaron.

Una batalla se libro en aquel pueblo, la noche cubrió el cielo cubierto por nubes que de ellas empezó a emanar agua que caía en la zona de batalla. En un principio parecía que tendrían fácil la victoria ya que superaban tres a uno a sus adversarios, pero sucedió algo que nunca imaginaron, un Hagurumon que seria atacado por Carlo se acerco a una pared y activo una palanca, al estar en una calle llena de puertas, estas se abrieron y de ellas surgieron varios hombres y mujeres con armaduras extrañas, eran de un color gris, en sus hombreas ostentaban unos picos de un tamaño pequeño, en su pecho tenían grabado la marca de Machinedramon, el rostro de este, y llevaban unas espadas alargadas.

Maldición – Carlo miraba aquellas personas que giraban a el y sus otros tres acompañantes – Calmados, hemos venido por ustedes – trato de entablar cordura en las personas que se les acercaban, pero sus miradas tenían un tono de maldad y desorbitados – Creo que no quieren ser rescatados, rápido retirada, aquí somos superados en numero.

La batalla se torno mal al ver como un pequeño número de soldados humanos les atacaban, Matt, Sora y los demás guerreros cerca de ellos no entendían que era lo que sucedía.

No hay que hacerles nada – Sora se libraba del ataque de un hombre y esta golpeaba con la empuñadura de su espada en el casco del hombre, el cual caia inconciente.

Bien – Matt hacia lo mismo con otro.

Entre tanto T.K, Kari, Tai, sus digimon y otros guerreros mas entre ellos los soldados de Motomiya eran el grupo que liberarían a los prisioneros, y eso hacían. Ya habían pasado por la mayoría de las chozas que se usaban de prisión y habían liberado a todos lo que estaban en ellas, algunos estaban tan golpeados y dañados que se los llevaban entre dos en sus hombros o cargando, ya todos corrían a reunirse con los demás y salir de ahí cuando del cielo un gran gruñido puso temerosos a todos, el Megadramon había regresado. Este digimon comenzó atacar y al poco tiempo apareció Birdramon para tratar de detenerlo, T.K miro que la digimon no podría sola.

Patamon – T.K se trono a su digimon – ayuda a Birdramon.

Claro, T.K – Patamon se lanzo hacia los cielos a pelear, en su camino empezó a digievolucionar y al llegar junto a Birdramon ya era un Angemon. Ambos digimon comenzaron a pelear contra Megadramon.

En tierra muchos se quedaron admirados de ver ha Angemon que peleaba en los cielos, ya que en todo ese tiempo no había digievolucionado frente al ejercito de Sora. La pelea estaba en su final ya que el grupo encargado de liberar a los prisioneros comenzaba a introducirse en los árboles, solo quedaba un pequeño grupo, el cual era liderado por Tai, estos buscaban mas prisioneros. Kiwimon corría hacia donde se encontraba Tai y un ahora Agumon.

Príncipe - Kiwimon lo llamo.

¿Qué sucede? – Tai lanzaba un guerrero enemigo al suelo, desmayado.

Sora anuncio la retirada –

Maldición, aun puede haber alguien encerrado – en ese momento se escucho que algo pesado había caído a tierra, los presentes vieron como Megadramon era derribado.

Rápido salgamos de aquí, no durara mucho así Megadramon – anuncio Angemon desde los cielos.

Venga príncipe aprovechemos –

Vámonos Tai, hemos hecho todo lo posible – Agumon lo convenció.

Bien vámonos –

Todos comenzaron a irse del lugar, pasaron por varias chozas y calles hasta que doblaron en una y Tai creyó escuchar algo, se detuvo y fue en dirección de donde había escuchado que gritaban, los demás al verlo irse le siguieron. Tai escuchaba un grito de ayuda, pero no sabia de donde, los otros gritos de dolor o espadas chocando le confundían, el joven notaba que entre mas avanzaba mas fuerte se hacia el llamado. Tai veía como del cielo Angemon y Birdramon ya no estaban, el tiempo se le acababa cuando encontró el lugar del llamado, "auxilio, alguien ayúdenos" pronunciaba una voz femenina mientras golpeaba la puerta metálica, Tai y los guerreros se detuvieron en el lugar.

Auxilio – volvió a pronunciar la voz femenina.

Tranquila ya estamos aquí – hablo Tai.

Rápido príncipe, nos dejaran atrás – Kiwimon se notaba desesperada.

Agumon abre la puerta, hágase para atrás que abriremos la puerta – el digimon amarillo lanzo su ataque pero no logro hacer nada, Kiwimon propuso un ataque en conjunto, lo hicieron y la puerta se abrió de golpe. De la obscuridad del lugar salio una Palmon quien se notaba dañada y lastimada.

Bien, es tiempo de irnos- anuncio Tai.

No podemos – Palmon parecía preocupada – mi compañera esta adentro, no se puede mover, se encuentra muy mal.

¿Tu compañera? – Tai se adentro mas al obscuro lugar y con la poca luz que entraba de las llamas, que se habían producido por Birdramon y la batalla en general, se percato de la presencia de una joven demasiado bella, Tai quedo impactado por su belleza – Disculpa, es tiempo de irnos.

Váyanse, déjenme sola – hablo con una delicada voz la joven, sus palabras molestaron a Tai.

Hemos venido por ustedes, no te dejare morir aquí –

Es lo que quiero, ¡Morir! – grito afligida la joven, Tai se molesto aun mas.

Mimi – susurro Palmon.

Tu te vienes conmigo – Tai con gran destreza tomo a la joven en contar de su voluntad y se la puso en el hombro, la joven pataleaba y se quejaba pero Tai se mantenía firme y junto con los demás salieron corriendo del lugar.

(-)

Lejos del pueblo el ejercito se recuperaba de la batalla, Sora se percataba de quienes habían sido los caídos, quienes los heridos y de los que estaban bien ayudaran. Matt se aseguro que T.K y Kari estuvieran bien.

Matt, ¿Has visto a mi hermano? – pregunto una Kari preocupada.

Ahora que lo mencionas, no – Matt se torno preocupado también.

Se nos separo del grupo cuando veníamos hacia acá – Kari miraba para todos lados.

Tranquila el esta bien – trato de tranquilizarla T.K.

Yo mande a Kiwimon por el – Catherine apoyo lo que hacia T.K.

Miren hay viene – Carlo apunto hacia los árboles de su derecha, hay venia Tai quien cargaba a una joven quien después de tanto quejarse se había quedado dormida por lo que el joven se la puso entre sus brazos. Tai venia acompañado por tres guerreros, Agumon y una Palmon. Matt y los demás corrieron en su ayuda.

La noche se haría larga pero por lo que habían logrado ese no seria problema, fue una pequeña victoria que les sabía demasiado bien.


	10. Adios a un amigo

**Hey, What´s up? Haha, me da gusto ver la buena respuesta que tuvo uno de mis capítulos favoritos en escribir =D, eso me tiene tan contento que decidí adelantar el capitulo un día antes haha, espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**_anaiza18__: _Carlo al ver tan juntos a Kari y T.K obvio pensó que pasaba otra cosa, por eso Gatomon y Patamon hicieron burla haha. Sobre Mimi ya conoceremos su historia =).**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Pues que se le hace con el trabajo verdad, solo que echarle muchas ganas =), animo haha.**

**_Takari121: _Yeah¡ son dos buenas razones para ser feliz haha, y Si hay momentos Takari solo que algunos on sutieles xD haha. Sobre Mimi ya veremos que le sucede.**

**_DRAVEN GLEON5: _Sobre lo de Michi aun no lo se, estoy en eso pero ya veremos como se van dando las cosas =). Te doy gracias por el review que me da muchos ánimos =).**

**_Aoki ReikaHikari__:_ Muchas gracias por el review haha y bueno tratare de no interrumpir tanto el Takari. Y sobre Carlo hay que tener cuidado con lo que se pide hehe.**

**_Zembre98: _Gracias por el review, aquí esta la contii =).**

**_bella.06: _Si ya empieza algo entre Sora y Matt haha, sobre Tai y Mimi estoy en eso y tomo mucho en cuenta sus opiniones =).**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews, y la gente que me dio un favorite author, favorite story, enserio que eso me da muchos ánimos, espero agradecérselos con buenos capítulos =D.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 10: Adiós a un amigo

Semanas han pasado y la resistencia tenía algunas victorias en liberar a prisioneros, lo único malo era que el ejército de los Dark Master se había hecho más fuerte al manipular a los prisioneros y ponerlos en sus filas en batalla. Las victorias de la resistencia eran costosas en algunas ocasiones que ya muchos creían innecesario el ir a liberar a las personas bajo el dominio de los Dark Master, sin embargo Sora estaba firme que continuar era la mejor manera de luchar contra sus enemigos. Actualmente al ver a su gente cansada y con dudas de por lo que peleaban, la líder Alü estableció a sus fuerzas en los "Barrancos del Sol" al noroeste del continente Server.

Tai caminaba entre el campamento con un plato rustico de madera, el cual contenía un especie de caldo, iba en dirección a donde se ubicaba la joven que rescato de nombre Mimi, quien era acompañada de su digimon Palmon. Mimi observaba ida al horizonte donde se encontraba un cambio de zona geográfica, un inmenso desierto se formaba frente a sus ojos, la joven meditaba sin percatarse que su Palmon le hablaba hasta que le toco el hombro es que reacciono. Palmon por fin logro llamar la atención de su amiga, la digimon le aviso que Tai le traía de comer pero Mimi solo le ignoro al joven que trato de animarla sin tener mucho éxito, lo único que logro era que aceptara el plato, Sora a lo lejos veía la escena y al ver como Tai se alejaba de la joven castaña decidió ir hacia ella.

Hola – saludo alegre Sora, Mimi solo le dedico una rápida mirada - ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?

Haz lo que quieras – Mimi no le importaba que esas personas extrañas trataran de animarla, lo entendía de Palmon su amiga de toda la vida, aunque debía admitir que en ese tiempo se dio cuenta que esas personas eran buenas y que por una razón que no entendía se preocupaban por ella, sin embargo ellos no sabían su historia.

Veo que por lo menos ya aceptas la comida –

No entiendo – la frase de Mimi confundió a Sora.

¿Qué no entiendes? –

Porque se preocupan por mi – Mimi miro a Sora – en especial ese chico llamado Tai.

Simple, porque en estos tiempos debemos estar más unidos con los demás – Mimi siguió viendo a Sora que posaba sus ojos en aquel desierto – Porque si alguien te necesita debes ayudarlo.

No todos son así – Mimi se torno doliente – puede haber gente que en estos tiempos saque lo bueno pero también hay gente que saca lo mala de ellos.

Pues da gracias de que estas rodeada por los buenos – Sora tomo la mano de Mimi quien sintió correr por su cuerpo algo que hace un tiempo no sentía, felicidad – Puedes confiar en mi, incluso en ese chico revoltoso de Tai – Mimi sonrío al escuchar lo ultimo.

No se porque pero estando con ustedes me siento en confianza y segura - Palmon quien solo se había limitado a estar escuchando la conversación, lloraba de felicidad al ver a su compañera cambiar su actitud por una mejor.

Lo mismo siento contigo – Sora se empezó a levantar – Venga, come que eso te hará bien – Mimi tomo el plato y comenzó a degustar el caldo.

Mimi me da gusto verte mas animada –

Gracias Palmon – Mimi con aquella platica se dio cuenta que esas personas eran de fiar, y que podían llegar a entablar una amistad con ellos – Ven Palmon te invito de mi comida.

(-)

Entre el terreno rocoso de aquel lugar caminaba un grupo de exploradores Mushroomon, habían visto que a lo lejos broto algo de humo e irían a ver de que se trataba. Los digimon fueron cautelosos, y lo fueron mas al percatarse que mucho antes de llegar de donde vieron el humo, un grupo de hombres daba una ronda por el lugar, los Mushroomon dieron con la resistencia, poco a poco y sin hacer ruido se fueron retirando de la zona.

(-)

Mimi paseaba sola por el campamento, en ese momento pasaba por donde varios guerreros practicaban su puntería con el arco apuntándole a bloques de madera con algo de paja en la parte superior, algunos de esto ya tenían varias flechas incrustadas. La joven siguió su recorrido observando digimon, guerreros, mujeres y niños por todos lados, de pronto vio a un rubio y un joven de cabello negro, los cuales charlaban, la joven se quedo mirando al rubio el cual se le hizo guapo y misterioso.

Hola – el rubio le saludo, Mimi no se percato que le estaba mirando fijamente y se les había acercado - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

¿Eh? – Mimi estaba admirando la sonrisa que el rubio le dedicaba, pronto reacciono a lo que le decía – no nada, solo pasaba por aquí.

Oh esta bien, solo que pensé que se te ofrecía algo cuando te me quedaste viendo – Mimi al escuchar esto se puso colorada – Por cierto no te conozco, Soy Yamato Ishida pero puedes llamarme Matt – el rubio se presento ofreciendo su mano, esto sorprendió a la joven.

Mucho gusto, soy Mimi Tachicawa – la castaña acepto el gesto del rubio – Puedes decirme Mimi.

El gusto es mío, Mimi – el rubio se volvió a su acompañante y lo presento – el es Carlo Kudou.

Es un gusto – Carlo dio una pequeña reverencia a lo que Mimi imito.

¿Qué hacen? – Sora llego a donde se hallaban los tres.

Conociéndonos – Mimi y Matt se sonrieron, Sora levanto una ceja.

(-)

Catherine sentada en una parte del suelo que no estaba rocoso lanzaba piedras, se encontraba pensativa, sumida en sus pensamientos. La joven levanto su mirada y admiro la grandeza del desierto arenoso que se formaba a lo lejos del campamento, estaba tan sumida en si que no se percato cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, mas el individuo no pronuncio palabra alguna.

Te ves muy pensativa – hablo la persona a su lado provocando que diera un saltito del susto la joven.

Algo – Catherine se volvió a T.K quien le miraba con esos ojos azules que le encantaban – Pensé que estarías con tu hermano.

Lo estuve, pero te vi sola aquí y decide hacerte compañía –

Gracias, pero no era necesario – Catherine vio tras de T.K como Kari les miraba mientras hablaba con su hermano y Joe.

Yo creo que si – T.K hizo que la rubia volviera su atención a el – hace mucho que no platicamos, sabes extraño nuestros momentos.

También yo, pero la situación nos lo ha impedido – la joven tomo una roca y la volvió a lanzar – estamos en una guerra de una magnitud que no conocíamos.

Es cierto –

Estamos lejos de casa y no saben el peligro que ronda aquí –

Por eso buscaremos una manera de avisarles – T.K tomo la mano de Catherine, esto tomo de sorpresa a la rubia que se ruborizo – pero por favor no caigas en este estado de animo, sin ti no seremos fuerte.

T.K – la rubia no esperaba algo así de su amigo, la joven miraba fijamente al rubio cuando se percato que Kari seguía mirándolos, la rubia retiro su mano y se levanto – no te preocupes, es solo un momento de reflexión, mi fuerza de voluntad sigue firme – Catherine le sonrío y dejo solo a T.K que le miro partir mientras en su interior algo le incomodaba.

(-)

Sora y Mimi degustaban en la carpa de la pelirroja, ambas se encontraban en silencio a diferencia de Palmon y Biyomon que tenían una charla animosa.

Es muy bonita esta carpa – comentaba Palmon admirando el lugar.

Sirve para refugiarnos – admitió Biyomon – deberías de haber visto una que teníamos antes, esa si era mejor.

Oh, me hubiese gustado –

Sora miraba alegre que las dos digimon se estuvieran haciendo amigas tan rápido, luego volvió su mirada a Mimi quien no había tocado su comida y tenia su mirada perdida en su mano.

No has tocado tu comida, Mimi –

¿Eh? – la joven paso su atención en Sora que la había invitado a cenar – lo siento, solo recordaba.

Cuando gustes puedes platicarme tu historia – Sora sabia que algo en el pasado de la joven la había marcado – eso te ayudara mucho.

Gracias – Mimi se quedo mirando a la joven de cabellos de fuego quien prosiguió ha degustar sus alimentos – mis padres eran acaudalados del reino de Bara – comenzó a platicar Mimi llamando la atención de Sora que dejo de lado lo que hacia para ponerle toda la atención.

Lo imaginaba –

¿Que? –

Me imaginaba que eras de la realeza o algo parecido –

¿Cómo lo supiste? –

Tu cabello aunque maltratado por tu tiempo de prisionera se notaba cuidado, sedoso – Sora apunto la cabellera castaña de Mimi – al igual que tus vestimentas, son finas.

Ya veo –

¿Entonces? – la pelirroja le invito a proseguir.

Antes de la guerra, me entere que mis padres no eran los verdaderos, no eran mis padres biológicos – Mimi continuo – yo fui adoptada por ellos, y doy gracias por eso ya que me dieron todo. Me amaban y yo los ama pero eso me lastimo al saber que no pertenecía aquella familia – a la joven le comenzó a cristalizársele sus ojos – pero un día antes de que la capital de Bara, Roslin, cayera yo huí de mi casa, todo por mi hermanastra quien me revelo tal verdad y me pidió que me fuera lejos, esto me dolió tanto, siempre me tuvo fue mala conmigo. Al tiempor después cuando me entere de lo que sucedió, volví a la capital la cual estaba completamente destruida, llegue con mucha cautela a mi casa y lo que encontré fue lo peor que pudiera alguien ver – Mimi soltó en llanto – todos fueron asesinados, hasta el mas pequeño de la familia – la castaña no pudo mas y aumento su llanto, Palmon se preocupo por su compañera y fue abrazarla, Sora quien escuchaba el relato compartió las lagrimas de la otra joven. La pelirroja se levanto de su lugar he hizo algo que no era común en ella, abrazo a la castaña mientras soltaba unas lagrimas, Biyomon se quedo en silencio en su lugar de manera respetuosa - la ciudad estaba ocupada por los enemigos, Palmon y yo como pudimos logramos salir de la ciudad – Palmon también lloraba, se notaba que recordaba todo, y es que era prácticamente reciente, solo unos meses habían pasado de aquel momento – sobrevivimos como pudimos hasta que hace unas semanas fuimos capturadas.

Cuanto lo siento, Mimi – Sora abrazaba mas fuerte a la joven, esta también con la mano que rodeaba a Sora la apretó mas.

Nunca debí de haber huido – Mimi se arrepentía – talvez si me hubiese quedado, podría haberlos ayudado.

No te lamentes, tu nunca sabrías lo que pasaría –

Era la única con un digimon – Mimi miro a su Palmon, las dos estaban bañadas por lagrimas – me siento tan culpable.

Si te hubieras quedado hoy día no estarías viva –

Hubiera estado mejor –

Cállate – Sora se separo de Mimi y le dedico una dura mirada – nunca digas algo así.

Pero … -

Crees que tu familia le hubiese gustado escucharte hablar así – Mimi bajo su mirada – no quiero que vuelvas a pensar así, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a tu familia.

Sora – pronuncio una Mimi tan inocente.

Honra a tu familia con tu vida – las jóvenes se miraron, ambas con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

(-)

La noche alcanzo la zona donde estaba el campamento y después de estar un rato llorando, Mimi cayó rendida en la cama de Sora, la pelirroja miro a Mimi descansar placidamente y decidió salir un rato a respirar el aire fresco de la noche.

Palmon, Biyomon cuídenla – pidió Sora a las digimon quienes asintieron.

La Alü de la resistencia al salir de su carpa noto como todo estaba en tranquilidad, las personas se hallaban refugiadas en sus propias casas de campaña, solo quedaban algunos guerreros que daban su ronda, y al ver a la Alü le saludaban con respeto.

(-)

Dos guerreros daban su ronda por las lejanías del campamento, como precaución de que algún enemigo se acercase al campamento.

Que noche tan aburrida- comento uno de ellos.

Ni que lo digas, a mi nunca me ha gustado las rondas nocturnas –

Pero una orden es una orden –

Si hubiese sido de Alü no objetaría, pero lo ordeno Rein – el guerrero se notaba molesto – se cree mucho solo por ser la mano derecha de la Alü.

Tienes razo… - el guerrero no pudo acabar su oración ya que una flecha le atravesó el pecho, este miro a su compañero con ojos desorbitados y cayó al suelo.

Que demo … - al otro guerrero le hicieron lo mismo.

(-)

¿No puedes dormir, Sora? – la joven reconoció enseguida la voz de su amigo Joe.

Ya me conoces – Sora aun tenia los ojos rojos por haber llorado y esto Joe lo noto.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Sora entendió la pregunta.

Hoy conocí el pasado de una dulce joven – Joe comprendió de quien se trataba. Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando el sonido de un cuerno dio alarma de que enemigos se acercaban retumbo por todo el campamento, Sora y Joe giraron con preocupación a donde provenía el sonido.

El campamento fue atacado por las tropas de Puppetmon, este estaba compuesto por Redveggiemon, Woodmon, Blossomon, Mushroomon y para mala fortuna soldados humanos bajo el dominio de los Dark Master. El campamento fue tomado por sorpresa y como podían se defendían del ataque, Sora y Joe corrían en dirección a donde estaba la batalla, unos guerreros que se les unieron les facilitaron espadas.

¿Cómo nos encontraron? – Tai junto con Agumon se les acerco a Sora y Joe.

No lo se – Sora se percato que serian embestidos por un Rockmon por lo que se lanzo junto con los demás a un lado.

(-)

Kari salio de su carpa junto con Gatomon y presencio como eran atacados, ambas salieron en busca de sus amigos, la castaña estaba preparada para pelear, traía en su mano derecha una espada la cual tuvo que usar cuando un soldado enemigo la ataco, este le lanzo una embestida con su espada a lo que la joven esquivo y aprovecho golpearlo con la empuñadora en un costado, el soldado se quedo lastimado en suelo, Kari y Gatomon corrieron de ahí. Corrieron hasta encontrarse con otros guerreros y junto a ellos pelearon contra unos Mushroomon, Gatomon al ver como su compañera seria atacada por la espalda corrió a gran velocidad y dio un salto para caer encima del digimon agresor y peleo contra el y otros dos, estos digimon no eran contrincantes para ella.

(-)

Alü los superamos en numero, puede que ganemos – Rein se acerco a Sora.

Puede que si – Sora vio pasar encima de ella a Birdramon, a la que había hecho digievolucionar, junto a ellos también estaban Greymon y pudo ver a lo lejos a Garurumon e Ikkakumon, sin mencionar otros digimon en su etapa Campeón.

¡Es Puppetmon! – grito un guerrero temeroso, todos pasaron su atención a donde apuntaba, ahí caminando tranquilamente entre la batalla se hallaba el digimon títere que anteriormente Tai y los demás habían visto en la capital de Motomiya.

¿Ese es un Dark Master? – pregunto Carlo quien peleaba cerca de Sora, Rein y Tai.

Si – solo pudo decir eso la Alü.

El Dark Master fue atacado por algunos digimon pero esto los elimino rápido y sin piedad, los compañeros humanos de estos llenos de rabia por lo que presenciaron se le lanzaron en un ataque que de igual manera fue aplacado. Tras el digimon Puppetmon un ejercito mayor llegaba, esto no era para nada bueno, la resistencia era ya superada.

Retirada – proclamo Sora – Huyamos.

Todos empezaron a correr, pero las fuerzas del Dark Master se los complicaban. Puppetmon andaba feliz por el campo de batalla cuando a lo lejos vio algo que no esperaba.

- ¿Un Angemon? – el digimon títere sonrío malicioso.

(-)

T.K corría con Patamon a un lado, buscaba con desesperación a Kari, en su camino peleaba con agilidad contra los soldados de Puppetmon cuando frente a el estaba Kari y Gatomon huyendo de un Rockmon, el joven rápido fue en su ayuda.

Patamon, digievoluciona –

Si – Patamon enseguida paso a ser Angemon, fue directo al Rockmon, ambos empezaron a pelear y con ayuda de Gatomon, que al verlo fue apoyarlo, derrotaron rápido al digimon.

Kari, ¿Se encuentran bien? –

Si y, ¿Ustedes? –

También – T.K tomo de la mano a Kari – Sora dio la orden de retirada debemos irnos.

Pero y, ¿Nuestros hermanos? –

Estarán bien, saben cuidarse –

Bien –

T.K y Kari corrían por partes del campamento que estaba destruidos y en llamas seguidos por Angemon y Gatomon, iban por zonas que no había batalla. Estaban apunto de salir de la zona del campamento para adentrarse entre los árboles del bosque cercano y esconderse entre los cerros del lugar cuando Kari vio a lo lejos a Carlo que le impedía pasar al digimon títere.

T.K, alto – Kari se detuvo y con esto el joven también – Mira – la joven apunto a donde estaba Carlo – es Carlo con aquel digimon que vimos en la capital Motomiya.

Oh no – T.K ya sabia quien era ese digimon y no era bueno que su mejor amigo estuviera enfrentándolo - ¡Carlo! – grito y el joven giro para ver a su mejor amigo y la princesa, parecía que verlos le molesto.

¡Váyanse!, yo detengo a este aquí – Carlo se giro a Puppetmon que le miraba divertido.

Vaya que tienes agallas muchacho imprudente –

No dejare que avances – Carlo detenía al digimon pues vio como este estaba interesado en ir a donde se hallaba el Angemon – No pasaras – el joven empezó a embestir con su espada pero el digimon era rápido, esto preocupo a T.K y Kari.

¡Carlo detente! – T.K corrió hacia ellos – Angemon ayúdalo – Angemon se lanzo contra Puppetmon pero era demasiado tarde.

Tu no me interesas niño – Puppetmon esquivo el ataque y con su martillo golpeo a Carlo en todo su pecho destrozándole las costillas y dañándolo internamente, el joven de cabello obscuro escupió sangre por tal golpe, Kari a lo lejos se tapo la cara, Gatomon se quedo con los ojos de sorprendida, Angemon acelero para atrapar a Carlo que caía al suelo y T.K corrió mas rápido mientras gritaba de dolor.

¡CARLO¡ - T.K no creía lo que veía.

Estupido – pronuncio Puppetmon algo retirado del cuerpo del joven quien fue atrapado por Angemon.

Como te atreviste –

Fue fácil – Puppetmon se notaba sarcástico, miraba asombrado al Angemon y al joven que se paraba junto a el y miraba a Carlo – es increíble el tenia razón.

No te lo perdonare – T.K giro a Puppetmon, el rubio corrió contra el Dark Master.

¡T.K! – Kari quien llegaba junto con Gatomon a donde estaba Angemon, se preocupo por su amigo.

Wow, eres bueno chico – el digimon apenas evadía los ataque de T.K – pero no demasiado – rápido golpeo a T.K y lo lanzo lejos.

¡T.K! – Angemon dejo a Carlo bajo el cuidado de Kari y fue atacar a Puppetmon pero este era tan fuerte que tomo el puño de Angemon, lo golpeo en el abdomen y lo lanzo junto a T.K, cuando llego con su compañero ya era un patamon.

Son divertidos – Puppetmon seguía con su alegría – solo por eso les perdonare la vida esta vez, espero que la próxima podamos jugar mejor. Ojala y sean mas fuertes ya que no quiero que el juego acabe pronto – dicho esto el digimon se alejo rápidamente.

T.K, Kari y sus digimon miraron como Puppetmon se alejaba del lugar, el rubio lo miraba con un gran odio por lo que había hecho, sentía un gran dolor en su interior y no era por el golpe que recibió, Kari miraba dolida a T.K y triste al ver en sus brazos a un moribundo Carlo.


	11. El Hechicero

**Ya es VIERNES¡, y saben que significa ¿verdad?, yo se que lo saben ;) haha. Bueno pues veo que la muerte de Carlo no la esperaban hehehe pero es para poner emoción a la historia. Siento que a partir de este momento la acción incrementara y espero les agrade como avanzara la historia =).**

**_anaiza18__: _Catherine lo soltó porque ya sabia lo que ambos chicos sentían por el otro =), sobre la sorpresa de Puppetmon te diré algo Devimon ;).**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Gracias por el review hehe, se hace lo que se puede por hacer de este fic uno que les guste y entretenga =). Esta vez no pude adelantar el día ya sabes trabajo y mas trabajo hehe.**

**_Takari121: _Te adelanto que Mimi como adoptada es una pista de algo futuro hehe, sobre los elegidos solo falta Izzy hehe. Y si Carlo se ha muerto, dude en si matarlo pues yo me encariñe con ese personaje xD.**

**_Aoki ReikaHikari__:_ Murió Carlo pero no por tonto, el solo quería proteger a sus amigos T.T, enserio dude en si poner su muerte o no hehe.**

**Les recomiendo que escuchen esta canción mientras leen lo siguiente o cualquier momento triste que se presente en mi fic : .Pongan despues de Youtube esto - /watch?v=QuNhTLVgV2Y**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 11: El hechicero

T.K, Kari, y los digimon se encontraban cerca de un lago ubicado dentro del bosque, después de la retirada se separaron de los demás así que se escondieron ahí. Kari, Gatomon y Patamon observaban a T.K como estaba hincado sujetando la cabeza de su mejor amigo Carlo acostado en el suelo, solo un pequeño destello de luz reflejado de la luna los iluminaba en aquel obscuro bosque.

Creo que hasta aquí llegue, amigo – bromeaba Carlo mientras de su boca brotaba sangre.

No digas eso, amigo – T.K no había luchaba por contener las lagrimas.

Es la verdad – Carlo sonreía mientras veía como su amigo se le cristalizaban aun mas los ojos – siempre has sido un chillón – el joven no perdía su sentido del humor.

Y tu un molesto joven – T.K dio una media sonrisa al ver a su amigo que seguía de bromista.

Amigo, lamento irme antes pero este fue mi destino – T.K le dolía todo esto.

Se fuerte, te recuperaras –

Sabemos que eso no es cierto, amigo – Carlo miro de reojo a Kari – T.K espero que no dejes mas tiempo sin decirle lo que sientes.

No hagas esfuerzo – T.K sentía que cada momento que pasaba era el final para su amigo – y menos para decir estas cosas.

Escúchame – Carlo tomo al rubio de su vestimenta – la vida es corta amigo, por eso vívela al máximo, nunca te detengas de hacer algo por el miedo al rechazo y siempre se feliz.

Si – fue lo único que pudo decir el joven rubio.

Es momento –

¿Qué? – T.K observo como su amigo poco a poco soltaba su ropa, y sus ojos perdieron brillo - ¿Carlo?, amigo responde – T.K rompió en llanto y dio un grito que conmovió a Kari y a los digimon - ¡Amigo!

Kari no lo soporto más y fue en dirección de T.K quien abrazaba a su amigo, la joven se hinco tras el rubio y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, Patamon y Gatomon solo se le acercaron mientras miraban al suelo.

(-)

Matt y Sora junto con sus digimon caminaban solos por el bosque, estaban en busca de los demás guerreros sobrevivientes del ataque. La pelirroja noto que el rubio estaba de cierto modo desesperado, en un principio no entendió el porque pero conforme analizaba comprendió a que se debía.

Estas preocupado por tu hermano, ¿Cierto? –

Si, pero se que el puede cuidarse solo – Matt trataba de disimular la verdadera preocupación por su hermano menor.

Pero aun así estas preocupado por el –

Claro, es mi pequeño hermano – el rubio se torno a Sora y le dedico una sonrisa – nunca lo podré dejar de ver como aquel pequeño niño al que protegía.

Aun lo haces –

Si, pero ya a crecido y se puede valer por el –

Por mucho que crezca siempre te necesitara – Sora llamó mas la atención de Matt – yo no se lo que es tener un hermano pero me hubiera gustado tener uno. Aun así yo se que cualquiera que tenga un hermano siempre le necesitara.

Tienes razón – Matt le sonreía a Sora cuando algo entre unos arbustos tras ella le llamo la atención - ¿Qué es eso? – el joven comenzó a ir en la dirección de una extraña luz en forma de esfera.

¿Qué? – Sora se giro y noto la esfera de luz – ¿Una esfera de luz roja?

¿Roja? – Matt miro extrañado a Sora – yo la veo azul.

Matt y Sora con sus digimon sin entender el porque fueron tras la luz que entre mas se le acercaban mas se alejaba, pero aun así como una fuerza de gravedad eran arrastrados por ella.

(-)

Tai, Joe, Catherine, Mimi y sus digimon caminaban sin rumbo por los árboles del bosque pero tuvieron que detenerse ya que Tai estaba mal herido de su brazo derecho, por lo que Joe decidió que deberían de detenerse y estudiar la herida del príncipe.

Es una herida muy profunda – Joe se notaba preocupado por la herida del joven castaño – Necesito limpiarla y cocerla. Catherine dame tu garrafa.

Si, claro aquí esta – la rubia le proporciono su garrafa con agua, el cual la joven había recolectado en un río cercano.

Bien, talvez te duela –

Venga, Joe –

Bien – el joven comenzó a verter el líquido en la herida y empezó a limitarla, al poco tiempo saco de su morral un extraño objeto puntiagudo de metal y algo de hilo – aquí viene lo difícil.

Bien – Joe le dio a Tai un pedazo de tela que abulto y se lo dio a Tai para que moridla.

Venga, Tai tu eres fuerte – Agumon se advertía muy asustado.

Aquí vamos – Joe comenzó a cocer la herida, mientras Tai por el grandísimo dolor que sentía mordía fuerte la tela y emanaba ruidos de sufrimiento, Mimi se volteo pues no soportaba ver así a Tai, Catherine siendo fuerte seguía viendo que todo estuviera bien con el príncipe.

Un rato más y Joe termino su labor, limpio un pedazo de tela de su ropa al no tener algo mejor que ponerle a Tai y comenzó a vendar la herida. Joe estaba admirado de cómo Tai aun con lo que le hizo y el dolor que significo, el joven castaño no quedo desmayado.

Eres fuerte Tai – Joe y el joven ya se trataban como igual pues habían entablado una buena amistad, de hecho ya todos tenían una buena relación de amistad – Este dolor te debió de haber desmayado.

Esto no es nada – bromeo el joven príncipe.

Eres un digno príncipe – Mimi le animo, Tai le sonrío alegre de que la joven ahora ya no tenia el carácter negativo y ahora era positiva. Frente al grupo una luz se poso y sorprendió a los presentes - ¿Qué es eso?

Una esfera de luz verde – comento Mimi apoyada por Palmon

Yo la veo de color azul claro – Joe giro a Mimi, Gomamon defino que el también lo veía como Joe.

Pues yo la veo como anaranjada – Joe y Mimi voltearon a Tai.

Cierto Tai tiene razón – Agumon afirmo lo de su compañero.

¿Cuál esfera? – Catherine no notaba nada, los presente miraron extrañados a la rubia.

¿No lo ves?, pero si esta frente a nosotros – Gomamon apuntaba a la esfera pero Catherine no la podía ver.

No –

Siento como si nos llamara –Agumon comenzó a caminar hacia la esfera, los demás extrañamente imitaron al digimon y fueron tras la esfera que se alejaba.

(-)

T.K terminaba de enterrar a su amigo cerca del lago y bajo la noche adornada de estrellas, los demás solo estaban a su lado en silencio. El rubio se sentía tan impotente al no poder haber salvado a Carlo, sentía que todo era su culpa y que si hubiese sida mas rápido y fuerte el ahorita estuviera con vida.

Todo fue mi culpa – susurro T.K pero Kari le escucho.

No lo fue – la joven se le acerco – nadie hubiera podido detener lo que sucedió.

Yo puede – T.K seguía reprimiéndose – si fuera mas fuerte – Patamon se sentía mal ya que el tampoco pudo hacer nada.

Perdóname T.K, fui lente y no llegue a tiempo – Patamon fue abrazado por Gatomon que le dijo "Tu tampoco tuviste la culpa"

Gatomon tiene razón, Patamon – T.K miro con una media sonrisa a Patamon – tu hiciste lo que pudiste, pero si yo tuviera mas fuerza te la hubiese podido trasmitir – el joven apretó su puño con mucha fuerza.

No te quiero ver así – Kari abrazo a T.K con mucha fuerza, con una mano comenzó acariciar la rubia cabellera de su amigo – no te culpes de algo que tu no tienes culpa. Tu eres fuerte T.K, el mas fuerte que conozco – la castaña dio una leve pausa - T.K me duele verte así, yo te quiero mucho.

¡Kari! – T.K puso su mirada sobre la de ella. El rubio sentía como la joven le daba paz en su corazón, le daba luz en un momento obscuro.

Miren – Gatomon hizo que los jóvenes vieran a donde dirigía su atención.

T.K y Patamon miraron una esfera dorada mientras que Kari y Gatomon la notaban rosa, los jóvenes y digimon sintieron como eran llamados intensamente por la esfera de luz y con algo de duda comenzaron a seguirla. T.K antes de continuar su camino dio un último vistazo a la tumba de su amigo y pensó "Nos veremos luego, amigo".

(-)

Matt y Sora ya iban corriendo pues la esfera aumento su velocidad, el trayecto era largo, los jóvenes y digimon no sabían a donde les conducía ni cuanto tiempo les tomaría mas en seguirla. Matt pudo percibir que la esfera mas adelante se detenía, pronto llegaron junto a ella y se desvaneció.

Muy bien, ¿que fue eso? – Sora daba vuelta en si misma.

¿Será alguna trampa? – Biyomon tenía eso en mente desde hace un rato.

No creo – Gabumon empezaba percibir un olor familiar.

¿Qué sucede, Gabumon? –

T.K – fue lo único que digo mientras seguía olfateando – Kari – volvió hablar dando vueltas y deteniéndose en un punto – Gatomon y Patamon también.

¿Quieres decir que están cerca? –

Así es – Gabumon – hay vienen – de unos arbustos aparecieron el rubio menor, la castaña y los digimon.

Matt – pronuncio T.K al verlos.

Pronto los presentes se dieron un abrazo de felicidad por encontrarse y enseguida se pusieron al tanto de lo que había sucedido durante y después del ataque del campamento, T.K dio la desagradable noticia de la muerte de Carlo, Matt quien lo apreciaba igual que su hermano sintió en su interior un profundo dolor.

Cuanto lo siento, T.K – Matt no supo que mas decir, Sora miro como Kari tomaba la mano del rubio menor, dudo por un momento viendo la mano de Matt pero al final hizo algo que le sorprendió al rubio mayor, la pelirroja le tomo de la mano y le miraba de una manera tierna para consolarlo –Gracias, Sora.

¡Hey! – escucharon la voz de Joe, el cual iba seguido de Tai, Mimi y Catherine junto con sus digimon – Están todos aquí, que alegría.

No todos – Catherine se percato de la ausencia de un pelinegro – T.K y, ¿Carlo?– la rubia se acerco al rubio esperando que tuviera alguna respuesta, T.K solo negó con la cabeza, la rubia empezó a brotarle lagrimas.

Tras la triste noticia todos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, nadie se miraba, Joe, Mimi, Sora solo lo hacían por respeto a los amigos del joven caído. El tiempo de silencio no duro cuando sintieron unas presencias mas, todos se pusieron en guardia en dirección a donde se hallaban unas sombras, esperaron a que estas se dieran a ver. Eran cuatro sombras, y una de ellas dio un pequeño paso sin embargo seguía en lo incógnito.

Me alegra haberlos encontrado a todos – hablo una voz firme pero notoriamente mayor.

¿Quién eres?, déjate ver – ordeno Tai apuntándolo con su espada.

Elegido del valor por lo que puedo ver – estas palabras confundieron al joven de pelo castaño revoltoso, el sujeto fue saliendo de la sombra y los presentes apreciaron que era un anciano de pelo blanco, con coleta, largo bigote y nariz prominente. El anciano iba ataviado con una tunica blanca y marrón con capucha y en su mano derecha sostenía un cayado blanco que llegaba del suelo hasta un poco mas arriba del anciano, tras este salio un joven de cabello rojizo, uno diferente al de Sora, era de un tamaño medio y venia acompañado de un Tentomon, el ultimo en aparecer fue un digimon que nadie había visto antes, pero solo una le reconoció.

¿Wizardmon? – todos giraron a Gatomon.

¿Lo conoces, Gatomon? – Kari miro a su digimon.

Si, pero hace años que desapareciste – la digimon miraba a su antiguo amigo.

Lo se, siento mucho haberme ido – el digimon hablo con una voz gentil.

Será mejor irnos de aquí, elegidos – el anciano se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, los jóvenes se quedaron viendo, no sabían si seguirlo – este lugar no es seguro para hablar.

¿Lo seguimos? – pregunto Joe.

No se preocupen, todo estará bien – el joven con el Tentomon les hizo seña de que los siguieran.

Todos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo al anciano, iban con la guardia en alto. Tai le preguntaba demasiadas cosas en el trayecto de una manera autoritaria, el anciano solo sonreía y le respondía "En su momento sabrán todo" y seguía caminando, esto provocaba enojo en Tai, el cual era calmado por Matt. Gatomon iba junto a Wizardmon, la digimon le preguntaba sobre su desaparición pero el digimon decía lo mismo que el anciano, "todo en su momento".

La noche llegaba a su fin, el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, y los jóvenes seguían caminando por el bosque, todos tenían sueño, hambre y se sentían cansados. Matt preguntaría si faltaba mucho para llegar a donde se dirigían cuando frente a ellos terminaron los árboles y se formo frente a ellos un gran campo abierto, rodearon de los árboles del bosque, donde en medio del lugar se postraba una cabaña de un tamaño medio.

Por fin todos se adentraron en la cabaña, el lugar tenía una gran estancia con una chimenea, por petición del anciano todos tomaron asiento en unas sillas alargadas, frente a las sillas se posaban unas mesas, todo estaba acomodado en forma de un circulo. El anciano al igual que los demás tomo asiento cerca del joven de pelo rojo.

Ahora si nos dirás, ¿quien eres? – Tai miraba molesto al anciano.

Claro – el anciano sonrío- Mi nombre es Gennai, soy un hechicero – todos los presentes miraron extrañados al anciano – y el es mi digimon, Wizardmon – el digimon hizo una reverencia.

¿Hechicero? – Matt miraba dudoso a Gennai – creí que solo eran un mito.

Oh mi apreciado elegido, somos reales – Gennai sonrío – solo que en este continente no somos recordados.

No entiendo – Joe miraba al anciano y luego al joven de pelo rojo – ¿También eres hechicero?

Oh yo no – el joven pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

Presentante, por favor – pidió Gennai.

Mucho gusto, soy Izzy Izumi del reino de Reon – el joven dio una reverencia – el es mi digimon Tentomon.

Hola a todos -

¿De Reon? – Sora se intereso en el –de casualidad, ¿no eres algún hijo de la realeza? – la pelirroja le miro esperanzada.

No, yo solo soy un campesino – esto desanimo a la líder de la resistencia.

Es bueno que ya todos los elegido se conozcan – Gennai sonreía aun mas – venga Sora, Tai, todos tomen asiento.

¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – cuestiono T.K.

Oh los escuche hace rato cuando todos se encontraron de nuevo -

¿Por qué nos dices elegidos? – Mimi noto que se refería a ellos de esa manera.

Es momento de que les cuente – Gennai se levanto de su asiento, todos le miraban con singular atención –Soy el hechicero encargado de encontrar a los elegidos de los emblemas sagrados.

¿Emblemas Sagrados? – Kari seguía sin entender, al igual que los demás.

Me refiero a esto – Gennai levanto un pequeño baúl de madera fina, con un cerrojo dorado. El baúl lo coloco en la mesa y lo abrió, todos pudieron observar como dentro se encontraban ocho brazaletes de oro puro con incrustaciones de gema de diferentes colores y en cada uno formaban figuras diferentes – Bellos, ¿Cierto?

¿Eso para que es?- Agumon pasaba sus ojos de un lado a otro del baúl.

Esto es el instrumento mas poderos para los elegidos – Gennai volvió hacer que los ojos se posaran en el – Con estos brazaletes mágicos los elegidos podrán hacer que sus digimon pasen a un nivel mayor. Estos intensifican la energía interior del individuo y digimon.

Interesante – Patamon y Gatomon se acercaron más al baúl.

Esto fue lo que los guío a mi – Gennai siguió su platica – son especiales jóvenes, ustedes son dueños de estos brazaletes.

Nos dice que con esto nuestros digimon podrán digievolucionar en un nivel ¿Ultra? – Joe seguía escéptico – no lo creo, nadie puede hacer eso.

Es posible –

Yo tampoco creo mucho – Izzy llamo la atención de todos – pero hasta no ver no creer.

Pero hasta no ver no creer – Tentomon

Genial, si es cierto con esto podremos enfrentarnos a los Dark Master – Catherine se notaba alegre.

Menudo nombre eligieron estos digimon obscuros – todos miraron a Gennai intrigados por lo que dijo.

Si pueden hacer eso, ¿porque no hacen más? – Mimi miro a Gennai.

Verán, estos brazaletes son únicos ya que fueron forjados hace mas de mil años – Gennai vio como algunos elegidos estaban de pie, por lo que les volvió a invitar a sentarse – les contare una historia – todos volvieron a poner atención – Hace eones cuando la historia del hombre aun era joven, existieron siete imperios, gloriosos, imponentes. Este tiempo es conocido como la "Era Antigua", el mundo era controlado por estos imperios que vivían en relativa paz, pero uno de los imperios era conocido como el "Imperio negro", el cual amenazaba con irrumpir esta paz. Un día este imperio invadió a otros dos que compartían frontera con el, con esto comenzó la llamada "Guerra obscura". El Imperio Negro era muy poderoso, este era gobernado por un temible digimon llamado "Apocalymon" quien tenia como generales a los verdaderos Dark Master para que comandaran sus tropas, se que podrán pensar que este imperio solo era de digimon pero no, también habitaban humanos corrompidos por la obscuridad. Apocalymon y sus Dark Master sumieron a casi todo el mundo en la obscuridad. Los cuatro imperios restantes pidieron ayuda a la comunidad de hechiceros. Los lideres de los hechiceros, los "Maestres" se reunieron con los cuatro emperadores quienes les pidieron ayuda. Los hechiceros también queriendo la paz de regreso y derrotar el mal, con las gemas celestiales y oro mágico forjaron con sus poderes estos brazaletes y fueron estos quienes eligieron a ochos individuos que cumplían con las cualidades para poseerlos. Con este suceso se originaron los "Royal Knights", estos lideraron el enorme ejército que se formo con los cuatro imperios. Después de años de guerra, el gran ejercito marcho hasta los "Campos Obscuros" donde se hallaba la capital del imperio negro – Gennai con un movimiento de su cayado hizo que la estancia se convirtiera en un lugar tenebroso y hostil, los jóvenes sentían que volaban ya que pasaban su mirada hacia sus pies y podían ver todo un campo de batalla desde los cielos.

Flashback

Un inmenso ejército se posaba frente a una gran cadena montañosa en forma de U, en su vértice figuraba un gran ciudad protegida por unas enormes murallas negras, y mas allá sobre las faldas de la montaña se ubicaba por encima de la ciudad un tenebroso castillo gigantesco. El enorme ejercito de los cuatro imperios tenia frente a ellos otro ejercito de igual magnitud, frente a cada ejercito se encontraban liderando los "Royal Kinghts" y los Dark Master respectivamente, estos en la ilusión se veían como figuras sombreadas.

En el ejército comandado por los Royal Kinghts, las banderas ondeaba con el viento escalofriante que recorrían el campo, caballos intranquilos, grandes catapultas y ballesteros, hombres con armaduras de diferente diseño, según el imperio, y digimon estaban decididos a pelear, era lo que se podía apreciar. En el ejercito comandado por los Dark Master hombres de armaduras negras chamuscadas, digimon en su mayoría nivel ultra, varios ballesteros y una muralla enorme tras estos, era lo que se figuraba del otro lado del campo. Tras la orden de sus líderes, la batalla dio inicio y los primeros en atacar fueron los del "Ejercito Negro" quien colisiono contra el "Ejercito Unificado".

Fin del Flashback

Los jóvenes se quedaron intrigados y emocionados de seguir viendo aquella ilusión, Gennai camino hacia la fogata.

El ejercito de los cuatro imperios venció al ejercito negro – Gennai prosiguió su relato – los "Royal Kinghts" derrotaron a los "Dark Master" y luego los lideres de los elegidos derrocaron ha Apocalymon.

Una pregunta – Mimi se levanto de su lugar.

Dime –

Esos digimon que vimos en la ilusión, son diferentes a los de ahora – la joven se acerco a donde estaba Matt.

Cierto, esos digimon son conocidos como "Antiguos" y eran muy poderosos, un novato de ellos podrían contra un ultra de los de ahora – Gennai sonrío al ver la cara de admiración de los jóvenes – Esos digimon ya han desaparecido hoy día – comenzó a explicar sabiendo que querían saber la historia – para dar paso a los conocidos ahora como "Descendientes", que son los que vemos aquí, a excepción de ustedes – Gennai apunto a Patamon y Gatomon.

¿Qué quiere decir? – T.K y Kari querían saber que sabia de sus digimon.

¿Dice que Gatomon y Patamon son digimon "Antiguos"? – Kari evaluaba a su digimon y al de T.K

No precisamente – Gennai se acerco a los digimon – a lo que me refiero es que estos dos mantuvieron el aspecto de los Patamon y Gatomon de antaño, y algo de su fuerza. Mas sin embargo son digimon "Descendientes", pero no comunes ya que en estos momentos solo existen ustedes – Patamon y Gatomon se sintieron muy especiales, T.K y Kari les miraron contentos.

Ya veo porque Angemon a podido contra digimon Ultra – Matt se tocaba la barbilla con su mano derecha.

Bien mis jóvenes elegidos es tiempo de otórgales sus brazaletes – Gennai volvió al baúl y tomo el brazalete que contenía las gemas anaranjadas y que formaban un sol – este es tuyo Tai, tu emblema es el del Valor – el joven se acerco y vio como el brazalete reaccionaba ante el. El joven lo tomo y se lo coloco en la muñeca derecha como se lo ordeno Gennai – este es tuyo Matt – el brazalete con las gemas azules fuerte, este tenia una figura algo extraña – Este es el emblema de la Amistad – el rubio tomo el suyo he hizo lo mismo que Tai. Después toco el turno de Sora quien recibió el emblema del Amor, formado con gemas rojas que dibujaban un corazón, enseguida paso Mimi quien recibió el emblema de la Pureza, este contenía gemas verdes y tenia la forma de una semilla, después de la castaña paso Joe quien recibio el de la gema azul claro y este tenia una cruz como figura, Izzy fue nombrado por Gennai y le dio el que tenia la gema púrpuras y la forma de una espiral grande unida a una mas pequeña. Al final solo quedaban dos brazaletes de oro, uno con las gemas amarillas y el otro con gemas rosadas, los jóvenes quienes tenían ya sus brazaletes admiraban los últimos dos y estaban en la espera de saber cual era el de quien de los dos amigos que faltaban – Todos los brazaletes con emblemas que he entregado son especiales, pero estos dos que quedan son aun mas especiales, únicos – todos pasaron su atención de los brazaletes a los jóvenes que aun les faltaban que les entregaran uno – Kari, pasa por favor.

Si – la castaña se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al anciano.

Tu eres la portadora del emblema de la Luz – el anciano le ofreció el brazalete que al momento que Kari acercaba sus manos para recogerlo reaccionaba a su presencia. Kari tomo el brazalete y se lo coloco en la muñeca derecha, a diferencia de lo que pensaba el brazalete de oro puro no pesaba, de hecho era muy ligero, miro que las gemas rosas formaban una figura como de resplandor – T.K es tu turno – Gennai tomo el ultimo brazalete y se lo ofreció al rubio e igual que con Kari el brazalete reacciono ante su presencia – Tu eres el portador del emblema de la Esperanza – T.K vio que las gemas amarillas de su brazalete formaban un sol que irradiaba luz – Bien todos tienen sus brazaletes – Catherine en ese momento se sintió algo excluida del grupo.

Señor – Mimi volvió a llamar la atención de Gennai - ¿Por qué son tan especiales los emblemas de T.K y Kari?

Por que la Luz da vida al mundo y la Esperanza es su guardián – Gennai nunca dejaba de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, los jóvenes miraron a T.K y Kari quienes se habían sonrojado.

Todo comienza a tener sentido – bromeo Matt, Catherine al escuchar esto bajo su mirada al suelo, Floramon lo noto y le tomo la mano a su compañera.

Es bueno verlos de buen humor – Wizardmon por fin hablo después de todo aquel rato – pero será mejor que los jóvenes descansen, tuvieron una noche muy mal.

Cierto Wizardmon – Gennai camino hacia una puerta – jóvenes pasen a las habitaciones que gusten, descansen y de rato podremos continuar con sus preguntas o cualquier otra cosa que gusten hablar.

Los jóvenes no refutaron la idea pues no habían dormido nada la noche anterior, la cabaña solo tenia tres habitaciones por lo que las jóvenes durmieron en un cuarto y los jóvenes en otro, los digimon se fueron cada quien con sus compañeros. Gennai y Wizardmon se quedaron un rato mas contemplando la flama en la chimenea.


	12. La orden de los elegidos

**Es lunes y el nuevo capitulo ha llegado =), bueno hoy no pongo muchas palabras porque paso rápido actualizar haha, eso si les doy gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos el jueves o viernes con una nueva actualización =).**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 12: La orden de los elegidos.

Los jóvenes no quisieron dormir mucho pues era de mañana y prefirieron descansar mejor en la noche, en contra de lo que en realidad quisieran, pues deseaban ir en busca de la resistencia desperdigada por aquel terreno, aunque eso ya seria al día siguiente.

Tai y Matt charlaban a las afueras de la cabaña mientras Gabumon y Agumon daban una ronda por los alrededores en busca de madera mientras Joe y Sora le pidieron un mapa a Gennai del terreno para poder hacer un plan de donde buscar a su gente. Dentro de la cabaña en una habitación seguía en su catre Catherine acompañada de Floramon, en la estancia se hallaban Mimi, Kari y T.K, Patamon se encontraba cerca de una ventana viendo a fuera donde estaban Gatomon y Wizardmon platicando, y Gennai junto con Izzy y Tentomon estaban en una sala alejada de la estancia.

Se siente raro – comento Mimi tocando su brazalete con la mano izquierda - ¿Creen que si funcionen?

Según Gennai funcionaran cuando nuestros corazones demuestren la cualidad del emblema – T.K miro también el suyo.

Luz y Esperanza- susurro Kari, Mimi al estar sentada a su lado le escucho, T.K se ubicaba frente a las jóvenes.

Sus emblemas son unidos – comento Mimi a lo que T.K y Kari reaccionaron con un sonrojo – La esperanza es el guardián de la luz, que tierno – la castaña mayor reía al igual que Palmon – en ese momento escucharon ruido en la habitación de Catherine.

Ha estado mucho tiempo ahí – T.K miraba la puerta con preocupación – iré hablar con ella.

Déjame a mi, T.K – Mimi se levanto enseguida – puede que necesite una platica de mujeres.

(-)

Mimi fue sola a la puerta de la habitación donde se quedaban las jóvenes, la castaña dejo a Palmon con T.K y Kari. La joven dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y prosiguió a pasar, al entrar vio a una rubia acostada dándole la espalda y una Floramon sentada a su lado.

Floramon, podría ir un momento con Palmon – pidió cortésmente Mimi a la digimon de la rubia.

Claro – la Floramon dudosa se paro y se retiro de la habitación.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – Mimi se sentó donde una vez estuvo Floramon, al estar sentada noto como Catherine cubría sus rostro con la sabana.

Bien, no se preocupe –

Venga, puedes confiar en mi – Mimi le acaricio el cabello a la joven.

Me siento mal – la rubia mostró su rostro el cual estaba lleno de lágrimas – mi alma esta muy lastimada.

Sufres por tu amigo fallecido, ¿Verdad? –Mimi seguía acariciando el cabello de Catherine, quien asintió.

El era tan alegre, amigable – la rubia se sentía desolada – y ahora que mas lo necesitaba el … - no pudo terminar la frase.

Pero tienes a T.K y Matt – Mimi trataba de confortarla – ellos están preocupados por ti – eso era mas que cierto, desde hace rato los rubios habían querido ir hablar con ella pero eran detenidos por los demás que les pedían le dieran espacio.

T.K – susurro la rubia mientra una nueva lagrima brotaba de su ojo.

Ya veo – la castaña entendió que era lo otro que lastimaba a la rubia – Te gusta – esto mas que pregunta fue una afirmación.

Si – La rubia se levanto y se recargo en la pared en la que su catre estaba cerca – se que mi amor por el no es correspondido, pero ahora con lo de los emblemas se que nunca lo será.

Catherine – Mimi no supo que decir pues ella también había notado como T.K y Kari tenían algo especial, la castaña lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla y fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, era lo que necesitaba la rubia.

No quiero verme mal, pero me siento excluida del grupo que se formo – la rubia siguió hablando – ustedes son elegidos para proteger el mundo de un gran mal y yo solo seré una carga.

No digas eso – Catherine recibió una dura mirada – todos somos indispensables para derrotar al mal que tenemos frente, sin las personas buenas que se nos unan para pelear nunca ganaríamos – la rubia miro a Mimi sorprendida – solo por tener estos brazaletes no nos hace mejores, esto es solo una ayuda – decía mientras indicaba su brazalete.

Gracias, Mimi – Catherine le sonreía.

Para eso son las amigas – Mimi también le dedico una bella sonrisa.

(-)

T.K y Kari estaban en silencio en la estancia, el rubio no había despegado la mirada de la puerta desde que Mimi entro.

Estará bien – aseguro Kari – Mimi la ha de estar consolando.

Lo se, solo que me gustaría hablar con ella – T.K desde la muerte de Carlo y de que le dio la noticia a Catherine, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella.

Llegara el momento –

Gracias, Kari – la castaña no entendió el porque de la gratitud – por estar conmigo en un momento tan difícil, por consolarme y darme fuerzas – T.K se giro a Kari, el joven tomo una de sus manos – No se que hubiera hecho sin ti.

No tienes que agradecerme – Kari estaba sonrojada – eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero mucho y siempre contaras conmigo para todo.

Muchas gracias – T.K y Kari se quedaron viendo – tú sabes que también te quiero mucho y siempre estaré contigo.

Lo se –

Los jóvenes lentamente se fueron separando las manos al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación donde Mimi y Catherine estaban se abría. Las dos jóvenes salieron del lugar, Catherine al ver a T.K le sonrío pero paso de largo con Mimi y fueron a la cocina.

(-)

Matt se había quedado solo gozando el agradable clima que había en aquella tarde, Tai fue hablar con Gennai, así que el rubio disfrutaba de la soledad. Matt se acostó en el césped y admiro el pasar lento de las nubes, y uno que otro gorrioncillo volar en lo alto sobre de el.

Hermoso día – escucho la voz de Sora.

Como pocos en estos tiempos –

¿Puedo? –

Claro – Sora se acostó a un lado del rubio.

Me gustaría poder salir ya en busca de mi gente – Sora se notaba desesperada.

Tranquila, mañana lo haremos – Matt cerro sus ojos, el también estaba preocupado pero si querían ser de utilidad necesitaban recuperar fuerzas.

Eres increíble – susurro Sora.

¿Dijiste algo? –

No, nada – Sora se ruborizo – solo que siempre tienes idea de lo que haces.

Siempre hay que pensar bien las cosas – Matt abrió los ojos y miro a Sora – para que todo salga conforme al plan.

No por nada eres un líder de la "Guardia Blanca" – le lanzo un cumplido Sora.

Tu no te quedas atrás, eres una de las mejores líderes que he visto – Matt recordaba como Sora planificaba sus ataques con gran inteligencia – te puedo decir que hasta mejor que yo.

Eso es cierto – bromeo Sora, Matt rió.

Y muy modesta –

Los dos jóvenes siguieron charlando un rato sobre el césped disfrutando de la tarde que se les presentaba.

(-)

Te fuiste sin decir nada – Gatomon miraba con recelo a Wizardmon.

Lo siento, Gatomon – Wizardmon le miraba suplicante a la digimon – tuve que regresar de inmediato por Gennai.

Me dejaste con mucha angustia –Gatomon seguía ofendida – pero siempre supe que estarías bien.

Lo bueno es que no hemos encontrado de nuevo – Wizardmon le sonreía.

¿Tú no te preocupaste por mí? –

Claro que si – el digimon le miro convincente – sabía que tú estarías muy bien y mira hasta encontraste a tu compañera.

Tu sabias que yo era la digimon de una elegida, ¿cierto? – Gatomon miro inquisitivamente al digimon.

Si –

Y porque no me dijiste nada –

No era el momento – esto molesto a la digimon – pero gracias a ti supe donde podríamos buscar a los elegidos.

Que gran consuelo –

No te molestes, Gatomon – Wizardmon le hacia ojitos a la digimon quien dio una media sonrisa – Ya nos hemos vuelto ha encontrar.

Tienes razón – los digimon se sonrieron.

(-)

La hora de la cena llego, Matt y Tai habían cazado a un jabalí para comer y con la ayuda de Sora cocieron al jabalí en una gran fogata. La noche era tan linda que decidieron comer a la luz de la luna y así lo hicieron, todos degustaron sus alimentos con gusto.

Después de la cena todos alrededor de la fogata hablaban de lo que tenían planeado para buscar a la resistencia esparcida en todo aquel gran terreno.

Es bueno ver a los "Royal Kinghts" reunidos – comento Gennai ganando las miradas de todos.

Creo que por respeto a nuestros antecesores no deberíamos llamarnos "Royal Kinghts" – hablo Matt quien ahora era visto por todos.

Matt tiene razón – Tai le apoyo – nosotros seremos "La orden de los elegidos" – propuso el castaño esperando la opinión de los demás.

Me parece muy bien – Izzy fue el primero en opinar.

Tienes razón- Joe también acepto.

Un nombre largo pero dingo – Mimi dio su visto bueno.

Te apoyo hermano – Tai y Kari se sonrieron.

Un nombre propio para nosotros y una manera de honrar a nuestros antecesores, muy bien – T.K también acepto.

Los digimon también dieron su visto bueno, por lo que el nombre se quedaría ante la aprobación unánime del grupo.

Entonces, esta noche se consagra "La orden de los elegidos" – Gennai levanto sus brazos y las llamas de la fogata aumentaron, todos los presentes admiraron la escena.


	13. La fortaleza maldita

**Es VIERNES¡, y como ya saben hoy subo nuevo capitulo haha. Ahora si tengo mas tiempo para platicar con ustedes xD hehe, sobre el capitulo anterior, estuvo tranquilo no solo para dar a conocer como se formo "la orden", si no también para que esto de inicio a los acontecimientos con mas acción como será este capitulo =), el cual espero les guste.**

**_anaiza18__: _Muchas cosas se le juntaron a Catherine pero lo bueno es que Mimi estuvo para animarla =).**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Gracias por recomendar mi fic n.n, espero que a tu BFF les gusten mis dos fic hehe. Me da mucho gusto que enserio te guste mi historia, aunque no te caiga bien Catherine hehe. Espero que los capítulos que vienen estén mejor aun que los anteriores =D.**

**_Takari121: _Pocas palabras mucho significado, muchas gracias por el review =).**

**_Blanse:_ Hey no te había dado la bienvenida a mi fic, haha es bueno ver que te gusta mi historia =), espero que con cada capitulo te agrade mas.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 13: La fortaleza Maldita.

Había pasado una semana de búsqueda y no lograron encontrar a nadie de la resistencia, Sora se sentía pésima al pensar que toda su gente hubiera sido cazada por el ejército de Puppetmon. Tai estaba seguro que aun había gente de la resistencia por algún lugar, pero era momento de buscar una manera para mandar traer la ayuda de su reino, Gennai al escuchar esto pareció interesarle, Sora propuso que se dividieran en dos grupos uno de búsqueda y otro de encontrar la manera de mandar traer la ayuda.

Es muy riesgoso – comento Matt analizando la situación – en estos momento debemos estar unidos.

Yamato tiene toda la razón – hablo el anciano – deben de seguir unidos por lo menos hasta que logren usar el poder de los brazaletes.

No puedo abandonar a mi gente –

Volveremos por ellos – Matt trato de convencer a Sora de que era lo mejor – pero necesitamos avanzar, nuestro enemigo sigue en movimiento.

Aun así, no podemos pasar las costas – Sora buscaba una manera de seguir con la búsqueda de su gente – todo esta vigilado por las fuerzas de Metalseadramon.

Sora esta en lo correcto – T.K trataba de pensar una manera de eludir las aguas vigiladas.

Yo puedo ayudar con eso – Gennai buscaba algo en un buró cercano, después de unos pequeños instantes saco una especie de brújula de cobre.

Verán este es un artefacto que me permitirá hacer un hechizo – el Anicano se sentó y coloco la brújula en la mesa frente a el – necesitare silencio – todos los presentes se quedaron callados, tan pronto como el silencio llego, se esfumo con unas extrañas palabras que pronunciaba el anciano. Wizardmon miraba a su compañero haciendo un conjuro, la aguja de la brújula comenzó a girar aprisa, al anciano se le podía notar que tras sus párpados los ojos estaban en movimiento, los jóvenes no perdían detalle de lo que sucedía – Listo – de repente el anciano abrió los ojos y la brújula dejo de girar y ahora apuntaba, no al norte sino a un punto hacia el sur.

¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Izzy curioso de lo que presencio.

Use un hechizo para buscar un punto ciego en las costas cercanas – Gennai sonreía, los jóvenes se notaba admirados a excepción de Sora.

Si puede hacer eso, ¿porque no lo hace para buscar a mi gente? –

Joven Sora – el anciano se le acerco, en cada paso se apoyaba en su cayado – Mi clarividencia no me permite ver a gente que no conozco. Conocer lo que busco facilita mi poder.

Por lo menos debería intentar –

Lo hice, pero no tuve éxito – Gennai bajo un poco su sonrisa – me falta ser mas poderoso.

Ya lo eres – Wizardmon le animo – ningún hechicero, incluso de alto rango como tu, lograría hacer tal hazaña.

Lo siento, señor Gennai – Sora se notaba apenada, pero sus ganas de encontrar a alguien le ganaban.

No te preocupes -

Entonces, ¿A dónde deberíamos ir? – Tai se notaba animado, Sora le miro molesta.

Al sur, hay un puerto denominado "Tran"- Gennai noto que Sora sabia de el.

Es un puerto que usaba el Clan "Kita" –Sora conocía tal lugar – los mas fuertes del sur.

Es correcto – Biyomon también reconoció del lugar que hablaban.

Ahí es donde hay que ir – Joe estaba algo temeroso.

Sora, ¿nos guiaras? – Kari y Gatomon miraban al anciano.

Yo creo que seria mejor que lo hiciera el señor Gennai – la pelirroja no conocía muy bien esos terrenos.

Bien, yo los guiare –

No se diga mas, mañana mismo partimos a ese lugar –

Todos quedaron de acuerdo de partir a la primera luz de la mañana, solo Sora y Joe se sentían algo inconformes al saber que dejarían atrás a los suyos.

(-)

El día llego, los jóvenes, Gennai y digimon se hallaban fuera de la cabaña. Estaban alistándose para emprender el viaje, a diferencia de Gennai quien se separo algo del grupo y se quedo viendo a lo lejos los árboles del bosque.

¿Sucede algo, Señor Gennai? – Mimi se le acerco.

Nada malo – el anciano le miro alegre – solo que necesitaremos transporte – dicho esto el anciano silbo, el sonido era extraño para los oídos humanos, de pronto de entre los árboles aparecieron diez corceles que iban en su dirección a todo galope, todos dirigidos por un corcel blanco.

Los corceles llegaron hasta donde se hallaba el grupo, los jóvenes pronto reconocieron a sus corceles al tenerlos enfrente, se alegraron de verlos y empezaron acariciarlos.

Este es Cinereo – le presento Gennai a los jóvenes su corcel – es mi corcel y al parecer hizo nuevos amigos – los jóvenes sonrieron alegres de ver que sus corceles se encontraban bien. Por alguna razón Sora sintió que esto era una señal de que su gente se encontraba bien.

Tras tener de vuelta a viejos amigos, todos emprendieron el viaje que seria mas rápido ahora que tenían de vuelta a sus corceles, este seria un largo viaje.

(-)

Transcurrieron dos semanas de viaje, ahora el grupo caminaba entre una espesa maleza de la jungla que pasaban, según Gennai estaban ya a tres días de camino. Al estar en terreno espeso por tantas ramas, arbustos y árboles todos decidieron que seria mejor andar a pie y llevar con mas calma a los caballos.

Shh – silencio Matt al escuchar algo, todos callaron y se quedaron estáticos – T.K, Tai vengan conmigo.

¿Qué sucede Matt? – Tai se le acerco.

Escuche algo – el rubio y el castaño hablaban en voz baja.

¿Cómo que? – T.K se abría paso por una gran hoja.

Oh rayos – los tres se expresaron al ver como al abrirse paso se habría un panorama desalentador. Los tres jóvenes estaban en una posición elevada por lo que pudieron ver como bajo ellos se ubicaba un gran campamento militar, por lo que se podía ver eran las fuerzas de Puppetmon y a simple vista eran unos tres mil.

Esto no es bueno – Tai miraba todo el campamento.

No podremos pasar – T.K observaba a los enormes digimon – han de tener vigilantes por toda la zona.

Incluso ahora-Matt comenzaba a retroceder – debemos avisar y alejarnos de inmediato de aquí.

Los tres jóvenes regresaron por donde vinieron y a los pocos pasos llegaron con los demás que esperaban respuesta de lo que había sucedido y la curiosidad aumento mas al ver el rostro de los jóvenes.

¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Joe.

No se ven bien – comento Biyomon.

Y no es para más – Tai preocupo a todos – mas allá se encuentra un gran campamento de las fuerzas de Puppetmon.

El camino esta cerrado – T.K paso por algunos del grupo y se puso cerca de su rubia amiga - tendremos que rodear.

Pero, ¿por donde? – Patamon miro a su compañero.

El único lugar para pasar seria por allá – Gennai apunto a una gran montaña que se podía observar entre las hojas de los árboles – es un camino muy peligroso.

Si no hay por donde mas, entonces por hay iremos – Tai se noto seguro a diferencia de los demás.

Bien, es tiempo de alejarnos de esta zona -

(-)

Pasó un día y el grupo caminaba entre los caminos peligrosos de la montaña nevada, el caminar se hizo pesado pues el suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve, más el cuidar de los corceles. El camino parecía peligrar al ver unas nubes amenazantes con una gran ventisca y nevada, el grupo comenzó a buscar un lugar donde poder pasar la noche que también se avecinaba.

Al no encontrar lugar siguieron su difícil trayecto, las nubes ya cubrían al sol, el grupo se comenzaba a preocupar. No paso mucho cuando se soltó una gran ventisca con plumeada, la visibilidad era casi nula. Gennai iba al frente del grupo que al usar su cayado invocaba una burbuja de aire que mandaba a los lados los fuertes vientos.

Debemos de buscar refugio – Kari tuvo que gritar ya que el sonido se distorsionaba.

Miren allá – Gomamon vio una gran cueva.

Vayamos para allá – ordeno Tai.

A paso lento lograron llegar a la cueva donde se pudieron refugiar de las inclemencias del clima, todos estaban sentados en el suelo descansando por el duro camino que trascurría. Gabumon comenzó a recorrer la cueva cuando se topo con unas antorchas este usando su poder las encendió y frente a el se poso una gran puerta con grabados extraños.

Chicos, miren lo que halle –

¿Qué? – el primero en llegar fue Wizardmon, al ver la gran puerta se acerco para apreciarla mejor.

Wow que enorme puerta – Tentomon volada hasta lo alto de esta.

Déjenme ver – Gennai se acerco a la puerta.

Gennai, tiene unas escrituras antiguas – le informo Wizardmon.

Parecen escritos de la antigua Greek – Gennai leyó algo en ese antiguo idioma - Ξένος δεν είστε καλωσορίζουμε, μείνετε μακριά, αν δεν είστε ένας από εμάς.- al terminar de leer la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Se ve muy tenebroso – comento Mimi temerosa.

Parece que cruza la montaña – Izzy se acerco a la entrada.

¿Deberíamos pasar por aquí? –

Es peligroso, no deberíamos entrar – Gennai sentía un mal dentro del lugar.

Mejor esperamos a que pase la tormenta – Joe se quiso alejar cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar, todo se comenzó a derrumbar por lo que el grupo al tratar de salir de hay no le quedo mas que entrar aquel lugar – Maldición, ya estamos dentro – Joe miro la entrada cubierta por rocas.

Al abrir la puerta, la vibración del movimiento desestabilizo la cueva – Izzy observaba las causas del derrumbe.

No queda mas que seguir – Matt se acerco a Gennai.

Eso veo – El anciano estaba preocupado – no debemos separarnos.

El grupo comenzó andar con cuidado, al estar obscuro el lugar, Gennai con un conjuro provoco que de la punta de su cayado emanara luz blanquiazul, el cual ilumino gran parte de la zona.

¿Que es este lugar? – pregunto Gatomon.

Por lo que leí, este era un lugar habitado por los llamados "Mineros" – explico Gennai – según se era un grupo social misterioso y extraño. No entiendo que hace un lugar de ellos tan lejos.

Ya veo –

Esta civilizaron desapareció hace cientos de años- Wizardmon completo la información.

Pues se nota – Agumon sacudía su pata derecha después de haber pisado algo viscoso y extraño.

No se queden quietos, avancen, entre mas rápido salgamos de aquí mejor – Gennai se percibía tenso, el grupo avanzo rápido liderado por el anciano.

El camino era largo, lúgubre y silencioso, el avanzar era bueno, pero comenzaban a creer que aquellas "minas" como se referían Gennai y Wizardmon, no tenían fin, a lo que Izzy explico que era la longitud en recta de la montaña que atravesaban. Todo parecía normal y tranquilo hasta que llegaron al final de un túnel y frente a ellos se abría un enorme lugar, el cual se tenía que cruzar de lado a lado por un angosto paso de roca, pues debajo de este un precipicio enorme se posaba.

Wow se ve profundo – Gabumon se paro en la orilla.

Si pisas en falso seria una gran caída – Gomamon miraba hacia abajo.

Yo no me preocupo – Tentomon volaba tranquilamente, Gabumon y Gomamon le veían con la mirada entrecerrada.

Yo lo apoyo – Patamon también comenzó a volar.

Debemos cruzar por ese paso – Izzy miraba el lugar por donde pasarían al otro lado.

Miren allá esta la salida – Kari había notado una gran puerta mas allá del otro lado, se ubicaba en la cima de unas escaleras.

Bien crucemos – Sora comenzó andar.

Mejor hay que rodear – Joe no confiaba en ese puente natural de roca.

No hay por donde mas pasar – Matt le toco el hombro al pasar por su lado.

Venga, Joe – Gomamon también comenzó a cruzar – no seas miedoso.

Si no hay de otra.

En fila era como pasaban el puente de roca, cada quien pisaba con sumo cuidado que aunque se veía fuerte el paso, no era para tomar confianza. Varios ya habían cruzado, los últimos en pasar eran Izzy, Gomamon y Joe, este ultimo por los nervio dio un paso en falso que provoco que un pedazo de roca cayera al precipicio, el pelizaul fue salvado por su digimon de caer, estos se sonrieron, Izzy ya terminaba de pasar, a Joe y Gomamon aun les faltaba un tramo. El joven y su digimon estaban por llegar al final del camino cuando un fuerte gruñido retumbo en toda la zona, Gennai se puso nerviosos por tal sonido, los jóvenes y digimon se miraron confundidos, los corceles se pusieron inquietos..

Rápido Joe – le apresuro Gennai, un temblor domino el suelo ocasionando que el joven y su digimon casi volvieran a caer, el anciano y Wizardmon fueron ante ellos – No te detengas – el anciano hizo que el joven pasara antes que el. El temblor aumento y un nuevo gruñido resonó, cuando Joe y Gomamon alcanzaban el otro lado del camino el puente de roca que antes cruzaron fue destruido por un enorme digimon negro que se poso frente a Gennai y Wizardmon.

¡Imposible! – Gennai miraba atónito al enorme digimon, este tenia 4 alas muy poderosas y unas tenazas alargadas y muy peligrosas.

¡No puede ser!, ¿es un Grankuwagamon? – Wizardmon lo reconoció ya que había leído un libro antiguo de digimon.

Hay que detenerlo, Wizardmon – Gennai le impidió el paso al digimon.

¿Qué hacen Gennai? – le grito Matt preocupado al verlos enfrentar al digimon, que gruñía ferozmente

Nosotros detendremos a este digimon aquí – Gennai vio como el digimon les lanzaba un ataque con sus tensas, pero el hechicero fue veloz anteponiendo su cayado frente a el y aumentando el poder de la luz que emanaba de este – Venga que esperan huyan.

No te abandonaremos – Tai dio medio paso adelante pero Gennai le detuvo.

No podrán contra un digimon como este – grito desesperado, los jóvenes hasta ese momento nunca lo habían visto así de preocupado, su típica sonrisa desapareció.

Aun así te ayudaremos – le grito Izzy – debemos usar los brazalete – el pelirrojo animo a los demás, todos se notaban decidido.

No podrán, solo yo puedo detenerlo - Gennai les dedico una mirada totalmente seria y desesperada – este es un digimon "Antiguo"– los jóvenes no podían creer que estuvieran frente a un digimon de los que le narro Gennai. El digimon trato de nuevo de atacar a Gennai pero Wizardmon uso un hechizo que muy apenas logro detenerlo - huyan de una vez.

¡No! – Tai le daba golpes a su brazalete tratando de que funcionara pero nada – maldición, esto no sirve.

Solo se activara si tu corazón demuestra el poder de tu emblema – le recordó Mimi.

Venga, debemos irnos – T.K tomo de la mano a Kari.

¿Qué haces? – Tai le miro molesto al verlo correr a las escaleras, los demás siguieron al rubio menor.

Debemos irnos Tai – Matt y Sora lo tomaron cada quien de una mano – si nos quedamos solo seremos un estorbo para el señor Gennai.

Pero... – Tai giro su rostro a donde estaba el anciano quien le asintió en forma para decir que todo estaría bien – Maldición, vámonos

Los jóvenes y sus digimon subieron a toda velocidad las escaleras, cuando todos estuvieron frente a la puerta notaron que esta no tenia descripciones extrañas, entre todos empujaron la pesada puerta y la abrieron hasta dejar una pequeña abertura, uno a uno pasaron, el ultimo fue Matt quien miro a Gennai y Wizardmon combatir al enorme digimon negro que tenían enfrente, el rubio quiso volver pero como había dicho antes solo seria un estorbo por lo que giro a la abertura de la puerta y la atravesó deseando que el anciano y su digimon estuvieran con bien.

(-)

Grankuwagamon lanzaba fugaces ataques con sus lanzas pero Gennai lograba evadir el ataque, el anciano se notaba cansado de tanto defenderse. El digimon negro abrió sus alas al ver como los jóvenes atravesaban la gran puerta, comenzó a elevar el vuelo.

Tu no pasaras de aquí – Gennai saco su espada que tenia en el cinturón, ubicado en su lado derecho, dio un salto y con la ayuda de Wizardmon fue elevado hasta el digimon, al tenerlo cerca el anciano dio una estocada en una de las patas del digimon, este gruño de dolor y volvió al suelo. Gennai y Wizardmon ya en suelo, miraron retadoramente al digimon que les devolvía la mirada.

El digimon "Antiguo" se paro en dos patas demostrando un mayor tamaño, Gennai y Wizardmon les impuso el tamaño. El digimon negro comenzó a convocar otro ataque, provoco una onda de choque roja, la cual rompía en pedazos todo lo que se le interponía, Gennai se hinco y clavo su cayado en el suelo, Wizardmon toco el hombro de su compañero y vieron como el ataque se dirigía peligrosamente hacia ellos.

(-)

Los jóvenes y digimon andaban por un pasillo angosto iluminado por la luz del día al final del túnel, también se podía percibir aire fresco, todos apretaron el paso cuando un gran temblor los sacudió.

¿Qué ha sido eso? – Mimi miraba preocupada el pasillo.

No lo se – Palmon se detenía en una pared.

Espero que Gennai y Wizardmon estén bien – Sora se tocaba el pecho con su mano derecha.

Wizardmon – susurro Gatomon, Patamon le miro angustiado.

Venga entre mas rápido salgamos mejor – Tai comenzó andar seguido de los demás.

Los jóvenes estaban por salir del túnel, a pesar de que ellos preferían estar dentro ayudando al anciano, ahora solo quedaba seguir a delante y tener esperanza de que todo saliera bien, con Gennai, Wizardmon y lo que les faltaba por enfrentar, en las costas.


	14. Valor y Amistad

**Si señor¡ es lunes de actualización hahaha.**

**_anaiza18__: _Y las emociones continúan xD.**

**_Takari121: _Espero que lo que viene este aun mas interesante =).**

**_Blanse:_ También me agrada Gennai pero las cosas siguen su curso hehe, y sobre Gatomon pues la vida a veces no es justa. Espero te guste lo que pasara en este capitulo.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 14: Valor y Amistad

Tai, Matt y compañía caminaban lento y despreocupados, después de lo ocurrido en la montaña todos estuvieron en silencio, la preocupación de si Gennai y Wizardmon lo habrían logrado les mantenía preocupado. El trayecto estaba llegando a su fin, si no mal calculaba Sora faltaba un día y medio de camino, al ver que todos estaban cansados, Matt sugirió acampar en ese lugar.

¿Creen que Gennai lo logro? – Catherine miro su corcel.

Yo confío en que si – T.K le sonrío al grupo – el es un hechicero muy poderoso, todos lo vimos.

Eso es cierto – Tai estaba de espaldas del grupo – pero también tenia un adversario milenario.

Aun así, yo también confío en que Gennai lo logro – Kari se acerco a su hermano, este al tenerla a un lado le dio una leve sonrisa.

Debimos esperarlo – la culpa dominaba a Mimi.

Lo hicimos – Matt se le acerco, la joven le miro fijamente – pero al sentir el nuevo temblor lo mejor fue retirarnos.

Entiendo, pero me siento mal por dejarlo – Mimi bajo su mirada, el rubio le tomo el hombro provocando que la joven volviera a subir su mirada.

Todos no sentimos así, pero es lo que el deseaba – Matt también tenia aquel sentir, pero entendía que hubiese estado pero si se hubiesen quedado.

Bien, debemos despejar nuestras mentes – Izzy tomo la batuta de la platica – descansemos y mañana volvemos a comenzar nuestro viaje.

Enseguida el grupo busco lo mejor para acondicionar el lugar lleno de ramas, hojas, árboles y tierra. El grupo se divida en pares y conversaban, solo uno era la excepción, Tai se encontraba algo apartado del grupo.

¿Por qué tan solo? – Matt se le acerco a su amigo.

No puedo dejar de pensar en como abandonamos a Gennai – Tai cerraba su puño – me siento un cobarde al huir sin pelear.

Amigo, era lo mejor que podíamos hacer – Matt se cansaba de decir eso pero era la única verdad, Gennai los protegió porque los jóvenes eran especiales, eran según palabras del anciano la esperanza de ganar esta guerra y derrotar a la obscuridad que crecía en esos momentos – aunque no he de mentir, me siento igual que tu – Matt le toco el hombro de su amigo – pero a veces hay que retroceder para avanzar.

Aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme mal –

El señor Gennai, lo consiguió – aseguro el rubio como una manera de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo y de pasada a el.

No lo dudo, ese anciano es fuerte – los amigos rieron.

Mas allá de los amigos se hallaban Kari y Mimi limpiándose con un trapo húmedo la suciedad de sus brazos y rostros, Biyomon y Palmon estaban en su charla. La princesa al terminar de limpiar su rostro, cuando abrió sus ojos observo como T.K y Catherine regresaban de su ronda de vigilancia, antes de que llegaran al campamento los dos rubios se detuvieron, se pararon frente a frente, la castaña no perdía detalle de los dos, T.K le sonrío a Catherine mientras le acariciaba la barbilla que ante este hecho la rubia sonrío, Kari giro su vista a otro lado.

Son buenos amigos – hablo Mimi quien también miraba la escena.

Yo creo que hay algo más que eso – soltó Kari desanimada.

No lo creo – Mimi giro a su amiga, sabia que estaba celosa – puede que no lo notes aun, pero el interés de T.K es sobre otra chica – Kari le dedico una mirada de confusión a Mimi, quien solo sonreía.

¿A que te refieres? –

Pronto lo sabrás – dicho esto la joven castaña se fue junto con y Gatomon, dejando a una intrigada Kari.

En la copa de un árbol Gatomon miraba el campamento con una mirada opaca, en un momento soltó un gran suspiro. Patamon volaba por el lugar buscando a su amiga cuando la vio en lo alto del árbol, se apreciaba desconsolada.

Te ves mal – el digimon de T.K se puso a un lado de Gatomon.

Estoy preocupada –

De Wizardmon verdad – Patamon miro atento a Gatomon.

Si, es mi mejor amigo – la digimon de Kari perdía su vista en otro punto lejos de Patamon – hace tiempo que no lo había visto y ahora que nos volvemos a encontrar pasa esto.

Ya veo – Patamon se puso triste – el es muy importante para ti.

Si – dijo secamente Gatomon, no volteo a donde Patamon.

Si puedo ayudar en hacerte sentir mejor no dudes en pedirme ayuda – Patamon emprendió el vuelo, al sentir que se había ido Gatomon viro para ver a su amigo retirarse.

(-)

Izzy y Joe comían cerca de la fogata, ambos se encontraban en silencio ya que el pelirrojo era relativamente nuevo en el grupo. El peliazul estaba perdido en su plato de forma semicircular, este pensaba en todo lo que vivió hasta en ese punto, estaba preocupado también por su hermano del cual se separo después del ataque, solo esperaba que estuviera vivo y con bien.

Todo saldra bien – la voz del pelirrojo saco de si a Joe – sea lo que te preocupe, todo estara bien.

Eso espero – Joe miro a Izzy – no quiero ser un entrometido, pero no se tu historia.

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Si, ¿Cómo conociste a Gennai? – Joe le cuestiono, ya que lo pensó bien el ya estaba con el Anicano cuando los reunió.

Yo estaba en la academia educacional de Reon, ubicada en la capital – comenzó su narración Izzy – un día llego y me explico todo, yo no creí nada de lo que me decía hasta que uso su magia – el joven dio un sorbo a su plato – esto me intrigo y por eso decidí seguirlo.

¿Y tus padres? –

Ellos murieron hace años – en la voz del joven se pudo percibir melancolía – tuve buena herencia y mi tío me cuido desde entonces.

Ha de estar preocupado por tu ausencia –

Con la guerra no creo que sepa aun que estoy lejos – Izzy dejo de lado su plato – es consejero de un general, ahorita ha de estar en los campos de batalla en las fronteras del reino.

Pero, ¿que no te escribe, o le escribes? – Joe no entendía bien la situación de Izzy – ¿no te dejo al cuidado de alguien?

Estoy al cuidado de la academia y casi no nos escribimos – Izzy vio a su Tentomon caminar con Agumon y Gabumon – nuestra relación es muy seca.

Que mal – comento Joe – yo perdí a mi familia también, a causa de la guerra – comenzó con su historia Joe – solo me quedo mi hermano, el cual ahora esta desaparecido.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron conociéndose mas, su platica duro un buen rato, al poco tiempo se les unió Mimi y Sora quienes también contaron cada quien sus historias. AL final del día todos se posaban alrededor de la fogata mientras platicaban de sus vidas.

(-)

Matt y Sora cubrían su ronda de vigilancia, ambos andaban con sus digimon quienes les pidieron que rondaran del otro lado del campamento para poder cubir mas espacio.

Sabes Matt – rompió el silencio la pelirroja – si después de lograr mandar traer ayuda, deberíamos ir al norte de estas tierras.

¿A que se debe eso? -

Iremos en busca de la otra parte de mi gente – Sora recordó que tenia a otros cuatro mil hombres en esa zona para evitar dar paso libre a las tropas de los Dark Master rumbo al reino Motomiya – es tiempo de unir a toda mi gente, ya que el reino Motomiya cayo no es necesario que sigan en este terreno tan peligroso.

Tienes razón, después iremos por en busca de los demás – Matt y Sora se quedaron de nuevo en silencio pero sin dejar de mirarse – que lindos ojos tienes – comento repentinamente el rubio, esto no lo espero Sora.

Gracias- fue lo único que supo decir la pelirroja quien emprendió de nuevo la caminata para que Matt no la viera sonrojarse.

(-)

El turno de Matt y Sora termino, ahora pasaban la batuta a Tai y Mimi quienes con Agumon y Palmon cuidarían del campamento en una noche que parecía tranquila.

Bien vayan a descansar – Tai le dedico una sonrisa a Sora, esta le miro divertida.

Gracias, Tai – de pronto el suelo comenzó a retumbar, esto puso en alerta a los jóvenes y digimon, los corceles comenzaron a relinchar nerviosos - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Gabumon, vayan a despertar a los demás – Matt ordeno de inmediato a su digimon.

Claro, Matt – el digimon empezó a despertar a T.K y Patamon – venga ayúdenme – los otros digimon fueron por los demás.

'¿Crees que nuestros enemigos estén cerca? – Mimi miraba preocupada a la negrura mas allá entre los árboles.

No lo se es mejor estar preparados – en ese instante Matt sintió un nuevo temblor mas fuerte – parece que viene de por allá – apunto a donde miraba Mimi.

¿Qué fue eso, hermano? – T.K y los demás llegaron junto a sus amigos.

No lo se T.K –

Grrr – Salio un Rockmon corriendo de entre los árboles, se paro frente al grupo de amigos, al verlos dio un gruñido mas fuerte he intenso.

¿Qué hace? – Joe se tapo los oídos.

Llama a sus amigos – Tentomon observo como otros cuatro Rockmon llegaban junto con diez Mushroomon. Matt no entendió una cosa al ver llegar al grupo enemigo, aquellos temblores no los pudieron haber hecho ellos, no con tal intensidad.

Los encontramos – hablo uno de los Mushroomon – son muy escurridizos – los jóvenes se sorprendieron, fueron perseguidos por sus enemigos todo el tiempo – Ataquen, solo traigan al rubio con vida – ordeno el digimon, al escuchar lo que dijo el grupo se preocupo, ya que iban específicamente por T.K. El rubio menor no tuvo temor de que por el fueran, ya que quería volver a encontrarse con Puppetmon y saldar cuentas.

Venga, Agumon digievoluciona – ordeno Tai, tras esto los demás elegidos hicieron lo mismo.

Greymon, Garurumon, Angemon, Kabuterimon y Togemon se enfrentaron contra los Rockmon, Gatomon, Ikkakumon, Biyomon y Kiwimon pelaban contra los Mushroomon, la digimon de Sora no paso a ser Birdramon debido a que estaba rodeado de mucha maleza y al ser un ave de fuego podría prender toda la jungla. Los jóvenes en cambio peleaban contra los Mushroomon que quedaban, era una pelea igual, algo que incomodo a Tai quien sentía que algo andaba mal.

La batalla no duro mucho ya que los jóvenes con sus digimon superaban en numero a sus agresores, estos al recibir una gran paliza retrocedieron, mas no se huyeron. Matt dio un paso adelante, levanto su espada y les enfrento.

Será mejor que se vayan si es que no quieren morir – les advirtió, pero lo que sucedió después le dejo impactado. El Mushroomon que parecía el líder sonrío malicioso, un nuevo temblor sacudió el suelo he hizo que todos se tambalearan, tres los Rockmon y Mushroomon aparecieron varios Blossomon y unos digimon de gran tamaño conocidos como Cherrymon, era tantos que provocaban que el suelo temblara.

Ahora que dices – se burlo el Mushroomon. Estos solo habían jugado con ellos.

Esto no pinta bien – Catherine recorrió con su vista al numeroso grupo que se les posaba enfrente.

¡Ataquen! – una oleada de digimon se abalanzo sobre los jóvenes, pero sus digimon para proteger a sus amigos se enfrenaron a los digimon.

La batalla volvió a comenzar, pero esta vez los jóvenes eran superados en grupo, Sora al no tener opción hizo que Biyomon pasara a Birdramon, y como lo pensaron el lugar se comenzó a incendiar. T.K fue rodeado por varios Mushroomon, este les enfrentaba con su espada mientras giraba, Kari al ver a su amigo en apuro corrió hacia el junto con Gatomon, ambas atacaron a dos Mushroomon logrando derribarlo, T.K se las arreglo con otro pero un segundo le tomo por la espalda, Angemon vio esto y fue directo en su ayuda, el digimon del rubio se encargo del que sujetaba a T.K y otro que se comenzaba acercar. Kari se dirigió a T.K al mismo tiempo que llegaba Catherine en su ayuda, los tres acompañados de Angemon, Gatomon y Kiwimon se enfrentarían contra unos Blossomon que se les acercaban.

Uno por uno los digimon de los elegidos iban cayendo debido a la los digimon ultra que enfrentaban, solo quedaban Angemon, Greymon y Garurumon aun de pie. Los digimon enviados por Puppetmon ya los tenían rodeados, Matt observo como sus amigos se formaban en circulo, se notaban cansados, el joven noto que en el grupo faltaba alguien, lo busco enseguida y lo vio un poco mas lejos rodeado por los Mushroomon que quedaban, uno lo tomaba por detrás y otro le daba un golpe en el abdomen, su amigos estaba en peligro. Matt vio en cámara lenta como golpeaban a Tai, y como los digimon a su alrededor se lanzaban de nuevo atacarlos, el rubio sintió una energía nueva pasar por su interior, diferente a cuando hacia digievolucionar a Gabumon, esta era mas intensa, el rubio noto que de su brazalete su emblema comenzaba a brillar, Garurumon miro a Matt.

También lo siento, Matt – los dos amigos entendieron, Matt observo como los digimon atacaban a sus amigos, golpeaban a Tai y tomaban a T.K, no pudo mas, miro a su digimon y asintió.

¡Hagámoslo! – Matt grito con intensidad – ¡Digievoluciona Garurumon!

¡Garurumon ultradigimon a Weregarurumon! – Matt logro usar el poder de su brazalete, Weregarurumon tenia la misma apariencia de Garurumon solo que ahora era bípedo, llevaba un cinturón en su parte superior del cuerpo, junto con una almohadilla, además de pantalones con rajas. También llevaba aretes y vendas en varias partes del cuerpo, un collar, junto con unas rodilleras, una de ellas llevaba púas y una manopla con púas.

Bien, es tiempo de pelear – Matt estaba decidido en ayudar a sus amigos, quienes le miraron asombrado por lo que acababa de lograr.

Weregarurumon fue con gran agilidad y ayuda de Angemon y Greymon alejo a los agresores un poco, Matt, T.K y Kari corrieron en ayuda de Tai, los tres alejaron a los dos Mushroomon que le dañaban. Tai golpeado miro al digimon de Matt pelear, su mejor amigo logro hacer pasar a la nivel ultra su digimon, el castaño fue ayudado por T.K y Matt a levantarse.

Sora, Mimi, Joe, Catherine e Izzy con sus digimon peleaban contra un Blossomon, Tai todo esto lo veía, aun eran superados en numero, aun era una batalla perdida y todos lo sabían. El castaño no se podía quedar sin hacer nada, el sentimiento de cobardía que tenia en su interior la alejo de si decididamente. Un Cherrymon lanzo a Greymon cerca de donde estaba Tai y los demás.

Yo puedo solo – Tai se zafo de la ayuda de sus amigos – no crean que esto me derrotara – Tai en su cuerpo sintió una energía diferente en su interior, esto le motivo a seguir, la cobardía se alejaba de el y la valentía se apoderaba su corazón - ¡Greymon!

¡Tai! – ambos se entendieron enseguida, pues esa energía corría por el cuerpo de los dos.

¡Greymon ultradigimon a Metalgreymon! – la apariencia de Greymon cambio algo, ahora su tamaño había aumentado moderadamente, le aparecieron dos alas zarrapastrosas y un armadura metálica. Su máscara-casco es completamente metálica, así como su pecho, y su brazo izquierdo, por ultimo un pedazo pequeño en la cola.

Lo logramos – Tai se notaba satisfecho – Venga, Metalgreymon es tiempo de enseñarles quien manda.

La batalla se igualo al momento que los digimon de Matt y Tai pasaron a su nivel ultra, pero a diferencia de sus enemigos, estos dos se notaban mas poderosos ya que pudieron contra el numero superior de adversarios. Para acabar con la batalla Metalgreymon uso su ataque "Giga explosión" y Weregarurumon uso "Garras de Lobo", con estos ataques combinados derribaron a varios enemigos, los que quedaron huyeron por orden del Mushroomon que dirija el grupo. Los jóvenes estaban alegres que habían logrado salir de este gran lío, la mayoría se dejo caer al suelo de cansancio, Matt y Tai estaban orgullosos de haber logrado usar sus emblemas para que sus digimon pasaran a su etapa Ultra.

Después de la batalla los jóvenes tuvieron que moverse y buscar un escondite, no querían correr el riesgo de volver a ser atacados. Lo que restaba de la noche la tratarían de usar para poder descansar algo y al día siguiente partir a las costas.


	15. Buen viaje

**VIERNES¡ adoro este día haha, y mas porque es actualización de mi fic =). En fin me alegra que les este gustando como avanza la historia, y me sorprende ver que cosas que creo que no tendrán mucha importancia si los tiene haha, gracias a sus reviews también me he animado a continuar asi que espero no me dejen de mandar sus opiniones y sugerencias que son bienvenidas n.n.**

**_anaiza18__: _El valor y la amistad se hicieron presentes =). Sobre Gennai y Wizardmon pues yo también espero que estén bien hehe.**

**_Takari121: _Gracias por darte una chance para dejar un review =).**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Lastima que el review anterior se borro u.u haha, pero ya este si llego n.n. Espero que mi fic te haya ayudado a quitarte el aburrimiento por algún rato haha.**

**_Blanse:_ Confieso que no pensé que la escena de Patamon y Gatomon gustara pero me da alegría que si lo hiciera =). Lo de Puppetmon pues ya llegara su momento en saber el porque hehe, pero me gusta que piensen los que leen mi fic en lo que podría ser. Gracias por desearme inspiración y espero este capitulo te guste.**

**_Lord Pata: _Si doy indicios de que ahí algo entre Patamon y Gatomon hehe, y ya veremos mas adelante si Patamon se siente desplazado.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Un mal herido Mushroomon caminaba entre las filas de carpas que formaban el campo militar del ejército principal de Puppetmon, el digimon camino temeroso hasta llegar frente a la carpa principal, se quedo parado frente a la entrada, la cual era custodiada por dos Blossomon y después de tomar valor entro. El digimon paso una segunda entrada y se encontró con un Puppetmon sentado en una gran silla de madera seca mientras charlaba con un Cherrymon, este era mucho mas grande que los otros, el era la mano derecha del Dark Master quien al percatarse de la presencia del digimon le miro divertido.

¿Me has traído al rubio? –

N..No.. No mi señor – tartamudeo el digimon, dio una veloz reverencia y se quedo hincado – lo lamento mi señor, estuvimos apunto pero dos de los jóvenes que le acompañaban lograron hacer que sus digimon llegaran a etapa ultra – esta noticia pareció sorprender a Puppetmon.

Me dices que digimon compañeros de humanos, ¿llegaron a nivel Ultra? – Puppetmon se notaba fascinado.

Si, mi señor –

¡Fantástico!, esto se pone mejor – al Mushroomon le extraño que no le molestara su fallo – Bueno puedes irte – el digimon se levanto, reverencio y se giro para retirarse cuando sintió que algo se le clavaba en su espalda, se viro y vio que Puppetmon le había lanzado un ataque que le dio de lleno – esto es por tu fallo – la voz del Dark Master se torno sombría, el digimon cayó muerto.

Deberías preocuparte – la gruesa voz del Cherrymon resonó en la carpa – han vuelto, no hay que permitir que logren usar sus habilidades.

No le quites lo divertido a la situación – hablo el Dark Master indiferente.

Ten cuidado, si los elegidos de la Esperanza y Luz logran usar sus poderes, estaremos en enormes problemas - el Cherrymon se notaba preocupado, Puppetmon simplemente le ignoro.

Capitulo 15: Buen Viaje

Los jóvenes caminaban entre la jungla, después de los ataque de hace un día ya no habían tenido problemas alguno, ahora ya estaban a punto de llegar a las costas. Tai y Matt se adelantan para observar el terreno. Ahora habían tomado otro camino, ya que por el ataque anterior debían ser más cautelosos de no ser perseguidos.

Aggg – se quejo Catherine tocándose un costado, T.K giro hacia ella.

Estas lastimada – el rubio se acerco a la rubia, quito lentamente la mano de la joven para observar la zona dañada. T.K noto como sus ropas blancas se tornaban rojizas, esto le preocupo al joven – Rápido, ¡Joe te necesito aquí! – el joven de cabello azul con su digimon fueron en dirección a los rubios – Catherine, ¿porque no dijiste nada?

No lo creí necesario – la joven se empezó a sentir mareada, Floramon le miraba angustiada.

¡¿Como no lo creíste necesario? – T.K se sobresalto, los demás le miraron asombrados - ¿Catherine? – la joven perdió el conocimiento y si no fuera por T.K quien la agarro, hubiese caído de lleno al suelo – Venga, Joe.

(-)

Matt, Tai, Agumon y Gabumon ya tenían rato que salieron de los árboles para adentrarse a unos pastizales que les permitía ver que mas allá las azules aguas del mar.

Hemos llegado – Matt miro en la orilla unos barcos de un tamaño medio o mas chicos – Gennai tenia razón, esta zona se ve tranquila.

Eso parece – Tai bajo de su caballo al igual que Matt – Demos una ronda para reconocer la zona, luego regresamos con los demás.

Bien –

(-)

T.K estaba sentado aun lado de la joven rubia, que en ese momento seguía dormida. Joe le curo la herida, explico que no era de cuidado y que su desmayo fue por el dolor que estuvo aguantando todo ese tiempo más la perdida de sangre que tuvo, ahora solo necesitaba un descanso.

A lo lejos de los rubios, Kari, Mimi y Sora observaban la escena que tenían enfrente, la princesa se notaba algo pensativa. Las tres jóvenes pasaron pronto su mirada a la recién prendida llama que hizo Joe.

Se nota que la quiere mucho – hablo Izzy llamando la atención de las jóvenes, en especial de una.

Si, es que son muy buenos amigos – Mimi respondió enseguida mirando de reojo a Kari.

A la mejor hay algo mas – Gomamon entro en la plática, Sora le miro molesta.

No lo creo – la pelirroja también sabia lo que era obvio y los chicos no notaban aun.

Sora tiene razón – Joe hablo – la preocupación de T.K es de amistad – Mimi y Sora le miraron aprobatoriamente - Kari levanto su mirada para ver al joven de cabello azul.

¿Por qué lo dices? – Tentomon se le acerco a Joe.

Yo estuve enamorado una vez – Joe miro al digimon –y se reconocer cuando una mirada es de amor y cuando de amistad – todos los presente miraron al mayor del grupo, Joe se notaba nostálgico – iré por mas leña.

Te acompaño, Joe – el joven le negó con la cabeza, Gomamon se quedo donde estaba, sabia que quería estar solo y conocía el porque de su tristeza. Todos le miraron partir.

¿Qué historia tendrá el señor Joe? – Mimi hablo mas que para el grupo para ella misma.

El tenia una prometida – Gomamon fue lo único que dijo, todos esperaron a que continuara pero no lo hizo, nadie pregunto mas por respeto.

(-)

T.K, Patamon y Floramon estaban al pendiente de la joven rubia, que para ese entonces ya tenia un buen rato dormida. Catherine comenzó abrir sus ojos, los presentes se animaron al verla despertar.

Tómalo con calma, Catherine – T.K le impido levantarse a su amiga – debes descansar.

¿Qué sucedió? – hablo con voz débil la joven.

Te desmayaste – Floramon le tomaba la mano a su compañera.

Pero ya estas mejor – Patamon le sonrío.

Joe te curo la herida – T.K miraba tiernamente a Catherine – por suerte no era algo mas grave, no fue correcto ocultar tu herida – el joven acariciaba la rubia cabellera de su amiga.

No hagas esto – la joven miro suplicante a T.K.

¿Hacer que? – el joven no entendía a que se refería Catherine.

No me mires así, no seas tan tierno – Catherine vio como Patamon y Floramon se empezaban a retirar sigilosamente.

Pero, ¿Por qué? –

Eso no me ayuda a dejarte a un lado – la rubia estaba decidida a revelar sus sentimientos – no me ayudas a dejar de quererte.

¿A que te refieres? –

Yo… Yo te… Yo te amo – Catherine por fin pronuncio esas palabras que no serian reciprocas y lo sabia – pero se que tu no puedes corresponderme, se que tu corazón late por alguien mas – la joven empezó a lagrimar.

Catherine – T.K le miraba preocupado.

No digas nada – la joven puso un dedo en sus labios – yo solo quería que supieras mis sentimientos – la joven quito su dedo – por favor, ¿me podrías dejar un momento a solas? – la rubia sabia que el joven reprocharía, pues le querría cuidar – Floramon estará al pendiente de mi – la rubia le sonrío, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

¿Estas segura? – T.K quería decir otras cosas, pero respetaría lo que su amiga le pidió, Catherine asintió. El joven se levanto de su lugar y fue directo con Floramon para decirle que cuidara a la rubia.

(-)

Kari y Gatomon regresaban con algunas frutas que lograron recolectar, al pasar por un árbol la joven vio como T.K hablaba con Floramon y por esta distracción no se dio cuenta que chocaría con una pelirroja.

Oh lo siento – Kari comenzó a disculparse mientras recogía lo que se la había caído.

No te preocupes – Sora se percato del porque de la distracción de Kari - ¿Te gusta mucho verdad?

¿Qué? – Kari se puso colorada, Sora se había percatado de sus sentimientos.

No te hagas – Sora miro divertida a la castaña y paso su atención a Gatomon – Es cierto, ¿verdad Gatomon?.

Te diré – Gatomon le siguió el juego a Sora, Kari miro a Gatomon como diciendo ¿porque la apoyas?

Venga Kari, no diré nada –

Pues- la joven se torno apenada, pensó un momento si decirle – si me gusta y mucho, pero la verdad es mas que eso.

Lo sabia – la pelirroja dibujo una gran sonrisa – Matt me platico que se conocen desde niños.

Desde los ocho años – Kari dibujo una linda sonrisa.

También me dijo que siempre se han querido, y que ese sentimiento ha aumentado con el tiempo y que hasta arriesgo su vida cuando te raptaron – Sora, Kari y Gatomon se quedaron sentadas en el suelo. Kari no sabia porque Matt y Sora habían hablado tanto de ella y T.K – Me platico eso porque un día los vimos charlando muy juntos – Kari miro a Sora, esta le sonreía, la castaña pensó: "Vaya, Matt si que le tiene confianza", ya que el rubio mayor era muy reservado – lo que no me platico fue como se conocieron.

Una vez cuando fui a las costas de mi reino, me perdí – Kari empezó a recordar – estaba muy asustada, solo lloraba –Kari miro a su digimon – aun no conocía a Gatomon y me sentía desprotegida. Nadie del puerto sabia que era de la realeza, por lo que me ignoraban, hay fue cuando apareció T.K – Kari no pudo evitar sonreír – me tranquilizo y me prometió que me llevaría con mis padres, me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Al poco tiempo Tai y Matt llegaban a donde estábamos, ese día también ellos se hicieron buenos amigos – Kari recordaba ese día como si fuese ayer – T.K aun con mi hermano cerca no se me separó hasta que vio que estuviera con mis padres. Después de ese día fuimos los mejores amigos.

Que lindo – Sora suspiro – Estos rubios si saben como enamorar.

¿Cómo? –Kari y Gatomon miraron intrigadas a Sora.

Nada, olvídenlo – Sora se levanto rápido y fue a donde estaban Mimi y los demás.

Hey espera, Sora –

La noche llego junto con Matt y Tai, ya con el grupo les informaron sobre lo que vieron, explicaron que todo estaba tranquilo y que había dos barcos que podrían servir para el viaje. Tai ordeno que al día siguiente salieran a la costa, T.K dijo que deberían esperar por Catherine, la rubia se negó ya que se sentía mejor y podría viajar a las costas. Matt y Tai prefirieron esperar un día mas para la mejor recuperación de la rubia.

(-)

Matt caminaba entre la maleza, necesitaba caminar un poco y despejar su mente de todo lo que sucedía. El andar del rubio era pausado, observaba la belleza de la naturaleza en su paso, todo era tan tranquilo en esos momentos que no parecía que estuvieran en medio de una guerra, escucho el cantar de unos pajarillos y de pronto sintió que alguien le seguía, giro de pronto con su mano en el pomo de su espada.

Tranquilo, soy Sora – la pelirroja levanto sus manos, el rubio se relajo al verla - ¿Por qué andas por acá tu solo?

Solo quise caminar un poco – Matt se pregunto lo mismo sobre la pelirroja – Y, ¿Tu?

¿Yo? – Sora no supo que decir – solo quise dar una vuelta por el lugar y te vi pasar, así que vine contigo.

Muy bien – Matt y Sora se quedaron viendo a los ojos - ¿Caminamos juntos?

Claro – ambos jóvenes comenzaron su andar.

Que irónico – hablo de repente Matt, Sora le miro confundida – Como esta calma no representa lo que en realidad se esta viviendo.

Cierto – Sora observo como unos pequeños monos pasaba por las copas de los árboles – es tan agradable, hace tiempo que no recordaba lo que es la paz.

La recuperaremos –Matt paro en seco y giro a Sora – No dejaremos que esos Dark Master destruyan la felicidad de este mundo.

Eso espero – Sora paso su mirada al suelo. La joven se sentía extraña, ella nunca había sido de esa forma, tan calmada y amigable. Sentía que había cambiado en su forma de ser tan cerrada y estricta, pero estando con aquel rubio toda esa muralla que ponía al tratar con la gente se derrumbaba, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza – Matt.

Dime –

¿Ha cambiado algo en mí? – la pelirroja hacia algo que creyó nunca haría, abrirse a otra persona.

¿Cambiado? – Matt le miro de pies a cabeza – yo te sigo viendo hermosa.

¿Qué? – Sora se puso del color de su cabello, no esperaba esa respuesta.

¿Dije algo malo? –Matt puso una cara de lamento, Sora negó con la cabeza.

Hey ustedes dos – interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Sora, llegaba un castaño corriendo hacia ellos- es tiempo de partir – jadeaba Tai.

Te falta condición amigo – Matt se burlo, Tai le miro molesto.

Los tres regresaron al punto donde los demás ya estaban listos para emprender el viaje a las costas.

(-)

El grupo llego por fin a las playas, anduvieron por las orillas donde se notaban varias embarcaciones destruidas, Tai y Matt guiaban a los demás a donde encontraron un par de barcos de tamaño medio que servirían para el viaje que según por su ubicación seria de una semana hasta las islas Yagami.

Este se ve muy bien – Matt y Gabumon subían al barco – este servirá para el viaje.

El de a lado también se ve en buen estado – Izzy notaba la estructura del barco a unos pasos del de Matt.

¿Cuál crees que es mejor? – Matt necesitaba la opinión de Izzy quien anteriormente les platico que sabia de embarcaciones.

Pues yo digo que … - el pelirrojo no pudo terminar de hablar pues un temblor sacudió los barcos.

¿Qué sucede? – Gomamon se aferraba a la arena.

¡Miren! – grito Mimi apuntando mas allá de la arena, esta hacia un vuelto que se les acercaba.

Tengan cuidado – grito Floramon, ya tenían cerca el enorme vuelto del cual salio un Scorpiomon.

¡Intrusos! – pronuncio, tras el digimon en las aguas aparecieron cinco Gesemon.

¡Nos atacan! – grito Tai, los jóvenes pronto digievolucionaron a sus digimon. Tai y Matt al ver a Greymon y Garurumon, trataron de usar sus brazaletes pero les fue en vano, sintieron en su interior fatiga, esto indicaba que al usar hace poco la etapa Ultra aun necesitaban acumular más energía.

La batalla comenzó, pero los jóvenes estaban en desventaja, los Gesemon desde mar adentro les lanzaban sus ataque, los únicos que pudieron ir en respuesta al ataque fueron Angemon, Ikakumon, Birdramon y Kabuterimon, pero aun así el único que podía enfrentarlos mejor era Ikakumon quien al momento que los Gesemon se sumergían en el agua para protegerse, era el único que les podía atacar.

Matt, estamos en desventaja – T.K se acerco a su hermano. Greymon, Garurumon, Kiwimon y Gatomon no podían contra el Scorpiomon – Esos digimon se cubren con la arena o el agua.

Debemos sacarlos de esos escondites – Matt y T.K se tuvieron que cubrir ante la arena que se levanto por el ataque del Scorpiomon – Debemos alejarnos de la batalla – ordeno el rubio, todo se fueron alejando.

Matt tiene razón – Tai comenzó alejarse de la zona de combate.

Todos comenzaron a correr en dirección a unos barcos varados en las arenas de la playa, estarían protegidos en aquella zona, Matt fue el ultimo en la fila del grupo, queria asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien. Scorpiomon noto como los jóvenes corrian hacia los barcos, este no quiso dejarlos huir, se quito de encima a Greymon y lanzo su ataque al grupo, pero el impacto dio cerca de Matt quien fue lanzado lejos de los demás, el digimon aprovecharía esta oportunidad y fue en dirección del rubio.

¡Hermano! – grito T.K, Angemon a lo lejos observo la escena y se dispuso a ir en rescate de Matt, pero en su camino los Gesemon le interrumpieron su camino. T.K corrió en dirección en ayuda a su hermano.

¡Matt! – Sora también corrió junto con T.K.

Los jóvenes observaron como el Scorpiomon se posaba frente a Matt quien recuperaba el conocimiento que había perdido por el impacto, giro y vio como su atacante levantaba sus garras delanteras.  
>Birdramon logro zafarse del ataque de los Gesemon que se concentraban mas en Angemon, voló lo más rápido posible para salvar a Matt, pero no creía que lograra llegar a tiempo.<p>

¡Nooo!, Matt – Grito desesperada al ver a Matt en peligro, la pelirroja sintió recorrer en su cuerpo un calor extraño que se acumulaba en su corazón. Birdramon por su parte también lo sentía. El símbolo del amor del brazalete de Sora comenzó a brillar.

Bridramon Ultra digimon ha ¡Garudamon! – Sora había logrado digievloucionar a su digimon a un nivel Ultra. Garudamon aumento su velocidad pero para lograr salvar a Matt lanzo su ataque "Alas de espada" que impacto de lleno en Scorpiomon que salio lanzado lejos.

¿Garudamon? – Sora miraba asombrada a su digimon, mientras corría hasta Matt, La joven y el rubio menor llegaron con Matt, la pelirroja tomo en sus brazos al rubio mayor, unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Garudamon paso volando en dirección a donde había caído el Scorpiomon, este fue seguida por Greymon y Garurumon - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si, no tienen de que preocuparse – Matt miro asombrado a Sora y luego paso su vista a su hermano, los demás empezaron a llegar.

Creí que te perdería – Sora abrazo más fuerte a Matt, esto era algo que nunca habían visto de Sora.

No me paso na … - Matt no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sora poso sus labios en los del rubio mayor, Matt se sorprendió, los demás sonrieron y solo pasaron su vista a otro lado, Matt respondió aquel beso, tan tierno.

¿He cambiado? – pregunto Sora sonriendo al ver como Matt tenia la cara de embobado.

No, sigues igual de hermosa – Matt se acerco de nuevo a Sora y un nuevo beso se hizo presente, este fue mas largo, se separaron después del beso para recuperar aliento, los dos se sonrieron.

Los digimon volvieron con la noticia de que los digimon de Metalseadramon habían huido, esto era una pequeña oportunidad de huir, ya que los digimon volverían y con refuerzos.

Bien creo que debemos irnos ya – Tai miraba que de los dos barcos que servían solo quedaba uno.

Yo me quedare – Sora se notaba decidida.

Igual yo – Joe y Gomamon, apoyaron a Sora y Biyomon.

Lo mejor es que Tai, Kari, Matt, T.K y Catherine, regresen a su reino – Mimi se mostró con sus palabras que ella también se quedaría.

Sirve que nosotros nos quedamos un tiempo aquí para darles tiempo de huir – Izzy sabia como los demás que los enemigos volverían.

No podemos dejarlos aquí – Matt se acerco a Sora y le tomo de la mano – no te quiero abandonar – le susurro Matt a Sora, ella sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

Es necesario que partan -

Matt esta en lo correcto, aquí solo se quedaría Sora con la capacidad de usar su brazalete – Tai apoyo a su mejor amigo – y como lo ha usado ya, no tendrá fuerzas para cuando vuelvan los enemigos.

Te refieres a que ustedes no pudieron usar lo brazaletes ¿cierto?- Mimi acertó.

Si, cuando quise hacer digievolucionar a Greymon sentí una gran fatiga, no pude hacerlo –

Igual yo – Matt miro al grupo – yo también me quedare, talvez yo ya pueda usar mi brazalete.

Entonces yo también me quedo – T.K y Patamon recibieron una negación de su hermano con la cabeza.

Tienes que acompañar a Tai y Kari – Matt puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor – debes cumplir con la obligación de un Guardia Blanco.

Tienes razón –

No, nadie la tiene – Catherine se hizo presente en la conversación llamando la atención de los demás – aquí la única que partirá soy yo – nadie entiendo las palabras de la rubia, incluso su digimon – con respeto mis príncipes, pero creo que todos ustedes deben quedarse. Gennai dijo que ustedes son los únicos que pueden poner fin a esta guerra, ahora que ya tres pueden usar su brazalete podrán dar un giro a las cosas.

Pero Catherine ir tu sola es peligroso – T.K no entendía a su amiga, nunca la había visto así.

Yo podré llegar a Odaiba, no te preocupes – Floramon tomo de la mano de su compañera- Floramon y yo lograremos traer la ayuda que se necesita aquí, confíen en nosotras.

¿Estas segura? – Tai miro complacente a Catherine.

Si, mi príncipe –

Bien, ve al reino y trae nuestro ejercito – Tai aprobó la idea de Catherine – Te esperamos en veinte días en las costas Motomiya, en la cuidad "Cea" donde nuestras fuerzas deberán abrir un espacio para que la flota arribe.

Tai, ¿Qué haces? – Matt se acerco a su amigo.

Catherine tiene razón, debemos quedarnos y pelear – Tai giro al grupo – buscaremos a las tropas de Sora he iremos a Reon, luego trataremos de abrir paso para la llegada de nuestras tropas.

No le defraudare, príncipe –

Lo se – Tai le sonrío.

Después de una decisión que se debió tomar rápido, ya que el tiempo no estaba a su favor, todos accedieron a que Catherine partiera sola con su Floramon. T.K ayudo a su amiga a subir al bote mientras los demás lo empujaban al mar.

Cuídate – T.K miro nostálgico a su amiga.

Igual, no te arriesgues mucho – Catherine le sonrío – y déjame algo de diversión cuando regrese.

No lo se, talvez ya habremos ganado cuando vengas.- los rubios se sonrieron y luego se abrazaron – nos veremos pronto.

Tras una corta despedida, el barco de la rubia partió y al tener el ciento a favor, el barco se fue perdiendo de la vista del grupo. La esperanza de una lucha más igual iba en ese barco con una rubia y un Floramon.


	16. Plan de guerra

**Lamento la pequeña tardanza en subir el nuevo capitulo pero ya saben las ocupaciones no terminan haha. En fin paso rápido a dejarles mi actualización, espero la disfruten n.n.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 16: Plan de guerra

Los elegidos se estuvieron escondidos en la playa, esperando por la presencia de algún enemigo, mas esto nunca ocurrió. Al pasar un día decidieron regresar a la jungla para ir en busca de las fuerzas de Sora quienes estaban a tres días de esa playa o eso esperaba la pelirroja.

En todo el camino el grupo se mantuvo en cautela, sigilosos y al pendiente de cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera pasar a su alrededor. Joe observo como Sora y Matt caminaban juntos, como se lanzaban miradas acompañadas de sonrisas, el joven sintió una desolación en su corazón, lucho para no dejarse dominar por aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a recorrer sus interior, Gomamon le miro y supo que ocurría con el, quiso animarlo pero Mimi se le adelanto.

¿Le sucede algo señor Joe? – la joven de cabellos castaños se emparejo con Joe quien iba mas atrás del grupo.

¿Por qué preguntas, Mimi? –

Le noto algo triste, alejado de este lugar – la joven miraba con sus grandes y bellos ojos al joven Joe.

Solo recordaba – admitió.

He aprendido que si debemos recordar debe ser las cosas buenas – Mimi paso su mirada al cielo que se pintaba de naranja – cosas que nos animen a seguir en este mundo y si hemos de recordar a alguien que sean momentos felices, recordarlos por lo que fueron, por lo que son para nosotros.

Tienes razón – Joe sintió un alivio en su corazón, las palabras de Mimi eran correctas.

No preguntare que es lo que le aflige señor Joe, pero si necesita de alguien aquí nos tiene – Mimi giro a Joe y le sonrío – ¿Cierto Gomamon?

Es correcto – Gomamon quien iba con ellos salto animoso.

Se los agradezco – Joe sonrío a sus amigos.

Al ver como la noche llegaba, Tai sugirió que era momento de parar y buscar refugio. El grupo llego ante una cueva, era un buen lugar para ver pasar la fría noche, el invierno estaba llegando. Matt, T.K, Tai y sus digimon se percataron que dentro de la cueva no hubiera algún animal de cuidado, al recorrer toda la zona no encontraron nada, por lo que dieron el aviso que todos podrían establecerse en ese lugar.

Da algo de miedo – comento Palmon al entrar a la cueva.

Y húmedo – Gatomon observo.

Con una buena fogata este lugar estará agradable – aporto Agumon.

Hablando de eso – Tai le hizo una seña a Agumon – Iré por leña o algo que nos sirva.

Te acompaño – Mimi se acerco al joven de pelos revoltosos, Matt siempre acompañaba a Tai pero al estar algo adolorido, lo dejaron descansar – Casi nunca soy de ayuda.

Bueno – Tai se puso algo nervioso por el acercamiento de la castaña.

Ambos jóvenes acompañados por Agumon y Palmon salieron de la cueva y se adentraron de nuevo a la jungla. Los demás se quedaron cerca de la cueva para ver que les servia para pasar la noche, T.K e Izzy resguardaron a los corceles.

¿Nosotros que haremos? – Sora se acerco a Matt que por el daño del golpe que recibió el día anterior.

Pues yo quisiera hacer algo – Matt sentado y recargado en la pared de la cueva, se acomodo tocándose las costillas que le dolían, según Joe no tenia ninguna fractura, solo fue el golpe que recibió – pero este maldito dolor no me deja moverme libremente.

Bueno será mejor que descanses – Sora se sentó a un lado de Matt, la pelirroja paso un brazo por el de el y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio – Yo lo que hare será cuidarte.

No es necesario que me cuides – el rubio miro a otro lado ruborizado.

Lo hago porque te quiero – Sora le gusto ver apenado a Matt.

Gracias – Matt viro a Sora, la pelirroja se notaba radiante de alegría, el rubio se ruborizo mas al ser el objetivo de la mirada de su amada – También te quiero – hablo rápido, algo apenado.

¿Qué? – Sora disimulo no haberlo escuchado.

Que tambi… -

Oigan ustedes par de enamorados – T.K bromeo interrumpiendo a Matt – Joe necesita revisar de nuevo a Matt para ver como va su lesión.

Joe se acerco a la pareja, Sora se aparto un poco para dejar que el peliazul examinara bien a Matt y pudiera ayudarle a sanar mas rápido.

(-)

Tai y Mimi iban caminando mas adelante que Agumon y Palmon, en todo el trayecto que llevaban el silencio domino. Mimi pateaba una piedra, así llevaba un buen rato, los únicos que tenían una plática eran los dos digimon. Tai llevaba en su mano derecha un liana que en su otro extremos tenia amarrada varias ramas de varios tamaños, los cuales eran perfectos para prender una fogata, Mimi dejo de patear su roca y observo al príncipe Yagami.

Tai – hablo con voz queda la castaña.

¿Qué pasa, Mimi? –

Gracias –

¿De que? –

Nunca te agradecí por haberme salvado aquella vez – Tai entendió que la joven se refería a la vez que la libero de su esclavitud en aquella ciudad.

Y nunca deberás agradecerme – Tai le dedico una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas.

Pero te arriesgaste por mi culpa, lo menos que debí haber hecho esa vez fue darte un gracias –

Me has agradecido ya desde hace mucho –

¿A que te refieres? -

Al darme tu amistad yo me di por agradecido – Mimi se sonrojo.

Eres muy tierno – Mimi observaba sonrojada a Tai, en ese momento algo se empezó a mover ocasionando el bailotear de las plantas. Tai coloco tras de el a Mimi, toco con su mano derecha la empuñadura de su espada listo para atacar, Agumon y Palmon se colocaron a lado de Tai.

Esten, preparados – susurro Tai a los digimon. El movimiento de las hojas y ramas se hacia mas fuerte, de pronto algo salio de entre unas grandes hojas, Tai con agilidad saco su espada pero esta se calentó enseguida, el joven la tiro, Agumon y Palmon lanzaron un ataque que fue bloqueado rápido.

¡Tranquilos! – escucharon una voz familiar – Soy yo, Gennai.

¿Gennai? – Tai observo al individuo salir bien de entre la maleza y vio al anciano. Mimi se alegro al ver vivo al hechicero – ¡No lo puedo creer!, lo lograste viejo.

Ten mas respeto – Gennai miro con el ceño fruncido a Tai, detrás del anciano salio Wizardmon.

Me da gusto que estén vivos – Mimi se acerco al anciano y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

También me da gusto verlos – Gennai se percato que solo estaban ellos cuatro – y, ¿los demás?

(-)

T.K y Patamon hacían guardia en la entrada de la cueva, el sol ya se había ocultado y Tai, Mimi, Agumon y Palmon no regresaban, esto le preocupo hasta que de entre la maleza se hicieron presente los jóvenes y digimon, pero ahora eran acompañados por:

¡¿Gennai? –grito emocionado T.K, esto llamo la atención de los demás que salieron para ver que sucedía, al salir y ver porque tal reacción del rubio, todos se asombraron como el.

La alegría de ver a Gennai y Wizardmon con vida no se hizo esperar, todos saludaron al anciano y su digimon. Luego de que el fervor de la ocasión pasara, todos se refugiaron en la cueva, Tai acomodo en un lugar que preparo Izzy las ramas y con el fuego de Agumon, la fogata apareció. Ahora todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, las preguntas de cómo sobrevivió Gennai no se hicieron esperar.

Mis elegidos, eso es irrelevante en estos momentos – Gennai contesto a todas las preguntas con eso – se avecinan momentos mas peligrosos, en mi camino para acá me entere de que el reino de Reon esta en peligro.

Pero siempre lo ha estado, ¿Qué no? – Tentomon volaba sobre el grupo.

Si, pero la frontera se ha debilitado – Gennai se notaba exhausto – las tropas de Machinedramon avanzan y con Puppetmon controlando el reino Motomiya es cuestión de tiempo que Reon se vea en una gran invasión.

¿Qué sugiere que hagamos? – Matt hablo con algo de dolor.

Ir en ayuda de Reon –

Pero ellos no quieren ayuda – Tai recuerdo lo que alguna vez le dijeron – la buena noticia es que logramos mandar por ayuda a nuestro reino, en dos semanas mínimo tendremos aquí nuestras fuerzas.

Eso no bastara – Wizardmon estaba siendo vendado por Joe con ayuda de Gatomon.

También vamos por mas fuerzas mías – Sora aporto.

Aun así necesitaremos mas brazos para pelear – Gennai se secaba el sudor de su frente – vi un inmenso ejercito marchar al sur, nunca creí que los Dark Master tuvieran tanto poder.

¿Cuántos eran? – Izzy estaba preocupado por la situación de su reino.

Calculo que unos diez mil – esta información impacto a los jóvenes y digimon.

¿Diez mil? – la voz de Joe se escuchaba muy asustada.

Son demasiados – Patamon salio volando de la cabeza de T.K.

Eso sin contar los que están en el campo de batalla – Gennai miro a los jóvenes – por eso es necesario que logren usar sus brazaletes.

Eso ya esta avanzando – Tai miro alegre a Gennai quien le miro en espera de que se explicara – Matt, Sora y yo ya podemos usar los brazaletes.

¡Genial! – exclamo Gennai – esa es una gran noticia.

Pero aun así deben de lograrlo todos – Wizardmon seguía en su papel serio.

Eso es cierto –

No te preocupes lo lograremos – T.K hablo decidido, los demás elegidos le apoyaron.

Lograremos pasar a nuestros digimon a nivel ultra – Kari sonrío ante la emoción de querer saber cual seria la de su Gatomon.

Tiene buena actitud – Gennai le invadió la felicidad al ver a los elegidos decididos – Entonces mañana partiremos al reino de Reon.

No lo creo – Gennai miro a Matt – primero deberíamos ir por las tropas de Sora.

Si, están cerca- Sora tenia la esperanza de que siguieran a donde iban – después de ir por ellos pasaremos al reino de Reon.

Es riesgoso – Gennai analizaba la situación.

Es necesario, tú lo has dicho – T.K apoyo a su hermano y Sora.

Con mas brazos para pelear podríamos tener una oportunidad de ayudar a Reon – Kari miro al grupo.

Pero andar con mas personas, conseguiríamos llamar la atención de los enemigos – Wizardmon le daba las gracias a Joe que termino de vendarlo.

Es un riesgo que debemos tomar – Izzy apoyo la noción, Gennai se tocaba la barbilla.

Podríamos ir por las tierras Motomiya – susurraba el anciano, por unos momentos más pensó las cosas.

Bien, esto haremos – Gennai dejo de lado su cayado – Tai, Matt e Izzy me acompañaran a la capital del reino de Reon, hablaremos con ellos y los convenceremos de unir fuerzas. Mientras ustedes irán por las fuerzas de Sora, nosotros al lograr nuestro objetivo regresaremos por ustedes.

Pero Matt … - Sora quiso dar a saber la situación de Matt a Gennai, pero este le tomo del brazo interrumpiéndola.

Me parece perfecto – Matt se levanto un poco adolorido, mas no lo demostró – Siendo un grupo pequeño podremos infiltrarnos sin mucho problema.

Y si logramos convencer a Reon, podríamos tener una oportunidad de reunirnos con ustedes – Tai recordó algo importante – pero, ¿y mi ejercito?

¿A dónde llegara? – Gennai quiso saber.

A las costas Motomiya, la ciudad "Cea" -

Eso es al sur – Gennai hacia cálculos – de aquí a la capital de Reon son diez días, tu ejercito estará aquí en quince.

Si –

Si convencemos a Reon podremos buscar la forma de traer a tu ejercito –

Tengamos esperanza en que todo saldrá a lo acordado – T.K jugaba con una rama.

Pero ese Dark Master domina los mares – Joe siempre tuvo en mente ese punto ciego que nadie parecía ver.

Lo se – Tai cerraba su puño.

Todo sabemos que los mares están controlados por Metalseadramon, por eso es necesario fuerza marina. Yagami es nuestra oportunidad – en la mente de T.K se dijo la figura de Catherine – por eso Catherine tiene la orden de abrir un espacio para la llegada de la flota.

Y nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudar – Patamon se mantuvo en dos patas por unos instantes.

Bien esta decidido – Tai se levanto de su lugar – mañana Gennai, Matt e Izzy partiremos a Reon, los demás irán por las fuerzas de Sora.

Aunque algunos no muy conformes aceptaron el plan, el grupo caminaría juntos por un trayecto hasta llegar a un punto donde se separarían, los jóvenes fueron a descansar a excepción de Joe, Gomamon, Tai y Agumon quienes harían su ronda de vigilancia.

(-)

La mañana era muy fría, el invierno se comenzaba hacer presente en el norte del continente, el grupo no tenia con que resguardarse del clima, pero debían aguantar hasta llegar a sus destinos. Tai, Matt y Gennai lideraban al grupo, estaban a punto de llegar a donde se tendrían que separar e ir a sus diferentes destinos. El camino fue tranquilo pero agotador, y todo parecía que seguiría así cuando el grupo fue emboscado por un grupo de individuos envueltos en hojas para camuflarse entre los matorrales, estos les apuntaban con arcos.

Bajen sus espadas – ordeno uno de los del arco que vio a los jóvenes sacar sus espadas, Gennai se notaba tranquilo.

¿Son guerreros de os Dark Master? – pregunto otro.

Para nada – hablo Matt dando un paso adelante ocasionando que los individuos tiraran mas de la cuerda del arco – Tranquilos, somos amigos.

Eso lo juzgaremos nosotros – hablo de nuevo el primero. Los individuos se acercaron, algunos se quitaron las hojas de camuflaje, esto permitió que el grupo supiera que eran soldados del reino Motomiya – Llamen al general.

Son soldados de Motomiya – susurro Tai a Gennai.

Señor hemos encontrado a estos individuos – llegaba un soldado informando al general, al tenerlo enfrente Tai le reconoció.

¿Ken? –

¿Príncipe Yagami? – ambos se asombraron de verse – los creía muertos.

Nosotros a ustedes también -

Todos bajen sus arcos – ordeno enseguida Ken – es bueno verlos con vida mis príncipes.

Igual – Tai y Ken se saludaron al tomar el antebrazo del otro – Dime, ¿Qué ha sucedido con tu reino?

Vera, después de lo ocurrido en la capital – Ken pauso un momento – logramos huir y refugiarnos en las fortalezas del sur y del oeste, hemos luchado contra los Dark Master todo este tiempo manteniéndolos a raya, logramos recuperar parte del norte.

Esas son grandes noticias – Tai se percato que estaba fuera de los terrenos de Motomiya – pero, ¿Por qué están ustedes hasta acá?

Somos un grupo de exploración – Ken comenzó a ordenar a su gente que montara guardia – quise ver si encontrábamos gente de nosotros mas allá de nuestros terrenos.

¿Y como les fue? –

Mejor de lo esperado – el joven acompañado de su Wormmon miro al grupo – encontramos poca gente de nosotros pero hallamos a un grupo de "bárbaros" quienes huían del norte – esta noticia le intereso a Sora, tanto que no hizo caso al termino "Bárbaro".

¿Sabes de que huían? –

Me dijeron que de un ataque de los Dark Master, a las orillas de los terrenos arenosos – recordó Ken.

Es mi gente – la pelirroja se mostró alegre, Matt le sonrío - ¿Cuántos eran?

No eran muchos si alcazo eran unos mil – un vacío ahora se apoderaba de Sora.

Solo mil –

Fueron todos –

Y, ¿Dónde están? –

Nos estamos reuniendo en el cañón de la roca –

¿Cañón de la roca? –

Si, es nuestra mayor fortaleza – Ken invito a que todos empezaran andar – estamos reuniendo a todas nuestras tropas en ese lugar.

¿Todas? – Matt no le gusto esa información - ¿Por qué?

Si, debido a que una por una nuestras fortalezas caen, hemos decidido refugiarnos en ese lugar para poder planear un gran ataque al ejercito principal de Pupetmon –

Esos reyes Motomiya toman decisiones malas – comento Tai.

De hecho es idea mía – Ken se mostró lúgubre – pero bueno será mejor partir. Debemos llegar pronto a la fortaleza.

No podemos seguirlos – Ken miro confundido a Tai – iremos por mas gente de Sora – el castaño apunto a la pelirroja – dime como llegar al Cañón y hay nos encontraremos en unos días.

Mi señor, no creo que eso sea posible –Ken negaba con la cabeza – será mejor que nos acompañe de una vez, no hay que correr riesgos.

Sora, chicos –hablo Joe – Vayan con el, yo me encargare de ir por los demás.

¿De que hablas, Joe? – Sora miro a su amigo.

Si hay de nuestra gente en la fortaleza que dicen, será mejor que su líder se presente ante ellos – Joe tomo el hombro de la pelirroja – yo mientras iré por nuestras demás tropas, las llevare a ese cañón.

¿Estas seguro, Joe? –

Claro –

Yo acompaño al señor Joe – comento Mimi.

No lo creo – Mimi se asombro – no quiero ser mal educado pero me podré mover mejor solo con Gomamon.

Bien – Sora aprobaba la idea – ve por ellos, te esperamos en la fortaleza.

Si eso harán, deja que uno de mis soldados te acompañe, el te guiara a la fortaleza –

Bien – Ken ordeno a uno de sus solados que acompañara al peliazul – lo mejor será movernos ya.

El grupo de los elegidos se fue con Ken y sus solados al Cañón de piedra a excepción de Joe quien partió en otra dirección en busca de la demás gente de Sora. Las tropas se comenzaban a mover, las verdaderas batallas estaban por comenzar.


	17. Tribus del Sur

**He vuelto¡, espero que no se hayan preocupado por mi xD haha. Bueno aquí regreso con este nuevo capitulo, me ha gustado como ha quedado y espero compartan el gusto =). Otra cosa que les quiero decir es que volveré a publicar una vez por semana y ya no dos como lo hice un tiempo, la razón de esto es que ya no he podido escribir y ya me estoy alcanzando con lo que llevo avanzado. Otra razón de que no he escrito es que ahorita tengo otra idea que estoy escribiendo cuando tengo un tiempo libre, pero les prometo que volveré al trabajo con este fic =). **

**_anaiza18: _Tu pregunta pronto se responderá =). Ya veremos mas a Ken en esta historia.**

**_isabel-takari: _Muchas gracias por tu review, me da gusto que alguien nuevo lea mi fic. Espero que te siga agradando y me dejes muchos reviews haha. Sobre Joe veremos su historia un poco mas de fondo =).**

**_Blanse: _No se nos perderá mucho Joe haha, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Una ultima cosa, esperen con atención el siguiente capitulo que es el que dio el impulso a escribir estos fics. Ojala que cuando lo lean le encante como a mi n.n.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 17: Tribus del Sur

Pasaron varios días de viaje hasta la fortaleza-ciudad a la que Ken guío a los elegidos, cuando llegaron al denominado "Cañón de piedra", se asombraron de ver una inmensa fortaleza la cual su parte posterior y lados era protegida por un gran cerro empinado, la parte delantera estaba fuertemente fortificada por dos capas de murallas, que se dividía en la muralla exterior, que seria la primer, luego mas atrás le seguía la muralla interior, la cual tenia mayor altura que la primera, todo esto fortificado con artillería pesada. Sora se reunió con su gente, quienes al verla sintieron una alegría de ver a su Alú viva, la pelirroja pregunto por Rein, mas nadie supo decirle de ella, la Alú supuso lo peor de su mano derecha.

Ken dime, ¿y los reyes? – pregunto naturalmente Tai.

Ellos … - Ken miraba el suelo mientras su mirada se tornaba angustiada – no lo lograron.

¡¿Qué? –

Ellos murieron en la capital – Ken comenzó andar lentamente, Tai le siguió – Solo queda viva la princesa Jun, mas ha estado todo este tiempo deprimida. No sale de su habitación desde entonces, espero se recupere pronto, su pueblo le necesita.

Es lamentable – Tai se imaginaba la tristeza que embargaba a Jun – Eso quiere decir que tu eres el líder.

Hasta que la princesa se recupere, si – Tai pudo ver que Ken era un joven de principios y leal a su reino.

(-)

Gennai , Tai, Matt, Izzy y sus digimon partieron a Reon al día siguiente en que llegaron, pues les esperaba desde ese punto cuatro días de viaje. Antes de partir Gennai le dejo una tarea a Sora, ir al sur a las tierras de las Tribus nómadas y buscar que estas se les unieran en combate, ya que en esos momentos necesitarían de toda la ayuda que se les fuese posible, la pelirroja acepto, solo que esperaría a que Joe regresara. Ante las diferentes misiones que tendrían Matt y Sora se despidieron.

Cuídate mucho en esas tierras hostiles – Matt abrazaba a Sora.

No te preocupes por mi, yo soy una "bárbara" recuérdalo – Sora le sonrío a su rubio amado.

Esa es mi chica –

Tú también cuídate en las fronteras de Reon – la pelirroja le preocupa que fuera a esa zona de mayor conflicto.

Soy un Guardia Blanco, ellos me deben de temer – ambos se sonrieron, acto seguido un apasionado beso surgió.

Pasaron otros dos días para que Joe llegara a la fortaleza, para alegría de todos el joven regresaba con cuatro mil gentes mas, Ken miro feliz al grupo que llegaba, ordeno que abrieran las puertas de la muralla exterior. Sora fue a recibir a su demás gente, quienes hace tiempo no veían, Joe era acompañado por Trein el que lideraba al grupo en nombre de la Alú. Toda esa mañana estuvieron llegando batallones y algunos civiles, toda la fuerza que quedaba en Motomiya se reunía en esa fortaleza.

¿Cuantos somos? – pregunto T.K quien caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, ubicado en la zona tras la muralla interior.

Según el reporte unos doce mil, contando mujeres, niños y ancianos – Ken observaba una hoja en su mano – en cuestión de hombres para pelear, somos unos siete mil.

Más de la mitad – esa noticia no era grata, pues lo que indicaba era que muchos civiles habían muerto.

Podremos llegar a unos ocho esta tarde –

Bien –

T.K – la voz de Sora sonó tras de ellos, los jóvenes giraron y vieron a Sora, Joe y Mimi que se les acercaban.

¿Qué sucede, Sora?-

Debo de partir a las tierras del sur – T.K sabia a que se refería – es un viaje de una semana y media, mas lo que encontramos a las tribus y los convencemos de unírsenos talvez tardemos un mes en volver.

Entiendo – T.K observo a Mimi y Joe con equipaje - ¿La acompañaran?

Si, no podemos dejarla ir sola – Joe se acomodaba el cinturón donde llevaba la espada.

Yo quiero ser de ayuda, por eso también iré – Mimi se veía decidida.

Será peligroso –

Soy una miembro de la Orden de los Elegido, ¿cierto? – T.K le sonrió.

Tienes razón, te ofrezco una disculpa – Mimi ante lo dicho también sonrío – bien, les deseo mucha suerte y tengan demasiado cuidado.

No te preocupes – Sora revolvió el cabello de T.K.

Ya estas como mi hermano – bromeo el rubio.

No por nada es mi novio –

Sora, Joe y Mimi con Biyomon, Gomamon y Palmon también dejaron la fortaleza para cumplir con sus deberes.

(-)

Días agotadores de viaje se comenzaban a presentar en los cuerpos de Sora, Mimi, Joe, los digimon y los corceles. Estaban ya en las tierras de las tribus nómadas, que como su nombre lo dice, cambian de zona constantemente, provocando ser difíciles de encontrar mas tu eres fácil de encontrar para ellos, comentaba Sora. El grupo sentado alrededor de una fogata miraba un mapa extendido en la superficie del suelo, Sora analizaba que posibles zonas podrían visitar para encontrar alguna de las nueve tribus del sur.

Este lago queda a medio día – Sora apuntaba con su dedo índice la ubicación del lago en el mapa, Joe, Mimi y los digimon miraban dicho punto – puede que encontremos un grupo ahí.

Donde hay agua, hay gente – comento Gomamon.

Solo hay algo que me preocupa – Mimi levanto su mirada – cuando los encontremos, lo mas seguro es que nos atacaran.

Eso ya lo había pensado – Sora empezó a enrollar el pliego donde venia el mapa – si son como mi gente, yo podré tratarlos, eso si siempre mantengan sus manos lo mas visibles posible.

Yo tengo espada solo por traer – Mimi toco el pomo de su espada – pero no me gusta la violencia, no pienso usarla.

Es bueno saber que hay personas puras – las amigas se sonrieron – bien sera mejor andar, el tiempo esta en nuestra contra.

(-)

Ken, T.K y Kari andaban por la muralla interior, caminaban por lo mas alto de esta y entre su pasillo de un tamaño medio, la vista desde ese lugar era espectacular pues dejaba ver todo el terreno fuera de la fortaleza. El lugar estaba lleno de soldados que montaban guardia, siempre debía haber gente cuidado.

Están muy bien fortificados – apunto el rubio.

Siendo nuestro ultimo bastión, es necesario que lo este –

Las fuerzas de Puppetmon, ¿Saben donde estén ahora? – Kari ahora traía puesto una ropa/armadura estilo T.K. consistía en tunica y pantalones blancos las cuales se ajustaban a su figura, un cinturón gris en donde coloca una espada, una hombrera de lado izquierdo que se extiende hasta el pecho y parte de la espalda, dentro la ropa llevaba una cota de mallas de metal ligero, todo esto ultimo era de hierro ligero pero resistente, a diferencia de la armadura de T.K que el material era plata "Nai", es pura, ligera, flexible y muy resistente, mas que cualquier otro metal usado para armaduras.

Según nuestros exploradores, están en las costas – al pasar por un par de soldados, estos saludaron a Ken – en estos días han estado muy tranquilos – el joven se torno ansioso – pero algo traman, ya que se movilizan al norte.

¿Al norte? – T.K pensaba que era lo que podría tramar Puppetmon. En esos momentos unas trompetas sonaron, los jóvenes reaccionando instintivamente giraron hacia los campos fuera de la fortaleza, desde lejos se veía una gran multitud marchando, eran soldados y civiles.

Ken – llego Stingmon volando - ¿Quieres que vaya a verificar si viene en ese grupo?

Te lo agradecería, Stingmon – el digimon salio disparado al grupo.

No quiero sonar chismoso – T.K noto ansioso a Ken – pero, ¿esperas ha alguien?

Si – Ken viro a la pareja de amigos – espero a mi esposa.

No sabia que estuvieras casado – T.K y Kari no se notaron asombrados pues en esos tiempos casarse joven era muy común.

Si, con mi amada Yolei – el amor se notaba en el rostro del joven.

Me da gusto –

(-)

Sora y los demás llegaron al lago, la zona era bella, tranquila y serena. Los corceles bebían del lago mientras Sora observaba el largo contorno del lugar, Mimi hincada admiraba un par rosas rojas, los digimon montaban una guardia y Joe parado en la orilla observaba melancólicamente su reflejo en el agua.

Mitzuki – susurro el joven de cabello azul sin percatarse que dicha castaña estaba a su lado.

¿Mitzuki? – la voz de Mimi tomo por sorpresa a Joe quien dio un pequeño salto.

¿Cuanto tienes ahí? –

Lo suficiente para escuchar lo que susurro señor Joe – la joven de cabello castaño le sonreía - ¿Puedo saber quien es Mitzuki?

Pues … - Joe se puso algo nerviosos.

No quiero ser chismosa – la joven miro al horizonte – si no me quiere decir, lo entenderé.

Era mi prometida – hablo de pronto Joe al ver que Mimi se retiraba, la joven viro velozmente a su amigo – nos íbamos a casar hace tres meses.

¿Íbamos? – Mimi sospechaba lo que respondería Joe.

La asesinaron – Joe comenzó a lagrimar, Mimi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – Huíamos de nuestra ciudad, cuando fuimos emboscados. Mi familia y la de ella viajábamos en las carretas adjuntas, fuimos rodeados, atacaron la carreta de mi prometida y su familia, después de eso nos sacaron a todos los demás de las carretas y nosotros nos defendimos – Joe no entendía el porque pero necesitaba soltar aquello que se le oprimía en el pecho – como puede corrí a la carreta dañada de Mitzuki, abrí una puerta y los vi a todos muertos, excepto a ella.

No es necesario que continúes – Sora tomo el hombro de Joe al ver que hizo una pausa, la pelirroja tenia rato escuchando la historia al igual que Mimi y los digimon. La castaña también ya comenzaba a lagrimar.

Necesito contarlo – Joe se mantenía cabizbajo – la tome del brazo – prosiguió con la narración – trate correr he ir junto a mis hermanos, en el camino los digimon que nos tenían acorralados lanzaron un ataque a mis hermanos. La explosión nos alcanzo a nosotros, fuimos capturados. Nos pusieron a todos de rodillas, un Mushroomon paso por la corta hilera hecha por nosotros, yo estaba junto a ella – Joe comenzó a llorar – la tomo, yo quise salvarla, lo juro – la desesperación se apoderaba de el – trate de levantarme y pelear, pero no pude hacer nada – Joe se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, el golpe fue tal que sonó un crujido. Mimi, Sora y Gomamon se le lanzaron en un abrazo, Biyomon y Palmon solo estaban junto a ellos con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sora cerraba fuerte sus ojos, ella nunca había conocido esa parte de la historia de Joe.

(-)

Un Rockmon caminaba entre árboles y matorrales, su dirección era hasta donde Puppetmon estaba junto a Cherrymon.

Mi señor – sonó la voz crujiente del Rockmon.

Dime, ¿Qué sucede? –

El ejercito esta listo –

Fantástico – Puppetmon quien le daba la espalda al Rockmon, giro a el, el digimon títere tenia una mirada sádica, malévola – destrónenlos.

Como ordene –

(-)

Sora, Mimi y Joe con Biyomon, Palmon y Gomamon, acamparon cerca del lago. Estaban degustando sus alimentos tranquilamente, nadie hablaba, todos comían en silencio debido a la confesión que el joven había hecho. Mimi le pidió a Sora que si le pasaba un pan, la pelirroja cuando iba a meter la mano en el morral que traía el pan, una flecha dio de lleno en el objeto, rozando la mano de Sora.

Pero, ¿Qué es esto?- Sora se tomaba la mano herida y sangrienta con su otra.

Los encontramos – hablo Joe quien al tratar de ir en ayuda de Sora, se detuvo ante la amenaza de varios hombres y mujeres que les apuntaban con sus arcos y flechas rusticas.

Ino, tun len – hablo uno de ello acercándosele a Mimi, el sujeto era barbudo, cabello y cejas negras y con una gran barriga.

¿Qué dialecto es ese? – Mimi no le entendía nada.

Uno similar al mío – Sora con calma se levanto, el hombre barrigón le miro interesado, Sora le comenzó hablaron en su dialecto. Una conversación se inicio, la charla duro unos momentos, Mimi solo escuchaba palabras raras, Joe entendía todo pues había aprendido el idioma del clan de Sora.

Es tiempo de irnos – Sora y Biyomon siguieron al barbudo, los demás sujetos que le acompañaban seguían apuntándoles y sus digimon le vigilaban.

¿Qué sucedió? – Mimi y Palmon estaban intrigadas.

Es la tribu Zen, las mas fuerte de por aquí – Joe le susurraba precavido a la castaña – Sora logro ir hablar con el líder.

(-)

El líder de la tribu mayor Zen resulto ser el barbudo que según Joe le explico a Mimi se llamaba "Grindolon". Sora y Grindolon mantenían una gran charla frente a una recién apagada fogata, Joe cuando podía le explicaba a Mimi lo que se trataba, pero relativamente era que Sora explicaba a lo que habían ido ha esa tierra y la necesidad de que las tribus se unieran a la batalla, en cambio el hombre barrigón reía moviendo su gran abdomen y se negaba a participar. La platica duro bastante tiempo, Sora dijo algo que dejo un momento pensando a Grindolon, este al final de tanto analizar algo dio una gran carcajada y asintió, Mimi sonrío creyendo que todo se había solucionado, pero la sonrisa le duro poco al ver como el hombre de tamaño prominente le apuntaba.

¿Por qué me apunta? – Mimi pregunto asustada.

Quiere que luches contra su mejor guerrero – Joe explico lo sucedido – si ganas se nos unirán.

Pero, ¿Por qué yo? –

No lo dejare – Sora vio a Mimi asustada, luego volvió a Grindolon y le dijo algo, Mimi entendía sin saber el dialecto que Sora se negaba. El cabecilla estaba firme en su posición, si no luchaba Mimi no habría trato, la joven castaña comenzó a sentir en su interior el peso de una decisión que podría cambiar el rumbo de una guerra, se armo de valor.

Dile que aceptamos – Mimi sorprendió a sus amigos, incluso a Palmon – dile que peleare.

Pero, Mimi – Sora no quería exponer de mas a su amiga.

Estaré bien, Sora – la castaña le sonrío – gracias a ustedes, ahora soy mas fuerte.

(-)

Mimi estaba junto con su Palmon paradas en el llamado "Esqin", la zona sagrada para una batalla por los bárbaros del sur, frente a la joven y su digimon estaba posado un hombre alto y corpulento mirándolas retadoramente y a la vez burlón, al lado derecho del hombre se postraba un Tyranomon. El acuerdo fue que solo se pelearía con los digimon compañeros, el que venciera ganaría el acuerdo, Joe, Sora, Gomamon y Biyomon le desearon mucha suerte a Mimi y Palmon

¿Lista, Palmon? – Mimi se mantenía firme frente a su oponente.

Por ti, siempre – las amigas se dieron una leve sonrisa.

Il et – Grito el cabecilla de la tribu Zen, El hombre corpulento ordeno a su Tyranomon que atacara, Mimi y Palmon lograron esquivar el ataque, la castaña hizo digievlucionar a su Palmon a Togemon.

Bien, Togemon demostremos de que estamos hechas –

La batalla inicio muy movida, el Tyranomon lanzo unas mordidas con su gran hocico a lo que Togemon logro esquivar. Togemon vio la oportunidad de dar un gancho al digimon contrincante, su golpe dio de lleno provocando que el Tyranomon se tambaleara.

Deja de jugar – grito el hombre compañero del digimon zarandeado. El Tyranomon se repuso del golpe y embistió a Togemon, esta vez su ataque dio en el objetivo.

¡Togemon! – Mimi se preocupo al presenciar como su digimon era azotada contra un enorme árbol.

Ambos digimon siguieron peleando, Mimi y Togemon se estaban agotando. La pelea tan solo tenia de transcurrido unos momentos, Mimi no podía soportar como su Togemon peleaba duramente y como recibía unos golpes muy peligrosos, la castaña miro como tras su contrincante se hallaba su tribu, entre estos estaba el cabecilla riendo burlonamente al ver débil a Mimi. En un movimiento ágil el Tyranomon logro derribar al digimon cactus, al tenerla en el suelo empezó a pisotearla, Togemon no podía reaccionar sentía que la energía le faltaba. Mimi llamaba con el nombre de su digimon con desesperación al verla sufrir, sentía una frustración al saber que su digimon y ella no podrían ganar, que la responsabilidad de esta misión estaba en sus hombros y no lo lograrían.

Me rind … - Mimi no pudo terminar su oración ya que Togemon se lo impido.

¡No lo digas, Mimi! – Togemon detuvo la patada de su agresor y la empujo, el Tyranomon cayo de golpe al suelo – Debemos vencer, por nuestros amigos.

Togemon – Mimi estaba hincada en el césped del lugar, la castaña sabia que su digimon tenia la razón, no podía defraudar a toda la gente que esperaba con esperanza a que volvieran con mas gente para pelear en una guerra casi perdida. Recordó a Tai, quien le salvo la vida cuando ella ya estaba derrumbada, vio a Sora quien le dio un hombro para llorar, luego paso a Joe, el joven que aun con un pasado doloroso seguía adelante y firme, en su mente aparecieron los demás. La castaña se levanto secando sus lagrimas, estaba decidida a ganar para no defraudar a sus amigos y personas que necesitaban esta ayuda – Soy una miembro de la "Orden de los elegidos", soy la elegida de la ¡Pureza! – el brazalete de Mimi comenzó a brillar, la joven levanto un poco su brazo para notar las gemas que formaban su emblema, Togemon sentía ese calor especial en su interior – Togemon, ¡hagámoslo¡.

Togemon ultradigimon a, ¡Lillymon! – lo que antes fue un digimon en forma de Cactus apareció una bella flor rosa. Mimi y todos los presentes admiraron asombrados como la digimon de la castaña llegaba a su nivel ultra – Mimi y yo no defraudaremos a nuestros amigos.

Lillymon – Mimi sonreía alegremente a su digimon.

Cañón de flores – la digimon uno su ataque en dirección del Tyramon que ante tal poder no pudo soportarlo y cayó vencido en el suelo, el hombre compañero no se inmuto en ir por su digimon, solo se quedo parado con una cara de incredulidad.

¡Si! – gritaron emocionados Sora, Joe y los digimon al ver vencedora a su amiga castaña que abrazaba feliz a su digimon.

Lo lograste, Lillymon – Mimi no podía creer que pudo usar el poder de su brazalete.

Lo logramos, Mimi – Lillymon era feliz de que Mimi estuviera recupéranos esa esencia que la caracterizaba – Gracias a tu fuerza es que pude digievolucionar – las amigas se abrazaron aun mas fuerte.

(-)

Tras la pelea, Sora charlaba con Grindolon sobre el trato que habían hecho. Mimi aun con la emoción de la batalla solo observaba como Sora dejaba de hablar con el hombre barrigón y se comenzaba acercar a ellos.

¿Qué sucedió, Sora? – Joe se acerco a Sora al tenerla cerca.

Se unirán a nosotros – Sora giro con una mirada picara – dicen que seguirán a la dueña del hada de la pureza.

¿Hada de la pureza? – Mimi se puso colorada – Pero porque dicen eso.

La flor para estas personas es símbolo de pureza – Sora explico lo que Grindolon le había comentado – y vieron a Lillymon como un hada, muy bella por cierto.

Gracias – Palmon también se ponía de un color rojizo.

Entonces, nuestra misión ha comenzado bien – Joe cerro su puño en forma de victoria, las chicas y digimon rieron - Ahora solo quedaba seguir buscando a las demás tribus para así poder regresar a los territorios centrales del continente Server.


	18. Ángeles de Luz y Esperanza

**Aprovechare este día para actualizar n.n. Como ya les había dicho este es el capitulo que dio origen a todo, me ha gustado como me quedo. Espero que cuando lo lean también les guste como a mi haha. **

**_anaiza18: _Si Ken y Yolei están casados =), al principio pensé en ponerlos como prometidos pero al final decidí que seria mejor ya como esposos. Si estuvo emocionente la pelea de Mimi yo creo que este capitulo te gustara mas ;).**

**_isabel-takari: _Pobre de Joe pero el ha sabido salir adelante. Por lo demás creo que este capitulo te agradara, o eso espero hahaha.**

**_Blanse: _Fue sorpresa lo de Ken y Yolei ¿verdad? Hahaha cumplió su cometido al ponerlos ya casados. Si me pase genial el día del niño =), aun con 21 años soy como tu que tengo alma de niño aun hehe.**

**_Fan de Hikari Bulma Sora Rika: _Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic, me agrada que te gustara hehe. También te agradezco que me pusieras como fav hehehe, espero que este capitulo te guste.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 18: Ángeles de Luz y Esperanza

Kari caminaba por el palacio de la fortaleza, al girar en una esquina pudo escuchar que alguien se quejaba, la castaña tuvo curiosidad y comenzó a buscar por las puertas del pasillo, uno por uno fue viendo hasta que dio con la habitación correcta, medio abrió la puerta y pudo ver un cuarto obscuro por las cortinas gruesas que tapan el día soleado. Kari se percato que alguien se quejaba entre lagrimas, pronto se dio cuenta que era Jun, la princesa Motomiya, no quiso irrumpir en el momento que pasaba, por lo que cerro con cautela la puerta y se retiro del lugar con un sentimiento de tristeza. Lo que vivía la princesa era melancólico.

(-)

Era el dieciseisavo día desde que se había ido Sora con los demás a tierras del sur. T.K se hallaba en la muralla exterior observando los montes del horizonte, el rubio recibió una fresca brisa, cerro sus ojos por un momento para gozar de dicho evento, al abrir sus ojos vio como un grupo se acercaba a la fortaleza, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de esto un Stigmon paso volando sobre a el a gran velocidad. T.K sabía que el Stigmon de Ken iría asegurarse que la gente llegara con bien y también para ver si era el grupo donde su esposa estaría.

El rubio bajaba por unas largas escaleras de piedra, estas daban cerca del enorme portón que daba entrada y salida a la fortaleza, observo como un grupo de tres jinetes salían por aquel lugar a toda velocidad, el rubio reconoció al cabecilla, el cual era Ken, con esto supuso que su esposa iba en aquel grupo.

Kari – le saludo el rubio al ver a su amiga llegar junto a el - ¿Qué haces hasta acá?

Quería verte – los amigos se sonrieron y a la vez se pusieron algo rojizos – El que salio era Ken, ¿cierto?

Si, al parecer su esposa ha llegado –

Se nota que esta muy enamorado – Kari miro con cierto brillo en sus ojos a T.K – es tan lindo tener a un ser amado.

Si, lo ha de ser – T.K noto el brillo en los ojos de Kari. El juraría que era algo divino, ver esa luz que siempre emanaba de ella, simplemente hermoso.

¿Porque me miras así? – Kari se sonrojo aun mas al notar que T.K solo estaba ahí parado viéndola con cara de embobado, el rubio rápido reacciono.

Es que admiraba el brillo de tus ojos – ambos ya estaban como tomates.

¡Abran paso! – grito un soldado que vio a la pareja en el centro del camino por donde pasarían las personas, corceles, carretas, digimon a la fortaleza.

Debemos movernos – T.K tomo de la cintura a Kari para llevarla al palacio, mas allá de la muralla interior.

(-)

Ken solicito la presencia de los generales en la sala de reunión, T.K y Kari fueron invitados al evento. El rubio, la castaña, Patamon y Gatomon entraron al gran salón de piedra gris, en el centro se hallaba una gran mesa con el mapa de la fortaleza y zonas aledañas, alrededor sillas afelpadas. En el lugar solo se encontraba Ken y una joven de cabellos largos de color morado al igual que sus ojos, delgada y de tez blanca, junto a ellos se encontraban Wormmon y un Hawkmon.

Ken – Saludo T.K – Mi lady.

T.K, Kari – devolvió el saludo Ken – les presento a mi esposa Yolei Inoue.

Mucho gusto – la joven saludo levantando levemente su falda he hizo un gesto cortes.

El gusto es nuestro – Kari notaba distraída a la joven.

¿Ha que nos has solicitado aquí, Ken? – Ken pedía que T.K y Kari tomaran asiento, Patamon voló para ponerse sobre la mesa, Gatomon se coloco en el regazo de Kari.

Esperemos a los generales – sugirió el joven de cabello un poco arriba de los hombros.

Al poco tiempo los cinco generales del ejercito llegaron a la reunión, cada uno tomo su lugar, y la mesa se lleno a excepción de una silla color dorada, la cual debería ocupar el rey, Ken se sentó en el puesto derecho a esta silla.

Bien, generales es momento de decir a que se debe esta reunión – Ken se levanto de su lugar, todos le ponían atención – mi amada esposa me ha contado que en su trayecto hasta acá vio un enorme ejercito marchar en nuestra dirección.

¿Un ejercito? – hablo un general de barba de un gris sucio – se osan a venir a nuestro mejor resguardo y enfrentarnos – el hombre se burlo fuertemente – que estupidos si creen que nos vencerán aquí.

Cuide sus palabras, mi señor – Ken miro retadoramente al general – no es un simple ejercito, es el de la bandera roja, es la segunda tropa mas grande de Puppetmon.

¿Cuántos elementos la componen? – T.K se hizo presente en la reunión.

A simple vista se podría decir que unos diez mil – los murmullos se hicieron presente en la sala.

Nos superan en numero – hablo uno de los generales – nuestras fuerzas apenas y llegan a los ocho mil.

De que te preocupas – hablo de nuevo el general de la gran barba gris – no podrán pasar nuestras murallas, estamos fuertemente resguardados. Además Puppetmon no cuenta con digimon aéreos, ni con catapultas. ¿Ha que le temen?

No deberías de confiarte – hablo uno de los generales.

Concuerdo con eso – Ken pasaba por un lado de la mesa – si nos confiamos, entonces estamos condenados a morir.

Esas son puras patrañas –

Señor – T.K golpe la mesa llamando la atención de los presentes – ¿Es que no ha visto la destrucción que ocasionan los Dark Master? – el general barbudo miro molesto al rubio - ¿Qué no ha visto lo que queda de su gente esta en este lugar?

Y dígame mocoso imprudente, ¿Quién es usted para hablarme así? –

Soy Takeru Takaishi, General de la "Guardia Blanca" del reino Yagami – el barbudo miro incrédulo al joven – Y miembro de "La orden de los elegidos"

¿Miembro de la orden de los elegidos? – se veía burlón el general.

Es una grupo que puede digievolucionar sus digimon a nivel Ultra – Ken tomo la batuta de la platica, el joven sabia de dicha Orden pues hace unos días junto con los demás le platicaron de lo sucedido – ellos pueden que nos den una esperanza para ganar esta guerra, sin mencionar que son nuestros invitados del reino aliado.

Es una burla, ¿cierto? – el general se levanto de su lugar – no hay ser en este mundo que logre hacer tal cosa.

No es tiempo de perder tiempo – un general a lado del barbudo quien solo tenia sus manos entre lazadas y en ellas recargaba su barbilla se hizo presente – si es cierto que ellos pueden hacer eso es excelente. Pero lo que importa ahora es que un ejercito de diez mil elementos nos amenaza – todos miraban al sujeto de cabellera castaña clara y ojos serios – tenemos que prepararnos para la inminente batalla.

Rioga tiene la razón – Ken se fue a sentar junto a su asiento – tenemos que pasar a los civiles dentro de la muralla interior y resguardarlos en las cadenas de cuevas.

No veo el caso – el barbudo molesto se retiro del lugar, antes se volvió a Ken – y no se quien te nombro el líder de este reino – dicho esto el general se retiro.

Es otro tema a tocar- hablo el llamado Rioga – necesitamos un líder, un rey. Es necesario nombrar uno.

Es cierto – otro general apoyo la noción – yo sugiero a Ken.

Estoy de acuerdo – hablo otro.

Esperen – Ken calmo las cosas – tenemos una reina, no lo olviden.

Es cierto, no podemos dejarla de lado – Yolei por primera vez después de un rato volvió hablar – es nuestra legitima líder.

Pero ella no esta cuerda – dijo Rioga sin tacto – no puede dirigir un reino.

Es cuestión de tiempo para que se recupere de lo que le paso – Yolei miro molesta al general, a este no le pareció importar.

Pero … - un general que estaba sentado junto al barbon que se retiro quiso decir algo, pero Ken lo detuvo-.

Ese tema queda olvidado, nuestra reina es Jun –

Dicho esto lo que prosiguió fue el plan para defenderse del ataque, según Yolei, el ejército estaba a dos días de distancia. La plática de estrategia se extendió por una hora más.

(-)

Los dos días pasaron y toda la fortaleza estaba en un gran movimiento, la gente que no fuera a pelear fue llevada dentro de una cadena de cuevas que servían como refugio ante tales sucesos. Por otra parte todos los soldados tanto humanos como digimon se ubicaban en la sección entre las dos murallas, ocho mil guerreros preparaban las catapultas y balistas.

T.K con su Patamon caminaba entre la multitud observando todo tipo de gestos en la cara de las personas, miedo, frustración, coraje, eran los mas notables. El rubio vio como en lo alto de la muralla Ken y Yolei estaban abrazados y se daban un beso, sabia que era por el momento de la batalla, el joven dio un suspiro y bajo su mirada para toparse con una Kari caminar con su Gatomon hacia ellos, la joven traía un arco con flechas y en su cintura una espada.

¿Pero que crees que haces, Kari? –

Preparándome para la batalla –

Imposible – T.K se negó rotundamente, Kari le miro retadora – tu no pelearas, es una batalla muy peligrosa.

Y aun así peleare – Kari estaba mas que decidida.

Kari entiende que … -

Que soy una miembro de "La orden" – Kari dejo callado a T.K, este no sabia que responder – tu silencio lo tomare como que estamos de acuerdo.

Te han ganado, T.K – Gatomon miro divertida a T.K.

T.K solo busca lo mejor para Kari – Patamon defendió a T.K - ¿cierto?

Claro, pero Kari también tiene razón – en contra de lo que el quisiera, Kari tenia derecho a pelear – pero no te me separes por nada del mundo.

Siempre me tendrás junto a ti – Kari le sonrío feliz – para cuidarte.

Muy graciosa – T.K se hizo el ofendido – Bien nosotros estaremos en la parte del centro con el general Rioga.

Entonces vayamos –

(-)

La noche cayó y el ejercito Motomiya esta esperando la llegada de las fuerzas de Puppetmon. Los hombres ubicados en la muralla notaban el negro paisaje en el horizonte, parecía como si nada fuese a pasar aquella noche. Según Ken, por la información de Yolei, el ejército tendría que haber llegado a primeras horas caída la noche.

¡Miren! – grito un soldado joven, apuntaba al horizonte negro en donde se empezaban a dibujar pequeñas luces, las cuales eran producidas por antorchas - ¡Ya vienen!

¡Todos preparados! – Ken ordeno antes del sonido de varias trompetas de guerra, que no era del reino Motomiya, resonaron en todo el lugar, ocasionando el temor de los soldados – No teman.

Un enorme ejército se colocaba a metros de la muralla exterior, en su marcha los digimon gruñían o gritaban, entre las filas se notaban personas con armaduras grises opacas y hombreras punteadas. Los soldados de Motomiya se dejaban intimidar ante tal fuerza frente a ellos, observaron como transportaban unas largas escaleras, traían balistas y había digimon nivel ultra. El temor se apoderaba de los hombres y digimon en la muralla, temían que este seria su final, el final de un reinado.

Kari – T.K miro a la castaña quien trataba de no mostrar su miedo – no temas, yo te protegeré con mi vida.

Es lo que temo – Kari paso su mirada a T.K, quien le miraba asombrado por su respuesta – No quiero que te pase nada, y menos si es por mi.

Sí lo hago es por … -

Prométeme que saldremos vivos de esta- Kari tomo la mano de su rubio amigo – Júrame que no arriesgaras tu vida por protegerme – T.K vio desesperación en Kari.

Solo si me prometes que tampoco te arriesgaras y siempre estarás cerca de mi – el rubio apretó la mano de su amiga con seguridad para transmitírselo. Ambos se miraron y asintieron – Saldremos de esta, te lo prometo Kari.

Ambos bandos no hacían nada para comenzar con la batalla, solo se quedaban en sus lugares, los de Puppetmon gritando y gruñían, los de Motomiya temiendo. Un pequeño momento de no hacer nada pasó hasta que de entre el ejército salio un Cherrymon, vio la alta muralla y como detrás de esta una aun más alta se posaba.

Guerreros de Puppetmon, aniquilemos a esta basura – ante lo dicho los gritos aumentaron y comenzaron a correr hacia la muralla.

¡Fuego! – ordeno Ken a los arqueros al ver que el enemigo estaba en alcance. Todos lanzaron sus flechas, dando en el blanco la mayoría, entre los arqueros estaba Kari quien demostró tener una buena puntería.

Lluvias y lluvias de flechas fueron bañando al ejercito de Puppetmon, pero eran tantos que ya estaban en sobre la muralla colocando las enormes escaleras. Unos soldados humanos de Puppetmon lanzaban sus jabalinas contra los arqueros de la muralla, muchos dieron en el blanco aniquilando a los soldados, la batalla había dado inicio.

(-)

Tai, Matt, Gennai, Izzy y sus digimon estaban acampando en lo profundo de un bosque, su viaje estaba cerca de terminar, solo un par de días más y llegarían a Reon. Matt vio dormir a todos y junto al fuego de la fogata comenzó a tocar melodía con su instrumento.

Vaya, que hermoso sonido – Gennai, quien según Matt estaba dormido sentado y recargado en un árbol, abrió sus ojos y miro al rubio – Hace tiempo que no veía una armónica.

¿Sabe el nombre de esta cosa? – Matt no creía que el anciano supiera lo que tenia en sus manos.

Claro que lo se joven Matt – Gennai le sonrío – lo curioso es que tu tengas uno.

¿Curioso? –

Lo que tienes en tus manos es una armónica, un instrumento musical del imperio de Rhinder – Gennai se acerco al joven y se sentó a su lado – ¿Me permites verlo? – Matt acepto y le paso la armónica, el anciano la observo y si efectivamente en el centro del instrumento venia el escudo de dicho imperio.

Nunca he escuchado de ese tal imperio de Rhinder – Matt analizaba las palabras de Gennai.

Es porque es de una tierra mas allá de las "Arenas eternas" –

¿Arenas eternas?-

Si viajas al oeste podrás toparte con un inmenso desierto que se extiende de las costas frías del norte, hasta las calidas aguas del sur – Gennai aparecía una pipa y tenia planeado usarla – si logras sobrevivir y no perderte en esas tierras llegaras a un caudaloso río, hay podrás ver como del otro extremo grandes campos verdes y bellas flores de todos los colores.

Sabes mucho sobre esas tierras – Matt sospechaba que ese anciano no era de este continente.- ¿Dónde queda tu comunidad de hechiceros?

Veo que ya lo entiendes – Gennai lanzaba de su boca unos aros de humo – como lo sospechas, yo soy de esas tierras. Mi comunidad queda en las Montañas Colgantes, en la región de Minorith.

Me quieres decir que –

Soy de otro continente, conocido como Aporu –

Increíble – Matt no se imaginaba todo lo que el anciano había viajada hasta llegar al continente Server. Tai empezó hablar dormido, esto distrajo al rubio por un instante – has viajado tanto para encontrarnos.

Demasiado diría yo –

En ese continente, ¿también hay obscuridad? –

Si – Gennai sonrío al joven quien le miraba intrigado – será mejor dormir que aun nos falta algo de viaje.

Matt no pudo decir mas ya que el anciano se quedo dormido, a lo que el rubio le miro con cara de no creerle que se durmiera tan rápido.

(-)

La batalla era cruenta y sangrienta pero desigual, las tropas de Puppetmon apenas y habían logrado colocar algunas de sus escaleras en los lados de la muralla, los primeros en subir fueron los soldados humanos, sabían que al hacer esto los soldados de Motomiya no podrían atacar a gusto, aun así Ken ordeno a sus generales el ataque a muerte pues sus oponentes así lo hacían.

T.K y Kari junto con sus digimon ubicados en la zona centro de la muralla, seguían con su ataque a base del arco, en ese momento todos los digimon compañero de las tropas Motomiya estaba en su etapa novato, esto por la orden de Ken de no usarlos hasta que fuese necesario, ya que al usar energía para la digievolucion gastaría el desempeño de sus tropas. En lo más alto de una gran torre, tras la muralla, Ken y el general barbudo observaban el trascurso de la batalla, el general con sus brazos cruzados sonreía satisfactoriamente.

Ve, la victoria es nuestra – soltó una gran carcajada – no existe ejercito alguno que pueda con nuestras murallas.

Puede que tengas razón –Ken por lo que presenciaba, una confianza surgía en el.

Pues claro, yo siempre tengo la … - el barbudo no completo su oración al ser interrumpido por un gran gruñido que emergió del cielo, todos giraron a dicho lugar para percatarse como dos Megadramon y tres Gigadramon cruzaban los cielos – imposible.

¡Todos!, ¡cúbranse! – Ken al ver a los digimon dio la orden.

Los digimon comenzaron a bombardear la muralla y el terreno tras este, T.K con agilidad tomo a Kari y se lanzo al suelo colocándose en una forma para proteger a Kari, Patamon y Gatomon se pusieron cerca de sus compañeros. El rubio levanto un poco su cabeza y pudo observar como los soldados eran alcanzados por los ataques mientras que otros por los impactos salían disparados de la muralla y caían hasta el suelo. Más allá de todo lo anterior, tirado inconciente se hallaba el general Rioga.

Todos bajen de la muralla – ordeno T.K quien se levantaba y ayudaba a Kari hacerlo también, aprovechando que los digimon agresores se alejaron. Los soldados aledaños al rubio y la castaña le hicieron caso – Aquí somos blanco fácil, todos bajen rápido.

T.K, hay vienen – Kari anuncio a los digimon que a lo lejos volvían para dar un nuevo ataque.

Patamon, Gatomon lleven a Kari tras la muralla interior –

¿Tú no vendrás con nosotros? – la castaña miro preocupada al rubio.

El general Rioga esta inconciente – T.K vio como los digimon cada vez estaban mas cerca – iré por el. Venga váyanse – empujo a la castaña que fue seguida de los digimon para bajar por unas largas escaleras.

T.K fue en dirección al general, explosiones producidas por los nuevos ataques comenzaron a sonar, el rubio perdió el equilibro al estar cerca de uno de los ataque que sacudió a la muralla. Siguió su andar pasando entre soldados, digimon y cadáveres, cuando por fin estuvo con el general, sabia que el solo no podría llevarlo así que detuvo a uno de los soldados que pasaban para que le ayudara. T.K y el soldado llevaban en sus hombros al general, el cual arrastraba sus piernas, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras con mucha dificultad ante la muralla que parecía flaquear. Cuando estuvieron cerca de llegar al final de la escalera, una nueva explosión sacudió a la muralla, la cual no soporto más y colapso una gran parte. Las tropas de Puppetmon tenían paso libre a la primer sección de la fortaleza, T.K y el soldado andaban lo mas rápido posible cuando escucharon que gritaban: "A la muralla interior, todos", los soldados fueron a refugiarse a la segunda muralla pero su camino era truncado por las tropas enemigas que les daban alcance.

El soldado que acompañaba a T.K ahora el solo cargaba al general, pues el rubio peleaba contra soldados enemigos que les comenzaban a rodear.

Son demasiados – susurro T.K.

Estamos perdidos – escucho el rubio que gritaba el soldado que se dejaba caer hincado al suelo – estamos jodidos.

Cállate – esa actitud molestaba al rubio – saldremos de esta – T.K fue envestido por un Mushroomon, pero logro con destreza evadirlo y contraatacar. Sin embargo pronto el rubio fue rodeado por más Mushroomon y soldados humanos.

¡T.K! – Patamon volaba velozmente a donde estaba su compañero.

Patamon – el rubio sonrío al verlo – es tiempo, digievoluciona – Patamon paso a ser Angemon y ahora siendo nivel Campeón peleo junto con T.K contra sus agresores.

Gracias a la llegada de Angemon, T.K y el soldado pudieron volver a llevarse al general Rioga, en su camino por llegar a las puertas de la muralla interior, fueron ayudando a otros soldados, pero para su mala fortuna vieron como las puertas se comenzaban a cerrar. Todos comenzaron apretar el paso para llegar antes de que cerraran las puertas por completo, T.K, Angemon y sus compañeros lograron entrar y tras ellos las puertas cerraron.

Aun quedan soldados allá afuera – T.K estaba molesto con los soldados que se encargaron de sellar las puertas.

Fue mi orden – Ken se hizo presente en la molestia de T.K.

Como puedes ordenar tal cosa –

No podía permitir que las tropas de Puppetmon traspasaron la segunda muralla –

Aun tienes a miles de hombres muriendo del otro lado – T.K no entendía razón – debemos salir y combatir, no solo quedarnos encerrados.

No hubiéramos tenido oportunidad – Ken se giro e ignoro al rubio – ya he tomado mi decisión, nos quedaremos aquí, esperando que la segunda muralla nos proteja – Ken confiaba que al estar protegidos por la segunda muralla, aun mas fuerte que la primera, y protegidos por el cerro tras y sobre ellos, los digimon de Puppetmon no entrarían a esa zona.

¡T.K! – Kari se lanzo en un abrazo al ver al rubio que había logrado entrar a la segunda sección – pensé que no lograrías entrar.

Estoy bien, Kari – T.K rodeo a la joven en un abrazo.

(-)

Las explosiones no cesaban, ya había pasado un rato desde que las tropas Motomiya se resguardaron en la segunda sección, pero los ataques del enemigo eran incesantes. La muralla comenzaba a flaquear, cada ataque la zarandeaba más, los soldados veían temerosos que su indestructible muralla estaba en las últimas. Todos ya se notaban cansados, temerosos, derrotados, desesperanzados de lograr salir de esta situación, T.K caminaba entre los soldados, tanto humanos como digimon, y lo que veía no le agradaba para nada.

No teman – comenzó hablar en voz fuerte el rubio llamando la atención de los presente – no pierdan la esperanza.

¿Es que no ves lo que esta sucediendo? – hablo uno de los soldados cerca del rubio, este volteo y le miro firme con sus ojos azules.

Lo veo y es por eso que les pido que sean fuertes – el rubio tomo el hombro del soldado – no pierdan la esperanza de que saldremos victoriosos. Porque si la pierden entonces estaremos en verdad ya muertos.

T.K tiene razón – Patamon elevo el vuelo – Humanos y digimon debemos de estar más unidos en estos momentos.

Debemos salir y pelear – T.K con su espada apunto la gran puerta – pelemos por nuestras familias, pelemos junto a nuestros hermanos. Salgamos y demostremos que la humanidad no dejara que la obscuridad nos haga perder la esperanza de ver la luz de la paz de nuevo.

¡Siii! – las palabras de T.K comenzaban a elevar la moral de los soldados.

¿Están conmigo? –

¡Siii!-

Entonces pelen junto a mi – T.K se fue acercando a la puerta seguido de los soldados que formaban filas.

¡Alto! – Ken salio de entre la multitud y se acerco a T.K.

Ken no quieras detenernos –

No lo haré – Ken tomo el hombro de T.K – solo quiero que me permitas pelear a tu lado.

Claro – T.K sonrío ante lo sucedido, luego sintió que alguien tomo su mano derecha.

¿Kari? –

Siempre estaré a tu lado – la castaña miraba alegre a su rubio amigo.

Lo se - el joven apretó mas la mano de Kari.

Preparados todos –Ken se preparaba para el nuevo combate que se daría.

Todos los humanos con digimon comenzaron hacerlos digievolucionar, Angemon volvió hacer su aparición pero esta vez sentía algo extraño en el. Gatomon estaba a lado de Angemon. Stigmon se poso a lado de Ken.

Es tiempo de pelear por nuestras familias – grito T.K viendo la cara de los soldados, que ahora tenían un semblante mas aguerrido, esperanzado. Las puertas se comenzaron abrir – es tiempo de pelear por la libertad – las puertas se abrieron aun mas - es tiempo de demostrar que nuestra esperanza es inquebrantable – T.K elevo su brazo derecho con la sostenía su espada y en la que tenia el brazalete, el cual el emblema en el comenzó a brillar. Un calido sentir se apodero de Angemon y T.K – Angemon, demostremos lo que la Esperanza puede hacer.

Angemon ultra digimon ha Magnaangemon – apareció un ángel de 4 pares de alas de plumas grises, dos de ellas curvadas alrededor de la cintura y dos inclinándose ante los hombros, vestido con un traje ajustado gris con dos bandas doradas cruzadas ante el pecho que caen por atrás a modo de faldones y botas altas de metal, por ultimo en su cabeza llevaba un casco con una estilizada forma alargada hecho de un material púrpura con dos pequeñas alas metálicas añadidas en los lados. Los soldados al verlo sintieron una gran emoción y fuerza para poder salir a pelear, todos comenzaron a gritar fervorosos.

Síganme – T.K y Magnaanegemos lideraron el ataque seguidos de Kari y Gatomon.

Las puertas quedaron totalmente abiertas y la batalla volvió a surgir. Con la presencia de Magnaangemon lo batalla se puso mas igualada, el digimon ayudado por Stigmon fueron a pelear contra Megadramon y Gigadramon, mientras las fuerzas terrestres empujaban a las tropas de Puppetmon fuera de la primer sección. La batalla aun no podía ser ganada, aun con el digimon de T.K eran superados en numero. El sol comenzó a salir y la batalla proseguía, Ken sentía que su final estaba cerca cuando el sonido de varios cuernos resonaron en todo el campo de batalla, tanto soldados Motomiya y de Puppetmon pararon su lucha y observaron como en el horizonte un nuevo ejercito se postraba, T.K y Kari vieron que era Joe quien traía a las tropas, pero una sorpresa mas se percibió, estos eran acompañados por muchos digimon "salvajes". Joe ordeno que las tropas fueran de inmediato a brindar apoyo a las cansadas tropas de Ken.

No paso mucho para que las fuerzas de Puppetmon como pudieran comenzaran a huir del campo de batalla al perder la ventaja numérica y ser flanqueados por los dos lados. Magnaangemon con su espada de luz le dio de lleno a un Megadramon, el cual fue derribado, esto obligo aun mas a la retirada de las tropas del Dark Master. La batalla había sido ganada.

T.K, Kari – Joe llego ante sus amigos, el peliazul observo como Magnaangemon se posaba tras T.K y tan pronto como llego, se convirtió en un Patamon – Veo que lograste usar el brazalete, T.K.

Así es, Joe – el joven estaba feliz. – Por cierto y, ¿Sora y Mimi?

Ellas se quedaron juntando a las tribus salvajes restantes – Joe vio como la fortaleza estaba en llamas – me pidieron que regresara con estas tres tribus para poder tener ejercito para ir a las costas. Veo que fue una buena decision.

Si que lo ha sido – T.K, Kari y Joe después de una pequeña platica, el peliazul fue en ayuda de los heridos, T.K se volvió a Kari – Sobrevivimos.

Como lo prometimos – la joven era muy feliz – será mejor ir ayud … - Kari no pudo terminar la oración pues observo como una lanza obscura atravesaba el pecho de T.K, el joven bajo su mirada y noto como la lanza retornaba a través de su cuerpo - ¡T.K! – grito desesperada Kari, T.K cayo al suelo moribundo, Patamon y Gatomon no creían lo que miraban.

No podía dejarlo con vida – una voz aguda, ronca y obscura de una mujer sonó en los oídos de una llorosa Kari quien le miro, ahí se posaba una mujer alta, en forma de demonio con ojos rojos, manos semi-largas, cadenas colgándole por todo el cuerpo, pelo blanco y piel pálida – ese chico de la esperanza debía morir.

Maldita, no te lo perdonare – Kari no deja de abrazar a T.K mientras miraba duramente a la digimon malvada. La castaña sentía que todo se derrumbaba en ella. Su rostro se comenzaba a bañar en lagrimas.

No te preocupes, si quieres te uno con tu amado – la digimon no pudo hacer nada pues varios soldados Motomiya con sus digimon la enfrentaron, esta se defendió – Malditos, dejen ver como muere el chico.

Kari – la débil voz de T.K llamo a su amiga.

No hables, T.K – la castaña miraba desesperada a su rubio – no hagas esfuerzo, Joe no tarda.

Ya es tarde – T.K con su mano toco la mejilla de Kari para secar sus lagrimas – No llores, no quiero que tu belleza se manche de lagrimas.

Pero que dices – Kari tomaba con una mano la de su amigo en su mejilla – nunca he sido linda.

Es cierto – T.K tenia la mirada casi perdida – tu eres hermosa.

¡T.K! – la joven lloro aun mas, sentía que todo se obscurecía en su interior.

Sabes, yo siempre te he querido decir algo – Kari abrió mas sus ojos y estos se cristalizaron mas – siempre te he querido decir que … - el joven sentía sus fuerzas desaparecer, de su boca comenzaba a brotar sangre. Kari no soportaba verlo de esa manera – Kari yo te amo.

T.K – Kari no lo soportaba más.

Nunca pierdas tu luz – dicho esto la mano de T.K cayo al suelo, Kari abrió sus ojos ante lo que su amado había dicho.

Nunca lo hare – Kari se acerco al rubio y lo beso, la joven empezó a brillar – Te amo T.K.

No me dejaron disfrutar la muerte del rubio – la digimon malvada lanzaba a un soldado lejos.

Gatomon – Kari abrazaba fuerte a T.K, la herida de este comenzaba a sanar.

Kari – Gatomon sintió un calor especial en ella.

Es tiempo de demostrar que la Luz nunca se dejara opacar por la obscuridad – Kari sintió la energía calida sobre ella. Levanto su mirada llena de fervor hacia la digimon malvada, esta sintió el impacto de la castaña.

Gatomon ultra digimon a Angewomon –

Imposible – la digimon vio como Gatomon llegaba a nivel ultra y su mayor sorpresa era de como la joven curaba la herida de su amado – Malditas – la digimon se lanzo en un ataque que Angewomon detuvo.

Las digimon se miraron, Angewomon no permitiría que esa digimon atacara a sus amigos.

- Nos volveremos a ver – la digimon se fue rápidamente del lugar al ver que ya estaba rodeada por sus enemigos. Elevo el vuelo y se perdio entre las nubes grises que solo dejaban pasar destellos de luz del amanecer.

La conmoción de un nuevo ángel se hizo presente entre la gente de Motomiya, todos admiraban Angewomon. Kari se separo un poco de T.K y vio como su herida estaba completamente sanada, la castaña coloco su oreja en el pecho del rubio y escucho como su corazón latía, esto le invadió de alegría, su amado estaba vivo.


	19. Los soldados de la frontera

**Se que dije que subiría solo un capitulo por semana, pero con la genial recepción del capitulo anterior, como no publicar el siguiente capitulo antes n.n. Enserio les agradezco mucho sus reviews que dan animo¡.**

**_anaiza18: _Lo de T.K solo fue para poner emoción a la historia haha. Y prepárate que se vendrá mas de Ladydevimon contra Angewomon.**

_**Aoki**__**ReikaHikari**_**: No como crees que mataría a T.K hehe. Solo fue un pequeño sustillo =).**

**_isabel-takari: _Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y pues lo del susto solo fue para darle emoción al asunto haha.**

**_Takari121: _Me hace feliz que te gustara el capitulo, ha cumplido con lo que esperaba haha. Sobre lo del continente, si es muy importante así que antenti n.n.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Pensé que ya no leerías mi fic hehe, me da alegría que me volvieras a dar un review n.n. Bueno pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo así que espero disfrutes al leerlo haha.**

**_Blanse: _Pues veremos las reacciones de la parejita en este capitulo haha. Y pues ya veremos que historia nos tiene ladydevimon. Y con tu comentario me has dado una idea para un capitulo futuro haha, gracias =D.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 19: Los soldados de la frontera

Kari se hallaba despierta, sentada a un lado de la cama donde descansaba un T.K vendado en todo su pecho. La castaña se percato de que el rubio comenzaba abrir sus ojos, alegre se acerco más a su amigo. Patamon y Gatomon del otro lado de la cama esperaban a que T.K reaccionara.

¿Estoy en el paraíso? – T.K abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el dulce rostro de Kari – debe serlo, pues un hermoso ángel me esta recibiendo – Kari se puso colorada ante las palabras de T.K.

Deja te informo que no estas en el cielo – Gatomon hizo que T.K volteara a ella – sigues vivo y todo gracias a Kari.

Entonces mi vida te pertenece – T.K volvió hacia Kari, el rubio sonreía y la castaña se ponía aun mas colorada.

No digas esas cosas – Kari sentía mucho calor, aunque en ese momento un fresco viento recorría la habitación.

T.K, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien – Patamon abrazo al brazo del rubio que con dificultad le empezó acariciar – Pensé que te perdería, esa herida que te hizo Ladydevimon fue mortal – T.K sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al escuchar el nombre de su agresor, era parecido al que en el pasado había también herido de muerte ha Angemon – Me alegro que Kari te salvara.

Patamon – el joven le sonrío a su digimon.

T.K es mejor que descanses, aun no estas listo para moverte – Kari les hizo una cara a los digimon para que salieran de la habitación. Patamon y Gatomon dejaron la habitación, la castaña haría lo mismo pero algo la detuvo.

No te vayas – T.K tomo la mano de Kari – quédate conmigo.

Pero necesitas reposo –

Tu eres lo que necesito para sentirme mejor – T.K recordaba perfectamente que le había dicho a Kari antes de perder el conocimiento. Y después de eso tuvo un sueño, uno donde alguien lloraba por el, donde unos suaves labios tocaban los de el, uno donde le decían que lo amaban.

Eres un tontito, ¿lo sabias? – Kari acariciaba el rostro de su amado.

Kari, sobre lo que te dije – la castaña le callo colocando su dedo en los labios.

Lo se – la joven se acerco al rubio. Ambos estaban a centímetros del otro – También te amo Takeru – dicho esto los jóvenes se besaron tiernamente.

(-)

Un numeroso ejército de humanos y digimon marchaban por los campos. Un joven cubierto por una capa, acompañado por un Agumon y otros tres individuos encapuchados también con digimon, se les pusieron enfrente. El general detuvo a sus tropas para ver quien eran aquellos sujetos.

Sabes que están interfiriendo con las tropas del rey Ari – le afirmo el general.

Es al que estoy buscado – el chico aun encapuchado veía al general – necesito hablar con el.

¿Quién te crees para ir hablar con mi rey? –

Un príncipe –

¿Príncipe? –

Soy Taichi Yagami, príncipe del reino Yagami – el castaño descubrió su rostro.

¿Yagami?, el reino aliado de Motomiya – susurraba para si el general - ¿Qué hace el príncipe tan lejos de sus tierras?

Solicitar una audiencia con el rey de Reon –

Nuestro rey tiene cosas mas importantes que atender ahora –

Créeme que esto le concierne, esta guerra nos implica a todos – Tai miraba fijamente al general, este pareció bacilar unos momentos.

Bien – el general acepto – síganos, vamos a la frontera centro. Hay encontraras a nuestro rey.

(-)

T.K y Kari estaban acurrucados en la cama, T.K bajo las sabanas y Kari sobre ellas. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, pero ahora como una pareja.

Amor – T.K por fin podía decir esas palabras - ¿Dónde esta Joe?

Partió con algunos hombres a la ciudad Cea – Kari subió su rostro para encontrarse con el de su novio.

¿Cómo?, ¿cuento me quede dormido? –

Dos días seguidos –

No lo puedo creer – el rubio quiso levantarse pero la castaña le detuvo.

Tranquilo, amor – Kari sintió alegría al pronunciar esa palabra – descansa, aun no estas completamente bien.

Pero Joe puede que nos necesite –

Hay que confiar en el – T.K comprendió lo que su novia le decía, todo dependía de Joe para que las tropas de Yagami arribaran al continente.

(-)

Tai, Matt, Gennai y sus digimon observaron como llegaban a un campamento muy amplio en ocupar el terreno, nunca habían visto tantos soldados. El general guío a Tai y compañía hasta la una carpa de gran tamaño, el interior estaba muy bien decorada. Después de unos minutos que el general que los guío hasta ahí entro, lo volvieron ver salir.

El rey los atenderá –

Los jóvenes y el anciano entraron a la carpa, esta era muy amplia, frente a ellos una gran mesa con un delicioso festín se pasaba, tras esta mesa un señor de piel morena, calvo, con bigote y musculoso degustaba sus alimentos.

Mi rey, aquí les presento al príncipe Yagami y sus custodios – el rey no les miro. Matt noto desde que llegaron al campamento que los soldados eran muy musculosos, con pinta aguerrida, se podría decir que tenían algo de parecido con los bárbaros, mas sin embargo estos tenían otra esencia mas militar.

¿Qué es lo que quieren? – hablo con una voz ronca y firme el rey Ari.

Hemos venido a formar una alianza – Tai fue directo al grano de su visita – queremos unir fuerzas para pelear contra los Dark Master.

No – contesto tajantemente.

¿Qué? –

Fui muy claro – el rey seguía sin verlos – no me interesa formar alguna alianza, mis fuerzas son suficientes.

Entienda que los Dark Master son muy poderosos, un solo reino no podrá contra sus fuerzas – Tai vio como el rey simplemente seguía comiendo, el joven molesto e impulsivo golpeo la mesa – véame cuando le hablo, que no soy cualquier plebeyo.

Oh pero si el príncipe tiene agallas – el rey por fin le dedico una mirada, este se levanto y Tai vio que era muy alto – bien, con que quieres mi atención he, pues la tienes.

Excelente – Tai miraba retadoramente al rey – debe considerar la alianza si quiere que su pueblo viva. Motomiya, Yagami, los que ustedes llaman bárbaros, hemos unidos nuestras fuerzas contra nuestro enemigo en común, pero somos realistas, si queremos vencer, los necesitamos.

Mi reino ha controlado a Machinedramon por meses – el rey no quitaba su mirada del joven – no ha podido pasar de la frontera. Somos más poderosos que los Dark Master.

Solo se enfrenta a uno – "pero al segundo mas poderoso" pensó Matt – Puppetmon lo rodeara, muy apenas lo logramos detener, Machinedramon no puede traer sus tropas hasta acá. Y si Piedmon decide acabar con esto el mismo vendrá para aniquilar su reino y lo destrozara frente a su gente – Tai hablaba sin cuidar sus palabras.

Me gusta tu actitud – el rey rió – pero yo no me alío con nadie.

Tranquilo – le susurro Matt a Tai antes de que este por impulso hablara.

Mi señor – hablo el anciano apoyado en su bastón- entendemos su posición y la respetaremos, solo le pedimos que nos permita descansar aquí por unos días, antes de volver a nuestras tierras.

Concedido – el rey Ari vio como se marchaban sus visitas, pero antes de salir Tai le miro molesto.

(-)

La noche alcanzo al campamento, Tai y Matt charlaban fuera de la carpa donde fueron asignados a pasar su estancia en el lugar. Gennai tras ellos observaba el obscuro campo que ocultaba algo peligroso, unas nubes negras y relampagueantes se avecinaban.

No puedo creer que es rey sea tan insensato – Tai daba un mordisco del pedazo de jabalí que comían.

Antes no te mordiste la lengua – Matt se burlo.

Muy gracioso –

Tai, ¿Qué harás ahora? – Agumon miraba a su compañero.

No pienso irme de aquí sin convencerlo –

Pero es muy testarudo ese rey – Gabumon se rascaba un costado con su pata – será difícil convérsenlo.

Talvez si … – Izzy tenia ese porte calculador y pensativo que le caracterizaba – mi tío me dijo una vez que el rey siempre admira a la gente poderosa, si mostramos el poder que tenemos – el pelirrojo sacudió su muñeca derecha – puede que ceda.

Tienes razón, podemos usar nuestros brazaletes – Tai se notaba animoso.

Y lo harán mis jóvenes elegidos – Gennai se acerco al grupo.

¿A que se refieres? – Matt le inquieto el semblante del anciano.

A que se preparen que una tormenta se avecina – Wizardmon y Gennai pronto se fueron a la carpa a descansar sin decir mas, esto intrigo a los jóvenes que tiempo después también se retiraron a dormir.

(-)

El príncipe Yagami despertó solo en la carpa que compartía con el anciano, izzy y su mejor amigo. Tai se quedo sentado en su camastro mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro, se lo tallo animosamente para despertarse, pero lo que le termino levantando fue el sonido de unas campanadas. El joven justo cuando saldría de la carpa, un rubio entro antes.

Tai – Matt se notaba alterado.

¿Qué sucede? –

El ejercito principal de Machinedramon se acerca – el rubio ya tenia su armadura colocada, Tai fue por la suya que le prestaron en la fortaleza - ¿Son demasiados?

No – Matt se acerco a Tai – Pero son nivel Ultra y son comandados por el mismo Dark Master.

¡Maldición! –

Temo que quieren acabar con esta guerra ya –

No lo permitiremos –

(-)

Dos grandes ejércitos formados se posaban uno frente al otro, el rey Ari junto con sus generales se colocaban frente a sus tropas, veinte mil hombres. Por su parte Machinedramon era el comandante al frente de sus tropas, de digimon como ahora también de soldados humanos. Tai vio con asombro al gigante digimon cubierto de su armadura metálica, era imponente. Un viento pasó entre los dos ejércitos levantando la tierra del suelo, la tensión casi se podía tocar.

Dobléguense ante los Dark Master – hablo Machinedramon con su voz metálica.

¡Nunca! – grito el rey de Reon con voz fuerte y firme, pareciera que no le temía al oponente que tenia enfrente.

Entonces morirán – el Dark Master salio corriendo a embestir a sus enemigos enfrente, sus tropas le siguieron.

Una feroz batalla dio comienzo en los campos de la frontera, choque de espadas, gritos de dolor, sangre salpicada, explosiones, fue lo que se desato aquella mañana. Tai peleaba junto con Matt, Agumon y Gabumon acorralaban a un Mekanorimon. Gennai ágil para su edad luchaba contra dos soldados y un con un poder sacaba de combate a un Tankmon. Wizardmon noto como Izzy y Tentomon se alejaban de la batalla, este al notar que eran perseguidos por dos soldados enemigos, fue a quitárselos de encima.

Wizardmon nos ayudo con los que nos seguían – informó Tentomon.

Bien –

¿A dónde vamos, Izzy? –

El terreno no nos favorece – el pelirrojo corría en dirección a un monte rocoso. Al llegar a dicho lugar, el joven con su digimon escalaron hasta lo más alto.

(-)

Tai – Matt estaba de espaldas junto con su amigo peleando.

¿Qué sucede? –

Es tiempo de que Agumon y Gabumon lleguen a nivel mega –

De acuerdo – Tai y Matt usaron el poder de sus brazaletes, y con eso Agumon y Gabumon pasaron a Greymon y Garurumon seguido de Metalgreymon y Weregarurumon, respectivamente.

Es tiempo de nivelar las cosas –

Los dos digimon ultra dieron una buena batalla, Matt noto que los digimon de los soldados de Reon aun siendo Campeon si daban buena pelea a los Ultra.

(-)

Machinedramon con su gran poder no tenía problema contra el que le pusiera encima. El Dark Master a lo lejos de la batalla pudo ver dos digimon Ultra que no eran de sus fuerzas.

Increíble – pronuncio el digimon.

Señor – llego un Warumonzaemon, general principal del Dark Master – nos informan que dos jóvenes lograron hacer llegar a sus digimon a nivel Ultra.

Lo estoy viendo – Machinedramon no quita su vista de aquellos digimon.

Ocasionan muchos problemas – confeso el digimon oso negro.

No te preocupes, los destrozare –

(-)

Izzy noto como de la cadena de montes rocosos, en la que el estaba, había un pasaje por donde podría pasar las tropas de Reon y flanquear al enemigo, debían aprovechar la ventaja numérica. El pelirrojo rápido bajo el monte y noto como una parte del ejército de Reon, cerca de su posición esperaban la orden del rey para atacar, Izzy y Tentomon fueron con el comandante de dicha fuerza.

Le digo que podemos flanquearlos – el general no quería desobedecer a su rey, por lo que ignoraba lo que el pelirrojo le decía.

Yo solo sigo órdenes de mi rey – el general que se notaba joven ya estaba harto de la insistencia de aquel pelirrojo – Somos soldados fuertes, y somos numerosos, no perderemos.

La fuerza no lo es todo – Izzy miro retador al general – el conocimiento es lo que dará la victoria ha esta batalla – Izzy noto que la figura de gema en su brazalete brillaba, Tentomon sitio una energía especial. A lo lejos se noto como las fuerzas de Machinedramon rompían las filas de las tropas del flanco izquierdo – Tentomon.

Lo se Izzy – Tentomon se elevo en vuelo, paso a ser Kabuterimon – Kabuterimon Ultra digimon a Megakabuterimon – los soldados de Reon se admiraron de ver a otro joven que lograba hacer que su digimon pasara a un nivel mayor que el Campeón.

Es momento de ganar esta batalla antes de que la perdamos – el general dudo ante lo que proponía el joven, vio de nuevo la batalla y noto como los soldados del flanco izquierdo ya no estaban en formación y caían poco a poco.

Todos, sigan al joven – ordeno de pronto el general, las tropas a su mando siguieron a Izzy que subió a su digimon y se fueron por el camino que encontró.

(-)

Metalgreymon y Weregarurumon junto con otros digimon lograron retroceder las fuerzas de Machinedramon del flanco derecho. En esa zona la batalla era a favor de Reon, todo marchaba a la perfección cuando un ataque rozo al digimon de Tai.

¿Que ha sido eso? –Metalgreymon giro a donde provino el ataque. Ahí frente a el y Weregarurumon un Machinedramon se les acercaba amenazadoramente.

No te tenemos miedo – Weregarurumon se le lanzo en un ataque pero este fue rápido contestado, todo fue en vano, el digimon de Matt salio volando varios metros lejos.

Insignificantes digimon – el Dark Master miraba a sus oponentes – Aunque sean los compañeros de los elegidos, nunca podrán contra nosotros los Dark Master, digimon Mega.

Ya lo veremos – Metalgreymon lanzo su ataque.

Tai y Matt escucharon una fuerte explosión, pronto supieron a que se debió, Metalgreymon y un recuperado Weregarurumon se enfrentaban al Drak Master, los jóvenes corrieron hasta sus digimon. Los dos digimon Ultra aun uniendo sus fuerzas no podían equipararse contra aquel digimon denominado Machinedramon, tenia un poder superior y una agilidad que contrastaba con su complexión. Metalgreymon lanzo su ataque de "Giga explosión", Machinedramon respondió con su "Cañones infinitos",el impacto de estos dos ataques provoco una enorme explosión, parte de los ataques impacto cerca de la cadena rocosa, que ocasiono un derrumbe.

Vamos, Metalgreymon – animo Tai a su digimon a lo lejos.

Pueden derrotarlo – Matt iba aun lado de su amigo.

¿Esos son los elegidos? – hablo con un tono burlón el Dark Master.

Los digimon de Tai y Matt sintieron más fuerza, los brazaletes de los jóvenes comenzaron a brillar y Machinedramon comenzó a sentir que decaían sus fuerzas. Una nueva confrontación se dio, Metalgreymon y Weregarurumon mostraron una fuerza que abrumo a Machinedramon, quien estaba siendo derrotado, mas sin embrago la alegría de verlo decaído se esfumo cuando este lanzo su ataque a los jóvenes y el impacto lo recibió Weregarurumon, quien cayo adolorido al suelo. Tai y Matt ante lo sucedido sintieron que perdieron energías y los brazaletes dejaron de brillar.

No podrán contra mi – Machinedramon se acerco a los jóvenes, Metalgreymon quiso interponerse pero no pudo – es tiempo de que desaparezcan – antes de que pudiera hacer algo un ataque lo derribo, el Dark Master giro su cabeza y a lo lejos un Megakabuterimon con un joven sobre el, quien también traía un brazalete y era ahora el de el quien brillaba, se acercaban con un ejercito. Machinedramon se sentía débil y noto que sus tropas eran flanqueadas, pronto dio la orden de retirada.

Izzy junto con su digimon rojo de gran tamaño llego ha donde estaban sus amigos y un ahora Agumon y Gabumon. El pelirrojo ayuda a levantar a Tai quien estaba en el suelo por culpa de una roca.

Es bueno verte, Izzy – Tai tomaba la mano con la que el pelirrojo le ayudo a levantarse, Tai observo como los soldados de Reon vitoreaban a los jóvenes por derrotar a Machinedramon y sus tropas – Vaya que la libramos.

Por ahora – Matt ayudaba a su Gabumon lastimado – esto no lo pasaran por alto los Dark Master.

¡Ustedes! – escucharon la voz firme del rey Ari, el hombre calvo se les acercaba encima de su corcel, al estar frente a los jóvenes bajo del animal. Los jóvenes esperaban algún comentario de molestia de parte del rey, incluso que los considerara enemigos de y su reino, esto ultimo lo creyó Izzy por haber hecho que parte de sus tropas desobedecieran sus ordenes – Pequeños insolentes, me alegra que estuvieran en esta batalla – el rey Ari agarro al pelirrojo, al cual cargo con facilidad – malditos insolentes, ustedes saben a lo que vienen – los jóvenes se quedaron con cara de no entender que sucedía en ese momento.

(-)

Después de la batalla, las tropas regresaron al campamento. Gennai y Wizardmon se encontraron con los jóvenes tiempo después de que estos estaban en una comida con el rey Ari. El anciano se sentó junto a Tai, este le pregunto que donde había estado todo este tiempo, incluso creían que pronto lo encontrarían entre los cadáveres de los caídos, el anciano solo contesto con un "luego le platico".

Hoy quiero brindar por una victoria que no se hubiera logrado sin estos valientes jóvenes – el rey Ari se acerco a los invitados, ahora de honor – Que sin su coraje y sabiduría hoy estaríamos bajo tierra – el rey bajo su cabeza hasta cerca de los oídos de Matt e Izzy y susurro – pero que no se vuelva a repetir desobedecer mis ordenes – volvió a tomar su tono alegre y bebió de su copa con vino, los demás generales le siguieron.

Lamento interrumpir la celebración – Matt se levanto de su asiento – pero creo que no es momento de cantar la victoria – los presentes le miraron como si estuviera arruinando la noche, y así era, pero tenían que entrar en razón – Talvez hoy Machinedramon perdió contra nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que le ganamos la guerra. El volverá con mas fuerza y ahora no tendrá piedad – el rey Ari estaba absorto en lo que decía el rubio – si de verdad queremos ganar esta guerra, si de verdad queremos que nuestra gente vivía en paz, es tiempo de unir nuestras fuerzas – nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna, el rey seguía serio y con su semblante mal encarado.

Bien – pronuncio sin que nadie lo esperase el rey Ari – será un honor pelear junto a ustedes – el rey Ari soltó una carcajada – a partir de ahora uniremos fuerzas con nuestros vecinos en pelea – los generales dieron un grito: "Urr eer", Tai ya lo había escuchado en la batalla, algún significado debería de tener, pero era lo de menos, estaba feliz de que Reon se les uniría en la lucha contra las fuerzas de los Dark Master.

(-)

Pasaron días desde la batalla, un explorador anuncio que las tropas de Machinedramon en toda la frontera se retiraban y volvían al norte, esta noticia alegro a Tai y los demás, ahora tenían tiempo de reunirse con los demás. Por sugerencia de Tai, el rey Ari mando un mensajero a la fortaleza en el reino Motomiya, con el recado de que en ciertos días deberían ir con todas las fuerzas que hayan reunido a los grandes cañones del norte que dividan a los reinos.

Tai, Matt e Izzy andaban junto con Gennai por el campamento, el castaño se viro al anciano.

Ahora si nos dirás donde estuviste después de la batalla –

Por la explosión que ocasionaron Metalgreymon y Machinedramon, parte de la cadena de montes rocosos cerca se derrumbo – esto los jóvenes lo sabían bien – cuando esto sucedió, sentí una energía que me llamo, fui al derrumbe y encontrar esto – Gennai saco una roca azul con escritos en una lengua extraña, la roca era de un tamaño mas grande que su mano, por lo que apenas la sujetar – es una roca sagrada de Azulogmon, en ella viene algo que talvez nos pueda ayudar contra los Dark Master - los jóvenes quedaron intrigados con la nueva información que Gennai había encontrado.


	20. Guerrero del Mar

**What´s up mis lectores favoritos n.n, ¿Cómo se encuentran?. Yo estoy emocionado porque hoy juega la final mi equipo Santos¡, Venga Guerreros haha. Bueno eso es punto y a parte xD. Hoy les traigo el siguiente capitulo, pequeño pero con emociones haha, por cierto no me tarde mucho en subirlo, ¿verdad? hehe. En fin les mando saludos a todos y espero disfruten de este capitulo que se nos acerca el final n.n.**

**_anaiza18: _La batalla ira incrementando eso lo aseguro haha. Sora y Mimi pronto sabremos de ellas. T.K y Kari esa pareja veremos como avanza su relación.**

**_isabel-takari: _Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y mas por la escena del Takari =). Pronto sabremos que secretos tendrá la roca ;).**

**_Takari121: _Ya se esta armando la grande en el continente haha. Ya con Izzy que logro usar también su brazalete ahora todo empieza a tomar mas fuerza. Que bueno que te gusta como va la relación del Takari haha.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Las cosas por acá muy excelente y por allá? n.n. Me alegra poder haberte ayudado con mi fic por el momento triste que pasaste, tienes todo mi apoyo, animo. El rey Ari para mi es divertido haha ya veremos que opinas de el mas adelante. La pareja de T.K y Kari espero que te agrade como avanzara su romance =D.**

**_Blanse: _Habrá mas acción en los siguiente capítulos ;), así que espero te gusten hehe. Gracias por desearme mucha inspiración =D, te mando saludos. Por cierto atenta que la roca nos depara mas de lo que se cree hehe.**

**_IVYMON: _Bienvenida a mi fic haha, me da mucho gusto que te encanto =D. Y me anima que a leerlo te sientas dentro de la trama, eso para mi es muy satisfactorio.**

**_Fan de Hikari Bulma Sora Rika: _Hey que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ante anterior haha, aun con el susto de lo ocurrido con T.K =).**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Un bosque en agonía, con árboles secándose, animales muertos, cuervos en ves de pajarillos, era donde se encontraba una castillo. El lugar estaba rodeado por una muralla, y custodiada por torres en las esquinas. El castillo era el cuartel general de Puppetmon, el Dark Master de los bosques.

En un salón grande y obscuro se encontraban tres figuras, Machinedramon, Cherrymon y Puppetmon. Los tres entablaban una charla, las palabras eran gritos, los ademanes no faltaban y las miradas de furia se pasaban de un lado a otro.

¡Es tu culpa! – Machinedramon golpeo la mesa con fuerza – Sabias que esos estupidos ya pueden hacer pasar a sus digimon a nivel ultra y no hiciste nada.

Eres un aburrido, Machinedramon – Puppetmon se tambaleaba en sus asiento – Aun cuando puedan hacer eso no hay que temer, son simples ultra.

Pero debes temer a los elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza – Cherrymon era el único con su voz tranquila – Si ellos logran …

Es demasiado tarde – la voz de una mujer se hizo presente en el salón, los tres digimon voltearon a ver a su compañera.

Y dime, Ladydevimon – Puppetmon se le acercó interesado - ¿Qué es demasiado tarde?

Los ángeles de la Luz y la Esperanza han aparecido – Ladydevimon pudo notar alegría en la mirada de Puppetmon a diferencia de Cherrymon que tenia una mirada de miedo.

Eso es simplemente, ¡Genial! -

Capitulo 20: Guerrero del Mar

Pasaron unos días de viaje, Joe, Ken y una fuerza de mil hombres marchaban a la ciudad de Cea en las costas del reino Motomiya. El olor a sal y agua ya se podía percibir, Ken ordeno que las tropas descansasen antes de llegar a la ciudad.

Debemos tener cuidado desde aquí – comento Ken a Joe.

Tiene razón, no hay que confiarnos – Joe recordó cuando fueron acorralados por Metalseadramon.

Las tropas acamparon en los prados cercanos a la ciudad, un grupo monto guardia, mientras que Ken y unos cuantos, en los que iba Joe, fueron como grupo de reconocimiento a la ciudad.

(-)

En la fortaleza toda seguía en ruinas, la gente reconstruía lo que se podía. T.K ya recuperado vio como un jinete con una armadura que no reconocía se acercaba hasta ellos, ordeno que las puertas recién reconstruidas se abrieran para que pasara por ahí.

Busco a mi señor Takeru – hablo el hombre recién llegado – vengo de parte del rey de Reon –los soldados al escuchar esto sintieron una extraña alegría.

Yo soy Takeru – el rubio se acerco al soldado - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Me han enviado con un mensaje –

Bien sígame, hablemos en el palacio –

T.K fue seguido del soldado, el rubio ordeno la presencia de los generales y la de Yolei como representante de Ken.

(-)

Joe y Gomamon recorrían las calles de la ciudad-puerto CEA, el joven entro cauteloso a una vivienda, hace rato sentía que eran observados. Joe comenzó a subir las escaleras que se posaban enfrente de la puerta principal, Gomamon se introdujo en la sala. Cuando el peliazul estaba en el quinto peldaño, escucho como algo se había quebrado, el sonido parecía provenir de donde estaba su digimon.

¿Gomamon? – la voz queda de Joe era apenas perceptible. El joven volvió a bajar los peldaños que a tenia recorridos, prosiguió su andar hasta entrar a la sala de estar, lo que vio le enfrío la sangre. Un hombre con armadura característico de las fuerzas de los Dark Master tenia atrapado a Gomamon, antes de que Joe pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra, el sujeto le hizo la señal con su dedo índice en los labios de que guardara silencio - ¿Suelten a Gomamon? – hablo casi susurrando Joe, el sujeto tenia agarrado a Gomamon con su brazo derecho, el digimon estaba noqueado, con la mano izquierda mantenía una extraño artefacto, el cual Joe reconoció como una jeringa – Se lo que contenga eso, bájalo.

Aquí el único que dará ordenes soy yo – una mujer con armadura salio del comedor adyacente a la sala – y será mejor que escuches muy bien.

(-)

T.K, Kari, Yolei y otros generales, escuchaban con atención el mensaje que traía aquel mensajero de Reon, sus palabras era alentadora, más que eso, escuchar que lograron hacer retroceder a toda las tropas de Machinedramon era un logro excepcional. Todos parecían alegres en el salón, menos un rubio que mantenía sus manos entrelazadas, mientras analizaba la situación.

Si Reon pudo contra un poderoso Dark Master, unidos los aniquilaremos – comento un general.

Ganaron un batalla no la guerra – hablo la voz sin expresión de T.K, los generales presentes le miraron – Pero esta derrota solo ha hecho enfurecer a nuestro enemigo – las palabras de T.K se tomaban muy en cuenta, sin decir que pareciera que era la única que valiera, pues desde que paso la batalla, se gano el respeto de los generales de Motomiya, quienes le reconocieron a el como a Kari, los lideres mientras no estuviera Ken. Incluso este ultimo lo consideraba mas líder que el – volverán con mas fuerza, con mas ira y será mejor que nosotros estemos preparados para lo que se nos avecina.

El comandante T.K tiene razón – el general barbudo se levanto dando un golpe a la mesa – no hay que subestimar al enemigo – estas palabras parecieran una burla, ya que hace unos días el mismo se burlaba de las tropas de Puppetmon.

Entonces hay que prepararnos- Rioga quien ahora traía su brazo derecho vendado.

Bien, da la orden de que todos se alisten que en un par de días nos vamos los Cañones – La voz de Kari sonó firme y como una verdadera líder. T.K miro a su novia, que ahora se notaba mas segura de si, ya no era la indefensa princesa de hace unos meses. Pero aun con su nuevo carácter mas decidido, el rubio no podía dejar de ver la verdadera esencia de su amada, dulce y llena de Luz.

Yo mandare un mensajero para informarle a Ken la situación – Rioga se levanto de su lugar, pero la voz de Yolei le detuvo.

Lo hare yo misma – los presentes le miraron – iré yo misma a darle el recado.

Bien, pero que te acompañen unos soldados – pidió Kari con una voz mas suave, Yolei le sonrío a la princesa en forma de estar de acuerdo.

(-)

¿Qué tal la exploración? – pregunto Ken mientras veía como Joe y Gomamon se les acercaban.

Todo tranquilo – Joe se junto con el grupo de exploración.

Excelente, no hay tropas de los Dark Master en esta ciudad – Ken soltó un suspiro de alivio – esto facilitara el arribo de las tropas de Yagami

Si – solo eso contesto Joe.

Es tiempo de ir por nuestras tropas –

(-)

Un bosque con árboles de pinos frondosos, el aroma a flor, y pajarillos cantando era aquel bello paisaje que se pintaba en un punto en el sur, pero de entre toda ese paisaje se figuraba algo más. Sora sobre su corcel, a su derecha Mimi en el suyo, y ambas seguidas de sus digimon pasaban entre los árboles hasta llegar al final del bosque y dar paso a una enorme pradera.

Estos son los limites para entrar al reino Motomiya, ¿Cierto? – Mimi miraba alegre el panorama.

Así es – Sora se escuchaba animada. Tras las jóvenes comenzaron a dibujarse mas figuras, estos le seguían de cerca de las jóvenes – Es tiempo de marchar a la guerra – el semblante feliz de Sora paso a ser uno serio.

(-)

Joe, y Ken iban al frente de las tropas, iban camino a la ciudad. Ken miraba de reojo a Joe, como sabiendo que algo no andaba del todo bien, esto puso mas nervioso al joven elegido de la sinceridad.

Joe, no te noto normal –

¿De que hablas? – el joven sentía su corazón latir a mil.

De que te siento ausente, distraído – Ken miro a los ojos a Joe.

No se de que hablas, estoy de lo mas normal – el peliazul disimulo lo que en verdad le sucedía. Aunque todo esto le dolía, no le gustaba mentir.

Te creo – la voz suave de Ken le sorprendió – No conozco ha alguien mas sincero que tu, y si me dices que todo esta bien, pues es mi imaginación – estas palabras golpearon muy duro en el corazón de Joe, el joven miro a su digimon quien asintió al entender lo que haría.

No, no soy lo que dices –

¿Qué dices? –

Te mentí – Joe paro su caballo, Ken lo imito y con esto todas las tropas se detuvieron – en la ciudad nos espera una emboscada.

¿Qué? – Ken no entendía lo que decía su compañero.

Me acorralaron en una casa, tomaron a Gomamon de rehén – comenzó a relatar Joe – le introdujeron en sus venas un veneno muy potente que solo ellos tiene cura. Si no hacia que ustedes fueran al puerto con la guardia baja, no me darían la cura para Gomamon. Lo lamento Ken.

No te preocupes – Joe levanto su mirada a la de Ken – Yo reaccionaria igual si le hicieran algo a si a mi Wormmon.

Pero, Ken –

Lo importante es que fuiste sincero – Joe sintió algo en su interior, esto también le recorrió el cuerpo a su digimon – Te aseguro que conseguiremos esa vacuna.

(-)

Las tropas sin más entraron a la ciudad, pasaron por calles hasta llegar a la gran plaza, donde le ordenaron a Joe que llevara a las tropas. Ken ordeno que todos se detuvieran para ahí descansar, cuando parecían mas indefensos, las tropas de Metalseadramon rodearon a las fuerzas Motomiya. Entre las filas de los enemigos, la mayoría eran humanos. De pronto apareció scorpiomon

Bien hecho Joe – hablo el digimon ultra, este paso su mirada por todo el lugar y algo no encajo – tu digimon, ¿Dónde esta?

Me alegra que preguntes – Joe sonrío malicioso al Scorpiomon – ¡Ikkakumon! – tras el llamado el digimon salio saltando desde un vivienda de doble piso. Joe levanto su brazalte que brillaba con fuerza.

Ikkakumon ultra digimon ha Zudomon – apareció digimon de aspecto de un monstruo de mar parecido a una morsa. Tiene un caparazón muy duro de color verde con tres puntas el cual lo protege, aunque tiene pelos en varios sitios, como la zarpa o la cara. En un brazo tiene el martillo y en su brazo derecho lleva una chapa metálica con forma de escudo y el dibujo de un delfín.

¡Imposible! – el Scorpiomon logra eludir el ataque de Zudomon – Orden el ataque – un soldado hizo sonar una trompeta de guerra. Del mar comenzaron a salir varios Gesemon y Divermon, en tierra los soldados Motomiya se enfrentaron a los de los Dark Master.

Nos superan en número – comento Joe, pero su preocupación no duro mucho ante el sonido de un cañón. Todos presentaron atención a donde provenía el sonido, el elegido de la sinceridad observo como desde mar adentro barcos de guerra del reino Yagami, el suponía, disparaban sus cañones dando de lleno a los digimon que salían del agua en la orilla. El grito de alegría entre los soldados Motomiya no se hizo esperar, y elevado su animo empezaron arremeter mas decididos contra sus enemigos. Scorpiomon estaba dispuesto a huir, pero Zudomon lo detuvo. Joe vio a su digimon pelear contra el digimon escorpión, el sabia que ese era un general importante de Metalseadramon ya que era el mismo contra el que una vez lucharon hace tiempo – Zudomon acaba con el – ordeno el joven, Zudomon tomo por la cola a Scorpiomon y utilizo su ataque de "Chispa de Martillo" que impacto de lleno en lo que seria el cráneo del digimon, este cayo sin vida.

Lo que seria una batalla termino sin más, ante la superioridad numérica y de armamento, las tropas de Metalseadramon empezaron a huir de la ciudad. Joe al ver como su Zudomon pasaba a ser Gomamon y caia al suelo corrió ante el.

Gomamon – la voz triste de Joe sonó al tenerlo en sus brazos.

Me siento cansado, Joe –

Lamento no tener la cura – Joe quería llorar.

No importa, hiciste lo correcto – Gomamon le sonrío a su amigo.

Creo que quieren esto – Joe levanto su mirada y vio como Ken llegaba sujetado de Stigmon que venian bajando el vuelo. En la mano del compañero de Stigmon, se posaba una jeringa.

¿Eso es …? –

Te prometi que lo encontraría – Ken ante la batalla se había puesto a buscar al que tuviera la cura del mal de Gomamon. Joe tomo la jeringa, rápido y sin vacilar se la inyecto a Gomamon.

Gracias, Ken – Joe estaba completamente agradecido por lo que había hecho el joven – te repondrás bien Gomamon.

(-)

Después de un largo rato, el sol ya se posaba en el centro del cielo. Los barcos de guerra de Yagami arribaron algunos a los muelles de la ciudad, eran tantos que no todos cabían. Joe, Ken y sus digimon estaban parados bajo la escalinata que dejaba bajar de un imponente barco a las tropas de Yagami. Los primeros en bajar fueron un señor de cabellera castaña clara, fornido y con una mirada intimidante, de este le seguían dos hombres y dos mujeres, se notaba que eran sus generales, todos traían una vestimenta similar a la que usaban Matt y T.K, por lo que Joe supuso que era la llamada "Guardia Blanca. De las dos mujeres que bajaban, Joe reconoció a una rubia, Catherine le sonreía.

Les doy la bienvenida a lo que queda al reino Motomiya – pronuncio Ken al tener frente a los soldados.

Veo que se las han visto negras – hablo el hombre de en medio, líder de la Guardia Blanca.

No se imagina – Ken hizo un gesto para que le siguieran.

Llegaron justo a tiempo – Joe se acerco a Catherine y Floramon.

No creo que nos necesitaran – Joe no dedujo lo que la rubia decía – el gran Joe Kido ya usa su brazalete – el joven entendió que la rubia bromeaba.

Y no soy el único – Catherine le miro asombrada ante la noticia.

Todo aquel día, ante la llegada de las esperadas tropas de Yagami, se dedico a que las tropas descansaran y para preparar un campamento. Ken mando un mensajero a la fortaleza para que diera la noticia de que las fuerzas de Yagami habían llegado.

(-)

Un par de días mas, Ken observo como el mensajero que había mandado a la fortaleza regresaba acompañado de una figura encapuchada y cuatro soldados. Al tenerlos enfrente, la figura encapuchada bajo de su corcel y rápido abrazo a Ken, el joven le reconoció enseguida, tomo la capucha y se la quito, frente a el se posaba Yolei.


	21. El gran ejercito

**Una semana mas paso y un nuevo capitulo llego n.n haha. Ya estamos en la racha final y veremos las batallas finales pronto, les doy un adelanto de que ya escribí la lucha contra Puppetmon haha. Espero que estos capítulos que vienen les agraden mucho. Otra cosa es que talvez tarde en subir el que sigue porque estaré muy ocupado por mis proyectos finales pero no desesperen n.n.**

**_anaiza18: _Esas situaciones cambian a la gente, Kari no seria la excepción haha. Creo que mas adelante se ve que su cambio es mas, pero eso lo juzgaran ustedes haha.**

**_isabel-takari: _Se acerca la derrota de los Dark Master eso te lo puedo casi asegurar xD haha, pero mientras la gran guerra ya esta en la puerta así que espero te guste como avanza mi fic.**

**_Takari121: _Con la llegada de Catherine veremos que es lo que sucede con la guerra, y Kari creo yo que se vera mas fuerte mas adelante xD.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Amiga mía es bueno ver que te esta gustando mi fic n.n eso me anima mucho haha. Y en este capitulo podrás ver la reacción de Tai sobre la relación de T.K y Kari haha. Y como dije antes ya escribí la batalla con Puppetmon, solo aguanta un par de capítulos más haha.**

**_Blanse: _Es un placer saber que les gusta cada capitulo que subo n.n. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por dejar un buen capitulo siempre y al leer sus reviews me animan haha. Sobre las reacciones por el noviazgo de los elegidos mas jóvenes aquí lo veras haha.**

**_IVYMON: _O si la batalla final esta por llegar haha. Veremos como caen los Dark Master y salen victoriosos nuestros elegidos =D.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 21: El gran ejercito.

Un día antes de que las tropas de la fortaleza, comandadas por T.K y Kari, partieran a las tierras del Cañon, tuvieron la llegada de Sora y Mimi, quienes llegaban con toda la fuerza que pudieron reunir en el sur. El rubio al tener a Sora frente, le explico la situación de lo que aconteció en ese mes que estuvo lejos. Sora y Mimi se sorprendieron, y esto ya lo venia notando desde que vieron la fortaleza en ruinas. En su momento también Sora presento a los líderes de las tribus del sur y al líder de los digimon Salvajes. T.K al ver todo aquello sintió una esperanza de que al unirse todos, podrían derrotar a los Dark Master.

Los ángeles de la Luz y la Esperanza, hee – bromeo Sora cuando llego al comedor y vio a T.K y Kari tomados de la mano, mirándose tiernamente.

¿Cómo? –

Es lo que se escucha en los pasillos del palacio –

Oh si – los jóvenes se sonrojaron.

Y por lo que veo – Sora observo la mano entrelazadas del rubio y la castaña – ya han formalizado su relación.

Si, después de lo que sucedió … - Kari puso cara de tristeza, T.K levanto su rostro y la beso.

Gracias a ti estoy vivo – Kari sonrío, Sora se preocupo. Ante esto los jóvenes le explicaron de la casi muerte del rubio.

Esa Ladydevimon, me las pagara – Kari observo seria por una ventana. Lo único que pudo ver era la obscuridad de la noche. En eso el sonido de cornetas de guerra sonaron. Mimi entro corriendo al comedor.

Las tropas de Reon han llegado – anuncio la castaña.

¿Qué? – T.K y Kari no entendían. Se suponía que se encontrarían con ellos en los límites de los reinos.

Los jóvenes salieron a un balcón donde podrían ver el campo que las tropas en ese momento recorrían, todos se asombraron de ver una gigantesca aglomeración de personas, que marchaban ordenados hasta la muralla exterior en ruinas.

Las tropas de Reon tuvieron que acampar a las afueras de la fortaleza, debido a que eran demasiados y no cabrían, además de que por lo sucedido el espacio se redujo por la ruinas, escombros y demás, que deshabilitaron partes de la fortaleza. Matt al tener frente a Sora, ambos corrieron para darse un fuerte abrazo, acompañado de un beso, luego Matt se volvió a T.K y le revolvió el cabello, el joven al molestarse, Sora imito lo que hizo su novio. Por su parte Kari abrazo a su hermano, este feliz devolvió el gesto, tenían tiempo sin verse. El saludo se propago por entre los amigos, era bueno que la mayoría estuviese juntos de nuevo.

El rey Ari, Gennai, los elegidos, generales Motomiya, lideres de las tribus nómadas y el líder de los digimon salvaje, un Exveemon, estaban sentados en la sala de reunión del palacio.

Creímos que los veríamos en el Cañón – comento Kari, ahora no tan pegada a T.K, pues Tai aun no sabia la noticia.

El viejo tuvo otra idea – Tai hablo sin desden, Gennai sacudió la cabeza.

Y, ¿Qué ha sido? – T.K miro que Tai ya sospechaba algo, pues muy discretos la pareja no lo había sido.

Iremos a reunirnos con las tropas de Yagami – contesto Matt.

¿Y dejar al descubierto nuestras tierras? – comento Rioga.

Por el momento eso no es de preocupar – Gennai puso su cayado en la mesa – hemos descubierto que los Dark Master se han refugiado en las tierras del Norte, al parecer ellos planean algo que no implica el ataque por estos momentos.

¿Entonces? –

Nosotros daremos el primero golpe – esto impresiono a T.K, Kari, Sora, Mimi y los de Motomiya.

¿A que se refiere con eso, señor Gennai? – Sora le miro interesada.

A que iremos por Metalsedramon – dicho esto el rey Ari soltó una carcajada en aprobación al plan.

(-)

Ken mantenía una plática con Yolei, Joe estaba con Gomamon, Catherine y Floramon. El campamento había estado muy tranquilo, después de la llegada de la joven de cabellera lila, dio la orden de que las tropas de Yagami se quedaran donde estaban y que mientras los demás irán al Cañón, donde reunirían mas fuerzas.

¿Porque nos pidieron mantener la posición? –

Según esto para mantener las costas – Yolei se acurrucaba en su esposo – al parecer piensan en ir ganando terreno en las costas.

Me parece lógico – Ken se quedo pensativo – ¿idea de T.K?

Si – ambos se sonrieron.

(-)

Después de una larga charla del plan, y de ponerse al día de lo que les sucedieron a cada quien, todos se comenzaron a retirar de la sala, pero Gennai detuvo a los elegidos. Los jóvenes tomaron asiento en sus antiguos lugares y Gennai vio como Wizardmon traía a los digimon de los elegidos.

¿Qué pasa, Señor Gennai? – Mimi miraba al anciano con curiosidad.

Calmados, pronto lo sabrán – hablo Tai ganándose la mirada de todos menos de Matt e Izzy.

¿Ustedes ya lo saben? – Kari miro a su hermano y amigos.

Si, pero será mejor que escuchen –

Bien, mis elegidos – Gennai tomo la batuta de la conversación – me da gusto que ya puedan usar el poder de sus brazaletes, pero como saben solo les permite que sus digimon lleguen a nivel Ultra – todos asintieron – bueno yo siempre tuve una duda sobre los "Royal Knight", ellos lograron hacer digievolucionar a sus digimon a nivel Mega – Tai sonrío ante lo que se avecinaba – pero por un suceso en la batalla contra Machinedramon, encontré esto – los jóvenes vieron la roca azul.

¿Qué es? – T.K sentia que la roca le hablaba.

Es una roca sagrada de Azulogmon – Gennai la rotaba en sus manos.

¿Azulogmon? – pronuncio en pregunta Biyomon.

Es una historia muy antigua – Gennai dejo la intriga en el aire – lo que importa es que en ella esta escrita la forma que creo yo que usaron los "Royal Knight" para poder hacer la hazaña de que sus digimon llegaran a un nivel Mega.

Y, ¿Cuál es? – Gatomon ya quería saber a que iba todo esto.

De forma corta, dice que los ángeles de la Esperanza y la Luz – hace una pausa Gennai – deberán lanzar flechas de amor ha sus seres amados – dicho esto todos se quedaron en silencio.

Angemon y Angewomon – susurro Patamon, algo en el al estar cerca de la roca le dijo que era eso.

Exacto – Gennai sonrío.

Pero, ¿no es peligroso? – Mimi miraba preocupada a Tai.

Es un riesgo que tomaremos - Tai le sonrío a Mimi.

No lo haremos, si los ponemos en riesgo me negare- Kari hablo con voz preocupada.

Si queremos vencer a los Dark Master, no hay de otra – Gennai dio por terminado la conversación.

(-)

La reunión con Gennai termino, los elegidos irían al comedor para cenar. T.K y Kari ya estaban en la puerta cuando una voz les detuvo en seco.

Ustedes dos, alto – escucharon hablar a Tai. La pareja volteo y vieron al príncipe Yagami y Matt que les miraban serios – necesitamos hablar.

¿Les dijiste algo? – le susurro Kari a Sora que reía al ver el rostro de la pareja. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

La pareja estaba frente a sus hermanos. Ya todos se habían retirado del lugar. T.K vio como Tai le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos.

¿Hay algo que nos quieran decir? –

Si Tai – T.K hablo con voz firme, tomo la mano de Kari y le sonrío – Tai, Hermano les informo que Kari y yo somos pareja – T.K vio que Tai se le acercaba amenazadoramente, su mirada era tan pesada que T.K preferiría estar en ese momento peleando contra algún Dark Master. Tai se paro a un paso de T.K, Kari estaba a punto de defender al rubio cuando el castaño abrazo al rubio menor.

Ya se habían tardado pequeños – Tai reía alegremente, Matt a su vez hacia lo mismo. Kari y T.K no entendían pero el rubio rápido devolvió el abrazo. Todos reían ante la situación.

Felicidades Kari – Matt se acerco para darle un abrazo a la castaña, luego vio a T.K – Cuídala hermano, que una chica como Kari casi no hay.

Lo se hermano – Kari y T.K se sonrieron.

Pero en caso de que le hagas algo que la haga sufrir, te las veras conmigo – Tai miro de nuevo con esa mirada pesada a T.K, el rubio le miro serio, todos empezaron a reír. El rubio menor también pero era mas por nervios.

Eso no será necesario hermano, T.K y yo nos amamos – la castaña tomo de nuevo la mano de su novio – Entre los dos nos cuidamos.

Eso espero – Matt miro a Kari feliz, la castaña entendió a que se refería.

(-)

El sol comenzaba a iluminar los cielos desde el horizonte. Ken daba su ronda con Wormmon y unos cuantos soldados, por lo limites del campamento. La tranquilidad del bosque a lo lejos, el inconfundible olor a sal y agua, y el sonido de las olas se vieron interrumpidos por un explorador que mando Ken para averiguar si el enemigo no estaba rondando las cercanías.

Mi señor – el joven se notaba agitado, exaltado.

¿Qué has visto? – Ken temía que algo malo se acercara al campamento.

Nada malo mi señor – el explorador recuperaba la voz – es algo magnifico.

Pero, ¿Qué es? – otro soldado se puso ansioso.

Un enorme ejercito mi señor- el joven apunto al bosque, de el por toda la orilla llena de árboles salían hombres a caballo y entre ellos algunos digimon. Todo lo que el ojo pudiera abarcar en su mirada, podía notar como centenares, mejor dicho miles de hombres marchaban ante el campamento. Ken y su gente se quedaron impactados de ver a tanta gente. El joven de pelo azul obscuro dio la orden de que avisaran de la llegada de sus amigos, mientras el marcho hasta el ejercito. Al esta a unos metros de los soldados que llegaban, Ken fue interceptado por varios caballos, en un principio no reconoció a todos.

Es bueno volver a verte Ken – T.K fue el primero en acercase.

T.K, pero que es todo esto – Ken estaba impactado - ¿Cuantos son?

Todo a su tiempo Ken – el rubio le sonrío

Con que tu eres el representante del reino Motomiya he – la forma de hablar sin tapujos del rey Ari hizo que Ken levantara una ceja – Bueno pues es obvio teniendo a la princesa toda deprimida – dicho esto apunto a la carroza que transportaba a la princesa Jun.

¿Disculpe? – Ken se senita ofendido por la manera tan directa de ser de aquel hombre calvo.

Tranquilo Ken, así es el rey Ari – Tai calmo las aguas antes de que pasara algo malo.

(-)

El campamento aumento, ocupaban varias hectáreas. Soldados del reino de Reon, Yagami, Motomiya, salvajes, bárbaros, y digimon salvajes, ahora compartían ahora un mismo objetivo, una gran alianza se formaba en la carpa del rey de Reon. Los líderes de cada reino hablaban sobre la situación, las tácticas que podrían usar para el golpe que planeaban dar y las dudas de dicho movimiento.

No hay que dudar – Tai hablaba con fervor – confíen en nosotros – apunto a sus compañeros de la orden, la cual ahora ya era conocido por los presentes. La orden de los elegidos, y que por lo que demostraron tenían ya sus seguidores – nosotros nos encargaremos de derrotar a los Dark Master, pero sin la valentía de los demás sus tropas no nos lo permitirán.

Es un movimiento muy osado, mi príncipe – el comandante de la Guardia Blanca se rascaba la barbilla.

Mi comandante Dai, ¿usted confía en nosotros? – Matt miro a su superior, el comandante vio a los hermanos rubios – tenemos nuestra razón para tal suceso.

Arg eit no i, al ir on – hablo el Grindolon, Sora le tradujo.

Dice que mientras la dueña del hada de la pureza pele, ellos la seguirán –

Y nosotros seguiremos a nuestra líder Alú – hablo un guerrero de Sora.

Y yo hablo por los generales Motomiya que seguiremos a los dueños de los ángeles – La voz de Ken resonó en los oídos de T.K y Kari que le miraron agradecidos.

Vaya que han ganado reputación mocosos – la voz del rey Ari llamo la atención de los elegidos- pero mentiría si no dijera que yo seguiré hasta el fin a estos tres – el rey abrazo a Tai y Matt, pero también se refería a Izzy.

Nosotros los digimon pelearemos para vengar a nuestros hermanos caídos del norte – el Exveemon hablo con una voz gruesa y firme. El digimon parecía conocer la historia de los digimon salvaje del "Bosque solitario".

Entonces, mañana por la mañana marchamos a las costas del norte – Gennai hablo alegre, todos tomaron una copa de vino para brindaron por la gran alianza y la "Orden de los elegidos".

(-)

T.K y Ken mantenían una buena plática, hasta que pasaron por la carroza de la princesa Jun. La joven estaba sentada fuera de su transporte y charlaba con Exveemon.

¿Porque han traído a la princesa? –

Ella se aferro – T.K bajo sus hombros – parece que entablo una buena amistad con ese digimon. Estos últimos días, se ha notado de mejor humor.

Puede ser porque le recuerda el digimon de su hermano –

Ha de ser –

Ambos prosiguieron su caminar, esa noche lo mejor seria ir a descansar pues en la mañana partirían a una difícil batalla.

(-)

Apenas la primera luz de sol se coló en el horizonte, un ejército de cincuenta y cinco mil soldados marcho por las costas Motomiyas, de los aguas del mar les seguían los barcos de Yagami. Al frente, comandando las tropas iban la orden de los elegidos, el rey Ari, Ken, Grindolon, Exveemon y la sorpresa de la princesa Jun. Ken se opuso rotundamente, la princesa hablo que ella querría vengar por sus propias manos a su familia. Si no fuera por la intervención de Exveemon quien se ofreció en cuidarla, la princesa nunca estaría entre las filas.

En el camino el ejército se encontró con un puesto de combate, las tropas de Metalseadramon al ver tal número de soldados marchar a ellos, decidieron huir. El gran ejercito les dejo huir, querían que el Dark Master supiera que iban tras el.

(-)

Una semana de viaje a las costas norte, trascurrió. Ahora el gran ejercito tomaba un descanso, pero no una para relajarse, esperaban el regreso de dos exploradores que habían mandado pasando el acantilado de Relm. Tras el paso de un rato, los exploradores regresaban.

¿Qué noticias nos traen? – pregunto Rioga

Al otro lado nos espera un ejercito comandado por el mismo Metalseadramon – hablo uno de los dos exploradores, se notaba normal – somos mas que ellos, el triple, fácil.

Es nuestra oportunidad de derrocar a ese bastardo – el rey Ari comenzó a girar a sus tropas.

Espera – Tai lo detuvo.

¿Qué? -

No es necesario arriesgar nuestras tropas – Matt se acerco a Tai – no por el momento.

¿Qué insinúan? – Ken presentía por donde iba el asunto.

Nosotros iremos, obligaremos a pelear a Metalseadramon – Matt explicaba el plan – si lo vencemos, sus tropas no pelearan y evitaremos el derrame de la sangre.

Es peligroso – hablo Exveemon.

Pero los dejaremos – el rey Ari mostró su apoyo.

Suerte mis elegidos – Gennai sabia que ese era el plan en un principio, pero ahora que veía partir los jóvenes, sentía en su corazón preocupación.

Los jóvenes avanzaron en fila, de derecha a izquierda iban acomodados, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Matt, Tai, Mimi, Kari y T.K. ambos en sus corceles cabalgaban hasta donde estaba el Dark Master con sus tropas.


	22. Al norte

**Hoy hay nuevo capitulo¡. De hecho es uno corto pero necesario, se que la batalla contra Metalseadramon no será las mas emocionante ni la mas espectacular pero pues este Dark Master es el que para mi gusto es el menos trascendental hehe, espero no les desagrade el capitulo hehehe. Pero se los compensare con el capitulo que viene ;), el cual subiere apenas y vea que tengo por lo menos 5 reviews hahaha n.n.**

**_anaiza18: _Tai y Matt ya esperaban ese momento, no por nada les molestaban con el tema haha. Espero la batalla con el Dark Master sea de tu agrado hehe. **

**_isabel-takari: _Pues espero te guste el capitulo hehe. Tai nunca se opondría a esa relacion, pues el ya la venia viendo venir hehehe.**

**_Takari121: _T.K se salvo de Tai hehe, pero lo bueno es que recibió su apoyo =D. Ya estamos apunto de llegar al final por lo que las verdaderas batallas están por llegar.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Hahaha bueno espero pudieras reír a gusto en el baño n.n. Sobre tu sospecha me imagino que es por el líder de los digimon salvajes vdd? Hehe. Me da gusto que las batallas te gusten hehe, aunque creo que la de este capitulo no es la mejor aun así como dije lo compensare en el siguiente. Por lo del review no hay de que n.n, me gusta tu historia y estaré al pendiente de ella ;). Por cierto has tocado un punto muy importante, la tercer temporada, pues eso lo sabremos hasta el final ya que tengo en mente otras ideas y pues ya veré si me animo con una tercera. Y gracias por tu review me da gusto que mi fic sea de tus favoritos n.n.**

**_IVYMON: _Es bueno ver que dejo emoción con los capítulos n.n haha. Sobre Tai, es bueno que no le hiciera nada a T.K pero la amenaza esta hecha haha. Sobre la pelea con Metalseadramon pues espero te guste aunque siendo sincero no es la mejor que se me ocurrió hehe.**

**Bueno les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo: _Capitulo 23: El castillo de Puppetmon._**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 22: Al norte.

Los jóvenes llegaron hasta el punto donde el acantilado descendía, bajo ellos, las tropas de Metalseadramon enfilados que esperaban el ataque. Solo vieron a ocho jóvenes cabalgar a ellos. Kari sentía que en cualquier momento los atacarían, pero no lo hacían. T.K observo como del agua emergía el Dark Master y se les empezaba acercar.

Oh pero creí que era todo un ejercito – se bufo Metalseadramon.

Ten por seguro que solo con nosotros tendrás – Tai le miro retadoramente al Dark Master.

He escuchado de su hazaña – los jóvenes sabían a que se refería – pero ni con los ocho juntos podrán contra mí.

Y, ¿que te parece solo dos? – Metalseadramon ante las palabras de Matt, se quedo estupefacto. Después de un silencio el digimon malvado lo rompió con una carcajada.

Dos me parece perfecto –

Bien, entonces solo pelearemos dos de nosotros contra ti – Tai se bajo de su caballo, su brazalete ya comenzaba a brillar – nadie debe interrumpirnos.

Y con esto decidiremos la batalla –

Oh no se preocupen, que me encargare de matar a sus tropas cuando los halla aniquilado – Metalseadramon salio del agua sorprendiendo a los elegidos.

El digimon andaba por las arenas de la playa sin ningún problema, Tai y Matt se acercaron a su adversario. El Dark Master les miro divertido a través de su armadura plateada y dorada. El ejercito del mar se quedo estático por orden de su líder, Metalseadramon noto como tras los jóvenes que le enfrentarían, dos jóvenes hicieron digievolucionar a sus digimon. El Dark Master al ver a los ángeles no pudo evitar poner una cara de asombro y un asomo de preocupación.

¿Qué no se supone que peleare contra ustedes? –

¿Acaso estas asustado? – Tai se burlo del digimon, este se molesto por la actitud del joven con emblema del valor.

No te preocupes, nosotros somos tus adversarios – Matt se giro a su hermano y Kari, les asintió y con esto los jóvenes supieron que estaban listos.

Angemon –

Angewomon –

¡Es tiempo – dijeron al unísono los jóvenes. Los digimon ángeles aparecieron unas flechas de luz, ambos apuntaron a Tai y Matt, por un momento dudaron en si hacer lo que les pidieron, pero la duda se hizo a un lado y lanzaron las flechas que dieron directamente en los brazaletes de los hermanos de sus dueños. Lo preocupante era que Matt y Tai los habían colocado en el pecho, como ordeno Gennai. A lado de los jóvenes, Agumon y Gabumon sintieron un enorme poder fluir en su interior, no podían aguantar mas, necesitaban expulsar toda esa energía.

Agumon wardigimon a Wargreymon – el digimon de Tai en su nivel mega lucia poderoso, traía puesto una armadura dorada que le cubría hombros, abdomen y piernas. Colocado en su espalda tenia una protección, llamado ""Escudo Valiente", el cual tiene escrito el emblema del valor. En sus extremidades superiores tiene dos guantes con garras.

Gabumon wardigimon a Metalgarurumon – no se podía quedar atrás el digimon de Matt, quien ahora es un lobo con una armadura azul, su tamaño es un poco mayor, moderadamente, al de Garurumon y en su armadura se lo ve más poderoso. Trae la marca del emblema de la amistad en cada palma de sus patas.

¿Nivel Mega?, eso es imposible – Metalseadramon aunque ahora menos, seguía asombrado. Al notar que los ángeles desaparecían, su preocupación fue lo que ya no percibió en su mirada – Aunque son los elegidos, nunca creí que pudieran llegar a tal nivel.

Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon se posaron frente a su rival, los elegidos sonreían victoriosos. El Dark Master se notaba atónito, pero pronto elimino todo rastro de ese sentimiento. Tai y Matt ordenaron el ataque, los demás elegidos por mayor protección se alejaron de la zona de batalla. Metalseadramon esquivo por muy poco el ataque de Wargreymon, pero el segundo ataque provisto por Metalgarurumon le dio de lleno. El Dark Master furioso atrapo a su agresor y lo comenzó asfixiar.

Wragreymon, ayuda a Metalgarurumon – grito enseguida Tai.

Enseguida – Wargreymon voló con gran destreza hasta el Dark Master. Metalseadramon de nuevo esquivo el ataque del digimon de Tai, pero para esto tuvo que soltar a Metalgarurumon.

Es el momento – aviso Matt a su digimon. Metalgarurumon lanzo su ataque "Aliento de lobo", congelo la parte inferior del Dark Master.

Es todo tuyo Wargreymon – el digimon de Tai uso su ataque "Fuerza Gea", el Dark Master contraataco con un ataque que salio de su nariz. El choque de ambos poderes ocasiono una explosión cerca de Metalseadramon. Después de que se disipo el polvo vieron como Metalseadramon cayo con parte de su cuerpo al mar y otra quedo en la arena. Poco a poco el cuerpo del Dark Master fue arrastrado hacia el mar.

¡Ganamos! – salto de emoción Tai, Matt se quedo estático pero con una sonrisa.

Bien hecho – escucharon a sus amigos y hermanos gritarles. Las tropas de Metalseadramon empezaron a dar pasitos para atrás, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran mas se animaron a enfrentarlos. Los elegidos vieron como los digimon del Dark Master les miraban con odio. Estos empezaron andar hacia los jóvenes, pero de pronto en seco se detuvieron, Tai giro hacia atrás y noto como el ejército de ellos estaban en lo alto del acantilado. Al ver tantos guerreros las fuerzas de Metalsedramon se fueron huyendo del lugar.

Eso, corran bastardos – Tai seguía con la emoción. De pronto del agua salio un rayo que impacto en la espalda de Wargreymon, el digimon cayo al suelo adolorido. Todos pusieron su atención al mar, de el salio el Dark Master.

Aun no termina esta pelea – Lanzo otro ataque a Metalgarurumon quien iba sobre el. El digimon de Matt esquivo todos los ataques y cuando creyó que le daría el golpe a su oponente, Metalseadramon le esquivo y lo atrapo con su gran hocico.

¡Metalgarurumon! – grito Matt al ver a su amigo siendo dañado por el Dark Master. Metalseadramon zarandeo agresivamente al digimon y después lo lanzo en la orilla del mar, las olas golpeaban al malherido Metalgarurumon.

¡No te lo perdonare! – Wargreymon vio furioso como su mejor amigo digimon era lanzando lejos - ¡Mega tornado! – el digimon del valor como un tronado de fuego fue a toda velocidad hasta su oponente, Metalseadramon sin poder hacer nada era atravesado por la mitad por Wargreymon. Los elegidos y las tropas unidas observaron el verdadero fin de uno de los poderosos Dark Master. El cuerpo del digimon de nuevo fue tragado por el agua del mar y se perdió entre una tinta roja que se formo alrededor del cadáver.

Lo eliminamos por fin – Tai observaba la mancha de sangre que dejo el digimon, Matt paso por su lado para ir a socorrer a su digimon.

Metalgarurumon, ¿estas bien? –

No te preocupes Matt, estoy bien, solo fue una zarandeada – el digimon se levanto, en sus patas corría sangre. Cuando Metalgarurumon regreso a su forma de Gabumon fue socorrido por un medico.

(-)

Después de una charla entre los generales de si ir en persecución de las tropas de Metalseadramon, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor seria dejarlos ir, pues huyeron al mar, ya no serian mas tropas de los Dark Master.

La noche no se hizo esperar, un enorme campamento se levanto en las orillas del mar. Una gran carpa mantenía una reunión de los líderes de las tropas, era momento de tomar la contraofensiva. En ese momento todos escuchaban las palabras de un anciano y su Wizardmon.

Debemos avanzar al Norte – Gennai caminaba apoyándose en su cayado – empujar a las fuerzas de los Dark Master hasta el bosque solitario.

Eso tomara mucho tiempo – El rey de Reon se acariciaba la barbilla – deberíamos ir y atacar directamente a los lideres.

Eso no es factible – Wizardmon ahora traía consigo un cayado pero con un sol en la punta – si hacemos eso tendremos el riesgo de ser emboscados.

No veo la diferencia – Ken parecía pensar igual que el rey Ari – aun si avanzamos lento podremos ser flanqueados.

Lo que propongo es dividir las fuerzas de los Dark Master – Gennai apareció en la mesa un gigantesco mapa del continente. Matt no pudo evitar mirar la zona donde decía "Arenas Eternas", recordó la conversación que había tenido con Gennai hace unos días y los sueños que se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes. – Dividiremos nuestro ejército en tres, cubriremos el ancho del continente.

¿Eso no es muy arriesgado? – Rioga miraba como aparecían unos emblemas que se distribuían por el mapa, se les hizo conocido dos de esos emblemas.

As iu tre, nap iuta par – Grindolon le contestaba a Sora que era la que le traducía la conferencia.

El jefe de las tribus me dice que el esta de acuerdo con la separación – Sora miro a Mimi – siempre y cuando su gente este con Mimi - La castaña ahora entendió porque su emblema estaba sobre unos escritos que decía "Tribus".

Y estaré con ellos – Mimi miro alegre a Grindolon.

Es por eso que dividí a los elegidos por la gente que a ellos lo siguen – Gennai remarco mas los emblemas – Por occidente irán las tropas de Reon con ellos irán Tai, Matt e Izzy – Ari aprobó asintiendo con su cabeza – en el centro marcharan las tropas de Motomiya y parte de las tropas de los digimon de Exveemon, los acompañaran T.K y Kari.

Mi gente lo apreciara – Ken miro a sus compañero, T.K y Kari tomados de la mano le asintieron en forma de gracias por la confianza.

Y por el oriente sobre las costas irán las tribus, las tropas de Sora y la flota de Yagami – Termino de explicar el anciano.

Cuenten con nuestra flota – Dai y Catherine miraron a sus príncipes.

Se que no nos defraudaran – Tai animo a su general.

El chiste es enfrentar por separado a Puppetmon y Machinedramon – Wizardmon puso su dedo índice en una parte al norte del bosque de la soledad – y poder rodear a Piedmon en la montaña espiral.

¿Montaña espiral? – Izzy no había escuchado antes ese nombre, ninguno de los elegidos la habían escuchado antes.

Es la mayor fortaleza de los Dark Master – Wizardmon miro a los elegidos – hay es donde esta Piedmon dirigiendo a su gente, y es donde lo acorralaremos.

Y por la ubicación donde esta la montaña espiral – Gennai recalco en el mapa la montaña – podremos flanquearlo por tierra y mar.

Entonces, ¿estamos a favor del plan? – Kari pasó su mirada por la mesa, puedo ver muchas caras pensativas. Al final uno por uno fue aprobando el plan – Esta decidido, al amanecer marcharemos al norte.


	23. El castillo de Puppetmon

**Como dije 5 review y nuevo capitulo¡ n.n. Por cierto llegué a los 100 reviews y eso es ¡GENIAL! Todo se lo debo a ustedes que leen mi fic. Muchas gracias haha. Y bueno con respecto a este capitulo como dije les compensaría lo del anterior y les dejo este nuevo y asombroso capitulo, bueno lo asombroso ustedes lo juzgaran haha.**

**_anaiza18: _Se que la pelea no tuvo mucha importancia, pero como dices lo que realmente importaba en el capitulo anterior era las digievoluciones Mega de Agumon y Gabumon¡. Espero este capitulo si este mejor haha.**

**_isabel-takari: _Que bien que te gusto mucho el capitulo, eso quiere decir que talvez este te sea aun mas haha. Con que se tiene que separar pues si pero ya veremos que pasan cada quien en su parte de la guerra.**

**_Takari121: _Así es, básicamente eso era lo que hice con el capitulo anterior, mostrar como actuarían las tropas ahora que ellos darían el ataque. Espero este nuevo capitulo sea mas de tu agrado =D.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Tus reviews siempre me dan un gran animo haha, es bueno ver que no te defraude mucho con el capitulo anterior hahaha. Sobre lo de Davis pues eso seria intenso que sucediera haha, pero en este capitulo ya veras que no sucederá nada de eso haha. Y si mate a Metalseadramon como en la seria con unos minúsculos cambios haha. Espero que este capitulo te sea aun mas genial que el anterior n.n.**

**_IVYMON: _Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo hehe, y si ese momento de las flechas para mi es inolvidable. No podía dejar pasar poner esa escena haha. Presiento que este capitulo te gustara mas ;).**

**Bueno les quiero comentar que en mi perfil tengo algunas ideas locas hehe, de fic que me gustarían escribir, pero como no me decido pues espero me puedan ayuda. Solo dos tendrían algo que ver con Digimon así que espero con ansias sus opiniones n.n. **

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 23: El castillo de Puppetmon.

Pasaron meses de combates, pero el gran ejército fue avanzando poco a poco al norte. Las tropas de Reon, gracias a Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon eran los que mas habían avanzado, Machinedramon fue expulsado hasta los límites de las tierras bárbaras y el antiguo reino de Bara. En el oriente por mar y tierra las tropas de Sora y Yagami avanzaban con lentitud pero con grandes victorias, lo que quedaba de las fuerzas de Metalsedramon fueron sometidos casi en su totalidad. Pero los que ahora estaban en un momento crucial, eran las tropas del centro. Ken, T.K y Kari veían cerca la batalla contra el Dark Master, Puppetmon.

Señor – llego un soldado Motmiya a la carpa donde estaban Ken, T.K y Kari.

Dime –

Nos han informado que Puppetmon a concentrado lo que queda de sus fuerzas en su castillo – informo con tono de emoción el soldado.

Entiendo, gracias – Ken hizo un gesto con la mano para que el soldado se fuera.

Por fin tenemos a Puppetmon donde queríamos – T.K tenia cuentas que saldar con aquel Dark Master.

No será una batalla sencilla – Kari sabia lo que rondaba en la cabeza de su amado – no debemos dejarnos llevar por las emociones.

Kari tiene razón – Ken no despegaba su mirada de una carta que había recibido hace un día – debemos planificar bien nuestra ofensiva.

Lo se, solo pido que me dejen a Puppetmon a mi –

Todo en su momento, T.K – Ken parecía algo fuera de la conversación.

¿Han sido malas noticias, Ken? – Kari se percato que desde que había leído la carta, su comportamiento cambio.

Nada malo, Kari – el joven levanto la mirada y todo su rostro estaba lleno de felicidad – Yolei me ha confirmado que esta embarazada – la felicidad se les contagio a T.K y Kari al escuchar la noticia, ambos le dieron sus felicitaciones – Seré padre, ¡Seré padre!

Que bonita noticia te han traído – Wormmon miraba contento a su compañero. Ken le acaricio frenéticamente, Wormmon trataba de sacarse pero no podia pues Ken lo atrapo con su brazo derecho.

(-)

Después de transcurrir la mañana y llegar la tarde, Ken, T.K y Kari junto con Exveemon y los generales Rioga y Trukus, el barbudo, comenzaron analizar su ataque al castillo de Puppetmon. Extendida sobre una mesa, esta el mapa, sobre ella hay figuras de metal en representación de las tropas Motomiya. Rioga colocaba en varias posiciones las figuras, Trukus negaba con la cabeza y el las acomodaba como pensaba que seria mejor. T.K solo observaba el terreno sobre el cual estaba el castillo de Puppetmon.

Escúchame, Trukus – Rioga perdía la paciencia con su compañero general – si colocamos grupos por los flancos dividiremos sus fuerzas.

Recuerda su artillería – Trukus estaba firme en atacar por el norte, rodeando el castillo y donde es más vulnerable – no podemos permitirnos perder muchos soldados en esta batalla.

¿Qué opinas, T.K? – Ken se percato que el rubio miraba con interese el mapa, en su mirada se apreciaba que planeaba algo.

El terreno es una especia de cuenca – el rubio pasaba su dedo por el mapa para formar lo que había dicho – noten como en el costado oriente hay una elevación que se extiende hasta por todo el costado y parte norte del castillo.

¿Qué es lo que planeas? –

Tomar el terreno alto –

(-)

La reunión después de un buen tiempo termino. Kari caminaba junto con su Gatomon por el campamento, anduvieron así por un buen rato. En su caminar vieron al líder de los digimon "salvajes", la castaña vio al gran digimon azul y se recordó por un momento al fallecido Davis. Kari se acerco a Exveemon, tenia curiosidad de tratar al digimon.

Hola – saludo cordialmente la castaña.

Elegida de la Luz – contesto con su voz grave, esto comprobó que no era el digimon de Davis. El digimon hizo una reverencia y luego miro a Gatomon para saludarla igual.

No es necesario tanta cortesía – Kari sonrío ante la mirada fría del digimon.

Es necesario, usted es una princesa y además son importantes para la causa –

Somos tan importantes como tu – Gatomon le robo las palabras que su compañera iba a decir – si no mal recuerdo, sin ustedes nosotras estaríamos muertas en el "Cañon de piedra", si no fuese porque ustedes se unieron a Joe y nos ayudaron en la batalla.

Son admirables – Exveemon con su facciones duras miro a las amigas – es bueno saber que no por ser de la nobleza no puede haber humildad – Kari y Gatomon sonrieron.

Disculpe señor – un digimon se acerco a su líder.

Dime –

Ha llegado esto para usted – Exveemon tomo la carta que su compañero digimon le ofrecía.

Es de Jun –

Veo que se han vuelto muy buenos amigos – Kari noto que al digimon le alegro la carta. La castaña recordó que en ese momento Jun había regresado por petición de Ken, apoyado por Exveemon, con su pueblo que le necesitaba. La princesa estaría ahora en la fortaleza del "Cañón de piedra" ayudando en la reconstrucción, y aunque al principio se negó a irse del frente de batalla, Exveemon le hizo entender que si realmente quería ayudar, lo haría yendo con su gente, con su pueblo, a reconstruir lo que una vez fue su reino.

Si, he encontrado una buena amiga en ella –

Me da gusto – Kari empezó a caminar, seguida de su Gatomon – te dejo para que leas a gusto lo que te dice Jun.

Gracias, princesa HiKari –

Solo Kari – después de esto la castaña y Gatomon dejaron solo en su lectura al digimon.

(-)

Gatomon andaba sola por los árboles. Se alejo de Kari pues necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, cuando pasaba de una rama de un árbol al de otro, no se percato que en la rama siguiente había otra entidad, el choque fue inminente.

Lo siento – se disculpó Gatomon.

No te preocupes – la digimon de Kari levanto su mirada y noto a Patamon que le miraba fijamente – has andado muy distraída últimamente.

Si, lo se – Gatomon desvío su mirada de la de Patamon.

Sabes que nunca te presionare para que me cuentes lo que te sucede – Patamon emprendería el vuelo pero la digimon le detuvo, lo bajo de golpe y lo abrazo.

No son necesaria las palabras en este momento – ambos digimon se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato.

(-)

T.K montaba su corcel, a su lado venia Kari en el suyo y acompañándoles iban sus digimon. El rubio y la castaña comandaban a sus tropas, en su mayoría eras las fuerzas de Exveemon, el plan seria como lo había dicho el rubio. Tomarían el terreno elevado. Mientras las tropas de T.K marchaban por el oriente, Ken y Trukus llevaban a sus tropas al centro del castillo, Rioga y Exveemon iban por el costado occidente. El plan era sencillo, distraer al enemigo atacándolo por el sur, y flanquearlo por el oriente. Al tener ese terreno alto, con los digimon tanto "Salvajes" como compañeros de los soldados, podrían dar un asalto al interior de los dominios de Puppetmon.

T.K – Kari llamo al rubio que en todo el camino estuvo ido, esto le preocupaba. Recordaba que Carlo, el mejor amigo de su novio, murió a manos de aquel Dark Master que no tuvo piedad y lo asesino a sangre fría – ¿T.K?

Si, dime Kari – el rubio reacciono hasta la segunda vez que lo llamo.

Me preocupas –

¿Por qué? –

Estos días nos has sido tu – Kari confeso lo que hace días, desde que supieron que tendrían que enfrentar a Puppetmon, que T.K se había puesto mas sombrío. Su mirada era seria y hasta cierto punto asesina. A la castaña le daba miedo esa esencia en su novio – Se que tienes cuentas pendiente con Puppetmon, pero por favor no hagas nada imprudente.

No te preocupes, Kari – fue lo único que dijo el rubio dibujando después una media sonrisa. Esto le incomodo a Kari.

(-)

Una larga fila de soldados pasaba por los campos de "An". Las tropas iban comandadas por el rey Ari, Gennai, Tai, Matt e Izzy. Marchaban hasta los limites de las tierras "bárbaras", su trabajo de empujar las fuerzas de Machinedramon era un éxito. Según tenían informes estaban a unas cuantas fortalezas de llegar al fuerte principal y donde encontrarían al Dark Master.

No podremos enfrentar a Machinedramon hasta que T.K nos informe de su victoria contra Puppetmon – comento Gennai en su platica con el rey Ari – es vital para la victoria derrotar uno por uno a los Dark Master.

No te preocupes anciano – Tai hablo sin mirar al hechicero – nuestros hermanos lograran derrotar a ese Dark Master.

Aun así seguiremos con lo planeado viejo – Ari vio de reojo que Tai sonreía ante el comentario, Gennai solo les dedico una negativa con su cabeza.

Irrespetuosos –

Los soldados vieron enfrente de ellos una larga franja de árboles que indicaban que tendrían que atravesar un bosque. Entraron y caminaron entre los árboles, siguieron su caminar. Tai iba sumido en sus pensamientos, su preocupación por su hermana era muy latente. El príncipe Yagami escucho como uno de los hombres emitía un grito ahogado, giro rápido y vio algo terrible. Uno de los soldados fue atravesado en su pecho por una flecha.

¡Nos atacan! – grito un soldado al ver que eran emboscados por los flancos por soldados de Machinedramon.

¡Todos juntos! – ordeno el rey Ari. Cuando estaban los soldados juntándose para cubrirse del ataque, de lejos fueron atacados por una oleada de flechas. Matt apenas logro cubrirse en el grupo de soldados que con sus escudos formaban un perímetro de protección, el rubio luego vio a lo lejos tirado a Tai. Agumon protegía de dos digimon que se acercaban peligrosamente a su amigo.

(-)

La batalla en las afueras del castillo de Puppetmon se desato. Las tropas de Ken y Turkus como podían se cubrían del ataque intensivo de los arqueros sobre la muralla del castillo, además de los ataques de digimon y las balistas. Ken solo contaba con unas cuantas catapultas y debía cuidarlas de ser destruidas.

Señor, debemos apuntar las catapultas a la zona de las balistas – aconsejo Turkus.

El ataque es muy intenso – Ken observo la distancia hasta la muralla – nuestras catapultas no tienen mucho alcance, si las colocamos en rango las balistas las destrozaran.

Pero señor, si no hacemos algo nos aniquilaran – Ken sentía presión ante la respuesta que las fuerzas de Puppetmon les daban. El comandante del reino Motomiya, pensó en una solución. El terreno era casi abierto, vio a lo lejos un pequeño grupo de cuatro árboles a su derecha, los cuales tenían una buena distancia a la muralla y lo mejor servirían como protección.

Turkus –

Diga –

Ves esos árboles – el general asintió – pon una catapulta ahí, los árboles le servirán de protección.

Pero cuando vean que mandamos una a ese lugar la empezaran atacar –

No si ponemos una distracción – Ken llamo a su Stigmon, le ordeno que ocasionara, junto con otros digimon una capa de polvo, lo suficiente grande para ocultar a la catapulta. Ken vio marcharse a su digimon, era vital tomar esa posición si querían tener oportunidad.

Stigmon logro junto con su grupo de digimon hacer la capa de polvo al usar sus técnicas sobre el terreno. Esto logro que la catapulta tirada por dos Gorillamon llegara hasta la posición deseada. Ken y Trukus cabalgaron hasta la catapulta, los Gorillamon recibieron la orden de apuntar a donde estaban las balistas de la derecha en la muralla. Cargaron la catapulta y en su primer intento no lograron más que dañar algo la muralla.

Ken necesitaba ganar más tiempo, la distracción no podía fallar. Aun con la catapulta en posición no lograron gran avance. Las balistas de la derecha por fin cayeron pero aun quedaban las de la izquierda, sin mencionar los arqueros y los ataques digimon no cesaban. Trukus pedía la retirada, Ken se negaba necesitaba lograr su parte del plan. Al poco paso del tiempo llego un mensajero de parte de Rioga, traía la noticia de que emprenderían la retirada, la respuesta al ataque en esa zona de la muralla fue tan intensa que no podían acercarse. Trukus miro a Ken, el joven volteo resignado a la parte elevada del terreno por donde atacaría T.K. Sabia que el rubio y la castaña tendrían que lidiar con un campamento que protegía esa zona, mas no imagino que les tomaría mucho tiempo en pasar esa zona. Mantuvo su mirada hacia el terreno elevado, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio salir volando de entre los árboles ha Magnaangemon con T.K, seguidos de Angewomon con Kari y poco después mas digimon con soldados saltaron hacia adentro del castillo. Para que esto se pudiera, los digimon elegidos de ir con T.K y Kari seria digimon fuertes para sostener ese salto hasta el castillo o deberian ser digimon voladores.

T.K y Kari lo lograron – Ken grito con emoción – seguid atacando.

Ya oyeron – Turkus apoyo a Ken. Ambos vieron como la moral de los soldados al ver los ángeles y sus compañeros aumento.

(-)

T.K desde los cielos vio como sus compañeros de batalla estaba bajo un ataque intenso. Era momento de ayudarlos en la batalla.

Si que están en aprietos – comento un digimon al lado de T.K.

Pero llegamos para ayudarlos – Kari transmitió en su voz seguridad y decisión.

Todos al castillo – ordeno T.K.

El asalto al interior del castillo fue como lo esperaban, sorpresa. T.K fue dejado por su digimon en el patio central del castillo, Kari igual fue dejada por su digimon a lado del rubio. Los digimon que cargaban soldados los dejaban cerca de los líderes. En lo que ocurría esto, las fuerzas de Puppetmon se dirigieron rápido al patio central. T.K observo como de los edificios y terrazas eran acorralados por soldados que les apuntaban con ballestas. Los soldados formaron un círculo y con sus escudos crearon una cúpula para protegerse de la lluvia de flechas. Kari junto a T.K sujetaba con fuerza su espada, sabía que al momento en que la protección de los escudos se quitara tendrían que correr y embestir a sus enemigos. El grupo de soldados, bajo la protección de la formación con sus escudos, caminaban lentamente a un terreno donde ya no estarían bajo ataque.

T.K observo como Magnaangemon y Angewomon sacaban de combate a los soldados de Puppetmon que tenían las ballestas. El grupo llego a una zona fuera del alcance del enemigo, la formación se rompió, todos salieron corriendo por los pasillos del castillo. Se formaron varios grupos con sus diferentes objetivos. T.K y Kari iban en el grupo que abriría las puertas del castillo en la zona donde Ken estaba atacando la muralla.

Kari – T.K se detuvo tomando la muñeca de su castaña. los otros veinte soldados también se detuvieron – Ve y abre las puertas, has que nuestras tropas entren.

¿Cómo? – Kari sostuvo la mano de su rubio, temía que esto pasara – Piensas ir por Puppetmon, ¿cierto?

Lo siento – T.K con cuidado se alejo de Kari. La castaña lo vio correr en la otra dirección.

(-)

T.K corría por los pasillos del castillo, en su camino se topo varios enemigos pero gracias a su entrenamiento en la "Guardia Blanca" pudo con ellos. El rubio subía por una escaleras, al llegar al sótano de una parte del castillo hizo que su brazalete brillara, al poco tiempo Magnaangemon llego volando hasta su compañero.

T.K, ¿Qué haces aquí? – el digimon ángel se sorprendió al ver a su compañero fuera del plan de ataque.

Tenemos una cuenta pendiente – T.K miraba decidido la edificación central del castillo.

Te apoyare siempre, T.K – el rubio le sonrío a su digimon y pronto Magnaangemon tomo al rubio y fueron en busca del Dark Master.

(-)

El ataque afuera del castillo era mas tranquilo ahora que las fuerzas de Puppetmon también tenían que pelear con las tropas que invadían el castillo. Ken sobre su corcel veía como ahora sus catapultas podían lanzar a placer su ataque sobre la muralla del castillo. Paso un buen rato desde el asalto al interior de la morada de Puppetmon, Turkus estaba molesto de que aun no pudieran tirar la muralla.

No te preocupes, aunque no la derrumbemos pronto nuestras fuerzas de adentro abrirán las puertas – Ken en ese instante observo, como si lo hubiera previsto, las puertas de la muralla abrirse – Todos, al interior del castillo- Ken y Turkus dirigieron a la caballería al interior del castillo. En su interior las tropas de Ken fueron recibidas por las tropas que eran dirigidas por T.K y Kari, pero al no verlos por ningún lado no dudo en preguntar – Y, ¿los elegidos?

Se nos separaron – hablo un soldado – nos ordenaron seguir con nuestras ordenes.

¡¿Qué? – Ken estaba apunto de preguntar a donde había ganado la pareja cuando una gran explosión sonó en todo el campo de batalla. Enseguida todos pasaron su vista al castillo donde en la parte superior, destruyendo gran parte del techo, salieron volando el digimon de T.K con el Dark Master. Ambos entablaban un fuerte pelea - ¡Maldición!, se adelantaron.

(-)

En el interior del castillo un rubio peleaba contra dos digimon. El lugar era tétrico, en los pasillos había pinturas de bufones, algunos los mostraban sangrando, a otros riendo con una espada incrustada en otro bufón. Y no solo pinturas también había esculturas de niños llorando, marionetas rotas y una de Puppetmon con una corona en vez de su típico trapo viejo rojo sobre su cabeza. Ahora se hallaba en la sala central, donde un rey mantendría su trono.

T.K poco a poco se vio rodeado por más digimon, paso su mirada al cielo y vio a su Magnaangemon pelear contra Puppetmon, no parecía irle bien. El joven no podía perder. Giro pasando su espada enfrente de sus enemigos, sabia que no podría contra tantos. Los digimon se le acercaron a T.K y cuando lo embestirían, una flecha de luz rosa se puso entre los digimon y T.K.

¡Kari! – T.K vio como tras el estaba su castaña y Angewomon. La castaña corrió y abrazo a su rubio. Ante la presencia de Angewomon, los digimon de Puppetmon temerosos se alejaron corriendo del lugar.

Como te atreves a venir solo, T.K – la castaña le dio un golpecito en el pecho a T.K.

No quería involucrarte en lo que haré –

Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado – Kari levanto su mirada – Y no te dejare cargar solo con esta situación tan difícil.

Kari – T.K se notaba asombrado. De pronto del cielo, pasando por el agujero del techo y golpeando de lleno en el suelo, se encontró un Magnaangemon herido, Angewomon al ver esto fue rápido en su encuentro. Le tomo con su brazo la cabeza, aun con su casco que le cubría su rostro se podía notar la preocupación de la digimon – ¡Magnaangemon! – T.K corrió junto con Kari hasta su digimon, el joven se puso de rodillas y le tomo la mano al ángel que recuperaba la conciencia.

T.K, es muy fuerte –

Me decepcionas elegido de la Esperanza – Puppetmon hizo su aparición bajando con unos hilos gruesos incrustados en el techo, hasta el piso del castillo – Creí que serian mas poderosos – la burla del digimon molestaba a T.K.

Maldito desgraciado – T.K se levanto tomo su espada y apunto a Puppetmon – hasta aquí llego tu patética vida – el rubio corrió decidido hasta Puppetomon que con agilidad esquivo al rubio y con una patada en el abdomen lo doblego. Acto seguido lo mando volar a una pared donde lo amarro con unos hilos más delgados.

¡Suéltalo! – Kari corrió hasta T.K. Al estar con el, trato de quitarle de encima los hilos que lo herían.

Kari aléjate – T.K veía preocupado a Kari – es peligros que te quedes.

¿La elegida la Luz y el elegido de la Esperanza? – Puppetmon soltó una gran carcajada al notar a la pareja – quien lo diría, dos jóvenes enamorados.

Angewomon – grito Kari, su digimon dejo con cuidado a Magnaangemon para atacar al Dark Master.

A donde vas tu – el digimon malvado lanzo un ataque que dio de lleno en la digimon. Con esto la lanzo hasta donde estaba Magnaangemon mal herido. El digimon de T.K, aun en si condición logro capturar a la digimon ángel para que no sufriera un mayor impacto – No hay nadie que pueda contra mi poder – Puppetmon paso su mirada a Kari quien seguía luchando por liberar a T.K, sonrío ante una idea. Lanzo otros hilos que rodearon a Kari y fue arrastrada hasta el Dark Master. T.K abrió sus ojos de frustración ante lo que sucedía – Takeru si no mal recuerdo ya te quite un amigo ¿cierto? – T.K gritaba desperado que la soltara, se comenzó a mover bruscamente entre los hilos que estaban tan apretados que ocasiono que le sangraran de los brazos – Pensé que con eso serias mas fuerte, pero veo que no fue así – Puppetmon acerco a su rostro a la castaña que no podía hablar debido a que los hilos le cubrían la boca - ¿Qué tal si te quito a tu amada?

Déjala imbecil – T.K entre mas se movía, los hilos le apretaban mas – ¡No le hagas nada! – T.K perdía esperanzas de poder salvar a su amada que estaba apunto de ser asesinada por su propia culpa, por querer pelear solo contra Puppetmon, por no seguir el plan.

Ya no me eres tan divertido – Puppetmon con su brazo derecho tomo el martillo con el que había matado a Carlo – Aun así te quitare a tu amada, con eso ya no serás un peligro.

¡Kari! – T.K no podía perder la esperanza, no podía dejar morir a su amada. El emblema de T.K empezó a brillar intensamente, los hilos que mantenían preso al rubio fueron cortados dejándolo libre. T.K callo con una rodilla al suelo y con una mano se recargaba en la otra pierna – No te permitiré que le hagas daños.

¿Qué es esto? – Puppetmon sentía perder su poder. Los hilos que mantenían a Kari atrapada la soltaron de repente. La castaña se quedo tosiendo sentada en el suelo. A diferencia de Puppetmon, Magnaangemon sintió que su energía regresaba y sus heridas sanaban.

Soy el elegido de la Esperanza, guardián de la Luz – T.K se levanto y camino a Puppetmon, este asustado se fue alejando de la castaña – Kari es una de las personas mas importante para mi y si tu te atreves a dañarla, jamás te lo perdonare.

No entiendo que me pasa – Puppetmon dejo caer su martillo, sentía que le pesaba – Esto es imposible – El Dark Master miro asustado a T.K, quien se hincaba junto con Kari y la abrazaba.

¿Te encuentras bien? –

Si, no te preocupes - Kari le dedico una sonrisa a su T.K.

Magnaangemon, es tu turno – después de ver que su amada estaba bien y dedicarle una dulce mirada, el rubio pasó su vista al Dark Master y su semblante cambio a uno mas duro – Ve por el.

Es tiempo de que pagues por tus pecados, Puppetmon – Magnaangemon de su disco dorado en su muñeca derecha dejo salir una espada de energía púrpura. Es su espada llamada "Excalibur". El digimon ángel elevo el vuelo y se dirigió a gran velocidad contra Puppetomon que al verlo venir con sus pocas fuerzas le lanzo su martillo. Magnangemon se cubrió con su escudo en el brazo izquierdo. Siguió con su ataque y clavo su espada en el pecho de Puppetmon – Ha llegado tu juicio.

Pero si soy invencible – susurro Puppetmon con lagrimas en los ojos antes de caer muerto.

Este acontecimiento fue visto por Ken, Turkus, Exveemon y Rioga que llegaban con varios soldados al gran salón donde se libro la batalla contra Puppetmon. Todos miraba admirados como el tercer al mando de los Dark Master había caído, los soldados vitoreaban a los elegidos y sus digimon.

T.K ayudo a levantarse a Kari y fueron con sus digimon. Magnaanemon fue por Angewomon quien seguía algo herida, el digimon ángel cargo a su compañera. La batalla contra Puppetmon había llegado a su final, otro Dark Master había sido derrotado. Las tropas aliadas de Server podrían seguir avanzando al bosque "Solitario". Ahora solo quedaba dar la noticia de la caída de Puppetmon. Tai, Matt y compañía era su turno de derrotar al segundo más poderoso de los Dark Master.


	24. Machinedramon

**Un nuevo capitulo, y uno mas cerca del final¡. Ya estamos a dos capítulos del final y un epilogo hahaha. Espero que estos capítulos que faltan tengan la suficiente emoción para dar un buen final, y sean de su total agrado. Sobre el siguiente capitulo creo tardare mas en subirlo pues aunque ya lo tengo escrito quiero ver si puedo mejorarlo y además empezar a escribir el final n.n. El cual quiero que sea el mejor capitulo, espero lograrlo hehe u.u. En fin pasemos a lo siguiente.**

**_anaiza18: _Estoy feliz de que el capitulo te encantara¡. La batalla contra Puppetmon fue algo que quise fuera genial y creo que si lo fue hehe. Esa frase del guardián de la Luz se me ocurrió cuando revisaba el capitulo hahaha que bueno que te gusto n.n. Espero la batalla contra Machinedramon te guste¡.**

**_isabel-takari: _Te dije que este capitulo seria mejor hehe, y es bueno ver que no me equivoque haha. En este capitulo veras que sucede ahora con Tai, Matt e Izzy hehe.**

**_Takari121: _Dos Dark Master fuera quedan dos haha. Es un gusto ver que un capitulo fue del gusto de ustedes n.n, espero haber logrado bien la batalla contra Puppetmon y poner un buen momento Takari hehe.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Estoy excelente al ver que el capitulo anterior les gusto n.n. Tu como estas?. Gracias por la felicitación de mis 100 reviews y obvio que vi que tu eras la numero 100 haha, debería darte un premio, mmmm que estará bien? Haha. Es un gusto leer que te gusta cada capitulo que hago n.n, muchas gracias a ti por leer mi fic haha. Sobre la faceta de T.K la veremos seguiremos viendo mas adelante ;), y sii Puppetmon merecía la muerte hehehe. Siempre das en el clavo haha, el sueño de Matt si tiene mucho que ver y créeme pronto sabrás que es haha. Bueno espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado¡.**

**_IVYMON: _Me da mucho gusto que el capitulo te gustara¡. Espero que estos capitulos que son los últimos sean muy emocionantes para un gran final =D.**

**_Lord Pata: _Es un gusto volver a leer un review tuyo Lord Pata hehe. Es bueno ver que te guste como avanza mi fic =). Y si no siempre son necesarios las palabras, a veces solo estar presente con esa persona ayuda mas¡.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Matt salio de la protección que le daban sus soldados. Corrió tan rápido seguido de Gabumon en dirección a su amigo Tai. En su carrera un flecha que le paso cerca y se calvo en un árbol, no tenia tiempo para detenerse a pensar lo que hacia, su amigo le necesitaba. El rubio acelero el paso, Gabumon al ser mas rápido llego con Agumon, Matt aprovecho para que su digimon pasara a ser Metalgarurumon.

El ataque era intenso pero era imposible perder. El rey Ari con su gran musculatura derribo a un Rockmon. Los soldados peleaban valientemente, luchando contra sus enemigos al que superaban en número.

Capitulo 24: Machinedramon

Un soldado con armadura de Reon, iba en su corcel a todo galope. Tan pronto como salio de una espesa maleza pudo observar el campamento de las tropas centrales, ahora ubicadas a las afueras del castillo de Puppetmon en ruinas. El soldado apuro el paso para llevar el mensaje de su rey.

Dos soldados que hacían guardia vieron al soldado de Reon y tocaron sus trompetas en una tonada que indicaba que un aliado llegaba. Ken, T.K, Kari, los generales y Exveemon salieron de una carpa, la cual solo cubría por el techo, no tenia en sus costados nada que los cubriera. El grupo de lideres que mantenía una reunión vieron al horizonte por donde entre mas carpas, soldados y digimon pasaba un soldado de Reon en su corcel.

Mi señores – hablo el soldado bajando de su corcel.

¿Cómo sabe Reon que derrotamos a Puppetmon? – Turkus le susurro al oído a Ken.

Me temo que no es por eso a lo que viene – Ken se movio de su lugar para recibir al soldado - ¿Qué mensaje nos traes?

Mi rey me ha mandado por la princesa Hikari – al escuchar esto todos miraron a la castaña. La joven sintio en su interior una gran preocupación, analizo las cosas y a lo que llego le dejo aun mas preocupada.

¡Mi hermano! – hablo de pronto - ¿Esta bien?

Me temo que no mi lady – el soldado bajo la mirada, Kari sintió que alguien le tomo de la mano, sabia que era T.K – fuimos emboscados hace unos días, el príncipe recibio una herida que ni nuestro mejor medico puede sanar.

Oh no – las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en el bello rostro de la princesa Yagami. T.K apretó aun mas la mano de su amada para que supiera que no estaba sola. En ese momento T.K también se preocupo por su hermano, no dudo en preguntar.

Y el soldado Yamato, ¿Esta bien? – el soldado asintió, al parecer esperaba que preguntaran eso.

El soldado Yamato fue el que dijo que viniera por la princesa – el soldado miro a la joven – dijo que ella lo podría salvar, pido permiso mi señor para llevármela – el soldado vio a Ken.

Claro – no dudo en responder Kari.

No hay tiempo que perder ve Kari – Ken sabia que esto era mas importante en estos momentos – nosotros seguiremos aquí, aun así no podremos avanzar hasta que Machinedramon sea derrotado.

Gracias –

Yo la acompaño – T.K enseguida se ofreció.

No – Kari le miro seria a su amado – tienes que quedarte – el rubio no entendió lo que Kari le pedía - si nos vamos los dos los soldado creeran que los abandonamos, necesitan a su lider aquí.

Tu eres una – T.K no soltaba a la castaña – volveremos pronto.

El peligro sigue vigente, puede que una nueva batalla se presente en lo que no estamos – Kari apretó la mano de su amado. T.K miraba tiernamente a Kari, esa bella chica que siempre se preocupa por los demás.

Cuídate – el rubio le dio un beso a la castaña, no le importo que los estuvieran viendo – te estaré esperando.

Pronto volveré – la castaña fue con el soldado. Pero al saber la gravedad de su hermano supo que si iba en su Angewomon iría más rápido, por lo que hizo digievolucionar a su Gatomon.

Salva a tu hermano – le grito T.K antes de que elevara mas el vuelo Angewomon.

T.K vio a Kari partir. El soldado de Reon siguió por tierra a la princesa Yagami. Ken y los demás generales volvieron a la carpa, aun había asuntos que aclarar.

(-)

En las costas del continente, ubicado en las aguas anteriormente controladas por los Bárbaros. Un campamento se levantaba sobre las arenas donde la marea no llegaba. Sora veía como su Biyomon volaba y bajaba unos cocos de una palmera, abajo estaba Palmon atrapándolos. En el mar se podía ver la gran flota Yagami, entre todos los barcos sobresalía uno, el llamado "Espada del Rey". La joven pelirroja paso su atención a su amiga Mimi quien estaba en la orilla viendo el horizonte. Sora se acerco a su amiga, y al llegar junto a ella sintió como el agua que venia con las pequeñas olas mojaba su calzado.

¿Qué piensas? –

Tengo un mal presentimiento – Mimi se tocaba su pecho, justo donde se podía sentir su corazón.

¿Cómo de que? -

No lo puedo explicar – Mimi volteo a Sora – pero siento como si estuviera perdiendo ha alguien.

(-)

La noche llego al campamento de Reon. Matt miraba a su amigo quejarse entre sueños, el cuerpo de Tai estaba lleno de sudor y tenia mucha calentura. Agumon estaba casi llorando de la preocupación de ver a si a su amigo. Un medico le cambiaba las vendas rojas de sangre al príncipe, y le ponía unas nuevas y limpias. La herida de Tai se ubicaba en un costado de su abdomen, en la parte derecha.

Vamos amigo, aguanta – Matt hablaba como si Tai lo pudiera escuchar. Ver de esa forma a su mejor amigo le partía en dos.

Tai, Tai – pronunciaba Agumon.

Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar – el medico le había dado algo a Tai que lo comenzaba a tranquilizar.

Todos menos el medico y Agumon salieron de la carpa de Tai. Matt observo de reojo al rey Ari, su semblante era de angustia, se notaba que apreciaba a su amigo.

La noche siguió su paso, el campamento tenía el doble de soldados haciendo guardia, no querían otra emboscada. Matt estaba con Gennai e Izzy cenando bajo una gran luna, el joven saco su armónica y la comenzó a tocar. Esto lo hacia tan a menudo que los soldados poco a poco fueron conociendo su música, y para sorpresa del rubio a todos les gustaba cuando tocaba su instrumento.

Gennai – Matt llamo al anciano después de haber tocado dos melodías.

Dime joven Yamato –

¿Recuerda sobre aquel continente que me contó la otra vez? –

Si, ¿Qué hay con eso? –

Quisiera saber mas sobre el – Gennai miro intrigado al joven Matt.

¿A que se debe eso? –

Es que he tenido sueños extraños – Matt noto que Izzy le interesaba la platica – los siento muy reales, como recuerdos.

Ajam –

Antes eran en un barco en llamas, pero ahora son en unos pastizales grandes y muy lindos – Matt cerro sus ojos para dibujar la escena – estamos T.K y yo, corremos y al final vemos un enorme y bello palacio.

Tal vez tu subconsciente libera esos recuerdos en tus sueños – Izzy le dio un sorbo a su caldo – es una teoría que tengo, en que los sueños pueden mostrarnos recuerdos que tenemos en el subconsciente.

Eso es factible – Gennai apoyo a Izzy.

¿Quieren decir que si son recuerdos? –

Es probable – en eso sonaron las trompetas, Matt vio a dos soldados apuntar al cielo. El joven pudo ver a Angewomon bajar de los cielos junto con Kari, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

(-)

A los dos días de la llegada de Kari, Tai ya no presentaba ningún malestar. La herida mortal se desvaneció ante los ojos de los presentes. Asombro. Todos los soldados de Reon veían impactados a Kari.

La castaña en su estancia por aquel campamento observo que el ambiente era muy diferente. No había esa convivencia que tenían en el campamento del centro. Gatomon corría entre soldados en dirección de su compañera. Kari la observo venir.

¿Qué sucede, Gatomon? –

Tai despertó –

Enseguida fueron a la carpa de Tai. Al lado del hermano de Kari, se hallaban Matt, Agumon, Gabumon, Gennai, Wizardmon, Izzy, Tentomon y el rey Ari. El príncipe Yagami se carcajeaba ante las bromas que decía su mejor amigo. Al ver entrar a su hermana, Tai le sonrío. Kari corrió a rodear con sus brazos a su hermano.

Me alegra que estés bien, hermano –

Solo por ti hermana – Tai aparto un poco a su pequeña hermanita – te lo agradezco.

No tienes que –

Bueno será mejor que los dejemos un rato solos – Matt empezó a sacar a las personas de la carpa para que los hermanos pudieran tener una platica a gusto.

(-)

Pasaron unos días más. Kari al ver a su hermano mejor pudo volver a su campamento. Tai le aseguro que seguiría descansando hasta que recuperara sus fuerzas por completo. En esos días, las tropas de Reon siguieron avanzando, Tai se sentía frustrado por no poder acompañar a sus amigos en batalla.

El príncipe de las islas Yagami se sentía frustrado al saber que su mejor amigo, el anciano, Izzy y la mayoría de las tropas estaban en el frente de batalla peleando para derrocar a Machinedramon. Agumon le tranquilizaba diciendo que su enemigo hay estaría cuando el pudiera ir a pelear.

Mientras era la hora de la comida llego un mensajero desde el frente de batalla, se notaba ansioso y exhausto. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, le ofrecieron algo de beber. Al ver que terminaba su bebida, todos le miraron atentos.

Mi rey ha solicitado a las tropas de reserva – hablo con un timbre de voz agudo – Tenemos rodeado a Machinedramon en una ciudad del reino Bara.

¡¿Qué? – La conmoción y emoción surgió entre los soldados que se habían quedado atrás como reservas y por no decir, cuidar a Tai.

Debemos de partir ahora – Tai se puso su armadura con algo de molestia. Claro no la demostró. No debía verse debil, o de seguro lo dejaban solo atrás.

¿No lo detendrán? – susurro un soldado al mensajero.

El general Ishida me dijo que ni lo intentara – respondió con la voz mas baja que pudiera para que el príncipe Yagami no lo oyera – Dice que es muy testarudo.

Y si que lo soy – Tai escucho toda la conversación, los soldados pusieron un rostro de preocupación. Tai paso a su lado y le sonrío – El general Ishida me conoce bien – el castaño fue a su corcel y lo monto. Agumon iba a su lado – Bien debemos partir que la fiesta ha iniciado sin nosotros.

Tan pronto como los soldados estuvieron alistados partieron a las tierras del destruido reino, o lo que quedaba, Bara.

(-)

Matt y el rey Ari veían desde lejos, sobre una colina, como los soldados de Machinedramon se formaban a las afueras de la ciudad. Eran muchos soldados. Pero esto a Matt no era lo que le incomodaba. Esperaba ver a todas sus tropas junto a el. No entendía como teniendo tantas tropas, nunca pudieron los Dark Master unirse y marcar una guerra mas a su favor como lo habían hecho hasta antes de la participación de la Orden de los Elegidos en la guerra. Sentía que estas victorias vacías.¿O seria que en verdad su participación en esta batalla marco la diferencia?

¿Qué opinas? – El rey Ari noto la ausencia del rubio al ver el ejercito frente a el.

Esperaba mas resistencia –

Lo mismo pensé – Ari veía incrédulo el movimiento que hacia Machinedramon – Todo parece indicar que la victoria pronto será nuestra.

Eso parece – Matt lo dijo mas para si que para contestarle al rey Ari.

(-)

El lugar de la batalla no estaba muy lejos del campamento de Tai. Llego al día siguiente. Cuando el castaño arribo al campo de batalla vio que este ya había comenzado. No entendía como era que les habían llamado si pelearían antes. El príncipe Yagami noto que las tropas de Reon estaban siendo rodeadas, algo no estaba bien.

Debemos ayudar a nuestros camaradas – Tai ordeno y con sus pocos soldados fueron a todo galope hasta chocar contra sus adversarios.

La batalla no era muy táctica. Parecía más una pelea en una taberna. Muchos soldados de ambos bandos no tenían armas y peleaban con lo que podían. El castaño buscaba por todos lados a sus amigos, pero no los encontraba por ningún lado. Lo mas extraño era que tampoco estaba Machinedramon. ¿Qué había sucedido aquí?, se preguntaba Tai.

Al paso de un rato. En el campo de batalla la tierra comenzó a temblar. Los soldados de ambos bandos perdían el equilibrio. El castaño observo como la tierra se partía en dos y de ella emergía Machinedramon.

¿Qué demonios? – Tai observo al imponente Dark Master. Observo como lanzaba a Megakabuterimon lejos. El digimon de Izzy volvió a ser un Tentomon y se perdió entre la multitud – Mis amigos, ¿Dónde están?

Elegido del Valor – la voz de Machinedramon sonó por el campo de batalla – Veo que por fin apareces.

¿Qué le has hecho a mis amigos? –

Pues, solo diré que han pasado a mejor vida – el tono sarcástico del Dark Master molesto al príncipe.

Agumon, es tiempo de pelear – Agumon sin pensarlo mas, paso a ser Wargreymon – Machinedramon, no creo en tus palabras.

Pregúntaselo a el – Machinedramon apunto a un mal herido Tentomon volar como podía hasta Tai. El digimon del pelirrojo cayo a los pies del príncipe, estaba mal herido pero no muerto.

Tai, el.. el … mat … - no pudo terminar de hablar pues perdió la conciencia. El castaño no podía creer lo que estuvo apunto de decir Tentomon. ¿Habrá querido decir, mato?

Yo no miento – Un coraje domino a Tai, el fuego que invadía su interior lo transmitió a Wargreymon.

No te lo perdonare – el brazalete de Tai brillo y Wargreymon embistió a Machinedramon. El Dark Master salio volando metros lejos. La batalla se había congelado, entre los soldados. Nadie quería perderse tal evento. Wargreymon fue en busca de Machinedramon quien cayó sobre unos edificios. Tai mando al medico a Tentomon, para luego seguir a su digimon.

Tai llego a donde estaban su digimon y su enemigo. Observo como ambos peleaban intensamente. Destruían todo a su paso. El castaño tenia que vengar a sus amigos. Ese digimon llamado Machinedramon no merecía vivir mas. Wargreymon uso sus garras pero fallo en su intento de atravesar a Machinedramon. Por alguna razón Wargreymon perdía fuerza y velocidad. Tai pedía a su digimon pelear aun mejor, pero era inútil.

Nunca podrán contra mi – Machinedramon soltó un bufido – he descubierto como bloquear el poder de sus brazaletes.

¿Descubierto? – Tai sabia que una cualidad de sus brazaletes era debilitar las fuerzas obscuras. Aun no entendía bien como podían usar ese poder, pero al parecer Machinedramon si.

Un corazón quebrantado es fácil de manipular – pronuncio Machinedramon. En un descuido tomo a Wargreymon y con un certero golpe lo azoto en el suelo. El Dark Master coloco su pie sobre el debilitado digimon de Tai, lo pisoteaba una y otra vez.

¡No!, Wargreymon – Tai no soportaba ver sufrir a su amigo digimon – Vamos tu puedes amigo.

Este es el final de otro elegido – Machinedramon con su ataque coloco sus cañones en dirección a un Wargreymon inconciente. Todo estaba perdido – Este es tu fin – el sonido del cañón retumbo en toda la ciudad y a sus afueras. Un grito acompaño el dolor. Un Machinedramon tendido en el suelo fue lo que se vio al disiparse el humo - ¿Qué demonios? – el Dark Master levanto su mirada y frente a el volando estaban Matt y Metalgarurumon – ¡Esto no es posible!.

Nunca cantes victoria antes de tiempo – Matt como su digimon estaban ensangrentados, pero fuertes para pelear. De hecho el rubio tenia una pequeña quemadura en su hombro derecho – es nuestro turno de atacar – Metalgarurumon voló a toda velocidad en dirección a Machinedramon, bajo lo suficiente para dejar bajar a Matt y seguir su camino a su enemigo. El digimon de Matt lanzo su "Aliento de Lobo" para congelar parte del cuerpo de Machinedramon y evitar su huida. Acto seguido Metalgarurumon se poso sobre el Dark Master – Es tu fin Machinedramon.

¡Nooo!- el digimon malvado sintió su poder desvanecerse. Pasó su mirada al brazalete del rubio y vio que tenia un brillo azulado.

Metalgarurumon – con esta orden Metalgarurumon lanzo su ataque definitivo. Machinedramon intentando huir, vio el ataque venir a el. Su tiempo había terminado.

Matt y Gabumon corrieron con su amigo Tai quien tenía en sus brazos a su Agumon. Al sentir a su mejor amigo cerca Tai levanto su mirada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ninguna se le escapaba.

Creí que estaban muertos –

Casi lo estuvimos – Matt le tendió la mano a Tai para que se levantara – pero Gennai y Wizardmon nos protegieron.

¿Todos están bien? –

No todos – Matt bajo su mirada – hemos perdido el rey Ari – Tai sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda. Nunca imagino que ese hombre caería en batalla – Gennai y Wizardmon fueron a brindarle apoyo a Izzy quien esta herido.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –

Primero debemos ayudar a los heridos, amigo – Matt empezó andar, Gabumon y Tai, con Agumon en brazos, le siguieron – Las tropas de Machinedramon están huyendo. Es tiempo de recuperarnos de esta batalla.


	25. Asedio

**¡Penúltimo capitulo!, que rápido hemos llegado a estas instancias, que no se hubiera logrado sin su grandioso apoyo n.n. Wow me da un gusto enorme ver que mi fic les ha agradado y me lo han hecho saber en cada capitulo con sus reviews, son los mejores lectores que alguien puede tener haha. Pero bueno les dejo leer este pequeño y tranquilo capitulo, pues el que viene estará muy intenso haha. **Sobre cuando subiré el capitulo final será cuando tenga mínimo 5 reviews haha, y también no se si subirlo junto con el Epilogo o por separado. Creo que por separado así serán más reviews muajaja.**  
><strong>

**_anaiza18: _Dentro de un capitulo mas podrás ver que sucederá en la pelea contra Piedmon =D. Y sobre el capitulo anterior quería ocasionar tensión con lo de Matt y los demás ;). **

**_isabel-takari: _RIP el rey Ari. Y también me da sentimiento el final del fic, por eso espero que estos dos capítulos y el epilogo los disfrutes mucho =D. Y bueno ya vez que Matt y los demás están bien, no podían perderse la batalla final hahaha. Mimi y Tai una relación que estoy poniendo suave y con insinuaciones hehe.**

**_Takari121: _Como pasa el tiempo verdad. Aun recuerdo cuando se me ocurrió la idea del fic y nunca pensé que fuera bien recibido, pero mira ya hemos llegado hasta aquí y gracias a ti que lo has leido casi desde que inicio n.n. Pero bueno espero estos capítulos te agraden n.n, creo que el ultimo será el que mas lo disfruten haha.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Haha bueno nunca te cayo bien el rey Ari, aunque era un ídolo para Tai hehe. Me da gusto que el capitulo te gustara, y espero este que viene también. Ya se viene el final T.T haha.**

**_IVYMON: _Ya solo queda Piedmon y esa batalla será la más difícil para los elegidos ;) haha. Pero mientras llega ese capitulo, espero goces este que es tranquilo. Mas que nada una antesala para el gran final =D.**

**_Ishida Mel: _No hay de que agradecer, tu fic me ha gustado mucho. Y te entiendo sobre lo de los reviews también es mi falta de costumbre, pero me veras en tu fic cada que subas capitulo ;). Me da gusto saber que mi fic te ha atrapado y entretenido mucho. Sobre lo de que te recordó al señor de los anillos es muy cierto, algunos capítulos tuvieron referencias a el. Lo hice como homenaje a los libros y películas que son de mis favoritos. Nótese la imagen de mi perfil haha.**

**_Blanse: _Ya se extrañaban tus reviews hehe. Pero se entiende porque de tu ausencia haha, espero te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes n.n, y si entendi bien y te graduaras de la prepa, ¡muchas felicidades!. Bienvenida al siguiente nivel haha. Sobre lo del Michi pues lo puse mas como insinuaciones, espero recompensar eso en un futuro haha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 25: Asedio

El retumbar de cañones, explosiones, gritos, arena y agua salpicada, era el panorama de una ciudad en las orillas del territorio del Bosque Solitario. Los soldados de Yagami atacaban desde el mar con su flota. Sora y sus tropas peleaban dentro de la ciudad donde los cañones de los barcos no podían llegar. La ciudad estaba repleta de soldados digimon de Machinedramon y Puppetmon, ahora al mando del primer Dark Master, Piedmon. Después de la caída de Machinedramon, las tropas del Gran ejército han batallado para pasar los límites del Bosque solitario. Piedmon demostraba ser un gran estratega militar. Nadie le conocía en persona, solo era una descripción que se pasaba a voces.

Zudomon entablaba una batalla contra un Marinedevimon. Este digimon en todo este tiempo de pelea nunca lo habían visto en batalla. Era un nivel Ultra. Para sospechas de Joe, las tropas más fuertes de los Dark Master estaban en el bosque solitario. Con la noticia de la caída de tres de los cuatro Dark Master, era más que obvio las fuertes defensas que tendrían en su territorio principal. El digimon de Joe no lograba vencer a su oponente, y para mala suerte otros dos Marinedevimon iban contra el. Antes de que los refuerzos del oponente de Zudomon le rodearan, Lillymon fue en su ayuda. El joven medico vio de donde provenía la digimon de Mimi y en lo alto de un faro estaba la castaña viendo a su digimon volar en ayuda al de Joe.

Los buques de guerra de la armada Yagami peleaban contra los digimon acuáticos. En un tiempo creyeron haber oprimido la fuerza marina de los Dark Master, pero al surcar aguas del Bosque Solitario, se encontraron con una gran fuerza de digimon en el mar. Dai el almirante de las tropas Yagami, ordenaba flanquear a un grupo de digimon que Zudomon saco de las profundidades del mar.

Señor – Catherine se acerco al almirante Dai, quien con su monocular observaba como las balas de los cañones daban en su objetivo – Señor.

¿Qué sucede, Catherine? –

Las tropas de Sora han dado la señal – Dai paso su monocular a la ciudad y vio a un soldado en lo mas alto de un edificio con una bandera roja.

Pongan los Buques en posición – ordeno enseguida Dai – aproxímense a la orilla y ataquen el palacio – a la orden del almirante los buques cercanos se colocaron en posición. Apuntaron sus cañones al palacio cerca del mar, y lo bombardearon. El lugar quedo hecho ruinas.

Mire señor – Catherine apunto a lo lejos en el mar – las tropas de Piedmon se reagrupan, y preparan retirada.

Señor, ¿los perseguimos? – otro soldado se acerco al almirante. Catherine le vio algo recelosa, pues ese soldado había tomado el lugar de Carlo.

No – el almirante Dai dio media vuelta y observo a varios de los barco de guerra mas pequeños que sufrieron daños – será mejor enfocarnos en poner esta flota en optimas condiciones.

Como ordene – el soldado se retiro del puerto de mando. Catherine le siguió con una mirada seria al soldado. El almirante lo noto.

Tarde o temprano habría un suplente – hablo calmado Dai sin mirar a la rubia.

Lo se – Catherine puso sus bellos ojos en el almirante – pero aun no digiero bien lo que le paso a Carlo.

Es tiempo de que sigas adelante – Dai vio a la rubia que miraba el horizonte, mas allá del "Gran Mar" – es tiempo de dejarlo partir a un lugar mejor. Si aun lo lloras, el no podrá irse en paz.

Tienes razón – Catherine se secaba una lagrima que se le escapo – a partir de ahora lo haré, tío.

Esa es mi chica – Dai sonrío a lo que algunos de sus soldados le miraron asombrados. Al percatarse de esto Dai volvió a su semblante duro - ¿Qué miran holgazanes?, ¡a trabajar!

(-)

Las llamas consumían el cuerpo de un gran Rey. Las tropas de Reon, los elegidos, Gennai y los digimon miraban arder el cuerpo del rey Ari. Era una sepultura típica en el reino de Reon. Todos guardaban silencio mientras las llamas debes en cuando soltaban una chispa. Tai no podía creer que ese imponente señor hubiera caído en batalla, pareciera que nada lo pudiera derrotar y ahora frente a el, estaba su cuerpo siendo consumido por el fuego.

Después de un rato cuando el funeral del rey Ari termino, los soldados levantaron sus espadas al cielo en forma de respeto a su antiguo rey. Gennai solo bajo su mirada, Matt hizo lo que los soldados, Izzy solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras una venda le cubría un ojo, y al final Tai puso su puño derecho en donde se ubicaba su corazón y bajo la cabeza.

Los generales junto con los elegidos y Gennai, hablaban sobre lo que procedía en este momento según su tradición. La respuesta era que el hijo mayor del rey lo suplantara. Eso se haría sin cuestionar. Pero estaban a demasiadas semanas del reino para ir por el. Gennai pidió a los generales que se mantuvieran en el frente de batalla, pues se notaban ahora dudosos de continuar. Tai les entendía, pero apoyo a Gennai de que estaban tan cerca de la batalla final como para retirarse. Los generales pensaban en la situación. Matt dijo que si estaban de acuerdo en que uno de ellos tuviera el control temporal de las tropas, y viendo como avanzaba la guerra decidirían si era necesario regresar a su tierra para el remplazo del rey. Los generales hablaron entre ellos. Al final aceptaron seguir en la pelea, pero los que comandarían las tropas serian ellos. Los jóvenes se opondrían por no ser de ese reino, los generales sabían que su rey eso hubiese querido. Los generales no pelearían sin ellos de líderes. Tai vio que era la única opción y acepto. Los elegidos prometieron que al ganar la guerra Reon podría hacer su tradición en el cambio de un rey.

(-)

Kari regreso al campamento del ejército central. Al llegar se dio con una sorpresa. El campamento tenía más gente de la que recordaba. Y no era cualquier gente, eran soldados humanos de Puppetmon y Machinedramon. T.K al recibir a su novia le explico que hace unos días, esas personas llegaron desconcertadas. Al parecer no recordaban que era lo que les había sucedido. Según Ken esas personas habían estado bajo un trance de los Dark Master y al derrotarlos ellos volvieron en si.

Entonces, ¿Una noche ellos llegaron del bosque? – Kari miraba a su rubio mientras asentía – Sabes lo que significa esto, ¿Verdad?

Lamentablemente si – T.K tenia una mirada de mucha tristeza en sus ojos. Kari estaba igual que su novio – Todos lo soldados humanos de los Dark Master que matamos en esta guerra, peleaban contra su voluntad – aunque ya sospechaban desde hace tiempo que esto era así, ahora que lo confirmaron la noticia se sentía mas cruel en el interior de la pareja.

No puedo creer que haya tanta maldad en los Dark Master como para haber hecho esto – Kari tenia sus ojos con lagrimas – ocasionar que tuviéramos que pelear contra nuestra propia gente.

T.K, Kari – la voz de Ken sonó cerca de ellos. El joven de pelo azul se acerco a la pareja. Al verlos con sus rostros de tristeza pregunto si todo estaba bien. Ellos comentaron la situación que se había corroborado. Ken cambio su semblante a uno como el de la pareja – Es cierto, pero logramos liberar a la mayoría. Porque debemos tener en cuenta que aun quedan los que están bajo el poder de Piedmon.

Debemos cambiar nuestra estrategia – Kari miro a los jóvenes. Antes sabia que tenían que pelear contra las tropas enemigas sin piedad, pues no tenían nada comprobado de que pudieran liberarlos de ese estado de maldad. Pero ahora que sabían que al derrotar al Dark Master que los lideraba, volvían en si, no podían permitir que otro más muriera.

No te preocupes, ya veremos que es lo que haremos a partir de ahora –

¿Y a que nos buscabas, Ken? –

Cierto – Ken saco un pedazo de papel – Tenemos noticias de que Machinedramon ha caído, y por parte de las costas, Sora ya esta dando el primer ataque al territorio de Piedmon.

Son grandes noticias – T.K dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

Es tiempo de marchar al Bosque Solitario – Ken miro a la pareja que asintieron con firmeza – Partimos en la tarde. Una cosa mas, también nos informaron del deceso del rey Ari – T.K y Kari ante la noticia no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa. Esa no era buena noticia. ¿Las tropas de Reon se retirarían?.

(-)

Joe y Mimi caminaban por la ciudad en ruinas. La conquista de la primera ciudad digimon en el Bosque Solitario fue un buen inicio hacia lo que seria la marcha a la Montaña Espiral. La castaña veía con ojos soñadores la luna, Joe no pudo evitar percatarse de esto.

¿Qué piensas, Mimi? –

En el futuro, Señor Joe – El joven Joe se sentía viejo por como se refería la castaña a el. No era mayor que ella más que por un par de años, pero aun así sabia que Mimi le hablaba de esa forma por respeto.

¿El futuro? –

Si – Mimi bajo su mirada ha Joe – Me pregunto que nos espera después de esta guerra. Me refiero a si la sobrevivimos.

Claro que sobrevivirás – Joe tomo el hombro de su amiga – Eres una elegida, y para ser mas exacto la elegida de la pureza.

Gracias señor Joe- la castaña le regalo una de sus bellas sonrisas al joven – pero es que temo al futuro. Después de terminar esta guerra no se que pueda pasar.

¿Qué es lo que temes? –

Si perdemos la guerra, viviéremos en un infierno – Mimi observo la expresión de asombro en Joe – Estar bajo el poder de Piedmon, no puedo imaginarme como seria – La castaña negó con la cabeza – pero se que eso no sucederá – Los amigos sonrieron – Pero si ganamos, no me veo en el futuro – Mimi volvió a ver la luna – Sora estará con su gente restaurando su pueblo, Izzy regresara al reino de Reon, Matt y T.K volverán al reino Yagami y con ellos … - dio una pausa la castaña. Sus ojos dibujaron tristeza – Tai y Kari también volverán a sus tierras, pero y yo. Yo no tengo a donde ir. El reino de Bara ya no existe.

Te olvidas de alguien –

Claro que no, señor Joe – Mimi volvió a su amigo – usted es del reino también, pero usted sabe de medicina. Ira por los reinos curando a las personas.

Yo pienso que tu miedo es tonto –

¿Tonto? –

Si, porque nosotros nunca te abandonaremos – Joe apretó fuerte el hombro de Mimi – Si algo nos dejo esta maldita guerra son verdaderos amigos. Amigos que nunca te abandonaran.

Tiene razón señor Joe – Mimi no pudo dejar de sentirse aliviada.

Así que olvida ese miedo y sonríe por un futuro lleno de felicidad – ambos amigos se miraron un rato mas y siguieron su camino.

(-)

Las tropas Motomiya y digimon salvaje marchaban con buen ritmo. Hace un par de días que habían cruzado los limites del Bosque Solitario. En su andar por aquel lugar, tuvieron una incomoda tranquilidad. Ken ordeno estar al tanto de cualquier cosa sospechosa. T.K y Kari mandaron ha Angemon y Angewomon a inspeccionar por aire el terreno que tenían por delante. Luego de un buen rato los digimon ángeles regresaron.

Angemon, ¿Qué noticias nos traes? –

Mas adelante se encuentra un puesto de avanzada – lo que el digimon de T.K explico era que a unos pasos mas adentro del bosque había un campamento de soldados digimon. Y por lo que vieron eran muchos.

No solo eso – Angewomon a punto mas al oriente – en esa dirección hay como otros tres puesto.

Esto no es bueno – el rubio coloco una de sus manos en su barbilla - ¿los vieron?.

No, fuimos cuidadosos –

Bien –

Parece ser que Piedmon tiene todo su territorio muy bien resguardado –

Piedmon ha asediado todo terreno cerca de la Montaña Espiral – T.K seguía rascándose su barbilla.

No me imagino como ha de tener su fortaleza principal – Kari vio a su Angewomon que le decía algo a Angemon - ¿Cómo pasaremos sin pelear?

Ese es la estrategia de Piedmon – el rubio paso su vista a un águila que volaba sobre ellos – quiere que pelemos lo mas posible antes de llegar contra el.

¡Quiere debilitarnos! – Trukus dio un golpe a la corteza de un árbol. Esto le dolió pero lo disimulo.

Se que te dolió – Rioga se burlo del general Trukus quien le miro con una cara de pocos amigos. Kari sonrío ante esto, pues indicaba que aun en tiempos difíciles las verdaderas amistades no se desvanecen.

Será mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada, Rioga – el general Trukus observaba como Rioga soltaba una risita burlona.

Ha llegado el tiempo de unirnos con los demás – T.K miro a los generales, Exveemon, Ken, Kari y sus digimon – Se que con esto no evitaremos pelear en nuestro camino. Pero si haremos que sea mas fácil y que Piedmon decida mejor colocar todas sus fuerzas junto a el.

Tienes razón - Ken paso su mirada a Wormmon – Mandare a mi digimon a dar el aviso. Será más rápido.

Solo que Sora si tendrá que seguir su camino – Kari hizo que todos le miraran – Aun debemos flanquear a Piedmon por mar.

Es cierto – Rioga se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Kari tiene toda la razón – T.K le sonrío a su novia. Era muy lista, en este tiempo en la guerra si ella hubiese sido soldado, ya seria General de ejercito – No podemos dejar el mar solo, pues puede ser una ruta de escape o de llegada de refuerzos para Piedmon.

Entonces solo le avisare a Tai – Ken estaba apunto de hacer digievolucionar a Wormmon.

Es necesario avisar a Sora también, para que este preparada –

Bien – Ken asintió – Wormmon es tiempo – el digimon de Ken se convirtió en Stigmon. Enseguida se fue volando en dirección a donde estarían las tropas de Reon. El mensaje seria por habla y no escrito para mayor seguridad.

(-)

Una semana transcurrió muy rápido. Las tropas Motomiya y digimon salvaje se encontraron con las de Reon. Fue un momento de reencuentro después de un buen tiempo. Los hermanos se abrazaron, y charlaron por un buen rato sobre lo que habían vivido ese tiempo que estuvieron separados. Los hermanos mayores, estaban contentos de que sus pequeños hermanos estuvieran bien y mas después de lo que platicaron de lo ocurrió contra Puppetmon.

Solo tengo una duda mas – Tai miro inquisitivamente a la pareja - ¿No han hecho nada indebido en este tiempo verdad? – Esto ultimo lo dijo mas viendo a T.K – No me quiero imaginar a mi hermana ya no siendo casta y pura.

¡HERMANO! – Kari grito toda avergonzada. El rostro de la castaña estaba completamente rojo, ni se diga la de T.K. Matt estaba envuelto en una fuerte carcajada ante los comentarios certeros que podría decir su mejor amigo.

Después de ese día que tomaron como descanso, llego la noche. Los líderes estaban en una reunión decidiendo el rumbo de la batalla. La decisión era fácil. Atacar la fortaleza de Piedmon, con fuerza y decisión. Para esto tendrían que pasar por varios fuertes antes de llegar a la Montaña Espiral.


	26. El arlequín tenebroso, Piedmon

**¡ULTIMO CAPITULO¡. ¿Quién esta emocionado?, ¿Qué nos depara este final?. Pues hoy lo conoceremos, después de un tiempo llegamos al fin de la guerra librada en Server. Bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo final, espero lograr que este sea un gran final. Nunca hasta ahora habia escrito tanto haha, en fin espero gocen el capitulo ¡ n.n. Les agradezco a todos por leer mi fic y que sin ustedes no hubiese escrito todo esto, enserio muchas gracias n.n.**

**_anaiza18: _Iba a poner un funeral mas intenso pero creo que con lo que puse estuvo bien, verdad? Hehe. Bueno aquí por fin esta la batalla final =D.**

**_isabel-takari: _Me da gusto que te gustara la conversación de Mimi y Joe. En este final espero que las emociones aumenten =D. Sobre lo de Tai es bueno ver que logre hacer reír algo xD.**

**_Takari121: _¿Qué pasara contra Piedmon? Hoy lo sabrás ;). Me da gusto que el capitulo anterior te agradara, es bueno ver que no estuvo mal el capitulo haha.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Si el capitulo anterior fue lo máximo, ya quiero ver que te parece este haha. Es bueno ver que la situación de Tai y la parejita de T.K y Kari te hicieran reír, cumplí con mi cometido haha. Sobre tus clases, échale ganas para que así puedas actualizar tu fic n.n, el cual espero con ansias haha. Y bueno ya veremos si cuando este terminando el capitulo no has llorado mucho hehehe. **

**_IVYMON: _La parte de Tai me gusto mucho escribirla y aunque corto esperaba que les gustara y veo que así fue haha. Bueno ya hoy podrás saber que ocurre en este capitulo final n.n.**

**_Ishida Mel: _Ha llegado el final y las emociones aumentaran =D. Espero que algunas parte te gusten, yo se que sabes a que me refieran hehe.**

**_Blanse: _Espero que pases genial tu graduación, si hacen fiesta, que deben, disfrútala yo se lo que te digo haha. Bueno con lo del fic, es un gusto ver que te agrade mi historia y aun con un capitulo sencillo te guste hehe. Hoy por fin conocerás el desenlace de la guerra n.n.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Capitulo 26: El arlequín tenebroso, Piedmon.

El gran ejercito de Server avanzo con fuerza en el terreno del Bosque solitario. Aun cuando T.K tuvo razón de que Piedmon mandaría sus tropas junto a el, dejo varios fuertes en el camino. Estos estaban muy bien fortificados. Las batallas fueron sangrientas y muy costosas para ambos bandos. Pero ahora el gran ejército marchaba a la Montaña Espiral. Solo las tropas de Sora y la flota Yagami estaban a pocos momentos de juntárseles.

Es mejor detenernos aquí – Gennai sugirió. La mayoría estaba en ese momento observando la enorme Montaña que se dibuja frente a ellos. La cima estaba a cientos de metros sobre ellos. Y en la punta una enorme nube negra de varios metros de diámetro rodeaba donde estaría el castillo de Piedmon. Pudieron ver como un par de Megadramon sobrevolaban el lugar – Estamos a medio día de llegar a nuestro objetivo. Debemos pensar bien como actuaremos a partir de este punto.

Debemos hacer un reconocimiento de campo – Tai bajo de su corcel – No sabemos que nos espera mas adelante.

Tienes razón – Ken volteo a su Wormmon – mandare a Stigmon, el es muy ágil y precavido. Podrá ir y venir sin problema.

Bien – Tai volvió a Gennai y le pido que si podía hablar con el. El anciano acepto y mientras las tropas se disponían a descansar, el príncipe y el anciano se alejaron algo del grupo – Señor Gennai – el anciano vio desconcertado al Yagami, no era usual que le llamara así. Algo le inquietaba.

Dígame Príncipe Tai –

¿Qué nos espera en la cima de esa montaña? –

Una prueba – Gennai se acerco al joven y puso una mano sobre el – las mas intensa que han tenido.

¿Cree que lo lograremos? –

Claro, tengo mi fe puesta en ustedes sin dudar – el anciano sonrío – Han derrotado a tres de los cuatro Dark Master. Se que lo conseguirán.

Es que pelear con alguien al que no se conoce, me da incomodidad – Tai paso su mirada por donde volaban los Megadramon – Tengo desconfianza, y eso me molesta.

Llegado el momento, ese sentimiento deberás borrarlo – Gennai apretó fuerte el hombro de Tai – si es que quieres salir victorioso.

Entiendo –

(-)

La reunión más importante entre los líderes del ejército se libro ante la escena de la Montaña Espiral. Stigmon había regresado de su reconocimiento, no traía buenas noticias. En su relato explico un panorama poco alentador. Explico que varios metros antes de llegar a las faldas de la Montaña, se postraba una enrome muralla. Custodiada por todo tipo de Digimon, no vio a ningún soldado humano. Explico que no seria sencillo poder pasar esa barrera, pues se extendía por todo el perímetro de la montaña, cubriendo las costas. Desde donde estaban se podía ver el mar si volteabas a la derecha de la montaña. Esto indicaba que las tropas de Yagami y Sora se las verían difíciles. El digimon de Ken se notaba sorprendido por el numeroso ejercito que les esperaba, y eso sin mencionar que podrían ver mas en la cima de la montaña.

Aun y cuando se nos unieron los soldados bajo el control de los Dark Master – Stigmon se refería a los humanos que estuvieron bajo el control del enemigo – ellos nos superan, tanto en numero como en digimon ultra – esto ultimo lo dijo viendo a los elegidos.

Es una batalla perdida – anuncio un general de Reon.

Debemos retíranos – comento otro.

¿Retíranos? – T.K se levanto de su lugar viendo muy serio a los generales – Espero haber escuchado mal.

Pero general Takeru – comento el primero de estos – no ganaremos esta batalla. Enfrente tenemos un ejército que nos supera en todo, sin mencionar que nos espera en la cima Piedmon.

Huir sugieres – la nueva expresión que tenia T.K impresionaba a todos. Solo Kari y los que pelearon en el "Cañon de Piedra" ya habían visto esa faceta del rubio. Sin embargo esta era mas tranquila y seria – ¿dime de que serviría eso?. Yo te digo. En nada – el general veía con miedo al rubio – Piedmon si ve que huimos cobardemente, ira tras nosotros. Nos buscara en nuestras casas y asesinara a todo ser viviente que vea a su paso – el rubio tomo de nuevo asiento – no tendrá piedad ni de los mas pequeños. Dime ¿eso quieres?

Bueno yo no … - el general no supo que decir. Se notaba atónito por las palabras del rubio.

Si hemos de morir que sea en el campo de batalla – las palabras de T.K resonaban en los oídos de todos que estaban callados comprendiendo lo que decía - dejando todo lo mejor de nosotros por liberar a nuestras familias de la obscuridad que amenaza con quitarle una vida de felicidad y luz.

Mi hermano tiene razón – Matt fue el primero en hablar después del silencio que prosiguió al discurso de T.K - aun cuando la adversidad nos supere, no debemos rendirnos ante ella.

Mañana lucharemos bajo la Montaña Espiral – los ojos de los presentes se posaron en la elegida de la Luz – Marcharemos como un solo pueblo y blandiremos nuestras espada con fuerza ante aquel ser que nos quiere oprimir – Kari paso su mirada de un lado a otro – Sin temor pelearemos y la victoria será nuestra.

Sin temor – Tai se paro y puso su espada en el centro de una mesa improvisada que pusieron frente a ellos.

Sin temor – Matt hizo lo mismo. Después lo hizo Izzy, seguido de Ken, los generales Motomiya, generales de Reon, Exveemon puso su mano en el pecho, Gennai coloco su cayado, T.K y Kari pusieron al final sus espadas y todos pronunciaban "Sin temor". El estado anímico estaba en lo más alto, todos tenían esperanzas de que esta batalla no estaba perdida.

(-)

La noche antes de la batalla llego. Las tropas de Sora y Yagami por fin arribaron al punto de encuentro. El informe corrió rápido hasta llegar a los oídos de los elegidos, quienes rápido fueron a las costas para encontrarse con sus demás compañeros. Los elegidos cabalgaron unos cuantos metros para llegar a la costa, donde frente a ellos se dibujaban varios buques de guerra y las tropas de tierra descansando en las arenas de la playa.

¡Sora! – Matt llamo a su novia quien en ese momento estaba hablando algo con uno de sus hombres. Al escuchar la voz de su amado, la pelirroja volteo instantáneamente. Vio parado frente a ella a su rubio, lo abrazo tan fuerte pues hace mucho tiempo que no se veían. Después del abrazo un beso fue necesario para desahogar todo ese sentimiento que no se habían podido dar todo ese tiempo – Te extrañe, linda.

No más que yo – otro beso no se hizo esperar.

Hey tranquilos hay gente decente viéndolos – Tai hecho burla a sus amigos que le vieron divertidos. Sora dejo un momento a su novio para abrazar a su amigo Tai y los demás.

¡Tai! – Mimi hizo su aparición, el príncipe Yagami sonrío al verla. La castaña corrió y lo abrazo – Estaba preocupada por ti.

¿Por mi? – Tai vio como Mimi cubría su rostro en su pecho.

Sentí que te perdía – Tai sonrío al escuchar esto. "¿Cómo se entero de lo que le paso?" – Creí que te alejabas de mí – al darse cuenta de lo que dijo rápido la castaña agrego – quiero decir de todos nosotros, tus amigos y tu hermana.

Bueno pues aquí me tienes – Tai no sabia bien que decir, solo podía sonreír. La sorpresiva reacción de Mimi le tomo por sorpresa – Y no pienso irme en un buen rato.

Eso espero – ambos jóvenes se miraron con unas sonrisas en sus labios. Pronto sintieron que varios ojos estaban posados en ellos. Giraron y vieron a todos los elegido. Joe ya había llegado hace tiempo a saludar, y todos le miraban con cara de pillos. Los jóvenes se separaron de inmediato y se sonrojaron.

No se detengan nosotros ya no vamos, para dejarlo solitos – soltó de pronto Matt seguido de las carcajadas de los demás.

(-)

Matt y Sora estaban sentados cerca de una fogata mientras el rubio abrazaba a la pelirroja y esta tenia sus manos en los brazos de su pareja. Ambos observaban la luna mientras se dejaban llevar por el sonido de las olas y el chisgueteo de las llamas de la fogata. Un viento fresco paso por la playa, relajando aun mas a la pareja.

Ojala este momento sea eterno – hablo de pronto Sora – estar así junto, con este hermoso paisaje.

Como este momento tendremos muchos – Matt hablo en el oído de su amada, ocasionando que ella se pusiera roja como su cabello.

¿Lo prometes? –

Te lo prometo –

Temo al mañana – Sora se apretó mas al rubio. El joven Ishida no esperaba ese cambio brusco en el tema – Temo que esta promesa se pueda romper mañana.

Te he prometido que viviremos felices – Matt se separo de su novia para verla a los ojos – y ante esta luna de testigo te juro que lo cumpliré.

Te amo, ¿lo sabes?–

Tanto como yo te amo – la pareja se fundieron en un tierno beso. Pero poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad, se besaban como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sus labios y su cuerpo esa noche fueron uno.

(-)

El día amaneció con una delgada capa de neblina. De entre ella salía el gran ejército de Server, comandados por los elegidos. Marchaban frente a la muralla de una altura considerable. En ella digimons, sirvientes de Piedmon, les esperaban con miradas llenas de ira. Los soldados comenzaban a bajar el ritmo a su marcha. El miedo se dibujaba en sus rostros, y es que el ánimo del día anterior se desvanecía al tener enfrente al temible enemigo. Las largas filas del "Gran ejercito" se detuvieron completamente, las banderas de los diferentes reinos y pueblos ondeaban con el paso de la brisa. Tai cabalgo un poco mas en dirección a la muralla, después se dio vuelta y quedo parado frente a las tropas.

¡Sin temor! – grito con firmeza Tai – No flaqueen, hermanos de espadas.

¡Graurrr! – resonó por el campo de batalla. El sonido provenía de la muralla. Los soldados parecieron hacer mas caso a ese sonido que a Tai.

¡No teman a ese sonido! – T.K dio la espalda a la muralla. El rubio pasó su mirada sobre los soldados, quienes le miraban expectantes – No teman a un simple sonido – T.K cabalgo por la primer línea que formaban los soldados – Valientes, hermanos – El rubio paro desenvaino su espada y apunto a la muralla – Ellos son los que deben temer al rugido de nuestro sable – T.K paso su espada por la muralla – ¡Pelen por su patria! – los soldados gritaron eufóricos - ¡Pelen por sus familias! – el grito aumento. Un nuevo gruñir de la muralla surgió - ¡Pelen por la Victoria! – el grito de los soldados opaco al gruñido de la muralla.

¡Por Server! – Matt grito eufórico como los demás. Con esto las tropas se abalanzaron sobre la muralla. La batalla daba inicio.

(-)

El ejercito de Server tenia un punto a favor. Desde el reino de Reon y del reino Yagami, pusieron en sus líneas frontales cañones, sustituyendo a las catapultas las cuales estaban de reserva. Estas eran nuevas armas en el uso de la guerra. El ataque a la muralla con este nuevo armamento resultaba más fácil golpear y moverla. Las tropas del gran ejército esperaban con ansias la caída de la gran muralla. Y no paso mucho para que los cañones derrumbaran parte de ella. Tai pidió que las tropas que aguantaran, pues esa abertura seria un cuello de botella para ellos. Mientras en tierra peleaban por tirar la muralla, la flota Yagami hacia lo propio en el mar. El encargo de tomar el mar fue para Dai, quien gustoso tomo la responsabilidad de la batalla en el mar.

Otra parte de la muralla cayo, dejando un hueco lo suficientemente grande para dar pasó a los soldados del "Gran ejército". Los elegidos dieron la orden de avanzar. Las tropas a caballo fueron las primeras en pasar y toparse con una oleada de digimon que les esperaban ansiosos. Los elegidos antes de pasar por la muralla hicieron que sus digimon avanzaran a nivel Ultra. Tai y Matt a nivel Mega. Solo dos de los elegidos no podían hacer digievolucionar a sus digimon. Ellos eran, T.K y Kari.

No puedo hacer digievolucionar a Angemon – T.K miraba preocupado su brazalete.

Ni yo a Gatomon – Kari observo a su digimon en busca de respuesta pero solo recibió la misma mirada de interrogación - ¿Qué estará sucediendo, T.K?

No se Kari, pero esto no me agrada – T.K observo a sus tropas pelear, entre ellos sobresalían sus amigos y hermanos – Aun así debemos pelear, vamos Angemon – T.K y su digimon junto con Kari y Gatomon fueron a la pelea.

Una sangrienta lucha se libro a varios metros de la falda de la Montaña Espiral. Las tropas de Piedmon no tenían piedad. No conocían esa palabra, ese sentimiento. Wargreymon lucho contra dos digimon Ultra a los cuales pronto despacho. Metalgarurumon así lo mismo contra otros tres. La ayuda de estos digimon hacia que las tropas pudieran tomar terreno. Ya estaban por llegar a la Montaña Espiral. La alegría de ver la batalla a su favor hacia que las tropas de Server pelearon con gran fuerza. Pero sin esperarlo, entre el sonido de choques de espadas, explosiones y gritos, varios gruñidos dominaron los cielos. Los soldados vieron el cielo, el temor volvió a surgir.

¡Megadramons! – grito uno.

¡Gigadramos! – grito otro. Eran muchos. Volaban a gran velocidad sobre las tropas de ambos bandos. Algunos pasaron demasiado cerca del suelo. Casi se podrían llevar algún soldado.

¡Cuidado! – grito Ken al ver varios de los digimon voladores bajar peligrosamente. Los digimon bombardearon el campo llevándose a muchos soldados – ¡Ahí vienen mas! – otra oleada arremetió contra ellos.

Rápido todos a resguardarse en el bosque – ordeno Matt al ver un bosque cerca. Como podían los soldados iban a protegerse entre los árboles. Aunque no fuera la mejor protección, serviría de algo – Metalgarurumon ve contra ellos.

Como ordenes, Matt – el digimon lobo emprendió vuelo. Wargreymon, Megakabuterimon y Garudamon fueron en su ayuda. Eran superados tres a uno, pero eso no quitaba el espíritu de lucha de los digimon.

Entre los árboles del bosque la pelea continuaba. Los digimon de Piedmon siguieron a los soldados de Server hasta allí. T.K y Kari cabalgaban sin rumbo. Peleaban contra cualquier enemigo que se les pusiera enfrente y con la ayuda de Angemon y Gatomon esto era menos difícil. El rubio giro hacia atrás y vio como dos soldados de ellos usaban uno de los cañones contra los Megadramon y Gigadramon, pero sin poder hacer nada, estos digimon los bombardean y aniquilaron enseguida.

¡T.K! – Kari llamo la atención de su amado. El rubio vio como la castaña apuntaba frente a ellos. Lo que vio fue a Gennia cabalgar hacia ellos. Con el venia Wizardmon.

¡Jóvenes elegidos! – Gennai se notaba preocupado.

Señor Gennai, es bueno verlo – T.K y Kari después de la llegada de los digimon voladores se separaron del grupo. Como todos los demás, quedaron desperdigados por todo el bosque.

Veo que no pueden usar sus brazalete –

No, ya lo hemos intentado varias veces y no podemos – Kari se veía frustrada. T.K tenía la misma expresión, pero esperaba la respuesta de Gennai.

¿Usted sabe algo? –

Me temo que solo sospechas – Gennai paso su mirada por las copas de los árboles y apunto a la nube negra sobre la cima de la montaña – me temo que aquella nube negra es lo que impide que ustedes puedan usar los brazaletes.

Pero, ¿Por qué nomás a nosotros? –

Porque no es una nube cualquiera – Wizardmon vio a los elegidos con expresión seria – es hecha de obscuridad y esta envolviendo el lugar.

Esto hace que la digievolucion para el emblema de la Luz y la Esperanza sea bloqueada – Gennai vio como varios digimon de Piedmon los habían visto.

¿Cómo nos desharemos de esa nube? – Angemon miro al anciano y su digimon.

Derrotando a Piedmon – Gennai cabalgo entre T.K y Kari. Los jóvenes giraron a el, quien les quedo de espalda. Vieron como varios digimon Ultra iban hacia ellos – Busquen a los demás y vayan a la cima de la Montaña. Es tiempo de que pelen contra Piedmon.

¿Y usted señor Gennai? – Kari sospechaba lo que haría el anciano.

Les daré tiempo –

No te dejaremos – T.K y Kari con sus digimon se pusieron a lado del hechicero y Wizardmon – no otra vez.

No se preocupen – Gennai sonrío – estaremos bien, ustedes tienen un destino mas grande que cumplir – el anciano hizo avanzar su corcel – Váyanse.

Bien- T.K entendía lo que el hechicero hacia. Kari y el cabalgaron rápido lejos de ahí. El rubio miro por un momento atrás y vio algo asombroso. Wizardmon ultradigievoluciono en un Mistymon. Ese anciano era formidable y tenía varios As bajo la manga.

(-)

En el mar no era diferente a lo que ocurría en tierra. Ya varios buques habían sido hundidos. La batalla no solo provenía del mar, si no ahora también de los cielos. Los Megadramon tomaron por sorpresa a los buques que tenían su batalla contra digimon acuáticos. El Almirante Dai veía con preocupación como un barco de guerra de los medianos se hundía a un lado de su buque.

¡Almirante! – Catherine corría al puerto de mando. Cerca del buque hubo una explosión, haciendo tambalear el buque insignia. La rubia casi pierde el equilibrio. Floramon la ayudo - ¡Almirante!, nos están masacrando.

Lo se – el Almirante por primera vez tenia ese sentimiento de derrota – lo se, Catherine.

¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? –

¿Ordenes? – El almirante miraba a lo lejos un buque ser bombardeado por dos Megadramon. "Esta batalla esta perdida" pensó Dai. Varios marinos le miraban esperando la orden de su gran líder. Pero este parecía ya no ser el.

¿Almirante? – hablo uno de ellos – Estamos esperándole.

Mis ordenes son … - El almirante paso su mirada por sus marinos. En estos momentos era cuando debía ser mas firme. Vio como un Megadramon se acercaba a ellos, varios marinos se empezaron a inquietar. Cuando el digimon les atacaría, Zudomon apareció del mar y defendió al buque "Espada del Rey". El almirante Dai vio como el digimon de Joe luchaba decidido. Esto hizo que el valor volviera a el – Todos brinden apoyo a Zudmon. Coloquen los cañones en posición de ataque a los Megadramon y que toda nuestra flota se forme en línea para evitar fuego amigo.

¡Como ordene Almirante!- los marinos fueron hacer enseguida lo que se les había ordenado. La batalla estaba muy lejos de terminar como para perder la esperanza tan rápido.

(-)

T.K y Kari cabalgaban a todo galope. Pasaban entre soldados y digimon que luchaban ferozmente. Angemon y Gatomon seguían el paso de los corceles de sus compañeros, pero de pronto una sombra negra golpeo a Angemon. En seco todos pararon, el rubio giro para ver a su Angemon a lo lejos acorralado en un árbol por Ladydevimon.

Hola, guapo – la digimon obscura coqueteaba con Angemon. El digimon ángel trato de zafarse pero por culpa de la energía obscura del lugar, sus fuerzas eran superadas por la digimon demonio, la cual parecía ser mas fuerte por lo mismo que a el le quitaba sus energías – No huyas lindo, apenas empezaremos a divertirnos.

Déjalo maldita – Gatomon dio un gran salto, lanzo un ataque. Ladydevimon sin algún problema logro esquivarla y lanzarla lejos.

¡Suéltame! – Angemon logro empujar a Ladydevimon que vio asombrada al digimon - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Angemon fue por Gatomon.

¡Ridículos! – la digimon obscura pronto sintió que tras ella se acercaba algo a gran velocidad. Con agilidad se movió a la derecha y paso rozándole una flecha. Viro su vista a donde provino el objeto y vio a Kari sobre su corcel apuntándole con su arco y una nueva flecha. A lado de la castaña estaba T.K quien había desenvainando su espada – Miren la parejita de enamorados. Veo que te has recuperado – esto ultimo lo dijo viendo a T.K – lastima que no moriste ese día, porque hoy lo harás y esta vez no habrá piedad.

Primero te las tendrás que ver conmigo – Kari lanzo su flecha, la cual viajo a gran velocidad. Para sorpresa Ladydevimon tomo la flecha con una mano sin problema.

Es inútil pensar que con esto me podrás hacer algo – las carcajadas de Ladydevimon se fueron trasformando en dolor cuando su mano comenzó arderle. La digimon no entiendo como era posible esto - ¿Le pusiste veneno?

Use Luz – le corrigió Kari, quien de su brazalete apenas y logro hacer que tuviera un débil brillo. La castaña se sentia debil, pues necesitaba mucha energia para lograr esto. Tomo otra flecha de su carcaj que tenia en su espalda. Ladydevimon miro asustada a la castaña y rápido emprendió el vuelo.

Esto no se quedara así – pronuncio antes de huir a la cima de la Montaña.

Se donde encontrarte – Kari miro seria a la digimon.

Kari – la castaña vio a su novio que le llamo. El rubio le miraba con una sonrisa – Nunca creí que tuvieras ese lado tan sensual – la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

No digas esas cosas – Kari ordeno a su corcel a girar y empezar a trotar – debemos seguir avanzando.

Cierto – el rubio volvió a tener su postura seria y ambos emprendieron su camino de nuevo. Angemon con Gatomon en brazos les siguió de cercas.

(-)

Tai y otros diez solados estaban en medio de una de las varias batallas que se libraban en el bosque bajo la montaña. El príncipe Yagami atravesaba un digimon con su espada, mientras con su pie lo pateaba. Las tropas junto a el estaban siendo rodeadas por las de Piedmon. Al fondo, sobre una parte rocosa se escucho un grito. Tai pasó su mirada al lugar y vio a Mimi ser acorralada por dos digimon. El joven castaño sin pensarlo más de una vez salio en su ayuda. Empujo a un soldado de Piedmon, saco su cuchillo y se lo lanzo al primer digimon que atacaría a Mimi. Corrió más de prisa y con su espada atravesó al otro digimon, Mimi quien tenia los ojos cerrados no se percato de la ayuda.

Mimi, de prisa vamos con los demás – la joven abrió lento sus ojos y vio a Tai que le brindaba su mano. Luego paso su vista a los digimon muertos junto a ella. Sin preguntar nada, acepto la mano de Tai – No te me separes.

Tai, nos están acorralando – comento Mimi con su dulce voz – Debemos agruparnos con los demás.

Tienes razón – Tai paso su mirada al frente donde sus guerreros eran rodeados y liquidados – Demonios, debemos huir de aquí – Tai se reprochaba no poder ayudar aquellos soldados, pero no podría contra todos y tenia consigo a Mimi - ¿Dónde esta Lillymon?.

La mande ayudar en la lucha contra los Megadramon – los jóvenes corrían por la maleza del bosque. En su camino se podía escuchar a lo lejos los sonidos de la batalla. Siguieron corriendo hasta que por fin salieron de la maleza, pero para su mala suerte un enorme Tuskmon se mostró ante ellos. Tai cubrió con su brazo a Mimi. El digimon giro y quedo frente a los jóvenes, pero no ataco simplemente cayo al suelo. Tai vio como tras el digimon se encontraban Matt, Sora y Metalgarurumon - ¡Amigos!

¡Tai! – pronunciaron al unísono la pareja.

Es bueno verlos amigos – hablo Mimi quien sonrío al notar que por fin mas de sus amigos estaban bien.

Tai escuche que la batalla se esta centrando en las costas – Matt se acerco a su amigo – Ken ordeno ir para allá, quiere tener el apoyo de la flota.

Es algo arriesgado pero necesario – Sora vio que Tai no le pareció muy buena idea – Miren – en el cielo se vio una explosión.

¿Qué es eso? – Tai no comprendió a que se debió eso si no había enemigo que atacar.

Es la manera de Ken de llamar a las tropas –Matt vio el lugar en el que se encontraban – aun si son el enemigo.

Osado – el Yagami asintió – bien vayamos para allá – Tai y Mimi hicieron brillar sus brazaletes para llamar a sus digimon.

(-)

Ken lideraba a sus tropas contras las fuerzas de Piedmon cerca de la muralla de la costa. El joven de cabello azul tenia de compañía a Joe e Izzy. La batalla en la costa era controlada por las fuerzas de Server. Pero con el llamado que hacia al lanzar balas de cañón al cielo y estallarlas con un ataque de su Stigmon, haría que el resto de sus enemigos llegaran a su ubicación. Para su buena fortuna, del bosque aparecieron T.K y Kari con sus digimon. Joe e Izzy con sus digimon les brindaron cobertura para llegar al puesto donde daba ordenes Ken.

Aun hay gente de nosotros en el bosque – comento T.K apenas haber llegado con Ken.

Lo se pero no puedo mandar mas gente dentro del bosque – Ken se notaba frustrado – seria su muerte. El enemigo conoce perfecto su terreno.

Es cierto – el rubio bajo su mirada. Luego recordó lo que el señor Gennai había ordenado – Señor Joe, ¿Ha visto a mi hermano y los demás?

Me temo que no –el terreno retumbo ante la caída de dos Megadramon – Nos separamos al cubrirnos en el bosque.

Necesitamos buscarlos – Kari se cruzo de brazos. La preocupación por su hermano la carcomía por dentro.

Será mejor esperar a que vengan aquí – Ken ordeno lanzar otra bala de cañón, a lo que Stigmon hizo estallar en el cielo.

(-)

Del bosque salieron soldados de Piedmon. Lo que marcaba otra nueva batalla. El sol estaba sobre las cabezas de todos, lo que indicaba el medio día. Medio día de lucha. Las tropas de Server tenían ahora el apoyo del fuego aliado de la flota que gracias a Zudmon, Megakabuterimon y demás digimon lograron calmar lo que seria la aniquilación completa de la flota Yagami. Las tropas de las islas avanzaban contra el gran ejercito enemigo, cuando una esfera gigante roja impacto en los segundos ocasionando una gran explosión. Wargreymon estaba flotando sobre su enemigo junto con Garudamon, Metalgarurumon y Lillymon. Acto seguido del bosque aparecieron los demás elegidos que faltaban. La felicidad de T.K y Kari se noto en una gran sonrisa al ver a sus hermanos a salvo.

Cuando los elegidos por fin estuvieron reunidos, T.K y Kari explicaron lo que Gennai les había dicho. Todos estuvieron algo dudosos en si abandonar a los soldados. Tai y Matt vieron esto necesario, pues si caía el líder sus seguidores no tendrían más porque pelear. Mimi y Joe se notaban mas retraídos con respecto a la idea, pero al final comprendieron.

Vayan – Ken animo a los elegidos – Es necesario que vayan a luchar contra Piedmon, y terminar esta guerra de una buena vez.

Entonces eso haremos –

No se preocupen – Ken puso la mano en su general Rioga – nosotros mantendremos al enemigo en raya.

Bien – Tai giro a sus amigos y vio a los digimon en su fase ultra – la mayoría puede volar.

Excepto el digimon del señor Joe – comento Mimi.

Yo lo llevare – Megakabuterimon vio a Zudomon – Yo llevare a Zudmon.

Y yo puedo llevar a Sora, Joe e Izzy – Garudamon puso su mano en el suelo.

Bien, es tiempo de ir a enfrentar a Piedmon – Wargreymon tomo a Tai, Matt subió a Metalgarurumon y se llevo a Kari y Gatomon, Angemon tomo a T.K, Garudamon se llevo a los que indico, Lillymon se abrazo a Mimi y Megakabuterimon cargo a Zudomon.

(-)

Los digimon volaron hacia la cima de la Montaña Espiral con gran velocidad. En su camino se toparon con dos Megadramon y un Gigadramon. Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon sin problema los quitaron del camino. Tras ellos otros dos Gigadramon los perseguían, pero estos fueron interceptados por Mistymon. Los elegidos nos sabían de quien era ese digimon, solo T.K y Kari sonrieron al saber que el señor Gennai y su digimon estaban bien. Unos momentos más pasaron y por fin llegaron a la cima. El lugar era desolado, frío y obscuro. Era un terreno rocoso y en el centro se encontraba un enorme castillo. Los jóvenes bajaron de sus digimon y fueron con cautela al castillo. Todos tenían sus armas listas para pelear. Al estar a pasos de las escaleras del castillo que daban a una enorme puerta gris, los jóvenes notaron que esta se empezó abrir sola. De la obscuridad del interior una figura se les acercaba a paso lento. Poco a poco, con la poca luz del exterior, la figura fue tomando textura y color. Frente a los elegidos se postraba un digimon con forma de arlequín. Piedmon por fin se mostraba ante sus enemigos. El digimon les aplaudía y sonreía terroríficamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los elegidos.

Felicidades jóvenes – la suave y escalofriante voz de Piedmon retumbo en los oídos de los elegidos – Han llegado tan lejos.

Piedmon es mejor que te rindas y seas juzgado por tus actos – Tai le apunto con su espada sin temor. Piedmon solo agrando su sonrisa.

¿Pagar por mis actos? – Piedmon dio unos saltos y soltó una carcajada muy aguda y tétrica, los jóvenes sintieron como el escalofrío aumentaba – Pero si solo nos estábamos divirtiendo. Eso no es malo.

Matar a miles, destruir ciudades, esclavizar y demás cosas ruines que hiciste, ¿No es malo? – Kari miro seria a Piedmon. El digimon al ver a la elegida de la Luz hizo una mueca.

Tu pequeña – apunto a la castaña, rápido T.K puso una mano frente a ella – Eres una agua fiestas al igual que tu – apunto a T.K – Luz y Esperanza – pronuncio con voz de niño berrinchudo luego saco su lengua como si algo le diera asco – Patéticos, ambos entupidos mocosos.

Cuida tus palabras, Piedmon – T.K miro retadoramente al digimon. Este fingió asustarse.

Es mejor que tu seas el cuidadosos – Piedmon se puso serio – Que por sus culpas casi destruyen mis planes.

¡Basta de palabras! – Tai se acerco a Piedmon. Mimi quiso detenerlo pero no puedo – Ríndete o si no…

¿O si no que elegido del valor? – Piedmon dio un paso a Tai – ¿Me mataras? – Tai no retrocedió – Bueno entonces que empiece el juego – una nueva y fuerte carcajada resonó en el lugar y tras Piedmon, quien puso sus brazos extendidos a los lados, de la obscuridad del interior del Castillo salieron volando muchos Vilemon. Los digimon atacaron a los elegidos y sus digimon. Eran tantos que no podían contra la gran cantidad de adversarios. No eran muy fuertes pero su numero era lo que los hacia adversarios de cuidado.

Como pudieron Tai y Matt lograron sacarse de la oleada de Vilemon. Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon estaban junto a sus compañeros. Los jóvenes fueron directo a Piedmon que miraba divertido como sus Vilemon luchaban contra los elegidos.

Tu pelearas contra nosotros – Matt hizo que Piedmon se percatara de la presencia de los jóvenes.

Oh pero elegido de la amistad, dos contra uno no es justo – Piedmon puso voz seria y macabra – y decían que yo era el malo.

¡Calla! – Tai hizo que Wargreymon fuera contar Piedmon quien esquivo cada golpe que el digimon le lanzaba. Todo esto le parecía divertido al Dark Master – Venga Wargreymon acabemos con el.

Metalgarurumon ayuda a Wargreymon – el digimon de Matt fue en ayuda. Piedmon aun contra dos digimon de nivel Mega se notaba superior a ellos. No parecía que esto fuera problema para el. 

(-)

Mientras los demás peleaban. Angemon estaba solo sin contrincante. El digimon ángel vio como T.K estaba en aprietos y se lanzo en su ayuda, pero Ladydevimon se puso frente a el.

Tu bailas conmigo, lindo – Ladydevimon y Angemon empezaron a pelear, pero con el poder obscuro del lugar Angemon no podía dar lo mejor de el.

Venga guapo, se que eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas – Ladydevimon se saco de un golpe de Angemon – Tu fuiste quien derrotó a Devimon, no me defraudes – la digimon se burlaba de el.

A lo lejos T.K vio como su digimon era superado por la digimon obscura. Kari quien estaba de espaldas a T.K lanzaba flechas acertando en varios Vilemon. El rubio pidió a la castaña que lanzara una flecha a Ladydevimon pero fue inútil, los Vilemon se sacrificaban al anteponerse en el camino de la flecha.

T.K, no podemos contra todos estos digimon – Kari ya se estaba quedando sin flechas. T.K vio de reojo como un Vilemon esquivo una flecha de Kari y se disponía a dar un golpe a la castaña. Con un rápido movimiento T.K se puso entre el golpe del digimon y Kari. T.K con su espada lanzo lejos al digimon.

No pierdas la esperanza, amor – T.K tomo el rostro de Kari.

Pero no podemos hacer digievolucionar a nuestros digimon – Kari tomo con su mano la de T.K en su rostro – Esta obscuridad es muy fuerte.

Pero tu luz lo es aun mas – T.K puso su otra mano en el rostro de Kari y fijo su rostro frente al de el para que le mirara a los ojos – Se que eres mas fuerte que esta obscuridad – Kari miraba asombrada a su novio, por como el tenia tanta fe en ella – Te conozco y se que esto no te detendrá.

Tienes razón, amor – Kari cerro sus ojos y tomo las manos de T.K. El brazalete de Kari brillo en la forma que hizo digievolucionar a Gatomon en Angewomon – Angewomon, es tiempo de enseñarle a esa Ladydevimon que no se mete con nuestros seres amados.

Con mucho gusto Kari – Angewomon fue al encuentro que tenían Ladydevimon y Angemon. La digimon de Kari se puso entre estos dos – Tu pelea es conmigo, Ladydevimon.

¿Angewomon? – la digimon obscura no lo podía creer – Esto es inesperado.

Angemon ayuda a T.K y Kari – la digimon ángel tomo la mano de Angemon – yo me encargo de esta.

Cuídate – el digimon de T.K fue enseguida en su ayuda y la de la castaña que de nuevo fueron rodeados por Vilemon.

Prepárate que esto no será nada grato – Angewomon se lanzo contra Ladydevimon y ambas empezaron a luchar. Al principio lanzaban golpes con puños, y hasta estirones de cabello hubo. Pero la intensidad de la pelea fue aumentando, Angewomon lanzaba su ataque de "Flecha celestial" y Ladydevimon su ataque de "Onda de la obscuridad". Ambos ataques no daban en su blanco, pues ambas eran ágiles y veloces.

(-)

Piedmon se seguía divirtiendo con Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon. Mientras esquivo el ataque de uno de los digimon, observo a lo lejos como la elegida de la Luz lograba usar su brazalete y veía como Angewomon hacia su aparición en la batalla. Esto no le agrado para nada a Piedmon, su plan estaba tomando otro rumbo al marcado. Metalgarurumon lanzo una mordida pero Piedmon se quito rápido del lugar y lo tomo de una pata, acto seguido lo lanzo lejos. El digimon de Matt golpeo seco contra un pedazo de roca gigante. Matt fue en su ayuda. Wargreymon quiso darle un golpe con su garra derecha pero Piedmon lo paro.

El juego a terminado – Piedmon ya no era el arlequín con carcajadas y buen humor. El Dark Master saco su espado que colgaba de su cinturón. Sin dejar huir a Wargreymon con la espada la dio en el pecho, pero no mato al digimon, más bien lo convirtió en una escultura de cristal. Tai miraba esto con preocupación – La piedad ha terminado, es tiempo de que sufran para siempre – Piedmon se lanzo contra Tai quien empezó a pelear espada contra espada.

A lo lejos Mimi y Joe vieron la escena de la lucha de Tai. Joe se percato que Wargreymon estaba hecho cristal. Mimi se abrió paso contra los Vilemon y Lillymon fue en ayuda de Tai. La digimon quiso golpear a Piedmon pero este puso su espada antes y la digimon de Mimi también quedo hecha cristal.

¡Mimi aléjate! – Tai en su descuido por hacer que la castaña huyera del lugar, ocasiono que Piedmon le diera con su espada al castaño quien poco a poco y ante la mirada de Mimi, se fue convirtiendo en escultura de cristal.

Si que serán bellos decorativos para mi castillo – Piedmon acaricio la escultura de Tai.

¡Maldito! – Mimi con la espada que Tai tiro trato de darle al Dark Master, quien fácil podría haberla convertirla en cristal, pero prefirió burlarse de ella. Zudmon fue enseguida en ayuda de Mimi. Al poco tiempo Joe llego.

Zudmon aléjalo – Joe tomo a Mimi aprovechando que su digimon entretuvo a Piedmon – Mimi debemos irnos de aquí.

Pero Tai –la castaña quería ir con el ahora Príncipe hecho de cristal. Joe no se detuvo y se llevo casi arrastrando a la castaña.

(-)

En lo más lejano Kari y T.K peleaban contra una gran oleada de Vilemon mientras Angewomon luchaba contra Ladydevimon. La castaña en uno momento pudo ver a lo lejos a su hermano luchar contra Piedmon, y lo que vio la dejo helada de la preocupación. Su hermano era hecho de cristal. Kari grito de angustia llamando a su hermano. T.K también vio lo acontecido. Y pudieron percatarse de lo que siguió. Ambos trataban de ir en ayuda de sus amigos, pero los Vilemon se los negaban.

(-)

Matt al estar lejos por ayudar a su Metalgarurumon a ponerse de pie, vio como Tai era convertido en cristal. Después de su amigo fue Lillymon, y casi seria Mimi pero Zudomon y Joe la ayudaron. Sin embargo Zudmon cayó ante Piedmon y fue hecho cristal. El Arlequin tenebroso alcanzo a Joe y Mimi y sin piedad uso su espada en ellos. El rubio no podía creer que tan rápido sus amigos estaban siendo convertidos en esculturas de cristal. Ahora Piedmon iba contra T.K y Kari que peleaban contra Ladydevimon y una gran oleada de Vilemon. Sora e Izzy se les pusieron enfrente. Debía ir en su ayuda. Solo quedaba el con un digimon Mega.

(-)

Sus esfuerzos son inútiles – Piedmon caminaba con paso lento hacia los elegidos que se le antepusieron – Soy el digimon mas fuerte de este continente, nunca podrán contra mi gran poder.

Pues veremos si eso es cierto – Izzy hizo brillar su brazalete para quitarle energías a Piedmon. Este comenzó a tambalearse, hasta que cayó en una rodilla – Megakabuterimon aprovecha.

Si Izzy – el digimon escarabajo rojo fue contra Piedmon y se dispuso a dar su gran ataque.

Caíste – Piedmon se levanto con su espada en mano y la uso en Megakabuterimon. Las carcajadas y saltitos de Piedmon mostraron que no estaba debilitado en lo mas mínimo – ¿acaso creíste que eso me detendría?. Solo deja te digo que eso aquí no servirá de nada.

Esto esta mal – Izzy volteo a Sora – Será mejor que te vayas, únete con los que quedan y huyan – Sora vio con asombro al pelirrojo – vivan otro día mas para buscar como derrotar a Piedmon.

¿Qué dices, Izzy? – Sora vio como el joven de Reon corría a Piedmon – ¡No vayas!.

¡Lo distraeré, huye! – Sora no sabia si dejar solo a su amigo. Pero al ver como este podía apenas defender de Piedmon decidió lanzar a Garudamon en su ayuda. Piedmon esquivo el golpe del digimon de Sora. Sin embargo no pudo detener que Izzy fuera convertido como los demás.

Solo quedas tu elegida del amor – Piedmon fue contra Sora. Al estar a unos pasos de ella, Sora se puso en posición de ataque. Piedmon levanto su espada para arremeter contra la joven pero un ataque potente lanzado a el, lo mando volar lejos del lugar. El ataque provino de Metalgaruramon.

Sora, ¿Estas bien? – Matt llego corriendo con su amada.

Si, pero nuestros amigos -

Lo se –

(-)

Angewomon y Ladydevimon luchaban arduamente. La digimon obscura estaba burlándose de cómo los amigos de la digimon de Kari, caían uno por uno. Esto enojo a Angewomon, y en un descuido de la digimon obscura, aprovecho para lanzar su "Flecha Celestial". El ataque dio en el pecho de Ladydevimon, esta incrédula por su tontería de distraerse vio la flecha rosa en su pecho. El brillo rojo en los ojos de la digimon se esfumó y cayó al suelo sin vida.

Angewomon fue enseguida ayudar a Angemon contra los Vilemon. Con los dos ángeles lograron hacer huir a los digimon de Piedmon. Ahora con el camino libre T.K y Kari fueron a reunirse con Matt y Sora.

(-)

¡Hermano! – T.K vio a Matt algo herido por la batalla – Ese Piedmon, ¿Qué ha hecho con nuestros amigos?

Los convirtió en esculturas de cristal – Matt estaba al pendiente de que el Dark Master no apareciera – pero eso ya no importa.

¿Cómo de que no? –

Ahora lo que importa son ustedes – Sora vio a los jóvenes – ustedes son el blanco de Piedmon.

¿Somos su blanco? – Kari miro a Sora buscando explicación

El les teme – Matt tomo el brazo de T.K – porque son especiales, y la muestra esta en sus emblemas – los rubios se miraban fijamente – deben huir T.K, busquen a las tropas y lleven a Piedmon lejos de este lugar donde tiene ventaja. Se que ustedes podrán contra el.

¡No hermano!, no te abandonare – T.K tomo el brazo de su hermano mayor – No pienso abandonarte y que te sacrifiques porque tengo un emblema especial.

No lo hago solo por eso – El rubio mayor vio serio a su hermano menor – También busco tu bien, no quiero que tu seas herido – T.K quien hace tiempo no lloraba sentía que las lagrimas hacían su presencia en los ojos – eres mi hermano, y en mi esta protegerte.

Miren que tiernos los hermanos – la voz de Piedmon sonó detrás de Matt. El rubio giro y vio al digimon sentado en una gran roca viendo la escena.

¡T.K huye, protege a Kari! – Sora lanzo a Kari mas atrás y Matt hizo lo propio con T.K.

Hermano – susurro T.K viendo a su hermano taparle el paso a Piedmon. Sora hacia lo mismo. Metalgaruramon y Garudamon estaban listos para pelear –¡Vámonos! – T.K tomo la mano de Kari y comenzaron a correr.

Estaremos juntos hasta el final, amor – Sora tomo la mano de Matt – no me iré de tu lado en ningún momento.

Me gustaría que lo hicieras- Matt le sonrío a su amada, ella le imito – Te amo.

Te amo –

Ay si te amo – Piedmon se burlo de la pareja – Espero que como son de cursis pelen.

(-)

T.K corría sin mirar atrás. Sentía el calor de la mano de Kari en la de el. Angemon y Angewomon les seguían de cerca. El rubio sabía que en esos momentos su hermano y su amiga podrían ya ser esculturas de cristal. Los pies de T.K en su carrera de pronto fueron parados. Volteo al sentir que Kari ya no corría y le miraba afligida.

Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí – T.K no entendía que le pasaba a Kari, pero pronto lo sabría.

Esto esta mal – la castaña giro a donde estaba sus amigos peleando – no los debemos abandonar.

Pero lo que dijeron es verdad, aquí el es mas poderoso –

T.K, ¿Dónde esta tu esperanza? – Kari giro a su novio. Las palabras le golpearon fuerte al rubio – tu me diste la fuerza para sacar mi Luz y ante esta obscuridad lograr hacer digievolucionar ha Gatomon.

Kari –

¿Dónde esta tu esperanza, T.K? –Kari sujeto fuerte la mano de T.K y se le acerco. Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un momento y se dieron un tierno beso. El rubio sintió un gran poder correr por sus venas. El brazalete comenzó a brillar. Angemon logro digievolucionar en Magnaangemon.

(-)

Piedmon tenía bajo sus pies a Metalgaruramon. A lo lejos ya tirada en el suelo estaba Garudamon con Sora a su lado. Matt estaba tirado a lado de su digimon, se encontraba herido.

Bueno fue divertido mientras duro – Piedmon se disponía a tocar con su espada a Metalgaruramon cuando una espada de luz morada se interpuso. Piedmon sabia que significaba esto y con sus ojos bien abiertos volteo a ver a Magnaanegmon – Se suponía que esto nunca sucedería. La obscuridad del lugar te tendría controlado.

Pues eso será tu perdición, Piedmon – Magnaangemon lanzo unos pasos atrás al Dark Master – Confiar en la obscuridad.

¡Maldito! – Piedmon arremetió con su espada contra Magnaangemon quien sin problemas esquivaba cada golpe del digimon obscuro – ¡Nadie es mas fuerte que yo!.

No hables antes de tiempo – Magnaangemon con su espada logro zafarle la de Piedmon y apoderarse de ella - ¿Qué sucede si la quebramos? – el digimon ángel sin problemas con su espada partió en dos la de Piedmon – para sorpresa de los elegidos que un quedaban, vieron como los demás volvían a la normalidad.

¡Noooo! – grito Piedmon desesperado.

¡Hermano! – T.K fue en ayuda de Matt mientras lo anterior sucedía.

Nunca haces caso, enano – Matt miro a su hermano feliz. T.K lo ayuda a levantarse. Por su parte Kari ayudaba a Sora.

¡Miren! – Sora vio como sus amigos habían sido vueltos a la normalidad y venían en su ayuda.

Piedmon, pagaras por lo que has hecho – Magnaagemon descendió y quedo parado sobre el suelo rocoso. El Dark Master se levantaba del suelo, el miedo se mostró en su rostro.

Jamás podrán contra mi – Piedmon salio corrieron lejos del digimon ángel. Magnaangemon dibujo con su espada un círculo para hacer su técnica "Puerta del destino". Una puerta circular dorada con inscripciones rúnicas apareció suspendida en el aire. Piedmon siguió corriendo pero su camino fue interrumpido por Angewomon y Wargreymon. Pronto se les unieron los demás digimon elegidos – ¡No puedo ser derrotado!, ¡no aquí!.

Es tiempo Piedmon – Wargreymon lanzo su "Fuerza Gea". El impacto mando volando a Piedmon a los pies de Magnaangemon quien abrió la puerta y una fuerza increíble absorbía a Piedmon quien se resistía a ser atrapado. El Dark Master ya estaba atravesando la puerta, pero se logro sujetar de la orilla de esta – Ya no te resistías Piedmon, has perdido. La obscuridad ha sido derrotada.

¿Derrotada? – Piedmon soltó una de sus carcajadas. Los elegidos le miraban como a un loco – Pero si esto aun esta empezando elegidos – los jóvenes no entendían las palabras de su enemigo – Yo solo soy un peón de algo más grande y poderoso.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Sora se notaba preocupada por aquellas palabras – Hemos derrotado a todos los Dark Master.

Y con eso no evitaran que la verdadera fuerza de la obscuridad llegué hasta aquí – Piedmon sentía sus fuerzas irse, la puerta lo estaba atrapando cada vez mas – Dentro de un año, del gran mar una fuerza sin igual llegara – Piedmon soltó una mano y apunto en una dirección hacia el "Gran Mar". Desde la cima de la Montaña Espiral se podía ver la gran magnitud del mar – Es mejor que pierdan toda esperanza elegidos, que la luz será apocada por la obscuridad – dicho esto Piedmon se soltó y se dejo arrastrar el interior de la puerta. En su camino sus carcajadas sonaba muy fuertes, hasta que la puerta se cerró y lo silencio. Luego de haber atrapado a su enemigo, Magnaangemon desapareció la "Puerta del Destino". Y con esto el último de los Dark Master había sido derrotado.

Los elegidos no celebraron su victoria. Todos estaban callados y pensativos. Aquellas palabras de Piedmon les dejo con una gran preocupación. Había un mal mayor en las lejanías desconocidas del "Gran Mar", y amenazaban con arremeter contra el continente Server y sus pueblos.


	27. Epilogo

Epilogo

Después de la derrota de Piedmon, la Montaña Espiral comenzó a temblar. Parte de ella se hundía. El castillo de Piedmon se derrumbaba. Los elegidos con sus digimon elevaron el vuelo y vieron como la Montaña Espiral quedaba sumida y ya no se veía tan alta. La nube negra de obscuridad se disipo y dejo ver un sol resplandeciente. Los elegidos bajaron a las costas donde las tropas del "Gran Ejercito" vitoreaban a los elegidos. Las tropas de Piedmon que aun quedaban huían del lugar. La victoria era de los elegidos y sus aliados.

(-)

La batalla había terminado. Se dio la orden de buscar sobrevivientes en todo el lugar. Los elegidos convocaron una asamblea de todos los líderes, los que aun quedaban. De Motomiya los que quedaron vivos fueron Ken y Rioga. Trukus seguía desaparecido. De las tribus del Sur quedaba Grindolon. Exveemon por parte de los digimon salvajes. De los cuatro generales de Reon solo quedaron dos. De Yagami el Almirante Dai. Y por ultimo el hechicero Gennai y Wizardmon estaban con vida y felices de ver a los elegidos victoriosos.

La reunión se llevo acabo en el buque "Espada del Rey". Los generales festejaban por la victoria, sin embargo los elegidos estaban serios. Ken noto que la alegría no se les contagiaba a sus amigos.

¿Qué les sucede? – Ken miro a sus amigos sentados sin pronunciar una palabra - ¿Qué paso contra Piedmon?

Por favor todos guarden silencio – Tai se levanto. Todos le prestaron atención en silencio – Tenemos una noticia desalentadora.

¿No mataron a Piedmon? – Rioga se notaba inquisitivo.

El ya no es problema – Matt entro desde su lugar a la conversación – Es lo que dijo antes de ser eliminado.

¿Qué fue? –

Menciono que mas allá del "Gran Mar" hay una amenaza un peor que la de los Dark Master – Matt miro a los presentes con caras de incredulidad – dijo que el solo era un peón de esa fuerza mayor.

Al parecer el verdadero mal, el verdadero enemigo esta mas allá de las aguas conocidas – Tai tenía su puño bien cerrado – Esto aun no termina.

Lo suponía – Gennai recibió miradas de confusión, enseguida paso a explicarse – Yo tengo la misión de ayudar a los elegido a erradicar una maldad proveniente de la obscuridad – el anciano se recargo en la mesa – Por eso vine hasta acá en su búsqueda, y entregué sus brazalete – Los jóvenes miraron cada uno el suyo con su emblema – Y al saber que este lugar tenia un enemigo obscuro poderoso creí que ese era el mal que tendrían que enfrentar los jóvenes elegidos. Pero conforme avanzó la guerra note que no era para nada lo que se esperaba, así que tuve las sospechas de que los Dark Master no eran la obscuridad contra la que los elegidos tendrían que pelear.

Y, ¿Qué es lo que tendremos que hacer? – Ken se tomaba la barbilla – Esta guerra nos ha salido cara, no tenemos suficientes brazos para pelear si es que ese mal viene hacia acá.

Sin mencionar nuestra flota y pérdida de artillería – Dai comento viendo por el ventanal de camarote principal varios barcos destruidos cerca de la orilla – Estamos débiles.

Tenemos un año para reponernos – dijo Izzy – en ese tiempo debemos recuperar lo mas que podamos.

Pero aun así no tenemos hombres para pelear –

Se donde conseguir mas soldados – Gennai miro serio al grupo – pero es peligroso y tomara tiempo.

¿Dónde conseguiremos mas soldados? – Ken necesitaba cualquier solución factible en ese momento - ¿Qué hay que hacer para lograrlo?

Cruzar las "Arenas eternas" – todos se quedaron callado y temerosos.

Nadie nunca lo ha hecho –

Gennai si – Matt recordó la platica con el anciano hace tiempo – el ira por ayuda, ¿Cierto Señor Gennai?

No – el anciano negó con su cabeza- tengo cosas que hacer aun aquí.

Entonces, ¿Quién? – pregunto T.K viendo que nadie se ofrecía. El rubio lo haría pero en eso su hermano mayor se adelanto.

Yo lo haré – Matt se levanto de su lugar. T.K le miro asombrado. Matt al recordar lo que le había dicho Gennai sintió que las respuestas a sus sueños estaban mas allá de las "Arenas Eternas" – Me ofrezco a ir.

Te acompaño hermano – T.K se levanto y miro decidido a su hermano.

No joven T.K – Gennai hizo que los rubios le miraran – te necesitaremos aquí. Si me permiten yo diría que Mimi seria la indicada en acompañarlo.

Claro – Mimi sintió que algo importante estaba en sus manos.

¿Por qué Mimi? – Tai observo a Gennai.

Porque la mayoría tiene que quedarse para restaurar sus reinos – Gennai vio como Sora, Ken y demás asentían – Y porque se que la joven Mimi encontrara respuestas a su pasado allá. Como tu Joven Yamato – nadie entiendo bien esto - Además de que ella sera de mas ayuda.

Bueno eso esta resuelto – Ken pasaría a otro punto – si el mal viene del "Gran Mar" deberíamos tratar de detenerlos en aguas lo mas alejadas posible.

Eso mismo pensé – el príncipe Yagami vio a Dai – Piedmon apunto en dirección hacia nuestro reino, aunque el indicaba de donde vendría ese mal – el joven se acerco al almirante – pienso poner una barrera con nuestra flota mas allá de nuestras islas, para poner una primera barrera defensiva.

Eso suena bien – Ken y los demás asintieron.

Mientras nos prepararemos para la llegada de aquel mal – Joe quien no tenia participación en la platica, hablo.

La reunión termino en un tratado entre los diferentes pueblos de Server. "El tratado de Server" como fue nombrada, marcaba que mientras el mal amenace, los jóvenes serian los lideres absolutos. Esto se pensó por todos los líderes caídos. También se marco la unión entre reinos y tierras bárbaras. A partir de ese día tendrían una misma bandera y se prepararían para la batalla que se libraría dentro de un año.

**Muchas gracias por leer n.n, próximamente _"El destino de la Luz y la Esperanza: El continente Obscuro"_. 20/06/12.**


End file.
